Hotarumon 14
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Hotaru Hatsumi was your average 13 year old girl whom had just moved from Japan to the US State of Virginia when a chance encounter with Latias and Latios changes her life forever. Now she has to balance her new civilian school life while defeating Cipher and their armies of Shadow Pokemon. Can Hotaru use her Rototrix's fourteen Pokemon D.N.A prevail over this new threat.
1. Episode 1: Lucky Beginning

Hotarumon 14

Episode One: Lucky Encounter

**Three years earlier**

On a mysterious island building warning sirens were being heard. This was followed by the sounds of many feet running down the building. Inside the building there are ten humans running around, eight of which wore white military like suited boys and girls running down pursuing two others. One of the running people was a pink haired girl alongside an older white haired woman. These last two were shouting out threats to the other eight soldiers with the pink haired girl commenting "For anyone that allows Latios and Latias to escape, I will personally refer you to Master Greevil! I am SO not going to take the blame for your failure! So for you're sake, I suggest you do your best to not have those two escape!"

"Greevil won't have my head over this ether!" The white haired woman shouted "Get those two back as they know what we are up to, in creating Shadow Pokemon...Plus they are carrying a device that we stole from Dr. Kamiko!"

The Latias and Latios looked at each other indeed holding something in their tiny arms well two a Rotom and an odd shaped Pokeball object that was strapped to a watch. Where ever the two legendary Pokemon turned more soldiers appeared and finally they seemed to be surrounded."

"There's no use running" the pink haired girl spoke to the two legendary Pokemon "Now you two shall become Shadow Pokemon just like 000X1!"

Turns out this building and island was owned by Team Cipher, a criminal organization that was in the process of making Shadow Pokemon. The pink haired girl was Lovrina, and the white haired man named Snattle took command. The two were Cipher Admins and it seemed as if Latias and Latios would be next to become Shadow Pokemon, however the two Cipher Admins nor their Cipher Pion soldiers that were following them expected what happened next. Latios unleashed it's Luster Purge while Latias unleashed a Mist Ball. The admins and Cipher Pions stop in their tracks to brace themselves as the attacks seem to combine into a big explosion. When the explosion ended both Latias and Latios were gone.

"FOOLS!" Snattle roared "You let them escape!"

"This is SO not cool" Lovrina admitted "Especially when we were in the beginning process to invade Earth with the Shadow Pokemon."

Watching from his chambers the boss of Cipher frowned at this recent development. Things were going so well...Except the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon he was creating in codename 000X1 was taking along time to turn into a Shadow Pokemon and now two more legendary Pokemon eluded him as he spoke "Contact Miror B and his cronies Loveria, and Snattle...Let him know two Pokemon eluded us and have an item of great interests. I want those two Pokemon caught at once, also we will proceed with the new plan to invade the Earth soon."

"Right!"

The two admins followed by two other men, one a man wearing red and seemed to move like a gorilla named Gorigan. Greevil was scene with two other men one wearing a blue outfit and the other wore a red one identical to the other. They were Greevil's sons Ardos, and Eldes all three watched carefully of what might happen hoping for the best. Their plans in dominating the Earth was in jeopardy if it didn't.

**Present time 3 year later.**

A brown haired pigged tailed girl had just arrived into the US. Her family had just moved from Japan. Her father an NCIS agent was re stationed at Quantico. Her mother was a nurse. The thirteen year old girl wore a yellow jacket, pink sleeveless shirt, a pink mini-skirt long white socks that stretched to underneath her knees, and pink shoes with yellow laces. This was Hotaru Hatsumi. Her blue eyes watched as her mother and father pulled up to her new school. Hotaru sighed as she had to leave her old friends behind. This was a new country with new set of laws. AS they get to the school she finds it odd that in the US, kids weren't required to wear uniforms in most Public Schools.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked.

Hotaru turned to her mother sulking "Why did we have to move?"

"Sorry sweetie" her father answered "But it's mainly my job that's doing it. There's an opening on Quantico that needs me to be there. It's orders sweetie."

"It sucks" Hotaru muttered crossing her arms.

Her mother turned to her "Oh Hotaru, I know what you must be going through thinking that you'll miss your friends and life won't ever be the same. However you will make new friends...And your father is blessed to only have to move once."

"I suppose" Hotaru said.

The family stops the car once they get to the parking lot of the schoolyard, then they exit and quickly enroll Hotaru in the school. After getting enrolled in the school, Hotaru is shown to her new classroom by the guidance councilor. Once at the classroom the teacher walks to the door and meets Hotaru. The teacher turned to the class "attention class, we have a new student today from Japan."

All the students stop talking and Hotaru walks into the room. She looks around seeing all the other boys and girls. Two immediately stood out to her, one was a black boy with black hair, muscular, his hair was in dreadlocks, he wore black shirt, jeans, sport socks, and kleets. Then there was a blond haired girl with long blond hair, and green eyes. She wore a white dress and white boots.

"Don't be shy" The teacher told Hotaru "Introduce yourself little one."

Hotaru shyly at first took a deep breathe but spoke bowing "Good morning. My name is Hotaru Hatsumi and I look forward to settling into my new school."

"Morning Hotaru!" was the response from the class.

The teacher spoke "It's great to meet you Hotaru, now let's see where to seat you?"

The teacher scans the area spotting an opened seat, right next to the black boy and blond haired girl "How about right in between Darnel and Ashley?"

Hotaru followed the teacher's gaze and walked to her seat. She asks the two "Are you two Darnel and Ashley?"

"We are" Darnel the black boy said "I'm Darnel, I play on the school's football team."  
"I'm Ashley!" Ashley said "Welcome to the US. Mainly Manassas Virgina."

Hotaru took her seat next to these two right in the middle of them. Almost immediately she felt as if these two would indeed become her new friends. The teacher looked at Ashely and Darnel "Keep in mind Hotaru just moved here today so please help her adjust to her new surroundings."

"Sure thing ma'am!" Ashley and Darnel said.

The teacher smiled "Now let's get into the lesson for the day."

Hotaru gets ready to learn the lesson for the day unaware her life would change again.

A man with a big afro was standing outside looking over the new area he himself was in charge of supervising over. He was dressed in a purple disco outfit. With him were two other boys and four Ludicolos. They stood at the man whom seemed to enjoy disco dances but he still had an objective which was to help Cipher deliver Shadow Pokemon into the Earth. Right now his two henchmen were carrying shipments of Shadow Pokemon. The blond haired one turned to the man "I'm surprised we weren't able to track down the escaped legendary Pokemon."

"Don't you worry about that!" the man told the boy "Let me worry about where those two Legendary Pokemon have been...And I have a plan to capture those legendary Pokemon."

"Does it involve dancing Miror B?" the second boy asked he had black hair.

The man stops and turned to one of his Ludicolos "Would you mind using Hydro Pump on him for me?"

The Ludicolo nodded and before the boy could do anything the Ludicolo unleashed its Hydro Pump at him flattening him onto the ground completely wet head to toe. The blond haired boy named Folly shook his head at the other one's stupidity "After all this time of working together with the Major. You'd think that you'd learn by now not to insult him with that question Trudley."

The man shook his head "No, my plan doesn't involve dancing at all...But of you two to unleash a Shadow Pokemon onto the civilians below at a specific time...The Earth still doesn't know about Cipher, or the Shadow Pokemon yet nor has defenses for them. If Latias and Latios are still around, they'd appear to save that individual from the Shadow Pokemon and that's when we'll secretly nab them once that individual is saved and brought to where ever those legendary Pokemon will take him or her."

"How do you suppose we follow them Miror B"

The major held up a teleporting cube "With this! With any luck we won't be just nabbing those legendary Pokemon for Loveria to turn into Shadow Pokemon but remember those two legendaries have that device they stole. So we'd be doing Cipher a lot of good! Now get ready and get into position then be prepared to strike!  
"YES SIR!"

Twelve hours later, Hotaru with Ashley and Darnel with her was walking to their homes. Normally the school would've had eight hours but Hotaru had learned that during her lunch hour, that the school was having Gymnastics tryouts and Hotaru loved gymnastics and she was pretty good at it. So she participated in the first day of tryouts. Turns out Ashely was a cheerleader at her school and Darnel was on the school's football team so those two had practices to attend to allowing Hotaru to tryout for her school's gymnastics team. Hotaru felt she had done so well and impressed the school's gymnastics coach for the first day. Now that the activities were over Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru were walking home. Each of them were quite tired for the day as it was a hard workout for all three of them.

"So...Hotaru" Ashley asked "How'd you do?"

"I think I impressed" Hotaru admitted "I've been doing that since I was six. How was your practice Ashley?"

"Decent" Ashley admitted "Till two of my teammates dropped me by accident due to mistiming the catch."

Darnel sighed "That seems to happen to every girl on the school team."

"It's a common trend that started recently" Ashley admitted.

"How was your practice?" Hotaru asked Darnel.

Darnel answered "Good, I even intercepted our own Quarterback three times."

"You are quite fast at the Safety position" Ashley admitted.

As the trio walked they were seen by Major B and his two henchmen. The major smiled "Talk about luck! School kids!"  
He turned to his henchmen "Send down the Shadow Pokemon we just got."

"That giant one?" the blond haired one asked "It nearly flattened me and my partner!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME SEND IT!"

"Yes sir, Miror B, Sir!"

The two boys kicked down a container and it rolled down the hill towards Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru. The trio heard something clattering against the ground. They turned around just as the container hit the ground at their backs a few feet away. Then the container erupted and a huge Centipede monster appeared.

"What…Is...That…?" Ashley asked terrified of the huge insect.

"Got me" Hotaru admitted taking a step back scared as well.

"Looks to be some sort of purple giant centipede" Darnel said.

"What do centipedes eat?" Ashley asked.

Hotaru answered weakly "Normally anything they can get their claws into, mainly bugs, maybe a mouse or rat...But a giant one like that...Might be able to eat us."

"LET'S NOT STAND HERE LADIES!" Darnel said seeing the huge monster prepare to attack them "AND RUN!"

The trio burst off running just in the nick of time for if they had been standing where they would've been, they would've been literally Steam Rolled. The giant centipede creature saw that the two had ran away and gave chase. The centipede was fast and seemed to close in real quickly, every time it would get in close and try to Steam Roll the trio they'd jump and avoid it. They would soon come to a split. Hotaru looked at Ashley and Darnel "Darnel, take Ashley with you and go one way! I'll go the other!"

"Alright but be careful that way may lead to a dead end!" Darnel said.

"Maybe true but there might be a way for me to get away from it" Hotaru said.

With this the three split up with Ashley and Darnel taking one way and Hotaru took the other way. The sudden split confused the giant centipede monster allowing it's targets to get some distance away. This was not meant to last as the giant centipede decided to chase Hotaru down the other end. Hotaru briefly stopped to catch her breathe hoping the centipede would've went after Ashley and Darnel but that hope was dashed when she heard the monster's feet hit the ground. She turned catching her breathe rapidly and fled seeing the monster come after her and she thought _OH WHY ME?! I just moved here earlier today and now I might be eaten by this giant centipede!_ _What horrible luck I have!_

She ran down the path and came to a sudden stop as Darnel was right! It was a dead end and she muttered "Great..."

She looked to see if there was anything she could do to get away. True it was a dead end due to a wall being in front of her. Seeing her cornered the monster prepared to roll over her. It seemed to form into a ball and began rolling around in the ball. Hotaru could only watch as the beast came towards her ready to flatten her. As she is preparing for the worse, Hotaru looks at anything she could use to bat it back. Nothing, not even a large stick or club. Then just as she was prepared to die, there was a flash of light and two more creatures appeared. One was red and white while the other was blue and white. The two wasted no time and with their eyes glowing blue the two send the huge centipede flying for miles...And right onto the two henchmen of Major B.

The two boys groan flatten by the monster's weight with the blond muttering "What do you suppose did that to our Shadow Scolipede?"

"Certainly not the girl" the other one muttered.

Miror B knew returning the Scolipede to his own ball "Get up you idiotic buffoons! Latias and Latios are here! Now come on we gotta get to that girl before they disappear, the teleportation cube is only good when there's Psychic Pokemon nearby."

The two henchmen get up and follow Miror B.

Hotaru was grateful for the help. She had been saved by these two creatures. She bows to them as if giving them her thanks. Latias turned her head towards Latios and the two nod. They link to Hotaru's mind telepathically. Latias spoke first "**I see my brother and I have arrived at the nick of time.**"

"Brother?" Hotaru asked.

Latios nods "**Indeed, Latias over there is my sister.**"

Before Hotaru could ask Latias spoke "**There's very little time to chat right now but please trust us. Climb onto ether of us and we're going to take you someplace where we can help explain things to you.**

Hotaru didn't want another run in with that creature, she supposed it was still alive someplace and might come running towards her again. She climbed up onto Latias's back. That Latias seemed to chuckle commenting "**You have good taste in selecting which of us to ride on! Now hold on tight!**"

Hotaru held onto Latias carefully not wanting to strangle her and the two turned to towards the wall then with Hotaru on Latias, Latios opened a portal and the two disappear with Hotaru on Latias's back with Hotaru blacking out. Unaware Major B and his henchmen were right behind them following their every move, but Major B didn't count on one thing...How fast he'd be getting to Latias and Latios's area which could take hours compared to instantly like Latias and Latios.

"**Latias, she might've picked you to ride on but you gotta slow down your speed when you have a rider. It's no wonder she blacked out.**"

"**OH QUIET YOU!**" the Latias said blushing in embarrassment at her brother's words"**HOW DO WE KNOW IT WASN'T YOUR PORTAL MAKING ABILITY THAT DID IT**"

Hotaru groans and opens her eyes to see Latias and Latios. The two legendary Pokemon look at her with the Latias speaking "**So you're awake!**"

"I think so" Hotaru muttered sitting upright then she saw a stone that seemed to have green energy coming from it "Where am I? and what is that?"  
"**You are safe for now Hotaru**" the Latios told her "**We are in Ageth Village, near it's Relic Stone.**"

Hotaru now got onto her two feet and walk towards the stone feeling an angelic like force coming from it "Strange...An angelic feeling rock."

"**It has the power to free Shadow Pokemon by purifying them**" Latias said.

"Shadow Pokemon? Does it have something to do with what chased me and my friends?"

"**Indeed it was!**" Latios explained "**Shadow Pokemon were once normal Pokemon, but in short they have been brainwashed and somehow stronger than their normal selves...Their hearts are closed in darkness and they can and will attack people even fatally injuring them without a single thought. This Relic Stone has the power to allow a Shadow Pokemon to be purified by opening up it's heart...Although trainers need to lower their heart gages first to work properly.**"

"But I'm not a trainer!" Hotaru told them "I don't even know what that means."

Latias answered "**True, you aren't a trainer but my brother and I three years ago escaped the ones that created these Shadow Pokemon to begin with known as Cipher. They plan to unleash their Shadow Pokemon over the Earth to take it over.**"

Hotaru blinks "Nuts...We have no trainer on Earth...So there's no way to purify these Shadow Pokemon...Earth is defenseless!"

"**Defenseless?**" the Latias stated then she continued then she looked at Hotaru's eyes "**True, the Earth maybe defenseless but...There might be a way to save it.**

"Really?" Hotaru asked then she noticed Latias staring into her eyes and soul "Why are you looking at me Latias?"

It wasn't just Latias, for Latios was also doing it and he agreed "**Hotaru...Do you wish to save the Earth and stop Cipher's plans?**"

"My father would do so immediately if he knew of the threat" Hotaru said "But I'm just one girl, and all I have to help maybe Ashley and Darnel."

Latias and Latios felt Major B coming this way and they look at Hotaru both claiming "**We can see in your soul that you want to save others from these Shadow Pokemon...And your heart is pure...Almost as pure as the Relic Stone or even our own hearts. We have a device Dr. Kamiko made that was stolen by Cipher three years ago. No one has ever been able to wear it and wield it before but we believe you can.**"

"Really?" Hotaru asked "Where is it?"

"**In the Relic Stone! There's not much time to see if we are right or wrong...Please stick your left arm into the Relic stone. And quickly! We're about to have company!**"

Hotaru didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit. She fought her nervousness in her heart and bravely made the plunge. She raised her left arm and inserted it into the Relic Stone just as Major B appeared with his henchmen "Well, well, well, Latias and Latios, we meet at last! And that girl…hmm...What could she be reaching in that Relic Stone for?"

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked.

"**He's Major B! He works for Cipher! Focus on getting that device...My brother and I will buy you time! He must not get the device for if Cipher gets it who knows if they can find a way to use it.**" that Latias said.

Hotaru nodded focusing.

Miror B watch as Latias and Latios prepare to defend themselves and Hotaru "Not going to get away are we? Well Latias and Latios, you've given Cipher the slip once too many times...but now prepare to be captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon."

Miror B turned to his two henchmen nodding. The two boys armed themselves with guns and before the legendaries could do anything about it, the boys pulled the trigger, ice came out of it as if the guns were pulling off an Ice Beam attack striking the two and freezing them solid.

"NO! LATIAS! LATIOS!" Hotaru shouts seeing this.

"Now to take them out of here and to Cipher!" Major B said then he eyed the girl "You can't do anything to stop me!"

Hotaru focused more and her hand struck something. A Rotom whom had been in the device saw the hand approaching and allowed Hotaru's hand to hit the object. Almost immediately there was a glow as the watch strapped itself on Hotaru's left wrist. Hotaru shrieks in panic pulling her arm out and the two boys saw what was on her wrist "Miror B! THE GIRL!"

Major B looked at the girl's left wrist "No! It can't be...The Rototrix!"

Hotaru looked at the device puzzled and the Rotom inside it spoke as if sensing the danger Latias and Latios were in "No time to explain girl! Time to get to work, save those two legendaries!"

Hotaru watched as the device activated and she raised her right arm turning to Major B "You won't get these legendaries to turn into Shadow Pokemon...I swear it!"

"Oh?" Major B asked "I bet you don't even know how to use that item..."

"No, I don't" Hotaru told him "But it won't stop me from using it."

She turned the watch and saw a creature and took her chance slamming the watch down. There was a flash of white light as a transformation began. First, Hotaru lost all of her clothes and natural hair color. Her body turned blue, grew giant Butterfly wings, she grew butterfly intennas and her eyes became red compound eyes of the butterfly. When the transformation had ended she seemed to announce whom she was "Buttefree!"

She looked at her reflection in the water.

"So that's what that device does" Miror B said "We'll just take you too girl!"

"You'll try!" Hotaru said and she took into the skies.

The henchmen try to blast at her and in fact they do but she was aware of it so after she dodged the blasts, she then comes right at them with a high flying Tackle to the their chests. The two scream as they go plowing head first into a tree getting knocked out.

MirorB shook his head "Then I'll have to this the harder way!"

He brought out his Pokeball "Let's see how good you are against this thing!"

He through it and out of the ball came out the Shadow Scolipede "Scolipede!"

Hotaru watched this creature feeling angry about this man "IT WAS YOU THAT SENT THIS THING ON ME AND MY FRIENDS!"

"Guilty as charged little girl!" Miror B told her "Now prepare to face off against a Shadow Pokemon! Go Scolopede...**Roll Out!**"

The giant centipede curled into a ball and comes at her. Hotaru took to the skies miraculously avoiding the damage. Instead of hitting her, the Scolopede hits the frozen Latias and Latios shattering off the ice. The two Psychic Legendaries now look to see what Hotaru was doing. In their eyes she was a Butterfree! Well a Butterfree girl. She was mostly a Butterfree but with human characteristics.

"**So...The Rototrix worked!**" Latias spoke to her brother.

"**About time one invention of that crazy old man worked**" Latios agreed.

Major B watched as the Shadow Scolipede looked at Hotaru whom came at it punching it with her fist! It didn't do much and it nearly bit her with it's jaws causing her to back away. She saw her wings glowing with powder of some kind and she decides to use it "Let's see what sort of powder I carry around!"

She unleashed her Sleep Powder attack over the Scolopede. It falls asleep immediately.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Hotaru said "I have Sleeping Powder in this form? Wicked!"

Her red eyes glow briefly blue as she lifts up the Scolopede and sent it hurdling at MirorB whom dodged it "Nuts! That was Psychic Attack!"

"I'll deal with that Scolipede later while it sleeps!" Hotaru said she came at Miror B "I'll just be taking you out!"  
The Major managed to call out a Ludicolo whom she slams into tackling it. The major points "Hydro Pump her!"

Hotaru gasps watching as the Ludicolo opens it's mouth. She thought fast and jammed both fists into it's mouth to prevent it from firing the attack. It worked to a certain extent inflating the Ludicolo briefly but eventually just like a garden hose, her hands couldn't keep the water in for long and WOOSH! The Hydro Pump connected to her sending her crashing into a tree limb back first. She slumps down "That worked somewhat...But I'm not out yet!"

She flies into the air spreading her wings shaking them off of the water "Time to fall asleep Ludicolo! Face my Sleep Powder!"

She unleashed another Sleep Powder but this time it has no effect on Ludicolo "What the?"

Major B smirked "Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Poison Powder don't work on Grass Types now it's my turn...Ludicolo...**Hydro Pump!**"

The Ludicolo heard and obeyed but this time it missed her thanks for her being able to fly out of the attack's range then she aimed her wings vibrating them "Then let's see about this!"

She unleashed Bug Buzz at the Ludicolo, it covers it's ears as the attack hit "LUDI!" then it fainted.

"Sweet!" Hotaru told herself.

She watches as Miror B's henchmen get up and come at her this time having nets. She saw them coming and leaps out of their net's range even back flipping behind the two "You're not catching this Butterfree!"

The two turn but she manages to punch both of them towards their master then her wings glow again then she crosses her wings sending two Air Slashes out at them, the two Air Slashes formed an X striking the Major, his henchmen, the Shadow Scolipede, and the fainted Ludicolo sending both flying and back to Cipher's main base.

"**I think she did it for her first battle brother!**" Latias said.

"**I believe she did! It came at a good time!**" Latios said.

Hotaru lands on the ground surprised with her new transformation and it's power. There was a bright flash of white light as she turned back to normal "Okay...That was...Awesome!"

Latias turned to her and explained "**That device you have on your wrist is the Rototrix. It contains D.N.A of Pokemon in it. Each Pokemon you choose has an advantage, a weakness, an ability and might have an immunity. You have only one Pokemon of each type to choose from, and those that are Duel Types like your first transformation ever Butterfree count as both Bug and Flying. The Rotom inside your Rototrix is capable of detecting Shadow Pokemon. It's also capable of purifying Shadow Pokemon as it has been hidden in the Relic Stone.**

"Oops...I didn't purify that Scolipede" Hotaru muttered.

"**No need to worry...That man will return with it**" Latios said "**But you'd probably want to purify the Shadow Pokemon as soon as you can next time.**"

"How do I purify these Shadow Pokemon?" Hotaru asked.

The Rotom explained "First you need to beat the Shadow Pokemon in Battle then stand next to it and allow me to handle the purification power."

"Okay" Hotaru said.

She looks at Latias "Thank you for saving me."

"**You're welcome! Now that you have the Rototrix, it is up to you to save the Earth, use it to defeat and purify every Shadow Pokemon, and bring down Cipher, once and for all. Seriously...These guys don't ever give up!"**

Hotaru giggled at the comment "Well I can assure you, they are messing with the wrong girl's home planet. I'll teach them to give up! Earth won't be there's but I have to get back."

"I'll take you home" Latias offered.

Hotaru decided to take her offer again "Okay, thanks!"

Hotaru climbs on top of Latias and after her brother opens the portal to Earth, she takes Hotaru back to her house. As they get to the Earth and towards Hotaru's house, Hotaru was determined to stop Cipher and their schemes. She didn't know how many Shadow Pokemon were around but she was determined to beat them all and purify them all...After all no being deserved to not have a pure heart. For Hotaru...This was all going to be a big adventure for her.

**End of chapter**

**Yes, instead of going with prologue as I'd normally do, I've decided to base this fanfic on episodes. Hotarumon ****is officially a thing.****To recap she has 14 different Pokemon species D.N.A within her thanks to her Rototrix. If any are wondering this fanfic is combining aspects of Ben 10, with some of Danny Phantom as in Hotaru's need to defeat, purify Shadow Pokemon, as well as defeating Cipher and other threats as well. What other Pokemon D.N.A lies within her? ****Big shout out ****thank you ****to Dragon Knight 15 by the way for helping with the suggestions on which Pokemon Hotaru can turn herself into. ****Well you're going to have to read the episodes. Next episode is, Episode 2: Feeling Haunted: **_**After hearing rumors of a haunted house, Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru investigate the home unaware that it is haunted by a ghostly Shadow...Could it be a Shadow Pokemon?**_


	2. Episode 2: Feeling Haunted

Episode 2: Feeling Haunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, and Ashley.

It was night when Latias emerged on Earth near Ashley and Darnel's position. The two other teens had been catching their breathe and when they hadn't heard the giant centipede's foosteps they knew it had went after Hotaru. The two were in the process of making plans to rescue their friend if she was still alive or try to get what was left of her. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light causing them to shield their eyes briefly. When the light had ended they removed their arms and saw Latias with a passed out Hotaru on her back. Once more Latias's speed caused Hotaru to black out almost making her forget her encounter with Miror B as well.

"Hotaru!" Ashley shouts alarmed.

Latias raised one of her tiny arms as if to calm Ashley down and spoke telepathically **Easy, Earthling, I mean you no harm.**

Ashley slightly panicked in the inside due to this being her first telepathic communication "W-W-What have you done with Hotaru?"

**I've done nothing to her, in fact I've rescued her alongside my brother Latios. She's just unconscious of the ride I've just given her back here.**

Darnel was a bit braver than Ashley and already making his way towards the legendary Pokemon carefully as he reached for Hotaru sensing Latias was telling the truth "I trust you then...Just let me take Hotaru from you."

Latias carefully used Psychic to pick the unconscious Hotaru up from her back and handed her to Darnel **She's all yours now!**

Now Darnel could carry heavy things but Hotaru's weight for a girl her size was a almost a bit too much for him to hold and he nearly collapsed onto the ground but thankfully Ashley got over her stunned expression and feeling that she was able to help Darnel support Hotaru's weight. With the two grabbing one of Hotaru's arms. Darnel was happy he had Ashley's help and he missed out on the Rototrix which was around Hotaru's arm but Ashley noticed it thinking _What is that thing around Hotaru's wrist?_

It was looking at Ashley's confused expression that Darnel himself now saw Hotaru's Rototrix thinking _She didn't have that before last time I checked._

Latias notices this **A gift bestowed onto her by my brother and myself. She's ****unconscious**** now and when she comes around she may thi****n****k of her encounter with me and my brother as a dream which would be normal for her to do so. However she will remember things clearly when she realizes with what is around her wrist ****wasn't a dream. Best thing for you two to do is support her and don't ask questions when she's in the state of confusion. For now I take my leave.**

Before Ashley and Darnel could reply back Latias turned, opening another portal and she entered it.

"That was...Odd" Ashley breathed out with relief.

"Indeed" Darnel agreed "Now we better help Hotaru home while she's unconscious."

"Good idea, I'll help!"

Darnel grunts "You probably should help me take Hotaru home...She's a lot heavier than she looks."

Ashley held back on wanting to pummel him as this was sort of an insult to all girls as she knew this comment was one girls face from boys heard. The only reason why she didn't was because this comment was towards Hotaru than to her, plus he did have a point, Hotaru was a bit heavier than she looked. Together the two took Hotaru home and sense Hotaru was Japanese took her shoes off and helped her to her room. Once in her room the two wished Hotaru a full recovery and left their friend…

Meanwhile Miror B and his henchmen along with the Shadow Scolopede landed right in front of Ardos, Eldes, and Master Greevil with a thud. The three leaders of Cipher blink wondering what could've sent these three flying. The three approach Miror B. The man with the Afro shot up like an arrow enraged "Oh, Oh, Oh! We had not just been defeated by that girl!"

"A little girl did this to you?" Master Greevil demanded with disbelief.

Eldes puts a hand underneath his chin "Careful father, remember Cipher was defeated by the combined efforts of Wes and Rui four years ago."

"THAT WAS ONLY ONE BRANCH OF CIPHER that was defeated by those two, we have many more of them!" Master Greevil said "Wes and Rui were around sixteen years of age."

Miror B gets back up dusting himself off "They might've been sixteen years of age but that girl was thirteen years old."

"It's not like you to be defeated effortlessly by a girl that one would consider being a newb to Pokemon Battling." Ardos said.

Folly stood up "HEY now that little girl didn't have a single Pokemon with her, she had Latias, and Latios with her although we froze those two. However she had something else!"

Master Greevil didn't like Miror B's henchmen much but the way Folly said something else caught his eye "Something else you say? What would be so scary that would make her be a threat without a Pokemon."

Miror B spoke the words that rang out across the building so that Greevil would believe the three of them more as he sensed that Greevil would've shoved it aside if Folly or the other boy spoke it "The Rototrix."

Lightning flash around the building as Miror B spoke the words and Master Greevil let go of his cane with Ardos and even Eldes looking alarmed rightfully so.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

The sound of Master Greevil's cane hit the ground sounded. He knew Miror B spoke the truth. Ardos and Eldes looked alarmed as well. Cipher's plans of a world takeover even on a new planet like Earth was literally up in the air. Master Greevil reached for his cane breathing heavily as he spoke wanting to think of Miror B's comment was to scare him so he'd back off a bit "Say that again Miror B."

This wasn't the case as Miror B answered in a matter of fact voice "She had the Rototrix with her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Master Greevil's shout echoed through the compound.

"This is troublesome" Ardos muttered to Eldes whom agreed "It makes sense, Latias and Latios both stole that device from us before getting away three years ago. They must've known what that device had."

Greevil now stopped his shout as his mind started to formulate a plan as he asked Miror B "Was this girl able to wield it? One had to be pure of heart to wield it."

Miror B nodded "She was able to wield it and kick not only my butt, but my henchmen, a Lodiculo and the Shadow Scolipede itself."

"She's inexperienced though" Folly suggested "Plus by now she must think of her encounter as a dream..."

Greevil snapped his fingers getting to wear Folly had been getting towards "You maybe onto something there for once...She's inexperienced at what she has to do and therefor is at her weakest stage."  
"What do you propose we do father" Ardos asked.

Master Greevil turns to Miror B "You and your crew took a beating later on today, so take a breather and some time to recover...Eldes, Ardos."

"Yes?" the two brothers asked.

"You two are going to be in charge of Cipher's takeover on Earth. You two shall resume command of our hidden base there."

"But that would leave you alone here" Ardos said.

"Ardos...I'm perfectly able to handle things here" Master Greevil told him "Besides the longer I show to this current world that we are in that seem to be an old man the better the outcome here! Our goal is to take not only this world but Earth as well. Best to assume operations. The task of dealing with that girl is in your hands. When I've decided Miror B has recovered he shall be your subordinate."

"Of course" The two men said "We'll eliminate the girl."

"Try to do it while she's inexperienced and weak like she is now, don't let up" Master Greevil warned them "AND DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE HER! We've been defeated by Wes six years prior to this years. I will not be defeated by a thirteen year old girl...Miror B, did she have a name?"

"I'm sure she did Master Greevil" Miror B admitted "But we weren't able to get it in that battle...I'm sure Latias and Latios know it but they aren't going to be in the same area as they were today."

Ardos and Eldes prepare to leave to take on this girl whom could wield the Rototrix.

It was later on that evening when Hotaru felt someone poking her nose. She opens her eyes to see that it was her mother finding a wet cloth was on her forehead. The woman was alarmed that her daughter had been unconscious for two hours now. Hotaru sits upright groggily. Hotaru's mother looked at her holding her gently "Easy sweetie, are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I-I think so mom..." Hotaru said checking her surroundings thinking to herself _Was it all a dream?_ She then saw the Rototrix on her wrist which her mother didn't see _And what is that on my arm? It looks like the object I saw in my dream but it can't be real right?_

Hotaru's mom runs some test on her teenage daughter which come out positive. She smiled with relief "Thank goodness, your friends Ashley and Darnel wrote a note to me and your father saying that they found you like this...You've been out for a few hours. You seem to be fine right now." the mother gets up "I better start on dinner sweetie. You seem fine so, wash up and be ready for dinner."

"Okay mom" Hotaru said as her mother got up to leave.

Hotaru watches her mother leave her and she removed her socks preferring to be barefoot in the house. She then washes up and get ready for dinner. While doing so she kept her attention on her wrist with the Rototrix, even in her current state of mine she felt as if this was something important but what that was eluded her. The Rotom inside the Rototrix wanted to explain itself to her but didn't wanting her to understand for it herself. Once dinner comes around she eats it and shortly after takes a bath. Once in the bath her mind was cloudy at the moment. Still she wasn't able to take the Rototrix off and as she is bathing a small robotic probe almost invisible was spying on her bath time, not focusing on the naked teenage girl's unclothed body but watching her with the Rototrix. The footage was being viewed by Ardos and Eldes from their new base of operations. Both men weren't too interested in the naked girl but they had gotten Miror B's information on the girl's look and certainly saw the Rototrix.

"So, that's the girl that has the Rototrix" Eldes said to his brother.

"She appears to be in a state of confusion" Ardos admitted "Which the method she used to get back riding Latias must've made her unconscious and nearly think this was a dream. It's the perfect opportunity to take her down and take her Rototrix-"

"Or capture her and force her to work for Cipher" Eldes told him.

"Just looking at her, I feel she is pure of heart, she won't work for us even if forced. She still would have the Rototrix which would be used for her to get away...Best to off her or take her Rototrix while it is still on her arm"

"Got a plan Ardos?"

There was a hint and a glare behind the man's sunglasses which were over his eyes as he spoke to his brother "Oh, I have one brother...What better way into stopping Hotaru from becoming a threat than being on her side?"

"JOIN HER? NEVER!"

"I'm not talking about joining her as in team up with her" Ardos said "I'm talking about pretending to be an ally to her when we're really enemies so we can lure her into a trap at the moment, she seems to be unaware of her Rototrix and what it does but over time she's going to figure things out and accept it. Like father said we have to beat her and we have to beat her now when she's in her early stages."

Eldes got where his brother was getting at "Now I'm starting to see it, but how do we pull this off?"  
Another glare came from Ardos's sunglasses "I shall become a teacher at our target's school and pretend to be a normal citizen while you my brother along with Miror B when he gets here. Loverina is sure to join you too, together with you leading the efforts here, we can bring loads of Shadow Pokemon and continue with father's plan while plotting in secret to take her down without her knowing of me betraying her. Now once in school there is very little I do any harm to her besides failing grades if she gets any, however I shall do my best to set her up on a course to come colliding with Cipher traps."

Eldes nodded now getting it "Good idea, but she might not be that easy to fool as she won't be the only one attending your class."

"True brother, but I can certainly play off the part as an innocent person so she can shrug it off."

"Best we got for now" Eldes admitted.

Ardos gets up to leave "I better make myself an application for it and get ready for tomorrow, I'll be sure to send Hotaru to a haunted house."

Eldes nodded getting the message "I'll be setting it up in secret"

The probe flew away without Hotaru noticing.

Once the bath was over, Hotaru dries off, wrapping a towel around herself while combing her hair, and brushing her teeth, she goes straight to her room getting into her pajamas then into bed for the night still thinking her encounter with Latias and Latios was a dream. Morning would soon come and Hotaru would wake up to get dressed in her usual outfit. As she was doing so she combs her hair and sees the Rototrix attached to her wrist causing her to think _It's still there?_

She walks out and she manages to take the school bus to school. Once on the bus she sat next to Ashley whose seat was to the right of Darnel.

"Good morning Hotaru" Ashley told her new friend.

"Morning Ashley!" Hotaru replied back sitting alongside her she turned waving to Darnel "Morning Darnel!"

"Good morning Hotaru" Darnel said to her "Had a good night yesterday?"

"I was out for two hours yesterday" Hotaru muttered "Or at least that's what my mom told me."

"You were unconscious when Darnel and I spotted you riding that red white dragon creature."

"Red-White Dragon creature?" Hotaru asked she looked at her Rototrix "Was she the one that gave it to me?"

Darnel noticed how confused Hotaru looked and it wasn't the type of look that told him she had amnesia it was more of a look of just pure confusion "She possibly was, she told us she and her brother rescued you."

The moment he told Hotaru this was the moment Hotaru needed to start recalling her memories from yesterday during that whole ordeal. She briefly looks at her Rototrix then spoke "She must've been right then. Some parts are coming back to me."

"Which ones?" Ashley asked.

"Well I'm remembering I was rescued by the red-white dragon creature and a blue-white dragon creature just as that centipede cornered me. All I know is they took me to some place in their world and explained the situation to me."

"What was the situation?" Darnel inquired.

Hotaru sighed "That part is still a blur to me but I do recall them saying that the creature last night was a Shadow Pokemon a Pokemon that has it's heart turned into darkness and brainwashed."

Ashley looked horrified at this, no living creature should have to go through that "How horrible! Uh...Darnel...What is a Pokemon?"

Darnel had a guess "Not sure...If I had to guess from combining the two words a Pocket Monster...But I'm also guessing that Latias is one of these Pokemon that isn't a Shadow Pokemon."

"Oh, I hope that we don't run into any more Shadow Pokemon for Hotaru's sake." Ashley admitted looking at Hotaru whom still seemed a bit confused as she looked at her Rototrix knowing the more they talked about this, it would all come together and she turned to her friends "Please try to help me figure all this out." she looked at her Rototrix "For Latias and Latios gave me this for a reason, I've gotta figure out why once more. Once I do figure it out...I will not be so confused."

"We'll be glad to do so!" both Ashley and Darnel said as the school bus pulled into the school yard.

The school day began normally with Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru having the same Homeroom period. Turned out the day before, Hotaru arrived during 2nd period which was after homeroom and first period. All three were shocked to see a new teacher standing in the room. He wore a blue outfit and wore sunglasses. The three like all the other students blink as the school's principal was also with the new teacher. The students take their seats and wait for the morning announcements. Once it came the principal spoke "Hello students! We have a new teacher for this class, he was recently hired."

The man spoke "The name is Ardos. I've come from a new country myself and do look forward in teaching you all."

"Pleased to meet you!" was the response from the class.

All of the other students except for Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru missed out on what Ardos did next. He scanned the students expert like then kept his sight of the prize, Hotaru and her Rototrix. Hotaru was his intended target and now that she was in his class, fate would have it he'd be able to secretly lure her into traps.

"Darnel" Ashley muttered to Darnel "Is he looking at Hotaru? Or her watch?"

Darnel studied Ardos putting a hand underneath his chin "He's looking at Hotaru alright...But he is making sure not to keep his gaze on her."

Hotaru was a bit oblivious at first like why was this man looking at her but as Darnel said Ardos didn't keep his eye on her.

The Principal chuckled "Well Ardos, I'll leave this class to you."

" Much obliged" Ardos said "And I'll do my best."

Once the principal left Ardos set to work "Hello class, I'll be your teacher for Paranormal Investigation."

"Paranormal Investigation?" asked the class.

Ardos nodded "Here we will chat about the paranormal and investigate other mystical creatures and sightings as well as learn about it."

He looked around again looking at Hotaru "Young lady."

Hotaru looked at him "Yes Mr. Ardos sir?"

"You just came to the US too yesterday have you not?"  
"Well yes sir, I have!"

"Then tell me being from Japan have you ever been into the Suicide Forest."

"NEVER IN MY LIFE SIR! There's a good reason why it's called that! I'd never want to go there all too willingly!"

Ardos nodded then continued "For example there are many myths and legends that are from Japan. We'll study all of those."

The students all liked the idea, this new teacher was interested in the Paranormal which meant ghosts and maybe UFOs. Ardos turned to a computer "First thing first is to take roll call."

He called out all the names of the classmates and soon they began their lesson for the day. He looked around the room once more then sighted Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru before speaking up "For this to work class, you all need to be in groups of three. I'll assign the class their teammates." he pauses looking around and agreed to give Hotaru, Ashley and Darnel. "Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru you three will be on a team."

Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru exchanged glances and smiled accepting it. So once the class was set up, they begin their lesson. Towards the end of the period Anges called Hotaru's group to talk to him.

"You wanted to see us Mr. Ardos?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yes" Ardos said "Hotaru."

Hotaru turned towards him giving him permission to continue. He spoke "How would you, Ashley, and Darnel like to get some extra credit?"

"Us?" Hotaru asked "Well I'm always one for some extra credit."

"What do you have in mind sir?" Darnel asked.

Ardos answered "There has been rumors about a haunted house. I'd like you three to go to the location and investigate it!"

Hotaru decided to go to try it "Well alright."

Darnel nodded "Just give us the coordinates and we'll go."

Ardos gives them where the house would be and the trio left the room to get to the next class. Once all of the student had gone, Ardos turned back pressing a button and spoke to his brother Eldes "Brother...The stage is set, Hotaru is on her way to the haunted house you made after school."

"Good work! I'll handle the rest. Make sure you don't blow your cover"

"Right"

After school, Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru were going towards the haunted house. Each of them carried flashlights, and standard EVP equipment devices which they learned were essential to tell if the places were haunted. That was all they could bring with them as they had no way to carry other technical equipment.

"This is the spot" Ashley reported.

"Seems to be" Darnel said.

Hotaru stared at the house carefully "Well let's go investigate then."

The three begin to walk into the house. Almost immediately the Rototrix picked up something and sent an tiny single that Hotaru could only hear. She blinks wondering what this could've meant then checked it out.

"Something wrong Hotaru?" Ashley asked.

Hotaru shrugged "My watch just sent a beep."

"Strange" Darnel said as they looked around the house "Do you know why it could've done it?"

"It sounded like a warning single like it detected something" Hotaru said.

Ashley thought she saw movement behind a door "Someone there?!"

There was no answer but Darnel started feeling a cold spot which meant a possible ghost was detected. Hotaru now had a feeling why her Rototrix had sent that warning sound. Then suddenly before anyone could respond, Ashley let out a scream!

"Ashley?" Hotaru asked "What happened?

Ashley's face was pail as a ghost "Something heavy touched my shoulder just now, it was immediately once I turned my back!"

Hotaru turned with the flashlight in hand and shines it around Ashley. She then saw, there was indeed an indication of a hand print on Ashley's shoulder. She wished she would've taken a thermal camera. It was then Hotaru saw a shadow clear behind a door.

"Hey there! Ashley, Darnel and I have been asked to investigate this house...Were you the one that just touched my friend?"

There was no answer but Hotaru's Rototrix beeped out an alarm sensing it. A Purple Ghost that seemed human appeared. It had huge red-eyes and a grinning white mouth.

"That's an apparition!"

It was then Hotaru knew why the Rototrix was giving her a warning alarm. It was sensing this creature. Without warning the creature armed itself with a black ghostly like ball and hurled it at them.

"Incoming!" Darnel said.

At his words the two girls ducked as did he and the ball exploded overhead.

"That's gotta be a Shadow Pokemon!" Hotaru told her friends.

"But why? And who brought it?!" Ashley asked.

"Not sure" Hotaru said.

She turned to the Rototrix "What Pokemon is it?"

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon" The Rototrix replied "A Ghost and Poison Type Pokemon, it is the evolved form of Haunter and the most evolved form of Gastly. Gengar like to to pull pranks on people by pretending to be their shadow, then laughing at the person's fear."

"That watch speaks?!" Ashley asked.

"I suppose so" Hotaru said she watches as Gengar sent out a hypnotic wave at them.

Hotaru managed to pick herself up the ground and drag her friends to safety before the hypnotic wave could do anything to them.

Hotaru turned now having her questions answered "Stay down Ashley and Darnel...That thing is a Shadow Pokemon and even when it's was labeled as Shadow Pokemon, it isn't a normal Gengar."

Before Hotaru could say anything else it unleashes a toxic sludge bomb.

Hotaru ducks it as does Darnel and Ashley.

"What can we do?" Ashley asked "It's going to kill us if we don't do anything soon!  
Hotaru held up her Rototrix "I'll have to battle it."

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Hotaru now starred at the Shadow Pokemon Gengar. She had to defeat it and purify it. She now knew what she had to do, those things...She knew her friends were in danger so, she stepped up towards Gengar surprising her friends that she was willing to go fight it. Once she said I'll have to battle it this got her two friends to ask "How?!" Darnel and Ashley.

Hotaru spoke turning the Rototrix to a Pokemon "With the Rototrix's help! I'm going Ghost type myself"

She choose her Pokemon to turn into which seemed to be a ghost wearing a hat and slapped her Rototrix down. A White light glittered around Hotaru, as she briefly lost all of her clothing but her body became purple and ghost like itself, she gained three red jewels around her neck, her eyes became yellow and red ghostly like, she gained Mismagiuz's purple witch like hat which was pink at the edge. She was also pink around the edges as well, when the transformation ended, Hotaru spoke "Mismagiuz!"

Ashley and Darnel couldn't believe their eyes, their new friend was able to transform herself into a ghost girl herself. Hotaru was just glad that in this transformation, sure she was naked but one really couldn't see her features as much. Hotaru blushes thinking _I guess this is one transformation that I'm okay being __completely __naked underneath...Not like they can see much of me._

She dodges a Shadow Ball from Gengar and turned "Trying to attack me are you?"

"Gengar!" Gengar shouted.

Hotaru turned to her friends briefly "Get to safety Ashley and Darnel! Leave this thing to me!"

Ashley nodded "Right!" she grabbed onto Darnel "Come on Darnel! While Hotaru's buying us time!"

"On it!"

Hotaru also spoke "Watch out for anyone that calls themselves Cipher!"

"Cipher?" Darnel asked.

Unknown to him the mention of Cipher seemed to stun Ashley as she had a feeling she knew that organization somehow but she couldn't put her finger on it Both she and Darnel turned to obey their friend with Hotaru promising them "I'll explain, I know remember what I must do! Just look out for any body you find suspicious."

"Got it!"

Her friends turned to go while she boldly stood facing the Shadow Gengar getting into a fighting pose, with her hands clinched into fists "I don't see your trainer nearby...However I will not allow you to harm my friends or myself...Prepare to be purified!"

The Gengar seemed to giggle preparing to fight it's unexperienced foe. Hidden on the Gengar's ear was a tiny unseen headset with the Gengar getting it's orders from Elges in their hideout far away from the building Hotaru was in. Eldes spoke "You should be the stronger Ghost type not to mention faster too. Don't go easy on her, KILL her. Begin with Shadow Ball."

The Gengar smirked gathering in a shadow like orb and throwing it at her. Hotaru thought fast having the feeling that if this hit her she would get VERY hurt and ducked it.

"Give her a Shadow Punch!"

"Gengar!" the Shadow Gengar shouted unleashing it's ghostly fist.

This move took Hotaru completely by surprise and she felt a ghostly punch strike her across the chest causing her to move badly backwards vanishing into the wall "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"After her! Don't let up!" Elges ordered.

"Gengar!" the Shadow Gengar replied.

Hotaru groans coughing up a bit of blood from the Shadow Punch attack which had taken her completely off guard as she thought while lying on her back _Okay, I can go intangible in this form, lucky me...What's not so lucky taking that invisible punch!_

She gets back up silently and saw the Gengar coming at her with the intent to actually kill her. She saw it gather in the orb and fire it at her. She gasps and remembered her gymnastics skills. She uses her hands like a spring board and catapulted herself over the Shadow Ball then she turned and unleashed and with her eyes glowing blue unleashed her Psychic Attack at the Gengar.

"GENGAR!" Gengar cried out as it is forced to land on the porch outside of the house where Ashley and Darnel were waiting for their friend.

The Gengar gets back up and floats right through the wall! Hotaru watches it come at her aiming a fist for a Shadow Punch, this time Hotaru was ready for it "NOT THIS TIME!"

She caught Gengar's Shadow Punch attack in her fists.

It was only then did Hotaru hear the voice coming from Gengar's ears "Use Shadow Hypnosis!"

Hotaru had a feeling thanks to her Rototrix telling her that this was a Shadow type of attack which could harm any other Type Of Pokemon. She saw Gengar preparing to use it's move and quickly slams her own Shadow Ball right into the Gengar. The blast actually sent both of them flying in the opposite directions and both hit their backs on the ground.

Hotaru groans never going to use her own Shadow Ball attack in close combat if it did that. At the same time she managed to avoid the Shadow Gengar's attack. So whatever it did, she didn't want to find out. She had a guess it would put her to sleep while possibly damaging her. Shadow Gengar gets up and after being ordered to by Eldes it unleashes a poisonous Sludge Bomb at her. Hotaru barely was able to get onto her feet and back flip out of the way.

"Shadow Punch her now while she'd in Mid-air!" Eldes ordered.

The Shadow Gengar unleashes a Shadow Punch at Hotaru. Hotaru watched and once more expected this and managed to use her ghostly feet to catch the Shadow Punch in them and she actually giggled using her feet to actually toss the Shadow Punch back at Gengar "Back at you!"

"WHAT THE?!" Eldes asked as the Shadow Gengar took it's own attack by surprise.

Hotaru recovered and gathers in her ghostly energy forming it into a ball "Let's see you take my own SHADOW BALL!"

The Shadow Gengar and Eldes were both trying to figure out how they allowed that move to happen, that Elges didn't have time to give his Shadow Gengar an order. If he had it would've been to counter with it's own Shadow Ball. Elges watches as Hotaru's Shadow Ball strikes Shadow Gengar sending it flying and out of the house right onto the porch. Hotaru followed with caution. She floats out of the door passing right through it.

"Hotaru!" Ashley shouted glad to see Hotaru was okay "You're alive!"

Hotaru nods and spots the Shadow Gengar. It's eyes were swirl like indicating it had fainted. Hotaru raised a hand to her arm "Shadow Pokemon defeated...Waiting for Purification."

"Let me handle this!" came the robotic reply from the Rotom "Get close to it"

"Right"

There was a faint glow of green light from around Hotaru's body and she unleashes it almost letting the Relic Stone's energy flow through her body using it to purify the Shadow Gengar. Almost immediately the energy surged around it and took away the darkness that was trapped in Gengar's heart causing it to be purified.

"Shadow Pokemon" Hotaru muttered " Purified."

She leans onto her knees and a flash of white light erupted from around her as she turned back to normal. Hotaru looked around hoping she wasn't naked, thankfully she wasn't "That's good at least."

Ashley and Darnel raced to her "You were incredible Hotaru!"

"Thanks you two!"

Darnel looks at her "So...What are you up against and do you remember what you must do?"

Hotaru nodded "Yes, let's get out of here while Gengar is fainted. I'll answer your questions then."

"Alright."

The three leave the house to learn from Hotaru what she'd be up against. She told them her whole encounter with Latias and Latios how they saved her from the Shadow Scolipede, took her to the legendary Relic Stone. She told them how they explained to her how they escaped from Cipher taking the Rototrix with them sensing they might use it for evil. How the two Legendaries asked her to put her hand into the Relic Stone to retrieve the Rototrix...How Miror B and his subordinates managed to track them down and freeze Latias and Latios. How she became Butterfree and using it to save the two Legendaries as well as defeating the Shadow Scolipede but not purifying it. Then the last thing she remembered before blacking out was being brought back to Earth through a portal Latios created.

"Man Hotaru" Darnel muttered to her "That's some weird first day ever in the US."

"Tell me about it" Hotaru said checking her Rototrix "I have fourteen Pokemon D.N.A inside this Rototrix...I also have to battle these Shadow Pokemon, and purify them-"

"While also taking on Cipher" Ashley muttered.

"That too" Hotaru muttered "I've got a long work ahead of me to do that."

Ashley and Darnel exchanged glances, then nod, Hotaru shouldn't have to do this whole thing alone. She needed help. Ashley kneels down looking at Hotaru "You won't have to do this alone."

"Wha?" Hotaru asked a bit confused.

Darnel puts a firm hand on Hotaru's shoulder "Ashley's right! It's unfair for you to face off against Cipher and their armies of Shadow Pokemon alone. Ashley and I are with you."

"Ashley...Darnel..." Hotaru said in between breathes "Thanks."

The two give her a nod.

"Don't mention it!" Ashley told her "We're with you till the end."

"It is unfair for you to go up against those odds alone...Plus we need to think carefully on what the enemy might be planning."

"Agreed" Hotaru said.

The teens begin to walk back to their homes.

**End of Episode! Hotaru's second transformation was Mismagiuz! This took a while for me to accomplish this chapter but it's up now! Episode 3 is: Trial and Error: **_**When Hotaru is beaten by a Shadow Pokemon Saturday she must figure out a way to defeat the Shadow Pokemon later. What new Pokemon form will she take up?**_


	3. Episode 3: Trial and Error

Episode 3: Trial and Error

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, and Ashley.**

It was a Saturday morning. Hotaru was on her way to her friend's homes so they could walk to school. Normally this wouldn't be a normal routine, but mostly Darnel had a football game he had to play. Ashley being on the cheer leading squad also had to report to the same game. Darnel was carrying his sports gear while Ashley was already in her cheer leading uniform. Now the game wasn't until later on but the three had decided to walk anyway to the school. Besides it would provide a perfect opportunity for the three friends to start working together in defeating Cipher as well as purifying the Shadow Pokemon.

"It won't be too long ladies" Darnel told Ashley and Hotaru "We'll be at the school soon."

"Let's hope so" Hotaru said.

"Darnel's right Hotaru" Ashley said.

As the trio got closer to their destination Hotaru's Rototrix detected the latest threat. Hotaru heard it going off sending a detection single to her causing her to mutter "Oh...Really? Right now?"

"Hotaru?" Ashley inquired "Something wrong?"

Hotaru looked at her friends "Shadow Pokemon is somewhere around here."

Ashley and Darnel looked around trying to find where exactly this Shadow Pokemon was coming from. Too their surprise something tore through a construction sight and a huge rock monster appeared. It had tan colored but rocky body and black horns.

"Terrakion" The Rototrix announced "A Rock and Fighting type Pokemon, One of the three Swords of Justice Pokemon."

Hotaru then saw it glowing with darkness "A Shadow Pokemon!"

"Correct!" the Rototrix announced.

Before, the three teens could react. Shadow Terrakion roared heavily then extended it's horn coming at them, but mainly at Hotaru.

"Watch out for that Sacred Sword attack!" The Rototrix shouted "A Move known by the four members of the words of Justice!"

Ashley, Darnel dodged to one end by rolling to their right while Hotaru rolled to her left. The attack hit the ground creating a sword like crater where it had hit.

"That was close!" Hotaru muttered.

"Tell me about it" Darnel agreed.

Ashley was breathing heavily "Good thing we have good reaction time..."

Shadow Terrakion started gathering in stones and hurled it at Hotaru.

"That's Stone-Edge!" the Rototrix warned Hotaru.

Hotaru thought fast and somehow managed to use her gymnastic skills to avoid the stones. She managed to but barely. In fact one of the stone barely grazed her skirt. She watches Terrakion come at her with another Sacred Sword "Not today, you want a fight, you get one!"

She reached for her Rototrix and didn't have time to think clearly. She saw one of her Pokemon creatures stand out to her and took it slapping her Rototrix down. A white light filtered around Hotaru as she lost her hair, and clothes. Her skin turned purple, she grows Butterfree's wings from her back, she grew Butterfree's antennas, her eyes turned into Butterfree's huge red compound eyes, and finally her hands and feet turned bright blue and when her transformation ended Hotaru announced whom she was "Butterfree! AH RIGHT! Time to kick butt!"

Before she could figure out what move to use she managed to block it's Sacred Sword attack catching it in her hands stopping it without injury, however the momentum of the attack sent her towards a parked car slamming into it back first causing the car's warning sirens to go off and her two friends shouting her name "HOTARU!"

In Cipher's undercover base, Erdos crossed his arms watching this wanting to get even with her. Hotaru had bested him yesterday and he was quite angry at it so defeating her with Terrakion was going to be a bit of good revenge his voice growls at the footage "Butterfree vs. Terrakion hugh? Big mistake girl...Terrakion has a bigger advantage than you do. Time to feel some revenge."

**Intro-** **_Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe__r __taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. __Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix __a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon__. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of __the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all._**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Back at the battle, Hotaru managed to get off the car and flew into the air eying her friends. She waves to them to let them know she was okay. She wasn't harmed as she had stopped Sacred Sword from doing any damage to her at all. Just the speed sent her crashing to the car but no serious damage to her. She turned to the Shadow Pokemon getting ready for it "Let's see what you got!"

Terrakion nods getting ready to battle her. Hotaru gathered in powder in her wings "First and foremost, take this!"

She unleashes her Sleep Powder towards Terrakion. Terrakion managed to avoid it then gather in more stones for it's Stone-Edge attack and hurled them at her. Hotaru gasped seeing the Stone-Edge attack come at her. She managed to avoid most of the attack by weaving in and out of them very carefully. Before she could think of what to do next, Terrakion was upon her slashing at her with both of it's claws. Hotaru felt this clutching her sides "That hurt!"

She spreads her wings in retaliation and unleashes her Air Slash at it. Normally this would've been Super-Effective on any other Fighting Type but thanks to Terrakion's part Rock Type, her attack was a neutral blow sending Shadow Terrakion backwards a bit "Was that all I could do?"  
Shadow Terrakion roared gathering in more rocks this time they looked shadow like and Hotaru muttered "Great...Shadow Rocks?"

Shadow Terrakion sent them at her and this time they hit her burying her underneath the rocks.

"Hotaru!" Ashley called out.

Darnel had began helping out Hotaru out by recalling some moves the night before "That looked like a Shadow version of Rock Tomb...If that's the case...That buried her and if she's still around will lower her speed."

Hotaru felt the weight of the rocks that buried her body. She grunted in pain realizing that Latias and Latios was right, each of her Pokemon D.N.A had weaknesses and it appeared she just began to realize that one of Butterfree's weaknesses were rock type attacks. She managed to push herself out of the rubble despite being trapped in it. However no sooner had she done was she prepared for what happened next, she saw Shadow Terrakion gather in more rocks this time aiming a Stone-Edge at her. The moment she popped out of the rocks did it fire the Stone-Edge at her giving her NO TIME to react in time. The Stone-Edge attack strikes Hotaru on all sides of her body causing her to collapse onto the rock pile greatly injured. Hotaru might have been taken down but her Japanese side of her wasn't willing to give in. She tries picking herself up trying to make it like she wasn't injured too much, but she falls collapsing right away. Shadow Terrakion roared in triumph before running off.

"Hotaru!" Ashley called to Hotaru with Darnel at her side.

Hotaru groans as a faint light appeared from around her and she returned back to normal having bruises on both of her arms, legs, and even chest from her latest fight "Newsflash Hotaru...Whenever you go up against Terrakion ever again...Don't use Butterfree or you'll get your butt kicked like you did just now..."

Darnel helped Hotaru to her feet with Hotaru groaning "Easy please Darnel! My body is bruised nearly everywhere."

"Sorry" Darnel said "Let's get you someplace to sit down and recover."

Ashley agreed seeing some cuts on Hotaru's shoulders and knee caps "It probably would do you some good to do so."

"Fine" Hotaru agreed while checking the status on Buttefree.

The Rototrix showed her the exact condition on each of her Pokemon, Butterfree had taken so much damage that the Rototrix considered it fainted, meaning she couldn't use it again for the entire day. Ashley and Darnel took their friend to a park close to the school where they began running some first aide on Hotaru.

Hotaru felt the stinging pain of the alcohol rags wipe across her cuts "Ouch, that hurts!"

"Well yeah" Ashley said as she was the one cleaning the wounds "We don't want you to get infected now do we?"

"No" Hotaru quickly replied then she punched at the ground "Can't believe I let it beat me! I've got to figure out how to face off against it."

"You could try Mismagius again" Darnel told her.

"Yeah, well something tells me those rock attacks can still harm me in that" Hotaru muttered "And I'd rather not want to take it's Sacred Sword attack it sounds dangerous."

"Which is why you went Butterfree?" Ashley inquired.

"Sadly so" Hotaru said "That and Shadow Terrakion didn't give me time to really check for a better transformation."

"You just have to put some gymnastics into your next fight, you told me and Darnel it helped you on Shadow Gengar" Ashley told her.

Hotaru sighed "I should've done that but that Shadow attack...It covered everywhere. I'd need a form that could help detect those rocks."

"Or find one that resist rock attacks" Darnel suggested.

"That too."

"One things for sure" Ashley told Hotaru "It will be back once it reported to it's trainer that it's beaten you."

Hotaru brings up a fist "And I swear it will be different."

Ashley, and Darnel helped their friend to recover from her injuries.

At Cipher's base, Erdos had watched the whole thing. He turned to the Shadow Terrakion. It proved to be the best revenge plan. The girl was still young and was still in experienced on what types were good against each other and which weren't. He did know that Hotaru now knew Terrakion had the advantage over her as Buttefree, however he recalled Hotaru having twelve more Pokemon D.N.A. The slashing move was Night Slash targeting her Mismagius transformation if Hotaru thought she'd be safe from it. He was doing the math thinking to himself _The Rototrix has fourteen Pokemon D.N.A inside it for the user to use. Which means she has a Water Type, a Grass Type, a Steel Type, a Fighting Type, and a Ground Type, all types that are good against T__errakion__'s Rock Type. However her Steel Typing is a Double-Edge sword for her, sure it's good against T__errakion__'s Rock type, but it's weak to Terricon's other type Fighting. So if she's smart she'll use one of the types T__errakion__'s weak to...However she won't know which types are good __against it._

A Cipher Pion was in the room "You wanted to see me boss?"

"Yes" Erdos said "Take ten to twenty others with you, then prepare to battle Hotaru. I want to wear her down before taking her life."

"Certainly sir!"

The Cipher Pion ran off to obey Erdos. Erdos turned to Shadow Terrakion "Good work. Next time you battle her though, don't run off, finish the job, but it was my orders for you to run off that time once you've defeated her."

Shadow Terrakion nods in agreement. Erdos turned to get back to work while chatting to his brother "Ardos, Hotaru has been beaten."

Ardos smirked "After that Shadow Gengar was purified, better to get your revenge now than later. Still you had to send Terrakion onto her."

"Well what would you want me to send onto her Shadow Rhydon?"

"Rhydon would have resisted her Air Slash better than Terrakion. The Sword of Justice Pokemon weren't easy to make them into Shadow Pokemon now. They do have potential to be able to break free from their Shadow stasis. All I'm saying brother, is to play smart as well. Hotaru will become smarter over the course we take her on."

"Which is why if we beat her again" Erdos told him "Terrakion will kill her this time. Mark my words! It'll finish the job. Plus she's injured...She's not fully healed yet and all because her Butterfree form has fainted."

Ardos nodded recalling Dr. Kamiko's research claiming such "If a Pokemon in the Rototrix has fainted, the user will be injured for a few hours and be unable to use that Pokemon's D.N.A for an entire day."

"Precisely" Erdos said.

Erdos hangs up while healing Shadow Terrakion "Need to make sure you are fully healed for the next battle."

Once Ashley and Darnel decided, Hotaru had rested a bit the trio started to set off again. Hotaru's mind was racing with questions. Like why didn't Shadow Terrakion kill her while she was down? She had been absolutely humiliated in that battle and had collapsed due to her injuries she had sustained as Butterfree, so why didn't it put the finishing blow onto her? In a way she was glad that it didn't finish her off completely, she did know that it meant whoever sent Shadow Terrakion onto her just wanted revenge on her. This pointed to Cipher once more, it had to be Cipher. Plus her mind was also trying to figure out what Pokemon she could use against Shadow Terrakion. She didn't want to be buried underneath rocks again then take Stone-Edges to the face or body. That stuff hurt!

Still Hotaru felt a bit better, her cuts had stopped bleeding but they were still showing. Her bruises weren't going anywhere any time soon but even they have begun healing somewhat. She had a feeling these would slow her down if that Shadow Terrakion were to appear again. Deep down in her gut she knew it would be back and most likely if she was caught off guard again, it would kill her. Still she had to figure out which type would help her out the most. She decided that Ashley's suggestion would work providing she could sense out where many Rock attacks Shadow Terrakion would send at her came from. Still she wanted something that could withstand it's Sacred Sword attack which she figured out that it was a Fighting Type move. She didn't want to be sliced in half and needed a form that could resist that type of move. Mismagius was the key as she was immune to that but that slash attack...Her Rototrix told her it was Night Slash, which would spell trouble for her Ghost type form. To her knowledge Butterfree resisted the fighting type move but turned out was quad weak to Rock Type attacks, NO wonder she got her butt kicked by Shadow Terrakion. What other type could resist the fighting type move plus resist that Dark Type move? If she could figure that out, all she'd have to do is avoid it's Rock Type moves. Oh Hotaru herself now wanted payback. Sure she was still young and not experienced in fighting evil but she'd show them even if defeated she wasn't going to let that affect her ability to fight Cipher.

Darnel turned to her "Everything alright Hotaru?"

She smiled faintly at him "Yeah, just in deep planning mode. Cipher will send Terrakion again onto me."

"How can you be sure they are targeting you?" Ashley asked.

Hotaru answered "I maybe oblivious to most approaches but even I know that Cipher knows that I am opposing them. They want me out of that equation as soon as they can plus they know I'm injured too."  
Darnel agreed with Hotaru's explanation "Plus Ashley, every time these Shadow Pokemon have attacked, Hotaru was always with us. Cipher is the only organization that has access to Shadow Pokemon. Plus Miror B, even though you and I haven't met him, he works for Cipher and knows what Hotaru looks like. Since it's clear that Cipher knows Hotaru is a threat they are going to make sure to take Hotaru out of the picture permanently."

"Then why didn't Shadow Terrakion kill her when she was down?"

"That question puzzles even me Ashley" Hotaru admitted "It had the chance to finish me off...Yet it didn't."

Darnel figured it out quickly "Hotaru...I think I know why."

"Why did it spare her?" Ashley asked for Hotaru whom asked "Yeah, why spare me?"

Darnel answered "Whoever sent it wanted revenge on you, he wanted to defeat you to put you in your place making you not want to continue fighting him."

Hotaru made a fist muttering "If that is what Cipher was aiming for then they got a different result!"

Ashley gave her friend a pat on the back which earn her a painful groan from Hotaru and a glare. Ashley sweat dropped at her pat which would've been helpful but instead it caused Hotaru more pain was her back was even injured in the fight against Shadow Terrakion "Sorry!"

Hotaru tried to smile to comfort her even though her back was stinging as it too was both a bit cut and bruised from the earlier fight specifically where the Shadow Rock Tomb hit her "No worries! You were just trying to be nice and supportive."

So the day would proceed with Hotaru recovering and her about to watch the upcoming football game. Ashley had left to join the other cheerleaders for game preparations with Darnel following to his own team for warm-ups. This left Hotaru alone to wait for the game to begin. She watched her two friends from the bleachers unaware that Ardos had decided to go to the game himself to watch. Like Hotaru he himself had never seen football before, but that was besides the point. He still needed to take an active role in the school system besides teaching. He was surprised to see Hotaru sitting in the bleachers alone...Well without Ashley and Darnel at her side anyway. It was the perfect time for him to sneak up on her and finish her while she wasn't expecting it, but he thought better as there were other people in the stands potential witnesses to any murder. So he quickly came up with plan B which was, to pretend he wasn't her enemy. He made his way towards her seeing her beaten up and asked "Well, Miss. Hatsumi, it seems we meet again."

Hotaru literally jumped with surprise as she wasn't expecting to meet her teacher ether "Oh Mr. Ardos, yeah!"

"Scared you did I Miss. Hatsumi?"

"A little, wasn't expecting to see you here. What are you doing here for?"

"I felt as if I should get to know the game of American Football" Ardos answered "What brings you out to the stadium?"

"Supporting Ashley and Darnel! Ashley is on the cheer leading squad, and Darnel play on the school's football team!" Hotaru answered.

"I'm sure your friends will appreciate the support, do you know of anything about the game?"

Hotaru blushes "My father was originally from the US and he often had me sit down to watch NFL games every Sunday when I was younger till when I became six years old. After that I started hanging out with my old friends so memory of the game is just as new to me now-a-days as it is to you."

"Interesting!" Ardos admitted then he thought _So Hotaru's father was originally from the US. Then at some point he met her mother and two had their daughter. Little do they know their daughter's life will come to an unexpected end someday._ He pauses looking at Hotaru's battered body before continuing _Shadow Terrakion did a good job on her. She's weakened, I'm amazed though that she hasn't thought of not continuing on with opposing us._

Ardos looked around seeing Cipher Pions slowly approaching the area thinking _It appears as if my brother is coming back to finish the job...Talk about bad planning on my part but this is still good for me. As long as I'm here __with Hotaru and with so many other witnesses, none would expect me to be secretly in line with wanting to kill Hotaru._

"You look worried Mr. Ardos sir" Hotaru said looking at her teacher whom did look a bit worried.

Ardos turned to her "In this day of age Hotaru, it's best to be a bit worried. Something bad is coming this way, I can feel it."

Hotaru blinked was her teacher some sort of Psychic, if he was she was probably better off not telling her father, after all he was the biggest disbeliever in Psychics. As if sensing Hotaru's confusion Ardos comments her "No, I'm no Psychic, Miss. Hatsumi, but in the lands I come from you don't need to be a psychic to sense danger."

Hotaru brought it "I see."

So far her Rototrix didn't pick up anything but she herself felt as if something would happen to her soon.

Soon the time of the game had arrived. The National Anthem was played and the game was set to go with it's opening kick off. Hotaru watched the kick off as the two teams went head-to-head against each other. Ardos took down some notes to remind himself of the game and for secret Cipher plans to eliminate Hotaru if this latest one failed. Finally Half Time arrived and Hotaru's school had a slight lead 21-17 going into it. The score to get twenty-one points was crucial as prior to that Hotaru's team trailed by three points. The twenty-one score came on an interception return or a pick six by Darnel giving Hotaru's school team a four point lead. However that was when things went horribly wrong as Cipher Pions littered the field. Normally Cipher Pions would be having Pokeballs on them for battling trainers, however since there were no Trainers on Earth other than themselves they were equipped with guns or flamethrowers.

"What are those?!" a civilian asked.

Ardos quickly rose issuing out commands to the panicking crowd "Stay low to the ground and keep calm!"

He looked for Hotaru but Hotaru had vanished without him knowing scaling down the bleachers despite being injured from the back meeting up with Ashley and Darnel.

"Those have to be Cipher!" Ashley said.

"Too right!" Darnel admitted he turned to Hotaru "and you haven't fully recovered ether...But I bet you could handle them."

"I could" Hotaru admitted "But I'm worried about the other people in the stands! They'll be shot...Oh man...What else could go wrong?"

The Rototrix beeped it's warning siren picking up a Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru heard this as did her two friends whom sweat dropped with Hotaru muttering "Ask a stupid question, get answer."

"MONSTER!" a woman's shout came. Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru run to see what the Monster was and indeed it was the Shadow Terrakion.

"The one monster that beat you earlier" Ashley muttered "Plus Cipher is with it...What are we gonna do?"

Hotaru gripped her Rototrix "I'll have to save everyone."

She activated it in secret or so she thought as Ardos had finally spotted her thinking to himself _She managed to scale down the bleachers from behind despite being injured. That must not have been easy for her to do. __But I am anxious...What Pokemon form could she go into that can help her solve this problem...Obvious Butterfree would be able to put those Pions to sleep but it would struggle against Shadow Terrakion, but if she had it. She was beaten using it earlier...So what form will she use next?_

Hotaru turned her Rototrix to a Pokemon she wanted seeing it was cute, and on all fours like a cat, it's blue eyes were what sold her as if making Hotaru feel as if this was the solution "Not sure what your type is...But I'll give you a shot!"

She slams the Rototrix down and white light filled around her removing Hotaru's clothes and hair as her transformation began.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Ashley, and Darnel watch as their friend began her second transformation. The white light filtered around Hotaru whom gained white fur everywhere around her body, she sprouts pink hair with Sylveon's pink ears filled with a blue color inside the ears, her eyes become blue and cute like she gain two sets of ribbons with two wrapping around her head with a bowtie attaching to her head, the ribbons are blue and pink at the end, she also gains another two ribbons attached in a bowtie around her neck, grows a pink tail, along with pink hands and pink feet when the transformation ended Hotaru was a "**Sylveon!**"

"Wow Hotaru!" Ashley said looking at her friend "You look beautiful in that form!"

"What type am I?" Hotaru asked.

The Rototrix answered "You are a new type discovered, the Fairy Type!"

Something in Hotaru's mind told her Sylveon was indeed the best solution to the problem, she looks at her body it seemed mostly cat like and as memory served cats were great gymnasts. Plus she looked at her ribbons which seemed to have minds on their own wandering around her. She giggled a bit happily "I could be in this form all day!" she heard panic screams and quickly remembered what she had to do. She turned to her friends "Help Mr. Ardos evacuate the people! I'll handle Cipher and Shadow Terrakion."

"Got it!" the two replied to her.

Hotaru dashes onto the field with Cipher Pions now having a proper target aiming their guns and flamethrowers at her.

"Who and what is that?!" a person in the bleachers asked.

Ardos watched Hotaru advance then Ashley and Darnel came onto the stands "Everyone get out of the area! Rest assured that girl down there is on our side!"

"How can we be sure?" another student asked them.

He'd get his answer when they heard guns being fired at Hotaru. Not only that but the sounds of the flamethrowers going off also alerted them to the oncoming battle. Hotaru managed to avoid the bullets using her feelers to shield herself from them and bat the bullets back at the attackers. Before they could react Hotaru quickly summons up stars unleashing her Swift attack at the attacker's guns. Right as she had hoped Hotaru had managed to jam the guns and even the flamethrowers causing the flamethrowers to back fire upon the Cipher Pions using them. Their screams echoed. Hotaru pressed on coming at them, kicking, punching, and even whipping out at them with her Ribbons. Honestly the Cipher Pions were no problem for her and soon all twenty of them had been easily dealt with.

"That's twenty Cipher soldiers down" Hotaru breathed out pretending to forget about the bigger threat in Shadow Terrakion "Now whom am I forgetting?!"

She saw a shadow of Shadow Terrakion coming at her with Sacred Sword, obviously commanded to use it. Hotaru saw it coming at her "Not this time!"

She raised her ribbons commanding them as if they were vines. They wrapped around Terrakion's horn which was how it was using Sacred Sword, then she hurled it to the other side of the Football field well the other side where their opponents were waiting and watching the chaos unfold. THUD! Terrakion hit the ground but it gets back up gathering up it's darkness for it's Shadow Rock Tomb attack "TERRAKION!"

"Bring it!" Hotaru told it "You'll find out that it won't catch me off guard!"

Shadow Terrakion unleashed it's Shadow Rock Tomb at her. Hotaru used her ribbons and her gymnastic skills once again to literally climb over the attack without being able to slow down. She comes at it diving down onto it. It turned out to be somewhat of a mistake. Shadow Terrakion simply used it's Sacred Sword attack on her moving it's head upward striking her and causing her to go flying upward screaming mostly in surprise. Luckily she found out that the Sacred Sword attack didn't hurt her as much giving her the knowledge that Sylveon resisted Fighting Type moves. Sure it hurt her but it didn't hurt her too much. If she had to compare how much it hurt her it would be describe like this getting a paper cut or falling down scraping your knee. There was a touch of fur missing from her chest however in a vertical line where it had struck her but still it wasn't too much.

Ardos watches this thinking _That girl has a new type never before encountered in the region I came from. She just shrugged off the Fighting Type move Sacred Sword. This proves her new type isn't a Normal Type, if it was she'd be in major pain._

"Are you coming Mr. Ardos sir?" Ashley asked causing the man to look at her "Everyone's evacuated!"

"I am!" Ardos told her evacuating last while watching the battle.

Hotaru saw it forming up an attack for it's Stone-Edge. Now she was sure she could take this attack but she had enough taking rock attacks for one day. She thinks fast then started producing clones of herself with Double Team which take the blow for her leaving the real one untouched as she landed perfectly on her two feet.

"Is that all you got Shadow Pokemon?!" Hotaru asked Shadow Terrakion.

Angered at the remark, the Shadow Pokemon comes at her with a Night Slash. Hotaru watches it close in on her and again wraps her ribbons around it's front legs causing it to trip and fall onto it's face.

"Clumsy I see" Hotaru taunted it.

Shadow Terrakion gets back up preparing another Shadow Rock Tomb. Once more Hotaru uses her ribbons and her gymnastic skills to propel herself upward. Shadow Terrakion prepared another Sacred Sword which worked a bit well for what it intended to do to her. Sure she'd resist the damage but Hotaru shook her head "Not falling for that trick again!"

She unleashed another Swift attack at it. The attack hit Shadow Terrakion but it didn't do much damage to her. It glared at her calmly as she lands. It prepares a Stone-Edge anyway. Hotaru charges in this time using her ribbons to just like she used on the bullets and flamethrowers to bat the attack away from her and sent it back towards it. Shadow Terrakion blinks taking the attack and she comes at it building up her energies and unleashed her last technique, Moonblast at it. Shadow Terrakion watches as the attack hits it unprepared doing super-effective damage to it. It blows the Shadow Pokemon onto it's back causing it to faint.

"Shadow Pokemon defeated" Hotaru said walking towards Shadow Terrakion "Awaiting purification!"

"On it!" The Rototrix cried preforming the purification process on the Shadow Terrakion.

Ardos watches this as Hotaru had defeated Cipher once more and to add even more things to warn his brother Erdos on, it was Hotaru seemed to have a natural talent with this transformation. He had a feeling this transformation would be used by her frequently as it was the best for her to use her talents, and the way she used her ribbons to shield herself and attack with them was something to consider as well. He commented to himself while waiting for the authorities to arrive "Well played Hotaru...Well played. You finally found the one Pokemon D.N.A that you'll love to use against us...And that one just might give us the most trouble seeing how well you were able to use it."

Hotaru then heard the Rototrix proclaim "Shadow Pokemon purified!"

"Good work" Hotaru said.

She turned to the Cipher Pions finding rope to tie them up with while leaving their weapons far away so the cops could take them to jail Before the cops arrive though Hotaru vanishes, not wanting to be seen by the cops just yet. Now almost everyone knew a crime fighting heroine existed. She would have to be careful otherwise her protective father might want a few words with her which could lead to being grounded for her own safety. She could hear the words from him now "Hotaru, leave this sort of thing to the cops and even all law enforcement agencies, heck even NCIS to deal with this threat. I don't want you killed for doing something so reckless even if it is for the good of things in the end. I care way too much about you for you to get yourself killed."

Hotaru muttered to herself "That's what he'd tell me alright. I should be more careful in my transformations. Luckily no one else saw me but Ashley and Darnel. They won't tell anyone my secret but no telling who else would expose me."

The cops show up with Hotaru slipping behind her two friends Ashley and Darnel changing back to normal.

"You were amazing out there Hotaru!" Ashley told her friend "Almost made it look easy and as if you were a natural with that form."

"I won't lie" Hotaru admitted to her friends "It felt amazing being Sylveon. It gave me so many defensive options as well as attacking ones. It's going to be useful in the long run."

Darnel agreed but gives her a warning "Try not to get overconfident, while we can probably say Sylveon is your best form right now, it would do you good to use the other thirteen Pokemon D.N.A in your Rototrix."

"I'll keep that in mind" Hotaru said.

"We should probably go back to the stadium just so the cops can get some information about what attacked us" Ashley suggested.

"I'd rather not" Hotaru muttered "At least not tell them it was Cipher's doing or what that Shadow Pokemon was."

"Point taken" Darnel admitted.

The trio prepared to walk back as Darnel still had another half of Football to play anyway, that was if the attack didn't cancel it.

**End of episode!** **Hotaru's number one transformation has been shown. Look to seeing her Sylveon form more often in episodes, think of it as a young Ben Tennyson going Four-Arms or older Ben going Swampfire. Anyway next episode is Episode 4: Plants vs. Zombies: _A Zombie outbreak in Manassas has everyone off guard. Is this a new scheme of Cipher? When push comes to shove can Hotaru use her Grass Type Transformation to stop, and reverse the Zombie outbreak as well as stopping Cipher's plans?_**

**A/N: I'd also like to point out to my readers, those that are reading this that I know Terrakion can't learn Night Slash sadly but Pokemon Gale of Darkness if memory serves often gave Pokemon moves they couldn't learn so that is the explanation why Terrakion had Night Slash.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cipher's Zombie Plan P1

Episode Four: Cipher Zombie Plan P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, and Ashley.**

Sunday had arrived. Hotaru was awake with her parents in the living room watching the news footage of what had happened Saturday night. Although the news crews weren't around to see the heroine there were lots of interviews with witnesses that saw it. Now even though Ardos had witnessed the event he wasn't interviewed, most likely like Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru had done he didn't want to be interviewed and left at least that's what Hotaru concluded. Hotaru watches one boy from the opposing team speak "Things just happened out of the blue you know. One moment we were going into half time then the next an armed army shows up most likely with intent on killing someone, then a Monster appeared."

"That must've been scary" the reporter told him.

"Oh it was! You could clearly see this army had terroristic thoughts in mind and didn't care whom they were going to kill. Luckily there was that beautiful white, pink, cute blue eyed cat like monster girl whom came to the rescue. Taking out that army without a sweat and battling that other monster which clearly had intentions of killing her if it could."

"Amazing!" the reporter said "Where did she go afterwards."

The boy blushes clearly one that got a good look of Hotaru's breasts after she lost some of the fur from the Sacred Sword attack that she took "Who knows. But one other thing I'll say was underneath that fur she had a good body."

Hotaru blushes bright red which was luckily missed by her parents as she thought _That guy is a pervert! He saw right through my fur somehow! Maybe it was during that Sacred Sword attack that I was struck by that removed a bit of it, didn't think it was that much though but clearly he saw my breasts! _She glanced down at her small but slowly reaching to average size breasts which were still in a bit of development mode _and they aren't actually fully developed yet!_

Hotaru's mother looked at her father "Our daughter went there but didn't say anything about this."

"She must've been scared dear" her father said "Or she somehow escaped before the action took place. Still something inside me tells me this isn't going to be the first time we hear about this army. The police have a major uphill battle to climb for answers."

"Shouldn't NCIS be involved in this?"

"We aren't monitoring this army as this is the first I've heard of it. I will insure you my dear that we will look into this at least the Director and Special Agent Gibbs, but until this army makes a move against an army or navel personal directly like murdering them or kidnapping their children, we can't do much against them. Rest assured that if or when they do, NCIS will be their greatest enemy working to tear that organization down."

Hotaru thought to herself _If only he knew Cipher was targeting me, things would go down smoother...But then again I'd get grounded for sure so I will not tell them that._

The doorbell rang and Hotaru excused herself "I'll get it!"

Hotaru's parents let their daughter go to the door and asks "Who is it?"

"It's Ashley, Hotaru" came the voice.

Hotaru unlock the door and opens it "Oh, good morning Ashley."

"Good morning! Did you hear the news?"

Hotaru nodded "Yes, and please don't mention anything about my breasts."

Ashley sighed "Wasn't going to...But I didn't like that part of the news ether...Hey could you come with me to my house."

"Sure" Hotaru said "Hold on second."

Ashley watches as Hotaru walked to the living room "Mom, dad, I'm going to Ashley's house."

"Okay sweetie!" Hotaru's mother told her.

"Be back by nightfall" Hotaru's father added on.

"Sure thing!"

Hotaru leaves them and took keys to her house before locking the door to walk outside with Ashley. The two headed to Ashley's house.

"Is Darnel coming?" Hotaru asked.

"I've called him up when I was heading to your house Hotaru" Ashley answered "He's going to meet us at my house."

"Okay then!"

Little did the girls know that trouble was brewing and that Cipher Pions were already capturing people for their latest scheme for Miror B and Loverina were supervising the latest effort outside Cipher's base of operations. Inside Erdos was already hatching his third scheme looking at the shadow of the Shadow Pokemon he'd be using thinking _Let's hope this plays off._

***Intro-** **_Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe__r __taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. __Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix __a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon__. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of __the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all._**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Loveria and Miror B were hard at work supervising Cipher's efforts in Erdos's latest plan. The two had arrived late Saturday after the failed attempt to finish Hotaru using Shadow Terrakion. Loveria turned to Miror B whom was watching on his end. She sighed "So why are we doing this?"  
Miror B answered "Erdos's orders that's what! Remember he's going to use the captured hostages and turn them into what one will call a zombie state."

"Really using that Shadow Pokemon?"

"Positive! Now we just have to play by what Erdos wants."

"So what if this Hotaru girl spots us?"

"Then we'll have to hold her off till the last person is captured."

"Alright then" Loveria sighed.

Inside the base Erdos was watching the attempt. His plan had failed to defeat Hotaru at her own school yard. He was right at work running some test on her latest transformation of Slyveon. So far his research gave him very little information about the latest information but what he did find shocked him. Somehow Slyveon was immune to Dragon Types, the most feared type of all Pokemon. This shocked him to the core that Hotaru's new form had that type of power, not only was it immune to Dragon Types but it was also Super-Effective on them. He also figured out Slyveon resisted fighting type moves as well as Dark Types beating those types with Super-Effective moves as well. Now his research hadn't immediately picked up on Slyveon's weaknesses.

"What is that form's weakness?" Erdos growls out annoyed a bit at the results "Until we figure that out...We are at a loss to figure out a way to defeat her in that form."

Ardos was watching his brother in secret "Keep trying to figure that out. Sooner or later we'll figure things out, I'm certain she's going to use that form repeatedly against us as she fought so well with that form almost as if she was one of them all along."

"That's what I'm aiming for" Erdos sighed "But for now… It's time to continue on with my latest plan."

"Careful what you do Erdos, our target is smart enough to figure out a way out of tough jam."

"I know that, but honestly brother, how can she expect to fight the very people she fights to protect when they are mindless zombies?"

"She'll have to think on her toes for sure otherwise she just may become a zombie herself if bitten once" Ardos told him.

Ardos calmly leaves to watch Hotaru in secret from the shadows. Now that she was a target to Cipher, it was best to have a spy watching her and giving intel to her enemies which was them.

Ashley and Hotaru made it to Ashley's house. Hotaru had been expecting to meet Ashley's parents but they weren't home. True to her word Darnel had met the two girls at Ashley's house. Ashley opens her house's door and the three enter with Ashley locking her door. The blond turned to her friends "Please follow me you three...Down in the basement."

By the tone of her voice, both Darnel and Hotaru had a feeling what this meant, something was bothering the blond haired girl. They followed Ashley to her basement and once down Ashley took them to a mini-crime scene that she had made immediately after she had gotten home last night.

"What's all this about?" Darnel asked her.

Ashley answered "When I was little, my parents were murdered."

Hotaru gasped realizing that Ashley was an orphan "BY WHOM?!"

"AND WHY?" Darnel asked shocked as well.

"Not sure whom did it and for what motive" Ashley answered them tears in her eyes "My memory of that event is a blur...But I do recall them being murdered" She sits on her floor crossing her legs and cried "I have NIGHTMARES about it every week!"

"Have you went to the police?" Hotaru asked.

"The police were called" Ashley answered "But not even they could find any clues as the culprit whom done this didn't use a weapon on them like any person on Earth would. Some of their evidence say that it's a possible poisoning that did it but no test on the poisons had came back positive."

Hotaru was silent "So would you like us to help solve this case?"

Ashley nodded "Yes...The police are no help as they couldn't solve the case and it remains an unsolved case. Plus again it happened when I was very young two or three years old so my memory of that event isn't the best but I know they were ganged up upon and murdered..."

"Why bring this up now?" Darnel asked.

Ashley answered "Because, those white soldiers that were Cipher jogged something in my memory. I recall the culprits wearing white, so I'm guessing Cipher was the ones that murdered my parents for some reason."

"If that's true" Hotaru spoke forming a fist "That's two that I owe Cipher for. First they try to take over Earth using their Shadow Pokemon and now they by Ashley's tone maybe the suspects of her parent's murder making my friend an orphan!"

Ashley looked at Darnel and Hotaru "So...Will you help me try to solve this case?"

"You bet!" Hotaru said holding Ashley's right hand "You and Darnel are helping me stop Cipher, and my father is an NCIS agent so...Perhaps I got some of his crime solving D.N.A inside me."

"I'm in too" Darnel said "We'll figure this out together! So, Ashley, what do we have for any sort of clues."

Ashley was about to answer when they heard terrified screams outside. Hotaru was puzzled as the Rototrix wasn't detecting any Shadow Pokemon, so something else was causing the chaos.

"Hold that thought Ashley" Darnel said "That sounds like something important."

Hotaru rushes upstairs first hand on her Rototrix ready to spring at any time. Ashley and Darnel came up shortly after her. Hotaru peeked out of the window of Ashley's door and gasped.

"What it it Hotaru?" Darnel asked.

"Cipher" Hotaru said spotting Cipher Pions armed with the same weapons last night "And they are rounding up people, but who is that pink haired girl that's with the soldiers acting as if she's a commander?"

"Does she see my house?" Ashley inquired nervously.

Upon hearing this Hotaru caught sight of the pink haired girl shifting her attention to Ashley's house. Hotaru accidentally made eye-contact with the girl whom smirked wagging her finger to some of the soldiers. Hotaru quickly takes herself away from the window but spoke in a warning tone "She didn't at first but now she does!"

"Did she see you?" Darnel asked.

Hotaru was about to answer when they heard the girl shout to her soldiers "That house is occupied! Capture them!"

"Does that answer your question?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes" Darnel muttered.

"Oh!" Ashley muttered "If they come here and see my mini-crime lab, and if they were the ones that murdered my parents...This is bad!"

Hotaru had to make a stand "Ashley, take Darnel with you and hide yourselves in whatever you can, including cupboards and don't make a sound!"

"What about you?!" Ashley asked.

Darnel knew as he grabbed Ashley's hand "Come on Ashley, Hotaru's going to fight them off!"

"One against one hundred?!"

"I don't like the odds myself" Hotaru admitted "But I have to, I can't let them get you two! I won't let them. Now get into hiding you two, don't make a sound, until you hear the sound of my voice...If I'm still alive."

Ashley got it "Okay then."

She and Darnel ran to hide themselves with Hotaru holding her Rototrix, she watches her friends run to hide activating her Rototrix and planned it perfectly thinking _Give me something that can take damage and fight!_

She heard the Cipher Pions ramming the door down and reaches for a transformation thinking _I can't use Slyveon, too many numbers, sure I fight well with her but I need to fight back as well as being able to see how many of them and how to fight back, in other words I need not only offense but thicker defense. _She saw a selection and goes for it just as the door was busted off it's hinges. White light filtered around Hotaru as she lost her hair, and clothes, Her head turns blue and black, gains red eyes, blue dog like ears, her torso becomes cream colored fur, blue fur on her legs with a bit of black in between the torso and legs, her arms also come blue but her hands become black as well as her feet, then lastly gains three spikes, one on her chest, and one each on each of her upper hands. When the transformation was complete, Hotaru was "Lucario!"

The three Cipher Pions stopped at coming in further seeing Hotaru as a Lucario girl. Hotaru looked at herself building up some substance which the Rototrix told her was Aura, and it was with this she was able to see how many opponents she was up against, whom she had to try to rescue and whom she'd needed to figure out where they were being taken. In the meantime Hotaru kept her gaze on the three Cipher Pions "Breaking and entering to someone's house is illegal you know that?"

The Cipher Pions weren't equipped to deal with Lucario, sure they had guns but they doubted regular guns could bring down Lucario whom might've been a Fighting type but they were also Steel Type. Before the Cipher Pions could call for help, Hotaru brought out a bone staff and giggled joyfully at this speaking to the Cipher Pions "Time to go Rafiki on you."

Before the three could react, Hotaru came at them whirling her bone staff using a Lucario's Bone Rush attack. THWACK, THWACK THWACK the sound of Hotaru's bone staff hitting against the Cipher Pion's heads echoed knocking the three out. Hotaru grabbed the unconsious Cipher Pions and threw them at three advancing more. The three soldiers were taken down. Hotaru gathers her aura into the palm of her hands thinking _Time to go, Son Goku_

She focused her aura forming a sphere in it and she unleashes her Aura Sphere but instead of it being like a sphere as Aura Sphere would be she managed to acutally mirror it to be exactly like Goku's Kamehame wave. This sent more than just the six soldiers backwards towards Loveria but an entire squad of them.

"What gives?!" Loveria asked.

Hotaru managed to somehow repair the broken door and step outside of the lawn. Loveria looks at her "So...You're this Hotaru chick that has gotten into Master Greevil's nerves."

"That's right..." Hotaru said.

Loveria raised her hand grabbing a Pokeball "I so, shouldn't be battling you and losing troops, but I will have to."

"You'll try pinky!" Hotaru said.

"Just to let you know I'm Loveria! An Admin of Cipher!"

"I already figured that last part out lady so now it's time for action!"

Loveria tossed out the ball "Then let's see how well you do against this!"

Out of the Pokeball came out a pink blob Pokemon.

"What is this?!" Hotaru asked.

The Rototrix answered "It's a Ditto! Quick change to something else!"

"Why?" Hotaru asked "It's just a pink-"

Before she could complete her sentence the pink blob turned into Hotaru herself with the same features causing Hotaru to sweat drop muttering "Oh! It can do that?!"

Loveria smirked "It may not be a Shadow Pokemon. But it is my Pokemon still, so you can't purify it. My Ditto has the Impostor ability allowing it to immediately take the shape of whatever Pokemon you choose. Go my Ditto, now that you took her form as a Lucario girl, battle her while I complete my master's mission."

Some Cipher Pions that were at the opposite side of where the beginning engagement was now arrived with flamethrowers and somehow Hotaru knew as Lucario, these would hurt. She turned to engage them first but sees their confusion when they saw two Hotaru.

"Don't bother fighting her!" Loveria snapped "Leave these two to fight, and continue the routing mission! We don't have much time before the city sends it's own soldiers and police."

"Yes ma'am" the Cipher solider said.

"Go into that house over there behind the Lucario Girl on the left"

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers go towards Ashley's house when Hotaru makes a move to stop them but Loveria's Ditto managed to catch her off guard with a Bullet Punch to the back. Now this didn't do much damage to Hotaru but she turned towards it "Looks like I gotta beat this thing down!"

Loveria smirked "Yes, you do!"

Hotaru gets into position "Then I'll have to do this quickly!"

Loveria smirked "So you have Bone Rush hugh? Very well, Ditto use Bone Rush as well!"

The Ditto brought out it's staff preparing to fight Hotaru, and Hotaru knew right then she had a slight advantage over it, she didn't have to issue out a command, Loveria did. Hotaru watches as the Ditto comes at her swinging it's Bone Staff. She countered the swing with her own Bone Rush. CLASH the two staffs clanged together, once, twice, three times. Hotaru found it odd that the Ditto not only copied her current form but had the same current exact strength, defenses, and speed as she did. However it didn't have her brain she'd have to fight it using her brains. The four clash their bone staffs a fourth time, then a fifth but on the sixth time which was a crossing path they both made contact against each other finding each other in the head. Being a ground type move this was super-effective on both fighters and both felt their heads as it felt like they had broken each other's skulls.

"Okay" Hotaru breathed out still feeling her head "That hurt!"

"Now's your chance to finish her off Ditto!" Loveria shouted "Aura Sphere!"

Hotaru saw her chance then smirked "You'll be finishing yourself off lady!"

Hotaru watches the Ditto gather in it's own aura into a sphere then it flung it at Hotaru. Hotaru brought out her staff "Batter up!"

She waits till the sphere closes in on her then just as if she were playing softball or baseball she swung her Staff as it were a baseball bat. Despite the staff being broken upon impact the move worked like a charm batting the sphere right back into the Ditto stunning it

"No way!" Loveria shouted seeing this "It can't be!"

"Oh it can be!" Hotaru told her then before her opponent's Ditto could do anything she comes at swinging her fist using Force Palm on it. This sent the Ditto onto Loveria sending them flying onto Miror B with Loveria's Ditto fainting.

"What gives?!" Miror B demanded to Loveria.

Loveria growls watching as Hotaru turned her back to go inside Ashley's house to save her friends "Oh a house we sighted had our target in it and now she's going after ten soldiers that have flamethrowers."

"Great...But we're good now...Get your Pokemon back into it's Pokeball and we'll report to Erdos with our capture of nearly everyone in this city."

"But what about those other ten?"

"Leave them to get arrested for their crimes if we are here when the police come then we're finished!"

"Right!"

The two leave with the rest of Cipher coming with them.

At Ashley's house three soldiers were standing guard outside it seeing Hotaru advance. They raised their weapons and pulled the trigger. Steady streams of fire came at her but Hotaru managed to use her gymnastic skills to avoid them using her hand springs and flips. Once she got close she unleashes her fists knocking them out. Then she continued down to the house. Luckily for Hotaru, Ashley and Darnel were hiding good which allowed Hotaru to come back from behind the rest of the soldiers and knock them out with ether a newly made bone staff or using Close Combat on them or so she thought, she had missed one that went deep inside the building. Hotaru entered Ashley's house completely oblivious to the one Cipher Pion soldier that was still inside it searching for the inhabitants of the house. Hotaru walked into the house and saw where her friends were hiding inside the kitchen's cupboards. She walks in "All clear guys!"

Ashley and Darnel come out of hiding.

"You survived?" Darnel asked.

"They weren't nothing too much" Hotaru said rubbing her head "Although that woman's Ditto got me good in the head."

The Cipher Pion heard the sound and came down stairs seeing Hotaru's back. Ashley and Darnel turned "Hotaru, look out behind you."

Hotaru now saw her mistake as her aura now saw him "Oh crap!"

Before she could do anything, she saw him pull the trigger of his flamethrower and the weapon fired mostly at her. Hotaru screams in pain as the soldier kept burning her alive as she falls to the ground burning. Ashley watches this "Hang in their Hotaru!"

Darnel had an idea grabbing a fire extinguisher. He aimed it at the flamethrower and activates it. The soldier now notices them "You two will be coming with me once I've eliminated your friend."

He tries to use his weapon but the fire extinguisher did it's job "What the?"

Hotaru's Lucario form survived the contact barrage of fire but was very weak now. She managed to get onto all fours then managed to raise her fist and punch at the man's penis. The man's eyes widened in pain as he felt more than just the fist, but the spike too. He kneels in pain but not before Ashley took out her can of pepper spray and sprayed the man in the face with it causing him to scream "AH!"

Darnel then used the Fire Extinguisher as a blunt weapon bashing the man in the head to earn knock out. Once this was done Ashley and Darnel check on Hotaru.

"Hotaru..." Darnel said "Are you okay?"

"I'm still alive if that's what okay means" Hotaru muttered "But this form is weak...I gotta get out of it."

"Do so" Ashley said.

Hotaru managed to do so then immediately felt a lot better than before. She wasn't burning hot nor did she feel her head injury. It appeared she suffered these injuries if she had been beaten in battle, which she was very close to having that happen to her. She had left her guard down and it nearly cost her life. Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru dragged the unconscious Cipher Soldier outside and out onto the field with the others Hotaru knocked out earlier. Then they went into Ashley's house, closed the door and locked it. Then resumed in Ashley's basement.

"I wasn't able to rescue a single person in Cipher hands" Hotaru muttered "Because I was worried for you two when those ten were ordered to go into this house.

"No worries" Darnel told her "You did what you could."

"At least you were able to have some people get away" Ashley said.

"That I have been able to do" Hotaru said recalling some of the people Cipher caught ran for it in the fight that was going on but not all of them could as they were ether in chains or being transferred to Miror B's control.

"But more importantly" Darnel said to Hotaru "We must go onto a rescue mission to save those people...What could Cipher be up to?"

Both Ashley and Hotaru sighed "Nothing good."

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Darnel heard the two girl's answer then sighed himself. The two were right, as long as a reasonable population was in Cipher's hands the reason wasn't good. There were two things going through the teenager's minds one was they had to get to the bottom of whom murdered Ashley's parents to give Ashley some closure to it and the other, was they had to go on a rescue mission. The police weren't going to be able to track Cipher down and even if they were, they would want to call in the SWAT team.

Hotaru looked at her friends finally "Thanks for the save back there by the way."

"You're welcome" Ashley said.

Darnel agreed "Indeed."

"How could've I left my guard down like that? That form was good in seeing where everyone was so how could I have left my guard down like that?!" Hotaru asked "That shouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame yourself for that too much" Ashley told her "You were worried about me and Darnel, when one worries things like getting careless can happen."

Hotaru smiled at her friend faintly sure she managed to let some people get away but she had failed to rescue any of them in serious Cipher trouble. Plus to make things worse her Lucario form was indeed badly hurt because of her mistake. Now it wasn't fainted but it would take some time for it to recover a bit so she would have to avoid going into Lucario form for a while. Hotaru had to take action now "We have to figure out where Cipher has taken them,"

"And how much they've took too" Darnel admitted.

Their was a knock on the door "It's the police, anyone home?!"

Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru went back upstairs and walked to Ashley's door. They opened the door to see ten police officers.

"Thank goodness you three are okay" an officer said.

"Did anyone of you notice anything?" a second officer asked.

"We heard screaming and hid in the cupboards" Ashley informed them.

"Good thing you did, it seemed to have saved you" the first officer said.

"This is the second time this military force did something" The second officer said "And this time they overdone it."

Hotaru asked in an innocent tone "So what happened officers?"

"That military organization that attacked a school during a football game struck again" The first officer replied "They were out routing people."

"Some escaped after a heroine emerged to fight them off but not all were able to escape." The second officer said.

The first officer looked at Hotaru "You must be Hotaru Hatsumi right?"

"That's right officer."

"Thank God that you were with your friends."

"Why?" Hotaru asked "What happened?"

"Your parents have been one of those captured by these soldiers."

Hotaru gasped with surprise. She had only left an hour ago, get into a fight with Cipher, nearly getting killed by a lone Cipher soldier by a sheer mistake on her part, only to find out her own parents were captured by her enemy "How many did they take?"

"Almost the entire city of Manassas, including all of it's counties except for police and some military families" the officer replied "only about five percent managed to get away."

Anger was brewing inside Hotaru's mind. She was okay when enemies tried to kill her, but if you went after her friends, or in this case her family, that crossed the line. She growls angrily "How dare they capture my parents..."

"We're collecting clues onto where the enemy had went-" the first officer said.

"Or what they want with the hostages" the second officer said "Just be careful if you head downtown, they might strike again."

The three watch the officers leave with Hotaru turning to Darnel and Ashley whom had closed the door. The two look at Hotaru's quivering body "They messed with the wrong girl's family. And for that Cipher is going to pay."

Ashley nodded agreeing with Hotaru she didn't want Hotaru to be an orphan ether "Indeed they had done so, Darnel and I will help but the police are right, we don't know where Cipher is hiding or has taken them."

"Even if we did figure that out, it might not be necessarily their true base of operations" Darnel added on.

"Don't care about that" Hotaru told him "All I care about is locating where they have been taken, then we'll launch a rescue mission."

Ashley focuses in some powers in her hand and magic starts to flow from it.

"Is that real magic?" Darnel asked her.

"Yes" Ashley said "I've begun practicing it since we figured out Hotaru was to stop Cipher. Seems to be that somewhere down my family line that we were mages."

Hotaru turned secretly watching the police from the basement windows which were smaller. She had every intention to save everyone that Cipher caught. They had to figure out where that was.

While this was going on Erdos watches as Loveria and Miror B arrive with their success. In a way this was a big victory for Cipher, nearly capturing the entire town. After all they have done this before with Snattle going to overtake a town where they were from, but likewise that had somehow fell apart. This time his plans were much more sinister. He turned to Loveria and Miror B "Good work!"

"This Hotaru girl is good that's no joke" Loveria told Erdos "She flattened my Ditto!"

"She used her brains in that battle against it" Erdos told her "That's how she beat it." he then thought _IN a way it mirrored the same way we lost Shadow Gengar to it._

Erdos turned to the captured individuals "Time to get to work."

He turned to the Shadow Pokemon he had with them "It is time...Use Hypnosis on the crowd...And make them appear as zombies."

The Shadow Pokemon nodded and clearly featured a yellow Psychic Pokemon holding a hypnotizing watch and the Pokemon replied it's name "Hypno!"

It began waving it's entire watch around and the screen forces the captured individuals to look at it falling under it's spell.

"Now" Erdos said watching the results "Let's see how Hotaru likes taking her own people on."

Thus Cipher's latest plan began to come into action. **Too be continued.**

**Yes, this episode has come to a close, it was supposed to be Plants vs. Zombies but I've changed it to Cipher's Zombie Plan because of how I've written this episode. Can Hotaru with her friends rescue everyone caught? Find out in the next episode. Episode 5, Cipher's Zombie Plan P2: **_** When Hotaru and her friends finally figure out where Cipher has taken them, Hotaru has her hands full when having to battle through the captives whom had been turned into a Zombie like state. Can Hotaru defeat the Shadow Hypno that has **__**hypnotized**__** the entire town while battling through the huge Zombie Horde?**_


	5. Episode 5: Cipher's Zombie Plan P2

Episode 5: Cipher's Zombie Plan P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, and Ashley.**

Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru had purposely waited till the police had left Ashley's house to exit out and search for their own clues. For Hotaru this was a mission she wasn't about to screw up. Almost all of the citizens of Manassas were routed and captured by Cipher. While the trio didn't know where exactly the captives were taken too, they knew all too well it didn't benefit Hotaru, not one bit. They all knew Cipher was up to something and as always it was to eliminate Hotaru. So whatever Cipher wanted with the captives, it was for their gain and to kill off Hotaru somehow. Hotaru had no idea what that reason was or what purpose. Ardos carefully watches the trio from a complete safe distance seeing Hotaru look around the areas looking for clues. Six Cipher Pions were walking towards him and he lifted his hand towards them "Don't come near me as if you know who I am" he warned them in a low whisper.

"But we do know you" a soldier told him.

"Preciously my point" Ardos told him "Sure I'm working alongside Cipher but my part of the plan involves me spying on our target, and giving her ideas onto where to go next. In other words I'm the one that's supposed to lead her into a trap in secret. If she sees you all around me, my cover is blown and at the moment I don't want that...Now scram back to Erdos and wait his orders!"

The six Cipher Soldiers went back to wait for Erdos's orders. Ardos watches Hotaru look to where Cipher could've set up their makeshift mobile command center. It was right at that area where Hotaru would see how Cipher pulled it off.

"Looks like they stopped here" Ashley told Hotaru.

"Yes" Hotaru admitted looking at the many different ways Cipher could've marched off their soldiers to get so many people.

"Looks like they had set up camp for the night" Darnel said spotting some remains of a smoldering fire.

"Which would make sense why no one saw them coming to rout so many people" Hotaru said "Now we just have to figure out where Cipher has taken the captives."  
"If only we had a dog" Ashley muttered "A dog would be able to pick up Cipher's scent and hey I found a pink comb!"

"Loveria's comb none the less" Hotaru muttered seeing the comb then she caught sight of Darnel and Ashley looking at her "What?!"

"Is it possible that you have a dog transformation?"

"Lucario is the closest to a dog" Hotaru admitted "But I'd rather not use it at the moment as it's badly injured, let it recover."

Ardos watches in the shadows hating to aide Hotaru in the mission but perhaps...He could lure Hotaru to meet the Zombie horde first...That was what he'd have to do. He took out a Pokeball "Come on out Arcanine"

A tall orange, with black striped dog appeared out of a Pokeball "Arcanine!"

Ardos pets it putting a leash on the Pokemon then spoke to it as if it were his pet "Come on Stripes. We're going to meet my students."

The Arcanine nods walking alongside it's master as if it were his pet.

Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru were still looking for clues when they saw Ardos and Arcanine approaching.

"Mr. Ardos sir?" Hotaru asked shocked to see her teacher then she saw the Arcanine "Whose this?"

"This is Stripes" Ardos said "My pet. Heard nearly everyone else got caught by those strange people from last night, so my pet and I came out to see if we could assist anyone."

"Arcanine!" the Arcanine barked.

"Darnel, Hotaru and I were going to discover where those people took the others" Ashley said "But we need a dog's nose to help."

Ardos nodded "Dogs do have a better sense of smell, tell you what, I'll lend Stripes to you three and he'll help you."

Ardos pets his Arcanine's head "Won't you boy?"

The Arcanine nods obeying Ardos's orders sitting down obedient like.

"You sure?" Hotaru asked him "That's so generous of you."

"I'm sure" Ardos told them "I'll stay around here in the meantime."

"Thank you sir!" Hotaru said eagerly taking the leash from Ardos "Ashley, pick up that comb and let Stripes smell it."

"Okay!" Ashley said picking up the comb "Already one step ahead of you Hotaru!"

She lets the Arcanine smell the comb and after receiving a secret nod to do help Hotaru out on it the Arcanine gets up barking and smelling the ground. The trio went off following Arcanine with Ardos waiting till the trio was out of sight dialing to his brother " Erdos...Hope you have some zombies because Hotaru is on her way towards your location and she'll reach it quickly thanks to me having to lend my Arcanine to help her."

"Good job Ardos!" Erdos replied "As of matter of fact we do have some zombies ready."

"Good then better start sending them."

**Intro-** **_Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe__r __taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. __Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix __a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon__. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of __the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all._**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Inside the secret location of the temporary location where Cipher was holding the captives, Erdos turned to some of the captives whom were in a zombie like stance. He smirked and looked at the Shadow Hypno. So far the plan was working. Now was the time to terrify Hotaru. If she wanted to save the captives she was going to have to fight them as zombies. Plus with the captives now in a zombie state even a bite could be fatal to Hotaru and turn her. He nods towards the zombies "Head out! Hotaru is on her way here so terrify her or kill her before she reaches this place."

The hypnotized people that were now acting like zombies started to head out in massive numbers towards Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru. All Erdos had to do was sit back and see if this zombie plan would work. It should for one reason, not even a hero would want to harm innocent people and that's exactly what these captives were, even if they were hypnotized to act like zombies, they were still innocent people.

Ashley, Darnel were following Hotaru whom was the one hold Stripe's leash. As they were getting to a clearing. Stripes put it's nose to the ground sniffing still able to take Loveria's scent. However Hotaru soon stopped. Ashley and Darnel caught up wondering why Hotaru had paused. When they got towards Hotaru, they all gasped to see people in a zombie like state. Hotaru literally watches this freezing up even as this reminded her of a late night terrifying zombie movie she saw once when she was living in Japan. What Hotaru didn't know at the moment was that the people were Hypnotized to act like this. A shiver of fear ran down Hotaru's spine as she was terrified of zombies.

"Zombies?" Ashley asked in disbelief.

"And so many of them" Darnel said "I count nearly almost the entire city, at least half."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Hotaru shouted.

"You must not like zombies" Ashley guessed.

"Ever sense I accidentally saw that zombie movie when I was still living in Japan...Yes!"

"They still look like ordinary people too" Darnel said.

"Which makes me even more uncomfortable" Hotaru muttered watching as the zombies noticed her and came at them.

Arcanine barks seeing the zombies and Hotaru sighed "Looks like we must fight them."

She checks out her Rototrix "But which to use."

She smiled seeing Sylveon "Of course you!"

She slaps the Rototrix down and white light surrounded her with her transformation beginning after losing her clothes and hair. White fur, sprouts pink hair with Sylveon's pink ears filled with a blue color inside the ears, she gain all of Sylveon's ribbons with two wrapping around her head with a bowtie attaching to her head, the ribbons are blue and pink at the end, she also gains another two ribbons attached in a bowtie around her neck, grows a pink Sylveon tail, along with pink hands and pink feet when it ended Hotaru was "Sylveon!"

She rushes forward the zombies but the mass numbers gave her a freight as she saw they still looked mostly human "What do we do?" she asked Ashley and Darnel "They seem normal!"

Hotaru uses her ribbons on the zombies to hold them back.

"Plus we don't want to hurt them!" Ashley admitted

"EVEN MORE OF A PROBLEM!" Hotaru agreed with that statement "I can't be harming them!"

She attempted to use her ribbons to reach to grab something "And my ribbons are too short to get us to safety if we need to do so!"

Ashley gathers in magic in her hands "Perhaps I can slow them down!"

"Well we better think of something..." Darnel said "Otherwise we're in trouble!"

"I got an idea" Hotaru muttered "Let's hope it does something. Ashley...Follow my lead!"

"Right!" Ashley said.

Hotaru watches the human zombies approach "I don't want to harm them but I also don't want them to harm us ether!"

Her knees were visibly shaking. She was deadly afraid of Zombies but deep down in her heart she knew she had to try to do something to buy them time. Her Sylveon form had the ability known as Cute Charm which basically made any male fall in love with her, in Pokemon terms they might not advance or attack...That was half of the genders of the zombie horde she was facing. She also had a second option the move Attract which like her Cute Charm could cause the opponent to fall in love with her again, and this time it was safer. Hotaru didn't want to feel a bite from a zombie. She knew what would happen if she had, she possibly could be turned into a Zombie as well. She closes her eyes and uses Double Team to clone herself then she winked all sexy like using the move Attract. Hearts seemed to have swarmed around her and her clones making their way to the Zombie horde.

"Attracting them Hotaru?" Ashley asked "What good will it do us?"

"Yeah" Darnel said "Especially since only half of the zombies are male..."

"All part of the plan" Hotaru told them "If all goes well, the men will not attack us!"

"But what of the females!" Ashley asked.

"Plus...We don't know if attraction works the same way on humans as it does on Pokemon!" Darnel said.

"Relax!" Hotaru told them confident that her plan will work "and have faith in me! Ashley be prepared to slow down the other half with a spell!"

"Well...Okay...All I got right now is a slowing ice spell."

"That can work! Get ready to cast it!"

"Now I'm starting to see it" Darnel said "Using Attract hoping to stop the males from advancing, then using Ashley's spell to slow down or freeze them to...Get away?"

Hotaru blushes "YEP! That's the plan...Stop them from advancing...Freeze them...THEN SCRAM!"

Ashley and Darnel sweat dropped if this was Hotaru's reaction into dealing with Zombies a fear she had in her heart then how would they save everyone that Cipher got? Still retreating was a good option it got them to think strategically on what their next move was to do and to what to expect.

Hotaru's Attract hit the male zombies briefly stopping them in their tracks. Hotaru breathes with relief briefly that part worked. Ashley had brought up her energies focusing it in the palms of her hands chanting out "I call upon the forces of nature of ice and wind to bring upon the storm of the century...Blizzard Winds!"

Ashley would then open her palms and push out at the approaching female zombies. Blizzard winds and ice were sent out in a wave striking the zombies whom turned blue and briefly stopped them in their tracks.

"While I'll be it worked" Darnel said.

"It won't hold them for long" Hotaru said recalling that Ashley's spell was to slow their enemies down or freeze some but no real harm "Now let's RUN AWAY!"

Ashley, and Darnel turned to run to get to a safe place, and Hotaru turned her back to run as well but something caught her eye. Some of the male zombies were still advancing but this time, instead of Hotaru's brains on the menu or in their eyes, Hotaru could see them having hearts in their eyes. Hotaru began having a bad feeling as if her Attract attack had backfired "Uh-oh"

Ashley and Darnel turned "What's wrong?"

Hotaru broke into a run "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RRRRUUUUNNNN!"

She quickly speed off with the male zombies quickly in pursuit of only her leaving Ashley and Darnel unharmed and both sweat dropped again seeing this with Hotaru screaming her head off as she's being chased.

"Can't say we tried to warn her..." Ashley muttered to Darnel.

"I did...I tried to tell her that Attract may work on male Pokemon but we had no idea what it did on humans or zombies...Too me seeing this make sense but it doesn't make it right."

"I wonder what they'll do to her instead" Ashley said.

As if Hotaru heard she shouted over the mating groans of the male zombies "NOOO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT A ZOMBIE'S BABY!"

Ashley face palmed muttering "I had to wonder about that...And that is creepy to think about!"  
Darnel turned seeing the female zombies "We should try to help Hotaru out...She doesn't deserved to be chased like that. Those male humans might be zombies but once freed...They might regret doing our friend."

"If they can catch her" Ashley said seeing Hotaru seemingly run faster than she's ever run before.

The two go off to help their friend with Stripes secretly wandering off to help unthaw the female zombies.

Ashley, and Darnel ran towards Hotaru looking for a way to get the zombie's attention. Sadly they would find that Hotaru had been cornered and up in a tree. Apparently in her fear of zombies to try to get away, she had thought that a tree would be the safest place. She was even on the tallest tree limb with a limb so small she could barely sit on it. Luckily her ribbons were wrapped around the tree branch to keep her balanced on it.

Ashley and Darnel saw Hotaru's pink feet from their position but this was all they could see of Hotaru as the leaves covered her white fur.

"At least she's found someplace the zombies aren't able to get up successfully" Ashley muttered.

They might not have been able to see all of Hotaru except for her feet but Hotaru could see them "DO SOMETHING TO HELP ME GUYS!"

She saw some zombies climbing the tree "AND QUICKLY!"

Ashley looks up wondering what she could do. Darnel was also thinking the same thing. Now the zombies were still slow but considering that Hotaru was on the tallest branch and it was the only branch in that area. If the zombies managed to climb up the tree to that limb or even touch one of Hotaru's feet, she might start panicking even more.

Hotaru was indeed in deep panic mode up in a tree shivering with freight. The male zombies made it perfectly clear what they wanted from her. She didn't want that not ONE bit. She watches as two male zombies came close to her location she raised a ribbon "BACK!"

Out of pure freight she whipped out at them slapping them in the wrists. With surprise the two males let go and plummet onto the others waiting below.

Hotaru winces seeing this as she admits to them "SORRY!"

In her mind at least she wasn't grabbed and taken down to be raped. That was until she nearly forgot about more female ones approaching with axes. THUMP! Hotaru heard something hitting the tree trunk. She looks down and saw female zombies those that Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru herself hadn't encountered before and they were using their axes "Normal brain eating zombies are one thing but ones with working brains...Even worse!"

Darnel turns to Ashley "Oh-nuts! Hotaru's gonna get herself captured or killed if we don't do something!"

"I have a plan" Ashley said "We need do distract them but only to allow Hotaru to get away. There's another tree so once those female ones cut that tree down hopefully she can leap to the other tree and climb down it in our distraction."

"Yes, so how are we going to distract them?"

Barking sounded behind the two and they turned seeing Ardos's Arcanine and the two smiled. Use the dog. As if sensing what the two were going to ask it Stripes nodded. It barks charging the zombie horde breathing it's fire at the zombies. This worked perfectly, most of the zombies turned to see the giant dog Pokemon coming at them with Ashley and Darnel riding it. Three female ones continued to cut the tree Hotaru was on down. Hotaru then saw the tree Ashley saw and made a quick break for it...SNAP! The female zombies had succeeded it cutting the tree down but Hotaru had made the jump to the second tree and quickly slipped off after her friends somehow making her way to the Arcanine's back and sitting on it. The Arcanine was fast and was able to get them to a safe place.

"That went well" Ashley told Hotaru.

"Everything backfired" Hotaru muttered changing back to normal her heart was still pounding "I almost got raped by zombies!"

Stripes looks around as if sensing danger still.

"It won't be long before those zombies come here looking for us." Darnel admitted to Hotaru

"And your Attract Spell should wear off now that you aren't Sylveon" Ashley said.

"That's a plus."

"But we know what the enemy has done to the captives" Ashley told Hotaru.

"Correct, they turned them into zombies!" Hotaru said she grips her hands "And my mom and dad are captives too."

"But we haven't seen them yet in that horde" Darnel told her "So that must mean they haven't been converted or somehow managed to escape."

This gave Hotaru hope but the fear that she'd have to go against zombies again startled her. Ashley would bring up the next question "That's good for Hotaru to know that. Sadly we still have to fight against that horde and we can't harm them as they aren't real zombies!"

Hotaru agreed "They are hypnotized."

"So how do we wake them?" Ashley asked.

"Defeating whatever hypnotized them" Darnel said he turned to Hotaru "You're going to have to get over your fears Hotaru."

"Don't you realize ONE bite is all it takes for us to become a zombie?!"

"They aren't real zombies Hotaru" Ashley pointed out "Those people are hypnotized to be zombies...So being bitten might not turn you into one."

"NOT WANTING TO FIND OUT!" Hotaru shouted then she sighed "But point taken...I gotta face my fears...But we still don't know where they are coming from."

Stripes barks sniffing the ground.

"I think Stripes found something" Ashley noted.

The trio looked over towards Ardos's Arcanine whom smelled the ground and seemed to be pointing.

The trio returned their gaze to see a base about several miles away and it seemed to be crowded with zombies.

"Well there they are" Hotaru muttered.

"I know that was probably half of the zombies we encountered there" Darnel muttered seeing the numbers "But that's more than what we were expecting."

Hotaru gulps nervously "If my best form of Sylveon can't do anything to help us...Then I might have to use something else."

She looks at her Rototrix "Something that has a way to grab onto things and get me to where I need to go...Inside it...Got anything that can help?"

As if responding the Rototrix activates showing her a new Pokemon form a slender but beautiful snake like Pokemon. Once Hotaru saw that this Pokemon was a Grass Type and saw it's vines she got the answer "Well...This has to do."

She activates her Rototrix turning to her friends "here goes nothing!"

**Commercial break**

**Back to Show**

She slaps the device down, she lost her clothes and hair, as white light engulfed her. Her eyes became, face and throat become white, she gains a dark green leaf like vest over her chest and the entire back area is also covered with dark green serpent like, the right side of her chest and lower body become light green, her feet and legs are also dark green but her hands and arms are light green. Lost her legs and feet which became snake like coils which are dark green with yellow curves around it as well as some behind her head leaving only her upper human body but it was sexier such as a bigger breast size.

Darnel blushes bright red and fought to contain a nose bleed as Hotaru seemed very sexy.

"Uh, Hotaru" Ashley told her friend "That form maybe the most sexiest form you have..."

"You're telling me" Darnel admitted "That's hot...And I didn't think you being a Naga would make you hotter."

Hotaru checked out her coils "It's gonna take a while to get used not having legs and feet."

They checked ahead to see the building.

"So how do we get close to the building?" Darnel asked.

Hotaru answered "Ashley, Darnel, grab onto me and hold on!"

Ashley held onto Hotaru's shoulder with Darnel doing the same but accidentally finding Hotaru's breasts instead. Hotaru blushes but doesn't say anything as she needed to act to save people deciding to spare Darnel for once. Darnel then noticed his error and readjusted his grip around Hotaru's neck "Sorry Hotaru! Didn't mean to touch you there."

Hotaru looks at him "No worries but hold onto me you two! Were going tree hoping!"

"How?" Ashley wondered.

She would get her answer when Hotaru unleashed a vine at the nearest tree limb. The vine wrapped around the branch and the three sailed into the air with Ashley screaming her head off as she wasn't expecting this. Her skirt flailed in the wind as they sailed into the air giving a nice panty shot to anyone that might look up. Hotaru then repeated this movement swinging from branch to branch almost as if using her vines like Spiderman would do with buildings in New York City. Ashley and Darnel held on tight with Ashley not too fond of heights especially when Hotaru would literally do flips in the air before using her vines to swing into the air. Darnel didn't mind it, in fact he enjoyed it. When they got close though, Hotaru did one last vine swing this time just like Spiderman she wrapped it around a building's roof and flung herself over towards it and flipped one last time landing on the roof.

"That was fun!" Hotaru commented.

"That was!" Darnel said.

"Speak for yourselves!" Ashley shouted finding a place to throw up "I hate such big heights like the ones we were at!"

"But we got here without being spotted."

"We're not on Cipher's building" Hotaru said to her friends "But we are close, just have to climb down..."

They peered down to see zombies already making their way towards the building. Hotaru peers down "Okay...So much for the silent, break in, rescue plan...Who was screaming?"

Ashley weakly raised her hand "Me! My bad...Your movement caught me off guard completely.

"So where is Cipher's building?" Darnel asked.

Hotaru points "Two blocks down, I ran out of trees to sail on which is why I landed on this building here."

"Good enough" Ashley admitted.

Darnel noticed the building they were on and remembered the building "Hotaru, there's a back Elevator that can lead us safely out the backway. Perhaps we can go through that."

Hotaru peered down at the zombie horde that was coming into the building "You and Ashley go that way then go to Cipher's building and gain entrance to it ether from it's backside or it's front."

"What about you?" Ashley asked.

Hotaru answered "I've gotta face my fears...And face the zombies head on. I'll stop the horde in it's tracks completely. Once I've done that I'll come inside it. Try to find my parents once inside Cipher's building."

"Will do!"

Hotaru lets her friends leave as she catapulted herself over the roof and used a vine to grab onto the building's rooftop then lands on the ground at the back of the zombies safely "Looking for someone?"

Some of the zombies were completely caught off guard by the maneuver and some had been coming inside the building they originally saw Hotaru on. Regardless the horde comes at Hotaru whom uses her vines to wrap around the first wave of zombies a total of fifty zombies and throw them at the others coming out. This didn't harm the zombies too much but it gave Hotaru time to think on her next action looking through her movepool. She then saw the move Glare a move that caused paralysis in whatever it was used on.

"Here it goes...Rototrix...I'm going to use Glare...Give it one hundred times the power than normal...I need it to get the whole wave!"

"Gotcha, Hotaru!" was the response.

Hotaru watches as the zombies came at her quickly. It would take quite a while for her to build up that power and she knew it. She had to buy herself more time. She heard the zombies she met earlier coming from her back. She turned her head seeing them "Looking for me?!"

The horde comes at her but again she wrapped her vines around them and timed it right tossing them onto the horde that came at her front. The horde was stopped momentarily. The horde gets up ready to charge her "Move powerset ready!" the Rototrix replied to her.

"Good!" Hotaru replied to it "Redirect that power into the move as I unleash it"

The Zombie horde comes at her quickly and Hotaru Glared at them sending a mean look at the horde which struck every target thanks to Hotaru's request to the Rototrix paralyzing the horde in it's tracks. Once all zombies were paralyzed Hotaru glanced at all of them trying to look for her parents. So far so good she didn't see them. The horde was finally stopped. Hotaru smirked happily that she had this form for this power. She whipped out with a vine and sails to Cipher's building which Ashley and Darnel had entered through it's back door.

Hotaru's mother and father had indeed escaped. Turned out Hotaru's father wasn't someone anyone wanted to capture being an NCIS agent. He single handingly managed to take a Cipher Soldier's gun away and shoot him allowing himself and his wife to make a break for it. They were nearing the backward exit when Ashley and Darnel entered running into them. The four fell to the ground.

"Ouch" Ashley muttered.

"Ashley?" Hotaru's mother asked with surprise in her voice "Is that you?"

"It is" Ashley said.

Darnel helped Hotaru's father up "Thanks Darnel."

"You're welcome" Darnel told him.

"What are you two doing?" Hotaru's mother asked "Don't you know those white armored people occupy this building?"

"We do" Ashley confessed "But Darnel and I came to help save you...And others."

"Save others?" a voice asked.

The four turn to see Erdos standing on a platform above them. The man eyed the four "And the last four to fall under my spell is going to happen. Hotaru's father aimed the gun he stole from the Cipher soldier right at Erdos "You're the one that tried to hypnotize me and my wife, but failed!"

Erdos looks at him "A NCIS agent I see...Not going to be intimidated I see...But let's see it if you, your wife, and those two kids are ready for this."

He snaps his fingers and Cipher soldiers appeared from their front and back armed.

"You shoot me" Erdos told Hotaru's father "And the four of you will die as well."

"Stand off" Hotaru's mother muttered.

Ashley focuses in her magic hoping that she could help them. Finding that she could magically gather electricity in her palms. Erdos watches her "What is that blond girl up to?"

Ashley unleashes the electricity in form of a massive lightning storm then unleashed the Pokemon move Thunder which crashed onto some of the Cipher soldiers startling them "WHAT THE?"

Another soldier asked "That girl can use Thunder?!"

Ashley gathered in ice and wind "Not only that but how about-"

She was going to complete her sentence when Erdos aimed his gun at her and fired. Ashley gasped hearing the gun shot but before she could be shot a vine had intercepted the bullet catching it before it fired "Firing at civilians now? That's a new low" a female voice called down.

Everyone turns to see Hotaru still as Serperior slithering into the room silently with the vine tossing the bullet away harmlessly.

Erdos locks eyes onto Hotaru and growls "YOU!"

Hotaru also locks eyes on Erdos now getting a good look on the true commander of Cipher's forces and echoed his shout "YOU!"

Cipher Soldiers now turned towards Hotaru guns ready to shoot her. Ashley saw her chance turning to Hotaru's father then muttered to them "Mr. Hatsumi and Mrs. Hatsumi...Now's our chance to escape!"

Hotaru's father was mesmerize by Serperior's body. He could've sworn she looked like his daughter Hotaru, but that couldn't be right...His daughter was terrified of zombies so she wouldn't throw herself into danger like this not when zombies were around. He agreed to go with Ashley, and Darnel. Hotaru watches her parents go off and hides a sweat drop knowing her father had checked her out and was onto her and she thought _Oh, boy...I gotta wrap this up...My father already is onto me. It's only a matter of time before he finds out what I am and have been doing."_

Erdos looks at Hotaru "How did you bypass those zombies?"

Hotaru answered "Ever heard of Glare?!"

"I have! But don't speak to me with moves that make no sense, Glare only works on one target!"

Hotaru grinned "Normally that's the case...But not with the Rototrix."

Erdos pails "It can't be...That thing can't have the power to power up effects of an attack!"

"Oh, but they can!" Hotaru said "Now I must deal with all of you!"

Erdos now notices Hotaru's parents, Ashley and Darnel had left "Darn it! They escaped while this was going down..."

"Shall we shoot Hotaru down?" the Cipher soldier asked.

"Negative!" Erdos commanded "Leave Hotaru to me...Escape from this place."

"What for?"

"That girl's father is an NCIS agent. He's bound to get his team and others to this place...Set the charges to this place and get out of here to our true base."

"Gotcha!"

"Set the charges?" Hotaru asked hearing that "What does that mean?"

Erdos turned to her "It's what it means girl...I'm going to destroy this building with you in it."

"If you can by yourself!" Hotaru said "I could easily grab you with Vine Whip and take you down with me!"

Erdos smirked "That you could...But I have an ace up my sleeve...Come on out"

At his command Hotaru's Rototrix was going off. Hotaru growls "Shadow Pokemon...Should've known."

She turned to see the Shadow Hypno on the opposite side of the field but on the same platform.

"Hypno" the Rototrix told Hotaru "The Evolved form of Drowzee and a Psychic type Pokemon. It loves to cast people to sleep and eat their dreams."

Hotaru guessed "So this is the Shadow Pokemon that put the town in the zombie like stance."

Erdos nodded turning his back towards her to leave "Indeed, and you are his next prey."

Hotaru looked at him and unleashed her vines to snag him "Oh that's it! I'm no ones food!"

Her vine nearly got Erdos but stops due to Hypno using Psychic on the vine causing it to slap Hotaru in the face "What the?!" she asked.

She watches Erdos leave and heard the charges being set.

"Charges set!" The Rototrix shouted in alarm "Only five minutes till implosion!"

Hotaru now knew the urgency she had only four minutes of battling the Hypno. Well she did have five minutes but she would need at least thirty seconds to escape successfully "NUTS!"

The Hypno starts waving it's watch from it's distance. Hotaru sadly saw the watch waving around but had a plan to deal with Hypno. She saw how effective Wile E. Coyote's hypnotism was on the Road Runner once which was not very effective at all. She planned to try to do the same. She shakes her head following the watch not wanting to fall asleep. She kept her eyes awake as she's waving her head to side to side following the watch. The Shadow Hypno very much acted like Wile E. Coyote even beckoning her to walk forward. Two things managed to save Hotaru from being hypnotized successfully one thing was the distance and in a big building...And the other she kept her eyes awake. She was able to pull it off. This did take some time off the timer for her. When it seemed to not work, the Shadow Hypno decides to try the technique on itself. Bad move for it didn't come with Insomnia so it Hypnotized itself and Hotaru managed to hold up a sign which read _Walk towards me!_

The Shadow Hypno walks forward only to stop in midair when Hotaru pulled up another sign which read _Stop!_

It was right then the Hypno woke itself up and then plummeted to the ground.

Hotaru had to hold back a giggle, she couldn't have made that plan work better even if she had practiced it.

Angry the Shadow Hypno gets up and tried Hypnosis again. This time Hotaru had to use her snake tail to shield her eyes then she whipped it out at her attacker striking it in his chest with a Slam...Or would have done so had it not use Psychic on her tail to stop it in midflight. This stunned her even briefly turning her snake like coils back into her usual legs and feet, it had seemed that in this transformation she was granted to ether keep her snake like coils or keep her usual human legs and feet, this could work out for her in the future especially sense her footsteps could be tracked, snakes slithering couldn't be heard, she knew for sure when one nearly slithered up her leg one night when she was living in Japan, talk about a freight she wouldn't forget ether "What the?"  
Before she could do anything else, Hypno used Psychic again this time picking up her whole body with it's mind then sent her hurdling into a building pillar causing that part of the building to collapse all over her. Erdos gave it an order from a helicopter he was riding in outside far up to avoid the upcoming blast "She's not going to be beaten that easily with one move like that. She's bound to get out of that rubble...Use start up your Focus Punch!"

Shadow Hypno started focusing for it's next attack. Erdos was proven right, Hotaru had burst out of the rubble "Okay that didn't hurt as much as it did when I was Butterfree but I gotta watch myself against you!"

She then saw her opponent come at her and she was unprepared for it for the most part. She saw her opponent coming at her with lightning fast speed. She quickly uses her legs to jump to her feet and gain lift into the air and she raised two vines. Despite this the Shadow Hypno still managed to punch her, but it wasn't in the chest like it had aimed to do so...Sadly it was right in her stomach which knocked the wind out of her. She wanted to scream in pain as the Focus Punch attack connected to her stomach but having the wind knocked out of her prevented her from doing so. Still at that exact time she had managed to use her Vine Whip attack to strike her opponent twice sending it crashing backwards into a pile of cardboard boxes which collapses on top of it. Hotaru had received the worse of the beating due to having the wind knocked out of her. She was back into her snake coils still trying to catch her breathe thinking _N-N-N-Now's NOT the time to be catching your breathe Hotaru! But that punch done it's work forcing you to do so…_

The Shadow Hypno got up bursting out of the boxes. It saw Hotaru fighting to regain her breathe and Erdos commanded it to attack "Now use Hypnosis! It's bound to work now"

Hotaru was catching her breathe and started watching as the Shadow Hypno starts waving it's hypnotizing watch and began falling under it's spell thinking _N-N-N-No! I can't fall asleep! If I do, there's a sure way I'LL DIE in the implosion!_

"Three Minutes till implosion!" the Rototrix warned.

Hotaru felt her eye lids dropping but had to make her move she used her Glare attack on Hypno. Hypno's hypnotic waves seemed to drift all upon Hotaru as her Glare attack seemed to come at Hypno as well. As she was using the move Glare she felt herself drifting off to sleep but refused to let this happen to her. She kept her eye lids opened despite fighting the urge to fall asleep as it was becoming too much for her to resist. At the same time her Glare attack connected paralyzing the Shadow Hypno on the spot making it stop briefly using it's Hypnosis attack. The Hypno couldn't move! At least that's what Hotaru guessed as she now stops feeling sleepy now that the attack had failed.

"Risky move Hotaru" Hotaru told herself "Any second longer and you might've fallen asleep!"

"Warning two minutes till implosion!" the Rototrix warned once more.

_Not much time left! _Hotaru thought _I gotta wrap this up! And then grab the Shadow Hypno as it is fainted then leave the building!_ She then looked through her seeing Leaf Storm. She builds up her powers and unleashes a violent Leaf Storm attack at the Shadow Hypno. The Shadow Hypno watches unable to move as the Leaf Storm attack hit it square on "HYPNO!"

Despite the hit it was still standing, but got the surprise of it's life when Hotaru whom was supposed to have her Special Attack lowered after using Leaf Storm actually had it greatly increased instead.

Erdos was now in his Helicopter watching the fight from above the soon to be destroyed building cursed it at what ability Hotaru actually had."Curses...That Serperior form of hers has Contrary! It's Hidden Special ability meaning if an attack would normally lower her Stats it would reverse that stat so that it increases instead."

"Rototrix" Hotaru commanded it "Give me all remaining power...It's time to use it..."

"It?..." the Rototrix asked her then it got it, Hotaru was planning to use Solar Beam "We have little time left, we'd need to charge up then fire...We don't have that time!"

"Not unless you double the power you give me!" Hotaru told it "Now quickly do as I command!"

"er okay, I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Don't start doubting me now and trust me!"

"Well alright!"

Hotaru began building up her energies as the Rototrix transferred most of it's power to charging Hotaru's attack. The maneuver worked just at Hotaru had hoped, usually when one used Solar Beam it was a two turn attack needing all that one turn to charge up then the second fire it. Unless of course in harsh sunlight. By requesting the Rototrix to transfer almost all of it's power it acted like harsh sunlight giving Hotaru the time needed to absorb and fire Solar Beam all in one move and it was massive. Almost as if Iron Man was using a gigantic Unibeam. The blast hit Hypno whom wasn't able to move due to Hotaru's Glare attack and pushed it out of the now abandoned Cipher building.

For some odd reason the Rototrix wasn't responding at all. Hotaru had a feeling she overdone the Rototrix's programming and might have accidentally caused the Rotom to briefly short circuit itself. She raises a vine and manages to get out of the building just in time to hear the explosion behind her. She turns towards the building watching it crumble into the ground. Luckily she had escaped with only seconds to spare. Outside she saw the fainted Shadow Hypno "Shadow Pokemon...Defeated."

The Rototrix managed to reboot itself briefly for the event "Purifying Shadow Pokemon now!"

Hotaru lets the Rototrix purify it looking around and she saw Erdos in a helicopter then the two once more made eye contact with each other getting a good look at each other knowing this war between Hotaru and Cipher would continue till Cipher was defeated once more or given up, or in Cipher's case till Hotaru was dead. Hotaru watches the helicopter leave.

"Shadow Pokemon purified" the Rototrix said to Hotaru "But I'm out of power...Unable to assist you further in battle."

"Take a rest Rotom" Hotaru told it "I was afraid that my request my short circuit your systems but it had to be done otherwise I'd be dead most likely."

"Right" The Rotom replied.

With this with Hotaru still as Serperior she once more used Vine Whip to hurdle herself through the tree tops towards Ashley's house. On the way to Ashley's house, she looked down to see that the defeat of Shadow Hypno managed to free the civilians from it's spell and her Glare also worn off on them. She felt proud to have saved the entire city. Luckily she had managed to be the first one there allowing herself to now return back to normal. She would wait for Ashley, and Darnel to arrive with her parents. Ashley saw Hotaru "Hotaru! Darnel and I managed to save your parents."

"We sort of escaped ourselves" Hotaru's dad admitted "But it was nice to know you were coming to help..."

"Hotaru wouldn't have helped with all those people acting like zombies" Hotaru's mother said.

Hotaru's father muttered "You make the mistake of having your daughter watch that zombie movie and it scares her for life."

Hotaru ran down to hug her parents joyfully "MOM! DAD! I'm glad you two are safe!"

"We're here honey" Hotaru's mother said joyful to have a daughter that was worried for them.

Hotaru's father sighed "This organization known as Cipher is going to get out of hand..."

Hotaru's mother turned to him "Now could NCIS get on their case."

"Oh once Agent Gibbs finds out nearly everyone including me had been captured by Cipher, you bet he'd want to figure out Cipher's next move. But one question remains in my mind."

"What is it dear?" Hotaru's mother asked.

"Who was that snake girl we saw back there that came to help us?" Hotaru's dad asked "I've never seen anygirl like her before but yet she seemed like I should've known her.

Hotaru hid a small frightened gulp knowing her father out of any person was going to think on this issue, so she'd have to be very careful around him, she didn't want to be grounded, after all she couldn't fight Cipher grounded.

Hotaru's dad sighed "Another mystery...But I do hope she survived. Well, Hotaru let's go home."

"Alright be right there!" Hotaru told her parents watching them walk off.

Hotaru turned to Ashley and Darnel with Ashley winking at Hotaru "When all of this is done, just wait till your dad finds out about your identity then when he finds it and is reminded of this day."

Hotaru giggled slightly winking back "He might ground me but he'd at least give me credit for helping to save him and my mother."

She walks off with her parents to go home and turned to Ashley "Meeting tomorrow after school activities?"

Ashley knew what this meant, they'd be meeting again to get answers to whom killed her parents "You bet!"

Darnel turned to her "Well I better get going too. See you tomorrow Ashley."

Ashley waved to him goodbye "See ya"

Once her friends were gone she goes into her house and locks the door happy to have friends like Darnel and Hotaru, especially Hotaru now that Hotaru had the Rototrix perhaps just one day she'd find answers to whom killed her parents and hopefully bring her parent's killers to justice so their souls could rest in peace.

**End of chapter**

Long chapter well longer than most of them but Part two of Cipher's Zombie Plan is done! Next episode is Episode 6: Unlucky Midnight Encounter **_When three of Hotaru's classmates disappear, Hotaru sets off on a mystery to solve the disappearance but could this investigation be her last?_**

**_ A/N: We are two chapters away from the very first Crossover Episode! I'm giving all of you this information now that there are __Five__ confirmed crossover characters from various TV Show or Comics, raging from shows that were found on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Marvel comics, DC, and a show on Cartoon Network __to make a grand total of six crossover episodes__. Now you maybe asking me why are their six shouldn't there be just five? Well no! Because the actual sixth crossover will combine all of the guest characters into one big final showdown towards the end. I won't spoil who the guest characters are but I will spoil what TV station or owner the characters were owned by. I will also give you __two more hints with one hint which is __that the characters all have TV animations on them. A third hint is all characters I will be using are older teenage heroes that have experience in hero work. Those are all the hints I'll give so feel free to guess whom my five special guest characters are._**


	6. Episode Six: Unlucky Midnight Encounter

Episode 6: Unlucky Midnight Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, and Ashley.**

It was the next morning. Hotaru's father had still not pieced together that he had saw his daughter in that building as a snake girl, not yet. Hotaru was grateful of this. She was finishing up eating breakfast when she saw her mother come into the kitchen. Hotaru could see that her mother was troubled but it didn't appear to Hotaru this was about her at least not until her mother put a ruler underneath Hotaru's throat "Mom?" Hotaru asked.

Hotaru's mother looks at her daughter "Don't ever let me catch you escaping from the house at night young lady."

"I've never done that!" Hotaru told her.

"Then perhaps you won't ever" Hotaru's mom said "I won't ever let you become rebellious to me."

Hotaru was even more confused "What are you talking about mom?"

Hotaru's mother sighed "Right, you don't watch the television at night, but I managed to get a good look at the late evening news last night and two high school teenage girls had gone missing."

"Missing?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, missing, as in they had sneaked out of their homes at nine PM when they aren't allowed to most likely they were going out on a double date and they never returned." Hotaru's mother told her, she dug her hands into her hips "Honestly the nerve of some teenage girls. Knowing they aren't allowed to do that and they still do that...Hotaru if I catch you doing that I will grill your butt so hard you won't do that again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am! I wouldn't ever do that!" Hotaru replied never seeing her mother this way but at the same time Hotaru knew her mother was trying to be protective of her. After all being a parent meant you had to protect your kids. If those two girls sneaked out for their own beliefs that their parents weren't being fair, then they didn't know that their parents were being protective of them, as danger often lurked at night.

Hotaru's mother sighed heavily "Sorry, Hotaru, but it just pisses me off that some teenagers do this and you are at that age when teenagers do stupid things like that. Just don't let me catch you had vanished too."  
"You won't mom" Hotaru said "What would make me do that anyway? I never had those ideas anyway."

Hotaru's mother nodded "Good. Now do be careful, that organization is still on the loose. I don't want you to be kidnapped by them. I suspect those two girls had been abducted by them anyway...And after what happened to your father and I, we don't want that happening to you."

Hotaru finished her breakfast and heads out "I can understand that, I'm going to school now and I will be attending after school activities with gymnastics. After that, I'm heading over to Ashley's for an hour or two."

"Alright honey, have fun!" Hotaru's mother said.

Hotaru left her home slightly shivering at her mother's aggressiveness this morning but she heads off. It was true, Hotaru never got the idea of ever sneaking out of her home at least not in the past. If two girls did disappear however and Cipher was the one that did the deed, then Hotaru would have to look into it. A way around it Hotaru realized was saying to her parents she was spending the night with Ashley, at least her mother and father would know where their daughter was at, but that would only be good on Fridays and the weekends. As Hotaru was walking to her school bus stop she saw police activity in the area where the two girls had disappeared. Hotaru shook her head at this aftermath. She had a feeling that whatever struck there last night would strike again.

**Intro-** **_Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe__r __taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. __Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix __a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon__. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of __the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all._**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Hotaru gets onto the bus and finds her seat next to Ashley huffing. Ashley looks at her friend as does Darnel. Hotaru looks at her friends. It was clear to them that Hotaru had a not so easy morning.

"What happened Hotaru?" Ashley inquired.

"Oh, my mom happened that's what" Hotaru answered "She thinks I'll sneak out one night and gave me a strict warning not to."

"I see she saw that news story" Ashley muttered.

"She did" Hotaru sighed "I mean I've never planned to ever sneak out but I might have to tonight or at least early during the night."

"Two disappearances at the same time can't be a coincidence" Darnel admitted.

Hotaru agreed "Indeed, just what I was thinking, but at the moment we have a lot on our plate like finding out whom killed Ashley's parents."

"That we do" Ashley admitted.

Hotaru sat back in her seat thinking of what was in store for the rest of the day. Mentally her list of things to do on this very day was growing larger. Any other girl or boy might want to start making sure to cut back, but Hotaru herself saw that action was needed. Hotaru was sure to make sure the find some answers for Ashley, and even figure out where the two girls had disappeared. She secretly hoped they were just abducted but something deep inside her had a feeling it was something much more sinister and had a feeling Cipher wasn't involved in it.

Erdos was furious that Hotaru once more had defeated him. She had defeated three Shadow Pokemon and purified them. He paced angrily that Hotaru had defeated him a third time after a clever plot and all he got was a destroyed building with Hotaru escaping alive! He turned to see Loveria and Miror B entering the room. He saw how scared Loveria seemed to be and she was only in her bra and panties. This alarmed him "Loveria? What's wrong?"

"Nothing but bad news!" Loveria said.

"Someone burst into our home looking for something." Miror B said.

"Could've been Ardos" Erdos told them.

"Nope! I wouldn't have been scared if it was him" Loveria said "AS I WAS ALMOST EATEN BY THE BEING!"

"That isn't Ardos" Erdos replied "He wouldn't do that to us...But eating a girl isn't something Cipher would do ether."

"Exactly our point" Miror B said "Had I not rescued Loveria with a Ludicolo she might've been lost."

Loveria shivered nodding "I want to thank you for that Miror B."

"And yet you still show up in your underwear?"

Loveria covered herself blushing red "I had no time to get the rest of my outfit on as once Miror B saved me, I bolted!"

"When did this happen?" Erdos asked checking the security footage.

"Exactly ten minutes till midnight" Loveria answered.

Erdos looked harder as warning sirens began sounding.

"What gives?" Erdos demanded

An explosion erupted and what appeared to be a woman appeared. Loveria hid behind Erdos and Miror B "it's SO her!"

Erdos kept his hands on a Pokeball as does Miror B whom was prepared to defend their coworker. Erdos saw the woman seemed to be human yet he sensed a dark evil demonic presence. She seemed like a normal human girl with black hair but yet her eyes nearly looked demonic. There could be only one explanation this girl was a succubus and when he looked at her lower body she had snake coils. He guessed this girl was a mixture of a Succubus crossed with a naga or snake girl almost like the mythical creature the Medusa. He turned to to Miror B "Whatever you do don't look at her hair, she seems to be something crossed with a succubus and a Medusa."

The strange girl stopped seeing Loveria's shaking butt from behind the two boys and Loveria was muttering "Please don't let her eat me, please don't let her eat me!"

The girl flicked out her forked tongue like a snake would and spoke with a hissing sound "Thy are looking at Venomica, SSSuccubus Naga Queen! Who daresss to sssummon me?!"

Erdos looked at Miror B as he had no knowledge of deadly demons that could be summoned at least on Earth. This meant that Queen Venomica had been summoned by someone within Cipher. No Cipher Pion was that smart and even if they were, they would have notified him of the attempt so that Loveria couldn't be targeted. After some awkward silence Trudley approached "Uh, sorry Erdos sir, Folly and I saw a demon summoning book and we accidentally might have summoned her thinking the book was a joke."

"WELL IT CLEARLY WAS NOT?!" Loveria snapped wanting to strangle the two idiots Miror B had "AT LEAST NEXT TIME IF THERE IS ANOTHER NEXT TIME, WARN AT LEAST ME! QUEEN VENOMICA ALMOST ATE ME!"

Erdos looked at Queen Venomica "Succubus Naga Queen hugh?"

"That'sss correct human" Queen Venomica said "Thy two idiotsss have sssummoned me without a care in the world what they brought into this world...Which I thank thy...I apologize for nearly eating thy tasty looking employee, now I will purge this world and ressshape it into my image if thy has no need of me."

Erdos now had a plan in his mind "Queen Venomica, Trudley and Folly will be punished severely for summoning you without my or their own Boss's Miror B's knowledge, however your services couldn't have came at a better time. I assume the two teenage girls that disappeared were your doing?"

"Thy two rebelliousss teenagersss?!" Venomica asked evilly she hisses rubbing a fattened stomach "Yeeessss, thatssss wassss my doing...Rebelliousss teenage girlssss are the best kind of prey!"

Erdos spoke "Loveria is my employee as you know a member of Cipher. We are here to conquer the world in the name of my father Greevil for what Wes did to us nearly six years ago."

"Thy are my competition then?"

"Oh my Succubus, naga queen" Erdos said "I wouldn't want any bad blood between the two of our forces. I say we put aside our differences for now and take this world…If you help us Queen Venomica...Cipher will control the entire Earth-"

"What'sss in it for me human?! Nobody demandsss help from a demon unlessss they offer sssomething in return…Demon rule 101 after all."

Erdos knew he nearly had her as an ally just a bit more, and he answered "Cipher will give you and your demon tribe tasty human girl prey that refuse to obey Cipher's rule. Loveria is off limits though. We need her."

Venomica takes her time to decide this, the last time she had been summoned by an evil organization that organization never completely fulfilled their end of the bargain and she had been imprisoned by a priest of all things because the evil organization fell "Thy make a bargin I have heard time and time again human, but none deliver the promise."

"I assure you Queen Venomica" Erdos replied to her then he bowed before her "You will get your tributes...And Cipher will worship you like a goddess."

This did it for Venomica whom grinned evilly "Humans, worssshipping a Succbusss like a goddesss hey?" She reaches for Erdos's hand "Thy have a deal!"

Erdos agreed to shake her hand but immediately felt her dig some sharp nail into his hand causing to to bleed while shaking it. He yelps a bit in pain.

"Erdos sir!" Loveria shouted "What happened?"

"She impaled my hand with something!" Erdos said waving his hand which was bleeding.

"Blood pact" Venomica said absorbing some of Erdos's blood in her own hand "Demon rule 102. When making a deal...Demon leader preformsss...Blood pact ssshake...That meansss if you break your deal...I can easily find ya and kill ya!"

Erdos now understood how dangerous Queen Venomica was as she wasn't just any succubus or demon. She knew the rules of demons. She was truly someone to respect and needed to have their promise fulfilled. He would have to make sure Cipher when the Earth was conquered to give her female prey tributes and to be worshipped like a goddess. He looks at her "Queen Venomica...If we are to work together, there is one girl that stands in Cipher's way."

"Jussst...One girl?" Queen Venomica inquired "Isss thy organization unable to beat one girl? Don't make me regret agreeing to thisss..."

Erdos explained himself "Normally a single girl wouldn't be a threat to us, although we were beaten by Wes and Rui six years ago but that was when we had no knowledge of you or were prepared to go military on that world as we are doing with Earth. However this girl has possession of the Rototrix"

He nods to Loveria urging her to stand and she whimpers obeying him and shows Queen Venomica the Rototrix. Erdos continued "It has the power to turn her into any of the fourteen Pokemon it has in it and she has used it to defeat us three times. Father sent me to eliminate her and currently I'm still thinking of a new plan to use on her, so...Could I ask of your assistance to eliminate her?" he smiles at the Succubus Naga queen "I'm sure whatever she chooses to turn herself into will be tasty."

"Thy have my asssissstanccceee!" Queen Venomica said eagerly for heroine flesh "Thy can ccconsider her dead at midnight!"

The Succubus Naga queen snapped her fingers and appeared to have vanished.

"She's gone" Loveria sighed with relief.

"For now" Miror B told her "We're allies with her now. She'll be back."

"Why did you ally us with her?" Loveria asked Erdos.

"Better to have her as an ally then as an enemy" Erdos told her "From that brief meeting just now with her, it's truly better to not to fight her. Besides she seems to want the Earth as well but what good is just taking Earth and ruling it for a Demon if she or he can't get anything out of it? Better to be worshipped like a god or goddess and given tributes like it."

"Swell!" Loveria sighed understandably not liking this due to being a girl which Queen Venomica loved to eat "I'll have to look over my back."

"As long as I fulfill my end of the deal she won't be coming to eat you Loveria. She'll go after other girls instead as there are plenty of them."

"She's part snake though" Miror B told Loveria "So if she is, she'll only have to eat maybe once a month or so! Lucky you hugh?"

"I won't be lucky if we fail to deliver our end of the deal!" Loveria snapped "She'll hunt me down first, and I know it!"

Erdos had a plan and he eyed Loveria "Get dressed for school."

"Yes...Sir" Loveria said then she blinked "School? Uh sir, I have no school!"

"You do now" Erdos told her "I'll inform Ardos about this unfortunate incident that Truedly and Folly have done, which might have been the answer to our problem with Hotaru. You, Loveria will be the key factor in guiding Hotaru into a trap to meet our Succbus naga queen ally. Since she hunts and eats female human girls, Hotaru won't see that coming. Plus Ardos already is pulling that part off."

Loveria got the plan and it mostly involved her to guide Hotaru into a trap even though Hotaru already knew her as an enemy. Still in school though, there was very little Hotaru could do to her or risk ether suspension or expulsion for fighting with Loveria. Loveria nods "Okay, I'll get ready for school."

She walks off with Erdos and Miror B watching her. Erdos turned to the shadows as he heard Queen Venomica chuckling at the plan "Good plan, my dear Erdosss….A good predator waits for hisss or her prey to approach and trap him or her...I shall wait to sssprring my ambussshhh."

Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru got to school and were in their classroom. Along the way to class, Hotaru saw Loveria walking in the school. Ashley and Darnel saw her too and the three duck behind a wall. Loveria's eyes noticed them but she pretended to have not noticed holding back an evil grin as she thought _Maybe this will succeed! If all goes well __later on tonight__...Hotaru will be dead, and in the stomach of a succubus naga queen!_

Hotaru spoke to her friends "What do you suppose Loveria is doing in this school?"

"Is that what that pink haired girl's name is?" Darnel asked "What a hottie."

Ashley rolled her eyes "Always a sucker for pink haired girls are you Darnel?"

Darnel blushes "What can I say? Her pink hair caught my attention."

Hotaru looked at Darnel "Fall for her at your own risk...She's one of Cipher's admins. She was one of the two Cipher admins rounding up the entire city yesterday."

Hotaru rubbed her head "And the one whose Ditto gave me a small problem...Even a minor headache when I went Lucario."

"Not sure" Ashley said hesitating "But it can't be good for us if she's in."

"She wouldn't be able to harm us" Darnel said "Not in school and Hotaru you won't be able to transform without being noticed."

"I'll have to be careful" Hotaru admitted as they followed Loveria to their homeroom and saw Loveria checking her schedule as if she was new. She saw Hotaru approaching with Hotaru approaching with a little uneasiness. Ashley and Darnel followed with Ashley seemingly more on Hotaru's side and Darnel approaching with a little less cation. In fact it was Darnel that greeted her "Hey miss...Are you new?"

"Yes" Loveria replied "I just enrolled here."

Warning flags were immediately going off in Hotaru's brain. It was literally telling her that something was wrong with this picture. Why would a Cipher admin start enrolling here...Was Cipher planning to take over the school? This would need investigating...Add that to another thing to do on her ever growing to do list as a heroine.

"What are you looking for?" Ashley asked.

"Classroom A101."

"That's ours" Ashley whispered to Hotaru.

Hotaru was now even more alarmed at this but as she looked around the school seeing more students arrive she really couldn't do anything to interrogate Loveria. At least Ashley was on board with Hotaru, Darnel was being a bit slow to realize the situation but even he was building up some suspense. Still he was confident that whatever Loveria had in mind it could be thwarted. The trio showed Loveria where the room was and they enter. After roll call, Ardos spoke "Well class, we have a new student today!" he turned to Loveria "Tell them about yourself miss."

"Yes, sir Mr. Ardos sir!" Loveria replied she waved to the class "Hey, my name is Loveria! And I just so enrolled here! So I look forward in being your classmate!"

Thus the day began. Four hours later and it was lunch. Hotaru seemed to have the worst kind of luck with Loveria. Like every class she had so far, Loveria was also in it. It was as if Cipher truly had taken over the school and was onto Hotaru to try to expose her secret. Hotaru was smart enough not to fall for the bait though. At lunch, Loveria approached Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru.

"Here she comes" Ashley told Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed "That she is...She's been in all my classes so far."

"Strange..." Darnel admitted.

"Must be that you both are very new to the school and they figured to put you two in the same classes" Ashley muttered.

"Little do they know that she's with Cipher" Hotaru agreed silently.

Loveria approached the trio and sat with them "Boy, I can't remember when school was this busy! How about you Hotaru do you agree?"

Hotaru answered politely as she could under this stressful situation "Well considering I came from Japan, this school isn't that busy compared to that but yeah it's busy."

"Where did you say you were from?" Darnel asked.

"The Ore region" Loveria replied "I moved from it recently because there wasn't any schools there and my family wanted me to get some education."

_Yeah right_ Hotaru thought _you can't fool me...You're here ether spying on me or trying to become my friend to lower my guard down._

Loveria looked at Hotaru thinking _This better be worth it Erdos! Hotaru isn't easily fooled as we thought_ she then thought back to Ardos's situation _Or maybe it's because she already knows I am with Cipher and thinks that Ardos is truly a new teacher here._

Ashley wasn't buying it ether, even she smelled something wrong with this picture. Still once more there was very little she or Hotaru could do not without spilling Hotaru's secret.

Loveria shrugged "You know Hotaru, we're acquaintances and we new students have to stick together."

_Yeah right!_ Hotaru thought _Like I need Cipher spying on me!_

Loveria then spoke "After all, with what had happened last night. All girls would need to listen to their parents better."

"You heard of that news too?" Hotaru asked shocked that Loveria knew and she found it odd that Loveria was actually shivering making her think _Why would Loveria be shivering...Could it mean Cipher wasn't totally responsible for what happened last night...Or could it be as I felt earlier something more sinister than Cipher._

Ashley, Hotaru and Darnel were having lunch with Loveria till the bell rang to get ready for classes. Four more hours would pass well five hours actually after school activities and it was the last day of gymnastic tryouts. Loveria stayed behind to watch Hotaru mostly from the shadows. It was hard for Loveria to do so but not for Ardos. At the moment both Cipher members were watching her. Loveria huffs "That Hotaru is so hard to be friends with...I'm not sure how you do it Ardos!"

Ardos chuckles dryly "It's because she saw you yesterday and know you are an enemy. As for me, why do you think I don't hang around you guys?"

Loveria was about to answer when Ardos does "It's because as long as I am not spotted around you or anyone of Cipher, I can spy on Hotaru from the shadows. She's going to make the Gymnastics team...She's very good. I wouldn't be surprised if they made her the captain of the squad."

Loveria nods "I must admit that she is good. I better get going though so I can spring the actual trap with-" she shivers with freight "Venomica."

Ardos pats Loveria's back "It was a very dumb move for Trudely and Folly to do. What Erdos did was all he could do in that situation and he's right. Both Queen Venomica and Cipher want to conquer the world, better to have her as an ally then as an enemy...Honestly what could we Cipher do to a demon? Considering demons are nearly immortal and can't be killed easily, nothing much so again better to have her as an ally then enemy, but go ahead."

Loveria walked off appearing to vanish with Ardos watching from the shadows.

Ardos was proven right. Hotaru had made the team and was named the actual Team's captain. Hotaru was happy for it and when she was leaving with Ashley and Darnel that was fresh on her mind. The two had congratulated her and once at Ashley's house began to try to solve Ashley's parent's murder.

It was now nightfall and Hotaru was right asleep until she heard something outside. Hotaru opened her eyes and walked to her window and peered down it. She gasps seeing Ashley being dragged by Loveria. She opens the window jumped out landing in front of Loveria. Loveria smirked "I see you're awake."

"Loveria...Put down Ashley!"

Ashley squirmed "She broke in somehow Hotaru!"

Loveria held up a lock pick "Locked doors won't stop me."

Hotaru growls "Let her go!"

Loveria dragged Ashley with her as she ran "Try and stop me!"

Hotaru chased after her unaware she was being lured into a dark ally. Once in the dark ally Hotaru had cornered Loveria "There's no where to run Loveria! Put Ashley down and get ready for a beating!"

Loveria turned and Hotaru saw her shivering "After tonight...You won't be alive."

Hotaru was about to activate her Rototrix when hissing sounded around the area "Too right she won't be Loveria and thanks for bringing me two girlsss, quite a tribute!"

Hotaru froze hating that sound as it sounded snake like as does Ashley...Whom saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows "HOTARU! BEHIND YOU!"

Hotaru turned just in time to see a long tail whip out at her striking her in the chest sending her onto the ground. As Hotaru was getting up she then saw the creature. The long female succubus upper body with the lower body of a snake. The creature spoke "Pleassse to meet you Hotaru...I'm Queen Venomica! Queen of the Succubusss Naga...And you..." she flicks out her fork tongue smelling Hotaru's scent from afar like all snakes were able to do "are prey!"

**Commercial break**

**Back to Show**

"A Demon Naga?!" Ashley asked in both surprise and fear.

"Quiet!" Loveria told her then she whispered "Or I might not be able to take you back home alive."

Ashley blinks never seeing this side of her enemy it was as if Loveria was wanting to save at least Ashley's life is she could. Ashley then realized she was just the bait to get Hotaru to come into the area alone.

"Prey?" Hotaru inquired looking at Queen Venomica "Me?"

"That's right" Venomica said flicking her tongue out at Hotaru smelling her once more "And what a good meal you'll make...I've never ate a heroine before so thisss isss a ssspecial...Treat."

The demon bares huge basilisk sized snake fangs and she lunged at Hotaru "Do try to resssissst me and make it worth hunting you down to eat!"

Hotaru dodges the lunge and she could see lethal venom projecting from the fangs knowing that one good bite might end her life for good. She watches the Succubus Naga queen raise her tail and slap down at her. Hotaru backflips and aimed her hand "If you want to eat me then I'm gonna make you into dust!"

She lands on the ground and dodges another deadly venomous bite and tail swing and selected the Pokemon and prepares to slap it down. As she is doing so a third tail swing got her in the arm causing her to select a different Pokemon, she was going for Sylveon but instead...White light filled the air as she lost her clothes and hair. She gained Dark orange body fur with white belly fur, her hands and feet become dark brown, she gains Raichu's tail with the lightning bolt at the end of it's tail being a bit smaller due to her being a girl, she gains Raichu's yellow electric sacks on her cheeks, she gains Raichu's brown ears which are yellow in the inside, then on her back are two horizontal brown stripes. When the transformation ended Hotaru was "Raichu!"

She blinks looking at her transformation and shouts "OH SHOOT! HOW AM I A MOUSE?! I wanted Sylveon!"

She looks upward seeing Queen Venomica smirk "Moussse girl hugh? Well now...Lucky day! SSSnakes eat...Miccce!"

Hotaru looked up at Queen Venomica whom was bigger than she was, not that she shrank or anything. She could feel the Raichu part of her shaking with fear at having a predator looking at her. Queen Venomica smirks "Time to dine!"

She lunges at Hotaru. Hotaru fought the urge and managed to avoid the lunge and give her predator a punch to her face, a Mega Punch that is.

Queen Venomica hissed as she is plowed backwards hitting a wall. She turned to free Ashley and smirked electricity coming from her electric sacks on her cheeks "Ashley, get ready to duck!"

Ashley smirked as she is being held by Loveria. She raised her foot, and STOMPED on Loveria's own foot "YOUCH!" Loveria shouts letting go of Ashley.

Hotaru then unleashed her Thunder Bolt attack. Ashley ducks and rolls onto the ground sideways allowing Hotaru's electric attack to strike Loveria head on shocking her. Loveria screams in pain and Hotaru thought she saw her skeleton a few times before Loveria fell over fried with her fingers twitching in pain. She raises a hand "I'll get you back for this Hotaru, once I stop feeling fried!"

Then her arm falls to her side as she lays stunned as if a tazer struck her.

"Thank goodness" Ashley sighed.

Hotaru nods "That demon queen wasn't too hard! I just punched her in the face!"

Ashley smiled but then saw that there was a hole in the ground "Uh, Hotaru...Where did Queen Venomica go?"

"She's catching her breathe" Hotaru said "Why do you-"

The ground beneath the two girl's feet shook as if a minor earthquake had struck and Queen Venomica emerged striking both girls through the middle. Hotaru as her Raichu form let's out a squeak while Ashley screams a bit struck by the attack as well as both girls flew into the sky. Queen Venomica smacks Ashley knocking her aside sending her into an opened trash can. Queen Venomica on the other hand wrapped her coils around Hotaru sending her crashing into the ground with a well timed throw. Hotaru grunts as she hit her head on the ground. She tries to shock her opponent with a Thunder Bolt but a well placed coil struck her in the back stunning her. Long enough for the Demon Queen to bite her in the butt with her basilisk long snake fangs. Hotaru squeals in pain as her own blood pored from her butt and unleashes a Thunder Bolt which courses through her opponent's body but it wasn't enough. Hotaru then grunts feeling the venom enter her body. Her vision began to get blury as Queen Venomica wrapped her coils around Hotaru and began squeezing her like a boa constrictor and squeezed hard causing Hotaru to gasp.

"Hotarumon 14" Queen Venomica hissed at her "You got dissstracted...A fatal move...I don't need my venom to kill you, now that you are in my cccoilsss. We'll see what killsss you firssst ssshall we? Then when you draw your last breathe you'll be in my ssstomach!"

Hotaru grunts feeling the coils tighten around her. The venom was working on her and now she was literally having her breathe stolen from her. With each breathe Hotaru took, her attacker tightened the grip. Hotaru struggled trying to break free. Sparks flying from her cheeks, feet, arms and tail wagging trying to break free. She tries to shock her attacker and manages to land another Thunder Bolt, but once more Queen Venomica seemed to endure it "I like it when a meal fights back. Shock me all you want moussse girl. While trapped in my coils I won't let you go!"

Hotaru took another breathe somehow and her predator tightened her grip so much that Hotaru felt her rib cage shatter causing her to scream then the venom set into her nerves slowly paralyzing her preventing her from trying to escape. All she could now do was breathe and feel the pressure of the coils until she literally felt her eyes cloud over and she thought she had passed away. Thinking Hotaru was indeed dead Queen Venomica brought Hotaru's head over to her wide opened mouth. Ashley watches full of horror "HOTARU! NO!"

Hotaru managed to hear the shout and saw Queen Venomica's opened mouth which now engulfed her head. Time seemed to stop for Ashley watching this when in reality it was quick. She watches as her friend slips into the Demon Naga Queen's belly. Ashley was sobbing "Hotaru...No...Not you!"

After Hotaru's feet vanish into Queen Venomica's mouth she turned towards the blond girl "It's your turn now."

Ashley was paralyzed with guilt. Guilt that she blamed herself about how she foolishly let Loveria capture her and lure her out for Hotaru to try to rescue her. Queen Venomica prepared to lunge "Next prey!"

Inside the stomach, Hotaru's Rototrix managed to inject an anti venom into Hotaru's body removing the venom from her system the moment she was about to land in her predator's stomach. In it she could see what remained of two high school girls, almost nothing but skeletal remains. The acid felt nearly like lava to her but she now could move and her breathing even though it was damaged due to her rib cage shattering was starting to come back. She had to break free or she'd be digested like the other two girls. She didn't want Ashley to join her...Not one bit. She focused in her energies, electricity swarmed from her cheeks as she thought _Come on Hotaru...Give it all you got...You're inside her, and not coiled. _ She then had an idea to escape the Demon Naga Queen's coils must have some sort of anti element type of resistance to prevent prey from escaping...Hotaru focuses even though terrified at the thought of being digested alive. She then unleashes a Thunder Bolt from inside Queen Venomica's stomach.

Outside Queen Venomica was almost within striking distance to bite Ashley first then coil her when she felt something happening inside her stomach "What the?!"

Then the Demon Queen felt her insides being shocked causing her to scream in total pain and for her body to show it was being shocked "What the?"

This maneuver worked stopping Queen Venomica from moving briefly then she felt another pain as Hotaru inside the stomach landed an Iron Tail to the stomach wall causing it to burst open and for Hotaru and the skeletal remains of the two high school girls from last night to poor out onto the ground and onto poor Ashley. This caused Queen Venomica to fall onto her back in major pain watching this unfold.

"Oh yuck!" Ashley shouted grossed out.

"I'm with you Ashley" Hotaru breathed out.

Ashley hugged her friend "I thought I had lost you!"

"You almost did" Hotaru admitted.

"H-H-H-How did you survive?!" Queen Venomica shouts enraged that Hotaru had somehow lived and escaped her, this was the first time a prey escaped and she would make sure to capture Hotaru again and this time eat her for good.

Hotaru stands up shoving Ashley aside "Leave her to me."

"But she nearly killed you that last time."

"I know but she'll eat us both if I don't beat her...Besides she can't do much now that her stomach is ripped open!"

"How naive you are girl" Queen Venomica stated regenerating her wound.

Hotaru blinks and points "Oh, that's soooooooo...Unfair all of my hard earned work from getting away...Now goes to waste."

Hotaru now stands although weakened badly due to her chest being crushed from the coiling.

Queen Venomoica stood upright smirking "I'll ask again...How did you survive?"

Hotaru answered "The Rototrix was able to reverse your venom, although the moment I was in your stomach. Even it wasn't able to remove your venom from me that easily...The venom was making quick work of me as did your crushing coils."

Hotaru pauses coughing up blood and thought _Raichu is nearly dead! I can't take another bite well I could but once I do I'd get coiled and it will be the death of me. I've gotta be on my toes and avoid her attacks...And I know that she's vulnerable to my attacks as long as I'm not coiled._

Queen Venomica hisses "Then you jussst maybe worth it to eat in the end. I've never had a prey fight back like thisss!"

She saw Hotaru coughing up blood "Looksss like you are nearly at your end yourssself Hotarumon 14. One good move from me ssshould be enough to do it."

Hotaru focused "I maybe weakened but I will not quit until I'm unable to draw breathe!"

Queen Venomica smirks evilly "So be it."

She then spat venom...Right into Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru screams "AHHH! Cheep shot!"

Hotaru fought to overcome this blindness, she should have expected this. Certain species of cobra were able to spit their venom right into their own predator or threat's eyes. She heard the sound of Queen Venomica's body hitting the ground as she borrowed underground. Hotaru was blind still so she'd have to try to listen to where her opponent was coming from. She still used her arms to try to wipe the blinding venom from her eyes with no avail. However she felt the ground beneath begin to shake and this time she used her tail as if it were a springboard to hurl herself upright just in time for Queen Venomica to raise up beneath Hotaru's feet trying to use the same attack as she had done earlier to knock her down. Hotaru still couldn't see her but she managed to back flip out of the way in time then without knowing it raised her tail and once more used Iron Tail onto Queen Venomica's head. This earned Hotaru a hissing sound as the Succubus Naga Queen was sent backwards onto the ground with a massive thud "How was she able to see me?!"

Hotaru lands on the ground glad to have avoided that attack as she turned to the sound electricity flowing from her cheeks "I might be blind like a bat, but I still have my other senses, despite on what you might think, a human doesn't completely rely on sight, but has five senses to help him or her out."

Hotaru still couldn't see her attacker but she was staring at where Queen Venomica was whom raised a coil. Hotaru focused and shot out a Thunder Bolt attack at her attacker. This time the Thunder Bolt hit shocking Queen Venomica paralyzing her on the spot after dealing the damage. Hotaru now managed to see her foe although her vision was still blury. She could clearly still make out a dark figure. She prepared herself for Volt Tackle, forming electricity around her body not full on knowing that any damage using Volt Tackle would result into her taking recoil damage. Queen Venomica watches as Hotaru got onto all fours with her body surrounded with electricity then she charged on all fours rather fast "Coming at me are we?"

She spat more venom at Hotaru. Hotaru used Volt Tackle in a way no other Raichu or Pikachu were able to do. She used her gymnastic skills to avoid the venom even with blurry vision and continued her charge. Queen Venomica then gathered up an acidic attack and shot it at Hotaru. Hotaru even with her blurry vision managed to roll underneath the attack and continued her charge not letting up her Volt Tackle attack. Queen Venomica gasped seeing Hotaru come at her and she was just inches away. The Succubus Naga Queen raised her tail to whip out at Hotaru as a last minute resort then brought it onto Hotaru or so she hoped. Using her tail once again as a springboard, Hotaru flipped over the coils. So high was her leap that she came diving down still with Volt Tackle right onto Queen Venomica's surprised head and only then did she unleash the electric attack. There was an explosion as Hotaru was rocketed off the Succubus Naga Queen's head and onto the ground below where Ashley caught her seeing that Hotaru might've fallen onto her butt. Hotaru was grateful for the catch and still was coughing up blood as Ashley asked "Did you beat her?"

"I landed that hit in if that is your definition of beating her" Hotaru said then she and Ashley turned to see Queen Venomica seemingly alright.

"It wasn't enough!" Ashley shouted alarmed then she saw Hotaru kneeling onto all fours as the recoil damage from Volt Tackle was received onto her this was also received at the same time Queen Venomica's body hit the ground with a massive thud which created an earthquake in the small area but no real damage was done to Hotaru. Ashley saw Hotaru kneeling due to feeling the recoil damage from her Volt Tackle attack "Hotaru, stay with me!"

Queen Venomica tries to get up but her body refused to get up. For once in her life as a Succubus Demon Queen she had been beaten by a single individual...By Hotaru whom was now at the moment a mouse girl and it caused her to hiss evilly "I can't believe thissss...You sssomehow defeated...Me!, Queen Venomica...SSSSuccccubusss Naga Queen...Better enjoy this victory while you still live...I ssshall be back to right thisss wrong!"

She flicks her tail and with a massive cloud of smoke she vanishes to recover from the beatdown she just received. Hotaru sat relieved that she had somehow won this battle. She coughed up blood some more as she gradually returned to normal where she had no injury at all. She was glad for it. Ashley hugged her grateful for being rescued "Thank you for saving me even though you ended up being eaten."

"No telling this to Darnel" Hotaru pleaded with her "I don't want to explain to him how I ended up in that demon's stomach!"

Ashley agreed "He'd probably lecture you of never letting your guard down again."

Hotaru sighed "I better get back home."

"I should too" Ashley said she turned to the still paralyzed form of Loveria "What shall we do with her?"

"Leave her there" Hotaru told her friend "I don't have the energy to deal with her properly."

The two friends leave Loveria to rest there to recover hoping Miror B could find her and take her back to base. Hotaru made it home without her parents actually noticing she had been missing from her room. She had been lucky tonight on that one. Unaware Queen Venomica had appeared once more near Erdos. The Succubus Naga Queen was furious of her defeat as she assured him "Ssshe got away tonight!...Nexxxt time I meet her, ssshe's in my gut for sssure! I'll make sure she won't ssshock me nexxxt time ether!"

Erdos looked at the Succubus Naga Queen "I am amazed Queen Venomica that she had been able to defeat you but at least you know why even Cipher is having trouble with her."

"That I do Erdosss!" Queen Venomica said "Ssshe'sss resourceful and that Rototrixxx of hersss makesss her even more resssourceful than ever. My apologiesss for thinking Cccipher was weak. I underestimated her but nexxxt time I won't! I'll be going back to get my own army of Nagasss so that nexxxt time Hotaru meetsss me...It will be different!"

"Very well, we'll see you again Queen Venomica" Erdos told her.

The Succubus Naga Queen vanishes to get her own army. Erdos looks onward onto the night overlooking the entire city thinking _Hotarumon 14...Let's see how long you last against us __with our new ally helping to bring you down._

**end of episode**

**Long episode but I wanted Hotaru's opponent in this one to be someone that is an ally to Cipher due to a sheer mistake on Trudley and Folly's part. Thus the solution is another OC of mine Queen Venomica, Succubus Naga Queen. And yes, she will be a reoccurring opponent Hotaru has to fight as well. I also want to make it clear that I have purposely misspelled Queen Venomica's words at least the words that have c,s,and x in them. Wanted to create a language specifically for her and her subjects and she will say THY as well. Originally this was supposed to be Sylveon for Hotaru to use but I decided Raichu was much better in this. Next episode is Episode 6: Phantom Phenomenon**, **_Hotarumon 14 and a certain phantom boy must team up to save both Danvile and Manassas from a __massive __invasive army __lead by Erdos, Vlad and Queen Venomica. Can the two heroes work together to stop this massive threat?_**


	7. Episode 7: Phantom Phenomenon P1

Episode 7: Phantom Phenomenon P1

It was the following Tuesday afternoon after school. Hotaru as Sylveon was hard at work facing off against a new Shadow Pokemon Cipher had sent onto the public. This new Shadow Pokemon looked like a pitch black dragon with three heads a Hydrigeon. Multiple explosions were erupting from the battlefield mostly these were attacks coming from Hydrigeon itself as it tried to combat it's opponent. It saw her coming back at it and prepared to unleash a Flash Cannon attack. It spots Hotaru about to leap at it and grab onto a crane and use it to propel herself into the air to prepare a Moonblast attack. Before she could even unleash her attack first a long snake tail appeared out of nowhere forcing Hotaru to use all her ribbons to block the long tail. Luckily for her it worked and Hotaru would be gritting her teeth as she made out Queen Venomica whom had just arrived to aide the Shadow Pokemon then she saw Hydreigon unleash it's Flash Cannon attack at her. The attack hit Hotaru square in her exposed chest at the same time she had repelled Queen Venomica's tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hotaru screamed in pain as the attack was Super-Effective on her causing her to go plowing onto the ground and she nearly hit her back as she was flung onto the ground but she managed to land on all fours panting and easily coughing up blood.

Ashley was now hiding behind Darnel whom were watching the fight "Oh-no! Queen Venomica's here too!"

"The same Succubus Naga Queen you and Hotaru told me about at lunch earlier?" Darnel asked her.

Ashley nodded "Yep and she's bad news...If Hotaru isn't careful she could be eaten again!"

Darnel watches as Hotaru managed to climb onto her two feet still in major pain "Hotaru has the advantage against the Shadow Pokemon...But having to take on Queen Venomica as well might be a problem...Plus that Flash Cannon attack just delivered heavy damage to her."

Hotaru watches the situation unfold not liking the odds herself a massive sweatdrop was hiding behind her head as she thought _I can easily defeat Shadow Hydregion...One hit from Moonblast is all it is going to take...But it's going to be a lot harder with HER aiding it._

"Misssed me Hotarumon 14?" Queen Venomica asked "I told you I'd be back...And here I am!"

"Nope, I didn't miss you one bit" Hotaru told her she used her ribbons to block another Flash Cannon attack which was directed at her head deflecting it to the side harmlessly "And I'm not going to be eaten again!"

"Then let'sss ssseee how you do againssst the two of usss!"

"Would be glad too!" Hotaru shouted.

Hotaru coughs up some more blood but prepared herself to tackle her two foes head on. Queen Venominca swung her tail at Hotaru whom dodged her attack then deflected a third Flash Cannon attack with her ribbons "Sorry, that attack won't get through again!"

At the same time she heard the THUD sound as Queen Venomica buried under ground. At the same time Hydriegon unleashed a Dark Pulse attack at her. She let the attack hit her while flattening herself towards the ground to wait for Queen Venomica to come up from underneath her. The Dark Pulse didn't do much to her in fact she resisted it just like she had resisted Terrakion's Secret Sword attack. Then she heard Queen Venomica approaching from below with the ground bursting underneath her. Hotaru leaps to avoid the attack and manages to do so but on the approach downward she found her feet literally touching the Succubus Naga Queen's mouth in fact they barely were touching the fangs Queen Venomica smirks thinking she'd just chomp down onto Hotaru and would swallow her in one go. She tries to with Hotaru using her hands to prevent her opponent's mouth from chomping down from her while using her two feet to try to get some grip to get away. At least she wasn't bitten. She focuses trying to get away.

Ashley watches gulping "Hotaru...How did you get into her mouth again."

"Wasn't trying too!" Hotaru told her friend "But somehow I wound up in her mouth again!"

Queen Venomica tried to bite down on her harder increasing her jaw strength. Even though Hotaru had super strength but with just her arms alone was losing the battle. She heard Shadow Hydregion approaching with Queen Venomica acknowledging it "Now shoot her with that Flash Cannon now!"

Hotaru had to think fast or take the force of the Flash Cannon attack which would indeed cause her to fall completely into the mouth and be swallowed. She had an idea to get away and actually turn the tables. She had to time everything right while pretending to struggle from being swallowed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shadow Hydregion preparing a Flash Cannon by gathering in white metallic light in it's mouth. The Shadow Pokemon unleashed the would be finishing attack. Hotaru put her plan into action. She managed to wrap all of her ribbons around Queen Venomica's head and purposely lost her footing appearing to have slipped but really quickly before the Succubus Naga Queen could slam her jaws down, Hotaru used her ribbons that were wrapped around Queen Venomica's head to propel herself out of the mouth just in time for the Flash Cannon to strike Queen Venomica right in her neck blowing a hole in it and for the Succubus Naga Queen to fall to the ground surprise. Hotaru would then turn towards Shadow Hydreigon taking it's confusion and unleashed her Moonblast. The three headed Dark Dragon Pokemon had no defense against the sudden surprise attack and just as Hotaru predicted once the single Fairy Type Move connected caused it to fall to the ground fainted. Hotaru lands on the ground on both feet which were bleeding slightly as Venomica's fangs did cut them as she made her attempt to escape.

"Those fangs of hers are sharp" Hotaru muttered then she returned her gaze to the Hydregion "Shadow Pokemon purified. Awaiting purification!"

"Count on it!" The Rototrix stated.

Hotaru raised it and it began purifying the Shadow Pokemon and soon announces "Shadow Pokemon Purified."

Hotaru turned her gaze to Queen Venomica whom hissed "Ssso muccch for a quick afternoon sssnack...You live to see another day"

Then the Succubus Naga Queen disappears.

"You did it Hotaru!" Ashley shouted.

Hotaru grunts turning back to normal glad to not really take that damage "Even though she didn't bite me fully, I still wound up in her mouth...But that was odd."

The three friends leave unaware that a robotic probe had been watching the entire fight.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

In another part of the US, specifically Danvile. A white haired phantom was in a heated battle himself against Vlad. For years the famous Danny Phantom and Vlad Masters were in a heated battle. Danny ducks an attack that Vlad had sent at him from afar. This made an explosion. Vlad watches Danny "This is the last time you interfere with my plans Phantom!"

"You make it all too easy Vlad!" Danny shot back.

Danny come at Vlad with a punch but Vlad caught his fist and tossed him aside "I won't be easy to take down this time!"

"Yeah, but it'll always end the same!"

Danny would then unleash his Ghostly Wail causing Vlad to cover his ears then take a punch to his face sending him flying. Danny had managed to win once again then began going back to his home. When it was safe enough, Vlad had returned to his mansion. He would have to admit to himself that his plans were rapidly failing with Danny Phantom always interfering. He was tired of it and sets foot in his chair and saw the probe return.

"Tell me you found something useful."

The probe responded with what it had seen this very afternoon in Manassas VA. On the recording he could clearly see a thirteen year old girl on her way home with two of her friends when the Shadow Hydreigon would emerge. He saw how the brown haired girl's watch device picked up the approaching threat much like how his own nemesis Danny Phantom would detect ghost however unlike Danny's it didn't exactly tell it's owner where the approaching threat was coming from. Regardless he would watch as the brown haired girl would activate her Rototrix turning into a completely naked white and pink cat like girl which he heard the name was Sylveon. He would watch as the fight would begin with the girl dodging attacks right and left, up to the point where things would get really heated up with Queen Venomica approaching to aide the Shadow Pokemon. Once the strange girl was in the mouth of Queen Venomica Vlad thought that Shadow Pokemon and the Succbus naga Queen had won. Only to be mistaken as it would end with the girl escaping using the Hyrgeion's Flash Cannon attack to hit Queen Venomica then using Moonblast to end the fight. He would also watch how the girl's weapon seemed to restore the Shadow Pokemon.

Vlad stroked his chin now understanding that the girl in the video was the heroine just like Danny Phantom was to him. Then an evil plan would form in his brain. He had a feeling whoever sent the Shadow Pokemon out must've had hundreds of them...With a ghost army and, a Succubus Queen's army, both Manassas and Danvile Wisconsin would be ripe for the taking and Danny had no experience in dealing with Demons.

"Phantom" Vlad muttered evilly then he smirked "You might've won today but you'll never win against my next plan...Time to meet up with Queen Venomica and whoever she was helping."

With that he disappears to begin his mission.

At Cipher's base. Erdos was furious at yet another loss of a Shadow Pokemon but he wasn't too furious. It was all a scheme for him to figure out Sylveon's weakness. He already had known Hydreigon was the worse possible choice to combat Sylyveon and the chances of it returning victorious was slim but he had purposely gave it Flash Cannon for a specific reason for research on finding out Sylveon's weakness. He turned to Queen Venomica whom was still bothered that Hotaru had the guts to use Hydreigon's Flash Cannon against her "Don't worry Queen Venomica...All is going to plan."

"FOR THY'SSS SSSAKE IT HAD BETTER BE GOING TO PLAN!" the Succubus Naga Queen hissed angrily "ALL THAT FIGHT GAVE ME WASSS A HOLE THROUGH THE THROAT! EVEN WHEN I REGENERATE THAT DAMAGE, THAT STILL HURT!"

"What was the plan though?" Loveria asked "Cause Hotaru could've dusted it much earlier if Queen Venomica wasn't there to try to aide it."

Erdos explained "That new form of Hotaru's is her favorite form to use. A form that at the moment prior to this latest attack we had no idea what her weaknesses were. So I sent it sadly on a sucide mission already knowing what we know about her in that form easily able to beat Dragon, Dark, and Fighting Types with ease, but it had one attack that I had suspected could harm her badly..."

"Which would've been Ffflasssh Cccannon" Queen Venomica correctly guessed.

"Exactly" Erdos admitted he turned to Queen Venomica "And I believe it was the answer."

"Oh it was" Queen Venomica admitted "Hotaru took heavy damage from that attack alone."

"So Steel Types are one weakness" Miror B acknowledged "Which is a bad thing considering out of all our Shadow Pokemon very few of them are Steel types."

"There is another type it is weak to" Erdos said "But that type is still being researched upon "Any suggestions on her weaknesses Queen Venomica?"

"Asss that white and pink furred catgirl transformation?...I'm at a large but I'm going to heavily guessss it isss Poissson types."

"We won't know unless we try a Poison type Shadow Pokemon on her" Loveria told Erdos.

Erods nodded "And we shouldn't waste Shadow Pokemon ether just to explore her weaknesses today was an exception as we now know she can't handle Steel Types real we in that form...Trick would be to get in that hit though, her ribbons deflected two Flash Cannons with no injury."

"Ssshe usssed them like how Wonder Woman does in the DCCC cccomicccsss" Queen Venomica said.

"Hello there!" a new voice announced causing everyone's heads to pop up to see a ghostly vampire like figure floating down towards them.

"Who is this?" Erdos asked Queen Venomica.

"I wasss going to asssk you the same quessstion Erdosss" Queen Venomica said "Being imprisssoned by a priessst doesn't help you learn other types of villiansss."

Vlad Masters answers "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself I'm Vlad Masters. I'm a secret Mayor in Danvile USA and have been watching your latest defeat."

"We've secretly had a secret Mayor acting as our boss in the Ore Region six years ago when we had Cipher branch there..." Miror B muttered "Until Wes and Rui teamed up to take it down."

Erdos agreed with Miror B on that one, but from his knowledge from what Ardos had gathered for him, Mayors in the US were elected by the people in that area."

"You got your cccity" Venomica told Vlad "What more could you want?"

"Why try the entire world or at least state!" Vlad said "But like you I too have someone that resists me."

"Oh yeah and who would that be?" Loveria asked.

"A fourteen year old boy Danny Fenton" Vlad said showing him a picture of the boy that was his foe untransformed.

"SSSeriously?" Queen Venomica asked "Firssst a thirteen year old girl opposes Cipher and myssself and now sssingle boy ssstopsss you" she sighs angrily "Heroes seem to come in their younger teenage yearsss and not older years like in their twenties anymore."

"Careful of how you judge Mr. Fenton here" Vlad warned her he then revealed another picture of Danny Fenton but this time as a white haired ghost boy with green eyes "For Danny Fenton here can become Danny Phantom! And he's been doing quite a job on me defeating my attempts to take the world with an army of ghosts. Ghost after ghost he's beaten and imprisoned except for me. Sound familiar?"

"SSSoundsss like our cccurent cccondition with Hotarumon 14" Queen Venomica hissed.

"Exactly my Succubus Naga Queen" Vlad told her in a flirty tone already attracted to the Succbuss Queen's human like features especially her huge breasts which seemed to beg for his attention.

Queen Venomica smirks liking Vlad, he was daring, really daring around her but she warns him "Cccareful Vlad, very few men have touched a Sssuccccubusss and live to tell the tail about it. I myself have killed fifty men for getting too lustful with me." She eyes Erdos "And over one hundred if they don't complete their end of the deal."

Erdos sweats nervously but acknowledged her "You'll get your deal when we eliminate Hotaru for good and conquer the Earth."

Vlad took Queen Venomica's warning seriously as he was about to touch her there but returns his hands to his side not wanting to possibly be the fifty first male she killed for being too lustful. Even though it was a Sin and Demons loved that, it still made them able to kill those that did so. In fact there have been tales of Succubus usually targeting males because of their lust issues. He looked at Erdos, and Queen Venomica "We have common ground then. We both have heroes that interfere in our plans daily. Why I have a delightful plan that can get us both the things we want most, the destruction of our heroes."

"We'll here you out Vlad" Erdos told him eager to listen to Vlad's plans a real elected mayor might be the keys in understanding how to take out their heroes.

"But be warned like I was two nightsss ago" Queen Venomica warned "Hotarumon 14 is very resourceful might be more resourceful than Danny Phantom as her Rototrix has answers to must status conditions."

Vlad took this into consideration as he had to admit in the video his probe shown him, Hotaru did seem more resourceful with her Rototrix and he feared there was more than meets the eye when it came down to the Rototrix, he suspected it had some other powers that weren't scene yet "I'll keep that in mind, but first how about we do a swap?"

"Swap?!" Loveria asked "As in hero swap?"

"Indeed" Vlad said "That way we both have some experience in dealing with each others heroes, like for example, I myself and another ghost shall take on Hotaru while you Erdos and the sexy Succubus Naga Queen can take on Danny Phantom."

Erdos was about to agree but Queen Venomica raised a hand about to object but Vlad whispers to her ears "Danny Phantom has a tasty sister and friend that are girls...And his friend that's a girl dresses like a goth."

That did it Queen Venomica turned her attention towards Vlad "You wouldn't lie about that would you?"

Vlad shook his head "Trust me, I know well enough not to lie to a Demon. Danny Phantom has an older sister named Jazz, and the girl that he's friends with is named Sam."

Queen Venomica now agreed "Okay, then, I'm in."

Erdos muttered lowly that the Succubus Queen didn't hear him and neither did Vlad "She was about to object but the moment he mentions possible meals for her she jumps right in."

Now that the three were on board with this Vlad explains his plan "Mr. Erdos, please give me a Shadow Pokemon of yours so I can send out at her to distract. Something that would be quick and easy for her to defeat as a Sylveon."

"She doesn't always choose that one" Erdos warned him "She has thirteen other types"

"Including an electric mouse" Queen Venomica muttered dryly clearly not letting herself forget how Hotaru escaped her two nights ago.

Vlad smiled "Thanks for letting me know that, but it appears her device is only able to detect Shadow Pokemon and no real ghosts like myself and the other I'm bringing. So in reality I only need a Shadow Pokemon so that it can lure her out. One she can easily beat and one that you might not care too much of."

"I'd say give him a Poison Type" Queen Venomica said "Might be a weakness Sssylveon hasss and it won't be easily beaten."

Erdos agreed "You're right Venomica, I do see his plan wanting us to throw away a Shadow Pokemon we have that she can beat, however Vlad perhaps we should send out something like a Poison Type that way we can confirm Queen Venomica's guess that that form she choose to defeat Shadow Hydreigon with is weak to Steel and Poison, and you and your ghost ally can deal with her, three against one."

"I'll allow it" Vlad said seeing the point "It is best to know the weakness of the form you don't know about."

Erdos and Venomica nod at each other. Vlad now explained there part "On your part Erdos and Queen Venomica, I need you two to face off against Danny Phantom. Now all we have to do is do a bit of smashing them, maybe not exactly defeating them or nearly defeating them, then we shall retreat."

"What for?" Loveria asked.

Vlad answered "Why we'll be making a massive invasive army that those two won't be able to withstand on their own. Together we will send the armies onto both Manassas and Danvile U.S.A and the heroes shall be overwhelmed with sheer enemy numbers!"

Queen Venomica actually liked the plan "Even if they are hero and heroine in Hotarumon 14's place even they would be overwhelmed by the sssheer numbersss." she then had a thought "Unlesssss..."

"Unless what?" Vlad asked shocked the Succbus Naga Queen would say those words to his flawless plan.

Queen Venomica answered "Unless both team up as heroes are known to do."

Vlad swatted that possibly away "Even if both team up to defeat our combine forces they still will be overwhelmed I mean it'll be litterally two to two hundred or so! Victory will be in our hands...Especially when the true Shadow Pokemon comes out."

Erdos grinned fetching a Pokeball as he figured it out "I was hoping to use this Shadow Pokemon for a real tough battle against Hotarumon 14...But this Shadow Pokemon...Is known to cause panic and is quite a deadly ghost and Dark Type."

Loveria was lost "I don't know Mr. Erdos...If we're talking about Shadow Sabeye, that may not be enough. It's not really intimating except for when it has the Prankster ability."

Erdos looks at Loveria "Venomica...I changed my mind if you want you can have Loveria for a quick lunch."

"WHAT?!" Loveria gasped as Venomica nearly lunged at her coiling her up "Please Erdos sir no! If so what for?!"

Erdos answered "You're supposed to have more brains than anyone in Cipher Loveria. Shadow Sabeye wasn't the Shadow Pokemon I was thinking of, there's a different Dark/Ghost Type out there that's more frightening."

Loveria shivered with fright as she felt Venomica's coils tighten and release a small acid to remove her clothing "It?" she then got it "Please Erdos! Please don't have her kill me and eat me! I won't question you again!"

Erdos watches Queen Venomica squeeze the now completely naked Loveria in her coils with Loveria begging him crying even while Queen Venomica was squeezing the very life out of her. Her face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen due to the squeezing coils. Queen Venomica sensed that Erdos didn't want Loveria killed or eaten just yet. This was merely Loveria's punishment for thinking stupid. The Succubus Queen taunted Loveria whom was finding it difficult to even muster out a low sob "Shouldn't have acted stupid."

Erdos calmly waits till he thought Loveria had learned her lesson "Thank you Queen Venomica...But sadly, release her. She's still expendable."

"Asss you wisssh!" Queen Venomica replied releasing the nearly dead Loveria to the ground.

For a while Loveria lays on the ground completely naked fighting for her life, tears in her eyes at what Erdos had ordered upon her. Eventually she began to breathe normally eying Erdos whom replied to her "On your knees Loveria."

Loveria sobbed obeying forced to at her near death experience knowing that Erdos wasn't in the mood for stupidity from her, she was way smarter than most Cipher Pions maybe the smartest Admin but no where near as smart as Erdos, Ardos or even Master Greevil. Erdos looks at her explaining himself while touching he chin forcing her to make eye contact with him "Did you learn your lesson?"

"I-I-I-I so have" Loveria sobbed "I learned not to act stupid or say stupid things like I did. Forgive me Master Erdos, I got confused on what Ghost/Dark Type you were suggesting...It won't happen again!"

Erdos nodded petting her as if she were a dog "Good girl." he then warned her "Next time you act like this, or fail me once, you will be one dead girl and in Queen Venomica's stomach. You got that?!"

"Y-y-y-yes sir" Loveria sobbed pitifully never seeing this side of Erdos before, must've just happened due to the losses of four Shadow Pokemon.

Erdos put a collar around Loveria neck turning to Queen Venomica giving her the leash "Queen Venomica."

"Yesss?" the Succubus Naga Queen asked.

"As part of Loveria's punishment for being stupid around me, I'm giving you her to do as you please with, except for eating her or killing her. You may bite her, taste her, or whatever you want with her, but don't eat or kill her. She's to be your pet or slave for the rest of the week."

Loveria gulps as he looks at her "After all with what just happened she may decide to run away and warn Hotaru about the plan"

Vlad agreed sadly "Personally that is the case with minions that just dodged death. Best to make her realize the penalty of her actions and even more make her realize she's not going to warn anyone."

Indeed in Loveria's mind, the moment Erdos would have his back turn she'd run and totally want to change sides for good at the moment. Queen Venomica smirked accepting the leash and she looked at Loveria "Good idea Erdosss...I'll keep Loveria asss a pet and more."

She nods and two other Succubus Nagas appeared grabbing onto her "Queen Venomica?" she asked nervously.

Queen Venomica addresses her sensing her thoughts of running away "You aren't running away from your fate thisss morning. Not when I'm your mistresss for the ressst of the week." she addressed her subjects "Take Loveria to my chambers and make her my ssslave. Ssset her to work ssscrubbing the floors, vacuuming, and-" she giggled evilly "Serving the males of our kind with anything they desire except for being meat."

Loveria gulps crying at this cruelty she was treated harshly just for being stupid in Erdos's eyes. She had even temporally lost her rights as a Cipher admin once in Venomica's hands and was nothing more but a mere slave to her now. The two Succubus Naga subjects bow before their queen and take the leash from her forcing Loveria to walk on all fours as they made their way to a hellish like portal. There was a glare from Venomica as she gave out one last command to her subjects "And if ssshe resssissstsss anything or triesss to run away...Beat her to ether ether she falls unconsciousss or death, and guard her well...Ssshe'sss not allowed to run away."

The two subjects salute her and drag Loveria through the hellish portal with Loveria screaming "EERRDDOOSSS SIR! PLEASE SO RECONSIDER!"

Then the portal closed and no sound of of Loveria was heard.

"Hopefully that teaches her not to be stupid" Erdos sighed.

"One week with being my ssslave and she'll regret the thing ssshe hasss done" Queen Venomica said "Very few human girls ever sssurvive being my ssslave for long. If ssshe sssurivesss the rest of the week, she'll have the record of being my ssslave the longessst."

"Which depending how you look at it" Vlad muttered "Is ether going to be a good thing for her or not be good thing for her."

After a good while Vlad turned to Erdos and Queen Venomica "So are we ready to go with the plan?"

"We are" Erdos said giving Vlad a Pokeball and once he did Vlad reeled in disgust "OH GROSS WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!"

Queen Venomica giggled smirking "Shadow Muk's. A Poison Type if I recall correctly."

"IT STINKS! WORSE THAN A SKUNK!" Vlad shouted holding his nose.

Queen Venomica giggled loving his reaction to the stink of Muk coming from the Pokeball "Just think on how Hotarumon's nose will feel at the stink when you release it upon her."

"It better make her faint immediately!" Vlad shouted.

Erdos and Queen Venomica begin to leave to Danvile with Vlad seeing this "Can't you give me some other Poison type? Something that doesn't stink like this?!"

"Sorry, Vlad" Erdos told the ghost man "No redos! You take what we give you."

Before Vlad could curse out at Erdos and Queen Venomica for the smelly gift they left him. The man was left reeling in disgust of the smell then he sighed "You get what you get I suppose. But couldn't they give me something else? Doesn't matter for Danny Phantom is in for a treat. For I know Queen Venomica's bite is so venomous and powerful she can even bite ghosts if she wanted too. Nothing is safe from her poison not even Danny's intangibility can save him from her bite.

He gets up and prepares himself for the fight ahead grinning readying himself to fight Hotaru. She might be a nice change of pace...Too bad the smell of Shadow Muk's Pokeball was getting to him "I wonder if Lady Ember would be interested in helping me take Hotaru down a notch."

**Commercial break**

**Back to show**

The next day in School. Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru were surprised to not see Loveria in school. Hotaru had a feeling that ether, Cipher was up to something or Loveria had gotten sick. She suspected it was the first option more. After their school activities the trio met up together once again at Ashley's house. At the Crime scene lab with Ashley having two doll like figures that she purposely dressed up in what she thought was their clothing.

"These dolls represent my mother and father" Ashley explained to her friends and putting them in the area of the crime scene where her parents were murdered "So that we can figure out whom killed them."

Hotaru studied the scene trying to let her detective skills from her father's side show. From the looks of it whoever killed Ashley's parents had taken it upon themselves to take them by surprise and saw footprint pictures that Ashley told her and Darnel that the police gave her.

Hotaru saw that half of the foot prints were at the front of where the killers were and the other half was at the back implying that Ashley's parents were indeed ambushed.

"Well one thing I see in this is that whoever murdered your parents knew whom they were looking for, otherwise they wouldn't be trying to ambush them."

"It was an ambush?" Darnel asked Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded "Yes, from what I could see from the pictures of the footprints the police gave to Ashley, that appears to be the case. Let me explain."

Ashley nodded glad to have Hotaru around, with her father being an NCIS agent perhaps the three of them could solve the eleven year old cold case.

Hotaru pointed to the footprints in the front "Ashley you told us yesterday that these foot prints were from the front right?"

"That's what the police told me, so yes" Ashley admitted.

Hotaru pointed at the footprints in the back "And these ones were at the back."

Ashley nodded "Correct again."

Darnel now saw what Hotaru saw "Now that she's explained it, I'm seeing it. Whoever killed your parents Ashley knew who they were and even knew where they'd be at. Implying that whoever killed them-"

"Was an organized crime" Hotaru kindly interrupted Darnel "From what my dad has told me on some of his cases, majority of them are organized just by one person or in some cases terrorist groups."

"Are you saying my parents were murdered by terrorists?" Ashley inquired.

"Yes, and no" Hotaru answered "That all depends on your definition of terrorist and what type of terrorism it could be. It may not be the work of a terrorist organization but it certainly is looking like a organized crime by an organization. Ashley, think carefully did your father and mother have any enemies?"

Ashley scratched her head "Not that I can think of or remember. Although I am remember mom telling me during the day that she and my father would be murdered later on that day, that she felt as if they were being followed or spied on."

"Hotaru" Darnel told his friend "What other organization does the US know about?"

"I only know about the many world wide Terrorist groups like Alquita, or ISIS for example...Now one could say that it technically could be the work of ISIS as they seem to take favorable stances like that in the crime scene but...Let's be real eleven years ago they didn't exist. Plus Darnel...Who said it had to be terrorists? Ashley told us the first night she revealed this crime scene to us that the attackers were all wearing white. A terrorist group doesn't wear those colors."

"That's right" Darnel said.

"So are you saying this still could be Cipher?" Ashley inquired.

"It's becoming to look like it to me, day-by-day" Hotaru said "They wear white and we've already seen them lay attacks upon Mananas similar to how many other world wide Terrorist groups will do just to spread fear."

"Plus" Darnel said starting to get where Hotaru was getting at "The police didn't find any weapons in the area-"

"Correct" Ashley agreed.

Hotaru studied more footprints "Plus...There are some footprints that are not human."

Ashley gasped "Not human?!"

Hotaru nodded pointing to one that seemed like four hoof marks belonging to a horse, another seemed to be some kind of large dragon.

"Monster footprints!" Darnel said looking at the footprints.

"Try Pokemon, footprints" Hotaru said she turned to her Rototrix "Rototrix...Analyze footprint and match them to possible matches."

"Right on!" The Rototrix said scanning the footprints.

It scanned the hoof marks first "The first four footprints are ether **Pontya's **or **Rapidash's**. Both fire horse Pokemon."

It even showed Hotaru the images of the two Pokemon. Ashley and Hotaru found themselves giggling at the images of the fire horses finding it impossible for these Pokemon to kill people...Unless of course when they thought about if they were Shadow Pokemon. Now that frightened the two girls now fully seeing how far this Shadow process of making Shadow Pokemon gone through.

It scanned the last one and seemed to gasp with freight "No doubt about it, these two are from **Garchomp!** A Ground and Dragon Type Pokemon! The Land Shark Pokemon itself!"

It then gave the group the image of Garchomp and the trio literally wet themselves at the image, Garchomp certainly looked fierce in the picture so they could totally see why even if it wasn't a Shadow Pokemon how it would kill people but again they reasoned it could've been a Shadow Garchomp.

"So the attackers attacked with Pokemon?" Ashley asked.

"Seems to be that way" Hotaru admitted.

"And would be why no weapons were found on your parent's bodies" Darnel told her he looked closer at more foot prints "And there appears to be more Pokemon footprints."

"After looking at Garchomp's picture I don't feel like I should ask the Rototrix to analyze more. Who else knows what other fierce some Shadow Pokemon Cipher might have. At least we know two Shadow Pokemon are ether Shadow Pontya or Shadow Rapidash, or-" Hotaru shivered "Or heaven forbid me for saying it but Shadow Garchomp."

Before any of them could think next, they heard someone singing.

"You girls are hearing this right?" Darnel asked the two girls.

"Yes" Hotaru said.

"But whoever heard of a song called remembering?" Ashley inquired.

Hotaru gets up "Well let's go see where it's coming from."

"Let's" was the response.

The trio left Ashley's house with Ashley locking the door and taking the keys and followed the sound. They wouldn't have to get very far for standing at the edge of the woods was a girl with blue hair. Almost all at once the trio's cellphones died out.

"That's funny" Hotaru muttered seeing her cellphone dead "My phone was fully charged."

"Mine was too" Ashley admitted.

"Girls" Darnel told them "Remember what Mr. Ardos told us about ghosts...They say ghosts seem to eat up electricity from devices."

"If that girl is a ghost" Ashley told Darnel "Then you have got to be kidding me! Ghosts don't have a full human like body."

The ghost girl now sighted Hotaru and her friends "Ah, a new audience…Did you come to hear my song?"

"Please tell me we aren't dreaming" Darnel told Hotaru.

Hotaru sweat drops "If we are all having the same dream yes..."

She then smelled something awful "Oh yuk!"

"Did someone hit a skunk?" Ashley complained.

Vlad had been secretly watching from the stage he had set up with Ember. He through up a Pokeball over to the left side of the heroes and it bursts open letting out the Shadow Pokemon. This made Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru drop to their knees instantly gagging. Hotaru's Rototrix picked up the Shadow Pokemon now "Shadow Pokemon!"

Hotaru turned her head slowly seeing the purple sludge Pokemon coming towards "You...Have...Got...To be kidding...me..."

"I wish I was Hotaru!" the Rototrix replied to her "But it's Muk! The Sludge Pokemon, the evolved form of Grimer! Stepping into one of it's toxic footprints after it leaves the prints causes plants and anything to die from it."

"AND THE SMELL...JUST...GOT WORSE" Ashley muttered in between breathes.

Vlad makes his way towards them with Ember at his side "Hello Hotaru!"

"Another ghost?!" Ashley asked.

Hotaru lifted her head so that one eye got a good look at the two ghosts. Vlad waved cheerfully at her "Pleased to meet you Hotaru, I'm Vlad Masters, and this is Ember! Have you seen our pet that Cipher lent us?"

Hotaru glared at him "Funny, I was going to ask if you two ghosts were working for Cipher."

"Not really" Ember said "But we also despise heroes! So prepare to get wiped out by us!"

Vlad ordered Muk "Shadow Muk...**Sludge Wave!**"

Hotaru watches as Shadow Muk built up a huge purple wave and ordered her friends "BACK AWAY!"

The three were able to avoid the wave watching it wash over where the three had been standing. Hotaru grunts "Okay then..." holds her nose "I'll have to fight them off! Here goes nothing..."

She turned her Rototrix to Sylveon and was about to choose it when something inside herself told her to choose Lucario. Ember and Vlad watch Hotaru closely hoping she'd pick Sylveon and to them it looked like she was but Hotaru slaps it down after quickly turning it without them knowing them slapped it down. White light filled the air and Hotaru lost her hair and clothes. Her head turns blue and black, gains red eyes, blue dog like ears, her torso becomes cream colored fur, blue fur on her legs with a bit of black in between the torso and legs, her arms also come blue but her hands become black as well as her feet, then lastly gains three spikes, one on her chest, and one each on each of her upper hands, when the transformation ended she was "**LUCARIO!**"

Vlad blinks "Lucario? That wasn't the one we were hoping you to turn into!"

Hotaru's eyes now made out the ghost actually able to see their aura and she saw Shadow Muk's. She then informs her friends "Guys...Bad news...Ember and Vlad...They are real ghosts! And they are so real."

"Enough of this!" Vlad roared "Shadow Muk...Land a **Gunk Shot **on her!"

Hotaru heard the command and turned just in time for Shadow Muk to send a pile of poisonous gunk at her. She doesn't dodge the attack instead she pulls out her bone staff and uses it to bat the poisonous gunk at the two ghosts.

"INCOMING!" Vlad shouts as he and Ember turn intangible the pile of gunk misses them thanks to thank.

When two returned to normal they saw that Hotaru wasn't even harmed by the gunk as some of it had dropped onto her without injury "Impossible!" Vlad shouted "That did nothing?"

Darnel smirks seeing the surprised ghost "I guess whoever you are helping didn't tell you but didn't you know Poison Type Moves have no effect on a Steel Type like Hotaru is in now?"

Ember smirked "She's a Steel Type hugh? Good to know...Shadow Muk...Flamethrower!"

Hotaru heard this "That thing can breathe fire?!"

She turned to see Muk opening it's mouth and breathing fire upon her. Hotaru uses her gymnastic skills to avoid the flames doing a triple flip in mid air. She uses her bone staff using Bone Rush on the Muk. Her Bone Rush connected a total of Five times. Even though she could see that the blows were indeed Super-Effective on the Shadow Muk, it appeared as if it didn't do anything "Oh great...This thing doesn't even stink, but it's sludge is thick!

Ember began singing and her guitar sent out an electrical beam at Hotaru with Vlad sending a purple energy blast at her. The two blasts hit Hotaru in her back with the Muk looking at her and without being ordered to breathed out another Flamethrower which scorched Hotaru. Hotaru screams as she is flung backwards hitting a store and slumps down groaning "So it's three against one hugh? I can handle that! The ghosts didn't do much damage to me compared to that Flamethrower."

She gets up addressing the ghosts "I'm about to turn things around. This Shadow Pokemon is about to be defeated and when it does I'm coming after you two!"

She prepares to fight the three ghosts unaware that in Danvile U.S.A. Erdos and Queen Venomica arrived with Venomica's snake like tongue flicking out detecting Jazz Fenton and Sam. In fact she had found the two and was about to feast when Danny Fenton stepped in thinking that Venomica was a ghost of some kind boy was he about to have a wake up call. The Succubus Naga Queen turned her attention to Danny Fenton whom spoke "Back away from my friends or I'll imprison you just like I did to the other ghosts!

"Thy are Danny Phantom" Queen Venomica hissed addressing him "Thy'sss threatsss mean nothing to me...I'm Queen Venomica, Succubus Naga Queen."

Danny Fenton looks at her not taking Queen Venomica seriously as he should be "Oh yeah, well I'm the king of England! If you aren't going to move from my sister and friend then I'm gonna have to force you...Prepare yourself, for I'm going ghost!"

Within seconds Danny Fenton soon transformed into Danny Phantom then he charged Queen Venomica. Queen Venomica spat out her venom at him. Danny saw the strange venom and turned intagible...Too bad his venom hit his other friend Tucker, but luckily Tucker was wearing his glasses but some of the venom did spill over his glasses and into his eyes "AHHHHH! DANNY! That's venom!"

Danny charges Venomica still going intangible but the Succubus Naga Queen lifts up her coils and slaps him down onto the ground while he was still tangible. Danny grunts hitting the ground on his back "She can harm me when I'm intangible? What sort of ghost is she?"

Tucker managed to get some water and clean his eyes out of the venom and looked it up and froze "Uh, Danny...She called herself Queen Venomica right?"

"That's correct why?"

"Well, it says here she is a Succubus Naga Queen!"

"HOLY COW! So..."

"Yep, you are fighting your first ever Demonness...Good luck man. Says here she as a Succubus Naga Queen can harm ghosts.

Suddenly Danny truly detected a Ghost, and turned "Where is the ghost?"

He turned to see Shadow Cofigries hovering over him "And where did this thing come from?"

"Did you think I'd come here alone Danny Phantom?" Queen Venomica asked the ghost boy "I have back up in the name of Cccipher!"

Before Danny could react the Shadow Cofigries unleashed a Shadow Ball attack at Danny. Danny took the ghostly attack and was flung towards Venomica. This time he dodged her tail swing and floats upward thinking of the situation this wasn't the ideal situation for him to be in, the Ghost he reasoned with himself he could take but against Queen Venomica for the first time in his life he'd need to think fast. She wasn't a ghost he could simply beat down still the ghost boy gets up looking at his foes not realizing that at the very same time, Hotaru in Manassas Virgina was taking on a Shadow Muk, Ember and Vlad in Vlad's scheme to take over the world. As the episode is ending we can see both Hotaru and Danny side-by-side in their current situation in glaring at each others villains both not fully realizing that they'd meet up with each other soon.

**Too be continued**

**End of Part one of Phantom Phenomenon! ****Looks like Danny and Hotarumon 14 are in a bit of a jam! Can the two battle against this weird setup their foes have set up on them and what's to become of poor Loveria? Yeah this is possibly the longest episode of this series but I didn't want to let it end with Vlad discussing his plan to the villains. Next episode is Episode ****8****: Phantom Phenomenon P2: **_**Chaos unfolds when Queen Venomica uses a mirror to transport Danny Phantom to Hotaru's home town forcing a minor clash between the two heroes due to mistaken identity.**_


	8. Episode 8: Phantom Phenomenon P2

Episode 8: Phantom Phenomenon P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle ****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from Danny Phantom.**

Things looked grim for two heroes in ether Danvile Wisconsin and in Manassas Virgina. Hotaru as Lucario was facing off against Vlad, Ember and a Shadow Muk in Virgina while Danny Phantom was in a hot heated battle against Queen Venomica and Shadow Cofigries. Neither hero or heroine knew that at this very moment EXACTLY at the same time that they were facing off against each others villains. Danny tried to process whom he was fighting against. He studied Queen Venomica with one eye and the other eye on the strange Shadow Pokemon still believing it was a ghost he needed to capture back.

"Okay Danny" Danny told himself "You're up against a true Demon in Queen Venomica, Succubus Naga Queen...And an Egyptian coffin ghost."

He saw his sister Jazz and Sam having their backs against the wall as before this confrontation, Queen Venomica tracked them and cornered them "What do you want with those two girls?"

Queen Venomica grinned evilly flicking her forked snake tongue "To eat, that's what."

Danny raised an eyebrawl "You eat...humans?"

Queen Venomica nodded "Female ones yesss, malesss not so muccch."

"Well all you're going to get is a mouthful of this!" Danny told her gathering a green ghost blast in his hand and fired at her.

Queen Venomica normally would've raised her tail or dodged in someway but she let the blast hit her and much to Danny's dismay she still stood tall as ever without any damage "What the? That didn't hurt you?!"

Queen Venomica smirked evilly "Of course it didn't! I'm a Demon! Ghost powers don't have any effect on us what so ever! As you ghosts aren't the only beings that can cause possession...Mostly if one is posseed it's under the work of a Demon, not a ghost."

Danny came at her "You're still not going to eat my sister and friend!"

He flew at her with a punch but she raised one arm and swatted him away like a fly causing him to go crashing back first into a tree and yawned mocking him "Is that all you had Phantom? You disssapoint me. From what I heard about you from an ally that you fight I'd thought you'd be tougher."

Danny Phantom came out of the tree "Yeah? Well I'm just warming up! If my blast had no effect on you and your arms allow you to get to me first before I do, why don't I?"

He prepared himself for a Ghostly Wail and Erdos from his position gave Cofigris the order "Protect yourself."

Shadow Cofigris cast a green barrier around itself just as Danny shouted "GIVE YOU AND YOUR GHOST ALLY A GHOSTLY WAIL!"

Queen Venomica simply stayed where she was watching the Ghostly Wail come at her and wash over her. Some of the Ghostly Wail also managed to make it's way over to Shadow Cofigrius whom was using Protect to protect itself. With Danny watching this out come he hoped it was enough after all it worked on Vlad and many other of his ghost foes.

***Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Both Queen Venomica and her Shadow Pokemon ally the Shadow Cofigrus let Danny Phantom's attack rush over them. Thanks to Protect Shadow Cofigrus took NO damage. Queen Venomica also took no visible damage to her body, it did work somewhat on her hearing but even that was minimal. Danny blinks a Queen Venomica stood up tall and proud that she was a Demon "Didn't I tell you? Your ghossst powersss have no affect on me! Now Shadow Cofigrus time to punisssh him!"

Danny blinked with amazement his Ghost Wail which done high damage to Vlad and other ghost completely have no affect on his two opponents, as he was thinking the Shadow Cofigrus unleashed a Shadow Ball from behind Danny's back. Danny went to deflect it leaving his back unguarded and soon Venomica uses this to her advantage and comes at Danny's back.

"Danny watch out!" Tucker called to him.

Danny managed to deflect the Shadow Ball attack harmlessly into the air and saw Queen Venomica coming at him lunging at him with her basilisk long fangs. He turned trying to go intangible but the Succubus Naga Queen's fangs are able to counter this move with ease and deliver a venomous bite to his stomach "AHH!"

Danny kneels on all fours blinking that she bit right through his intangibility. Queen Venomica now resumes her position flicking her forked snake tongue "One bite from me is all it takesss for me to kill."

She smirks taunting Danny "What a ssshame too, I thought from what our ally that fights you, you'd be tougher."

Danny grunts feeling the venom flow through his system seeing that Queen Venomica had her sights on his sister and friend "Oh-no you don't!"

He flew at her needing to save his friends but Queen Venomica yawned bored that he wasn't giving her the fight she was hoping for then again when it came to a Demon, ghosts were usually powerless to do anything to them. Danny blasts at her trying to get her attention "Oh you are turning your back to me! I'm not finished yet!"

Queen Venomica lets the blast hit her without damage Danny tries to get her with one last punch but she raised her tail wrapping it around him and crushing him with it "Oh but I am! I wasss follisssh to think that you'd be a match to me!"

She tosses Danny to the ground whom grunts. Queen Venomica reaches a mirror just as Danny tries to come at her back again this time her mirror activated sucking Danny into it and she remarked "Sssee ya Phantom...Never come back!"

Tucker couldn't believe his eyes Queen Venomica had badly beaten Danny. He had no idea that ghosts had no effect on a Demon. He had to remark to himself "If ghosts can't harm Demons then what can?"

Queen Venomica didn't answer but she thought _Hotarumon 14 can...I can still be harmed by what she has except for her ghost type Pokemon form, but all the ressst she can still harm me by. Ghost powers alone don't affect me._

She eyes Jazz and Sam whom were frightened that even Danny couldn't stop her. Queen Venomica flicks her tongue "Time to dine!"

The two girls scream as Venomica lunges at them but at the last minute Erdos called her to halt "Wait a second Venomica don't eat them yet!"

Queen Venomica blinked "What? Why?"

"They still might be some of use to us. Remember Vlad's plan. It was to attack his foe which we had but what better way to make sure of him coming to engage our army than to take his sister and friend hostage? Once he's truly gone then you can have your reward."

Queen Venomica had already coiled both girls and reluctantly agreed "Fine!"

With four Cipher Pions coming out and grabbing the two girls they were escorted to be held hostage with Venomica contacting Vlad telling him that she was victorious over Danny but her mirror did send Danny to Virgina.

In Manassas Virgina, Hotaru still as Lucario was in a heated battle herself against Ember, Vlad and Shadow Muk. So far the only damage she sustained was from Muk's Flamethrower attack but only after both Ember and Vlad attacked her in the back. She gets back onto her two feet watching her enemies.

"Not giving up are you?" Vlad taunted Hotaru.

"Your not taking into the fact that I'm part Japanese!" Hotaru warned him "Even though we know the meaning of the word surrender...We don't accept it most of the time!"

Vlad smirked as Ember glares dangerously at Hotaru "Oh you shall accept defeat this time! Come on Shadow Muk unleash your Flamethrower attack!"

"Oh he's not putting me on fire again!" Hotaru told them as Shadow Muk tries to unleash it's Flamethrower attack at her, she uses her gynastic skills to preform a back handspring then a back flip to successfully avoid the Flamethrower, she gathered in her Aura Sphere using it as she had done before like how Goku would use his ace move. The Aura Sphere attack hit Shadow Muk head on doing very little damage but it did make it move backwards. Hotaru lands on her two feet "That's funny...I thought that attack would do more damage than that!"

Darnel answered Hotaru "Hotaru...Fighting type moves are resisted by poison types!"

"Now you tell me!" Hotaru told him.

She sidesteps Vlad's blast and ducks Ember's own blast as well. She charges at Muk and with her bone staff then slams the bone staff onto the Muk's sludge pinning it on the ground then used her bone staff to hurdle over it as it had tried to use another Flamethrower attack on her in retaliation to her driving her staff into the ground on it. Hotaru pulls the bone staff out just as she hurdled herself over the Shadow Muk. Gathering metal in her hands she uses Metal Claw on the Shadow Muk driving them deep into it. Growling it now delivers a painful Flamethrower right in close combat. Hotaru grunts holding strong while using her Bone staff to and her strength to pick her foe up and with her strength hurls it onto Vlad and Ember. The two ghosts blink at the approaching shadow of Shadow Muk

"Rats!" Vlad shouted "That stinky thing is coming this way!"

Ember and Vlad manage to side step the Shadow Muk allowing it to slam into the ground between them. Hotaru was weakened buy the Flamethrower grunting on all fours muttering to herself "I can't take another flamethrower like that...At least not directly in close combat like that."

Ember and Vlad prepare to help Shadow Muk finish Hotaru off when Hotaru gets back onto her two feet weakly holding her Bone Staff. Then she gathered dark energies into the palms of her hand and focused it into a wave simular to how she could use her Aura Sphere, then she pushes the dark wave at her three opponents. Vlad and Ember try to go intangible while the wave hit Shadow Muk. Sadly going intangible didn't save Vlad and Ember whom actually took damage from the dark wave and were on their backs while Shadow Muk flinched.

"What move did she just unleash Darnel?" Ashley asked.

Darnel answered "Considering it affected Ember and Vlad badly, it had to be Dark Pulse, a Dark Type Move."

Ashley giggled pumping her fist "That was a good usage of Dark Pulse, Hotaru!"

"Thanks guys!" Hotaru said.

Vlad and Ember were still trying to get onto their feet due to the damage they sustained from getting nailed with Dark Pulse with Ashley asking Darnel "Why did those two take more damage than Shadow Muk?"

"Must be connected to Pokemon weaknesses" Darnel answered her "Dark Types attacks are Super-Effective on Ghost types."

Hotaru grabbed her Bone Staff charging into finish the fight "And with that I'll be finishing this fight!"

She came at her three opponents preparing to use Bone Rush. She ends up nailing Shadow Muk three times in a row, but each time she landed the blows she made sure to strike at the maxium hardest and fastest she could to deliver the blows. She also tried delivering her blows to Ember and Vlad. Two times each the two ghosts were hit by her Bone Staff but only due to not fully recovering from Hotaru's Dark Pulse attack. Then after she hit her opponents she gripped her Bone Staff and whacks all of them in their heads sending them flying backwards landing on the ground. The Shadow Muk wasn't beaten just yet, from the looks of it's face, Hotaru could see that it barely clung onto still needing to fight, possibly on one HP.

Hotaru watches as Vlad and Ember get back onto their two feet glaring at Hotaru with Ember cursing her luck "Does this remind you Vlad of Danny Phantom? We could be winning one moment then he turns it around!"

"It does indeed" Vlad admitted then he got word from Venomica that she had been victorious over Danny Phantom and had sent him through her mirror and Danny Phantom was on his way to Virginia and he cursed at his luck shouting "YOU BEAT HIM VENOMICA?! DARN IT I WISH I COULD'VE SEEM IT BUT...WAIT YOU SENT HIM OVER?!"

He would get word that Venomica said yes she did send him over to Manassas Virgina by mirror. Ember didn't exactly get it at first as she and Shadow Muk prepare to fight Hotaru even more when Vlad touched her hand "Enough of this Ember!"

"What? We can still beat her! She only took us off guard due to her Dark Pulse attack wave. One good shot of Shadow Muk's Flamethrower and it could beat her!"

"Yeah well" Vlad said he grabbed Shadow Muk's Pokeball "Return! We don't need you fainted yet!"

Shadow Muk returned to it's Pokeball as Vlad turned to her muttering to her ears "A certain Phantom is on his way here thanks to Venomica sending him over here from her mirror. It's not time for us to confront both of them at once."  
"Oh right!" Ember said.

Hotaru prepared herself adjusting her grip on her Bone Staff "You three are nearly finished, and now here I come to defeat you three!"

She was about to charge in when Vlad pulled out a white flag "Truce! I say Truce, Hotarumon 14!"

Hotaru saw the white flag and stopped her charge knowing a white flag meant surrender at least in this battle but she kept her guard up knowing evil never played by the rules. If this was meant for her to lower her guard so they could strike her when it was lowered she wasn't going to fall for it and she addressed them "Speak your peace but do know this that I'm not lowering my guard!"

Vlad explained himself "You haven't seen the last of me, Ember and my Shadow Muk, but for now we must get going...We'll meet again Hotarumon 14 and when we do...You'll be the one to perish not us!"

Ember, and Vlad with Shadow Muk in it's Pokeball vanished leaving Hotaru baffled at what had happened. Just as her foes vanished Danny Phantom appeared from the windows of the shop Hotaru had slammed into earlier due to taking her first Flamethrower attack and right onto Hotaru's back. Hotaru collapses with Danny on her back. Danny grunts a bit bewildered at what had happened. He looks at whom he's standing on and sees that he's on the backside of a girl of somewhat.

"Eh...Where am I?" Danny asked himself "Who am I on."

"Seriously...A third ghost today?" Hotaru muttered "And if you must know you are on my back!"

Danny blushes red seeing that he was on a girl's back. He steps off of her "Oh, uh sorry miss!"

Hotaru turns to get onto her back and Danny clearly could see she was completely naked underneath all the fur and covers his eyes "Whoa! Miss! Did my collision with you do that to you?!"

Hotaru gets back up holding her bone staff "Nope! But do you want something ghost?"

Danny blinks now getting a good look at the girl whom was getting ready to fight him if she needed to. He took one good look at the road and businesses in the area, one thing was certain he wasn't in Danvile but did this girl have something to do with the encounter...He figured that she did somehow "Did you send Queen Venomica onto me?"

Hotaru blinks confused "Queen Venomica?!"

Ashley at hearing the name looked around as if expecting the Succubus Naga Queen to be lurking around the corners.

"From your question miss, you seem to know who she is!"

Hotaru did "The Succubus Demon Queen? I do know who she is"

"Then you sent her onto me!" Danny said charging at her.

Hotaru watches him seeing that this ghost boy was good. Her aura seeking eyes detected that much "Wait, I didn't do that!"

Danny punches out at her but she backs up lifting up her hands. He punches her again but she blocks it "Listen to me! I didn't do what you said I did!"

"Then explain the damage!" Danny shouted "To this area!'

Hotaru saw that he was losing breathe and his nerves were shutting down. Then she saw the bite mark in Danny Phantom's chest. This could only mean one thing, he had been bitten by Queen Venomica. Hotaru sidesteps his punch but needed to defend herself she gripped her staff and swung at him. He went intangible and it passed right through him harmlessly then he blasted her in the chest sending her crashing onto the ground. He then comes at her but she rolls onto her back, flips out three other blasts but gathers up another Dark Pulse attack then hurls it at him. Danny tries to go intangible once more but the blast hits him sending him to the ground painfully. It was then his transformation wore off thanks to the venom of Venomica and the damage he sustained. Hotaru gets up and rushes towards him with Danny Fenton muttering "Oh great! She's coming to finish me."

He braces himself but Hotaru stood over him "Lay still! Ashley, Darnel this boy needs help!"

Ashley and Darnel broke cover racing towards the boy seeing the bite wound. Ashley and Darnel would help Danny up.

"What's going on? Why are you two helping her?"

"She's our friend" Ashley said "And she's not responsible for this mess, rather she fought against two other ghost and a smelly poisonous creature. Come on let's get you to my house so we can get you healed up."

Danny made no further arguments with Hotaru following behind them. Once at Ashley's house, Hotaru turned to Danny raising her Rototrix "Rototrix...Remove Queen Venomica's venom from his body."

"Will do!" came a voice.

Danny blinks seeing a small yellow ghost like thing come out of the Rototrix and float around him seemingly remove the venom from his body before returning to Hotaru's Rototrix. Danny blinks "Sorry miss...uh...If you weren't the one that sent Venomica onto me, then who are you?"

There was a bright flash of white light as Hotaru returned to her normal human self "The name is Hotaru Hatsumi!"

Danny blinks seeing that the girl whom was that creature before was a normal human girl one year younger than he was as Hotaru asked him "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny Fenton" Danny replied he looked around the room "Where am I?"

"You're in my home recovering from your injuries from Queen Venomica" Ashley told him "I'm Ashley" she turned to Darnel "and this is Darnel."

"Hey there!" Darnel told Danny "To be more specific you are in Manassas Virginia."

"VIRGINIA?!" Danny asked alarmed shooting upright.

"Careful" Hotaru advised Danny as he grunts leaning down a bit "Don't make sudden movements you're still recovering from your battle with Queen Venomica."

Danny decided to take Hotaru's advise "How do you know of her?"

Hotaru sighed "I only known her for at least three days. She ate me three nights ago, but I somehow escaped."

Danny blinked "So she does eat girls?"

"Afraid so" Ashley said "She did eat Hotaru, but prior to that she had eaten two other girls the night before."

Hotaru was at Danny's side "Tell me what happened."

Danny explained to her how that the night before he had fought Vlad. The same Vlad, Hotaru had fought just minutes ago had encountered. He then told her the answer of what happened to him, how he came to save his sister and friend Samantha from what he originally thought was a ghost, but turned out to be something much worse, the Demon Queen, Venomica. Danny frowned making a fist "I gave her my all, but I couldn't do a thing to her, it was as if she was immune to my ghost powers which she admitted she was but you'd think I'd deliver some sort of damage."

Hotaru sighed "So that's where she went to."

"So, what were you fighting against?" Danny inquired.

Ashley answered for Hotaru "Oh you may have heard of the first two...Vlad and Ember?"

Danny blinks looking at Hotaru "You fought both Vlad and Ember?"

"Yes" Hotaru told him "And their Shadow Pokemon they were given."

"And she beat them" Darnel added on.

"That's pretty cool!" Danny said "Beating just one of them is good but when they work together...Even worse, so beating them at the same time for the first time in your life was excellent work! Hey...What's this Shadow Pokemon about?"

Hotaru answered "Pokemon are monsters from another world, normally they don't attack people with intent to harm or kill them. Shadow Pokemon on the other hand are Pokemon whom have this darkness in their hearts which is like saying they've been completely brainwashed and will kill at their trainer's commands."

Danny looked worried "Does one look like an Egyptian coffin?"

Hotaru blinked "Egyptian Coffin? Not that I can think of, heck I don't even know all the Pokemon there are in the world."

She eyes her Rototrix "But perhaps my Rototrix has the answer."

"What do you need Hotaru?" the Rototrix asked.

"Listen to Danny here and see if you can figure out what he seen"

"right away!"

Danny explained to it what he saw in his battle. The Rototrix quickly pulled up the Pokemon in Question "Was Cofigris the Coffin Pokemon whom you saw?!"

Danny took one look at the Pokemon "YEP! That's the creature I saw it was backing up Queen Venomica!"

"That could only mean it was a Shadow Pokemon" Darnel admitted he turned to Hotaru "Hotaru...What do you think Cipher is up to?"

"Cipher?" Danny inquired.

Hotaru answered his question first before answering Darnel's "For Danny's question, Cipher is a criminal organization from another rhelm. From what I have been told they were and are the ones responsible for the Shadow Pokemon problem until this Wes and Rui people got in their way and stopped Cipher's branch in the Ore region. Even though beaten Cipher recovered and is still continuing to do their Shadow Pokemon experiment and have targeted Earth in their scheme to take over it. I Danny, am the only one along with Ashley and Darnel are the only ones preventing them from doing so. As for Darnel's question on what do I think is up to...Answer there...Nothing good."

Ashley agreed "Seeing that the two group of villains pulled a hero swap...Yeah, nothing good is coming from this outcome."

Danny looks at Hotaru extending his hand towards her "I know we just met, but it looks like we need to team up."

Hotaru accepted his hand extending her own "Right. We need to team up if we are to stop what Vlad and Cipher have in store for us."

The two shook hands. After this Danny turned to Hotaru "Question is…What are the enemy up to? I'm betting this is mostly a Vlad plan."

Hotaru turned to him "I only met this Vlad once so I wouldn't know the way he acts, but he might be the one that is behind this plan mostly...Erdos is leading Cipher and Queen Venomica while in a way she could think of this plan...I doubt she would."

Ashley agreed "especially when she wants to EAT Hotaru and this time for good. I don't expect Queen Venomica wanting to totally abandon not eating Hotaru."

"If only we had information on what the enemy is up to" Danny muttered.

Hotaru's Rototrix had picked up a transmission "Hotaru! I'm picking up a weak transmission!"

"From whom?" Hotaru asked.

"Loveria!"

Ashley humphs "Don't let it go through Hotaru! Loveria as we know works for Cipher!"

Hotaru partly agreed with her "This could be our chance...What do you say Danny?"

Danny answered "Well even if she was an enemy this Loveria person might be contacting us for information...As in she might want out of Cipher."

"Hard to imagine that" Ashley breathed out but Hotaru agreed "Alright...Rototrix let it through."

The Rototrix activated the message and Loveria's voice spoke "H-H-H-Hotaru! Can you hear me?"

Almost at once both Danny and Hotaru could hear the fear in Loveria's voice. And for once it was legitimate. The two heroes looked at each other wondering what this could be about.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Hearing Loveria's panicked voice cry caused Hotaru and Danny to look at each other. Hotaru decided to answer "Loveria...Let me be brief...We hear you...But due to your actions in the past we aren't going to be tricked into doing anything...So make your piece!"

Loveria's voice answered "I know what Vlad has in plan! If you want to know what he's up to...PLEASE HELP ME!"

"...Hugh?" Hotaru asked "Help you?"

"Yes," Loveria's voice spoke softly "I'm trapped in Queen Venomica's home...Forced to work as a-OUCH okay please don't whip me as hard, I'm doing as you asked!"

Both Danny and Hotaru could hear the cruel sounds of whips cracking and Loveria sobbing in pain begging for them to stop before there was a loud CRUNCH and loud sound echoed in the house causing Ashley, Darnel, Danny, and Hotaru to flinch as it was the sound of a cellphone being destroyed.

"End of transmission" The Rototrix told them.

Ashley turned to Hotaru "Hotaru...You can't trust Loveria!"

Hotaru had a feeling Loveria was somehow a slave to Queen Venomica "True, never completely trust your enemy, however Loveria really sounded scared, you heard her sobbing and panicked voice. Not even Loveria deserves to be a slave to someone, especially when that someone eats girls."

Danny agreed with Hotaru "Hotaru's right Ashley. For this to happen to someone inside Cipher, no one deserves to be a slave."

Hotaru rubbed Ashley's shoulder "Besides Loveria knows what Vlad is up to. We need to rescue her."

Ashley sighed "I don't trust her after what she done to have you nearly die to Queen Venomica before but you are right. Not even she deserves to be a slave...But we have no way in going to Queen Venomica's home!"

"And even if you do go Hotaru...Queen Venomica's people are snake demons and I'm sure Queen Venomica would've told her forces that if they spot you to capture you and hold you till she returns" Darnel warned.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Hotaru told them "She sounded desperate, she wants to be saved. True we might not have an idea where to go to save her but I will."

"We will don't you mean?" Danny inquired putting his hand onto Hotaru's shoulder, Hotaru blinked "You'll help me?"

"Of course" Danny told her "Heroes gotta stick together! We shook hands on this. We gotta stop Vlad's plan, but not knowing what he's up to is going to be difficult now that we're in one state."

Hotaru smiled "Thank you, but aren't you worried that you wouldn't be effective on QueenVenomica's people?"

Danny shook his head yes "Yes, but you shouldn't have to do this alone ether. Besides I'm pretty sure I could harm Queen Venomica's subjects to some extent. Queen Venomica is a different story all together though. Let's rescue Loveria together."

Hotaru nods agreeing "Right."

"Okay then" Ashley sighed "So how are you two going to Queen Venomica's domain?"

Hotaru scratched her head then snapped "Latias and Latios!"

Danny smirked liking the idea "Oh yeah! They can go through dimensions! They were the ones that got you the Rototrix right?"

Hotaru nodded smiling "Yep! They were!"

"Are you sure you want to ask them for help?" Ashley inquired.

Hotaru looked at her as Ashley continued her question "I mean remember what happened to you last time Hotaru...You blacked out and nearly forgot everything they've told you."

"You have a point there Ashley" Hotaru said with a sweat drop hidden behind her head "But unless Danny here has something that could lead us to the Demon world-"

"Which I don't...I do have a device but it traps ghosts...Might not work for us that way." Danny replied.

"Preciously my point" Hotaru said "So Latias and Latios should be able to help us."

"Do you have a way of summoning them?" Darnel asked.

Hotaru held up a small flute "Yes, and they called it the Eon Flute."

"When did you get that?" Ashley inquired "Darnel and I haven't seen that before."

"That's because they gave it to me last night..." Hotaru said blushing red "While I was in the shower!"

**Flashback**

_Hotaru was indeed taking a hot shower. She was letting the hot water rinse off her body humming in it. After an evening battling Venomica and Shadow Hydrigeon a nice shower was always rewarding to her. Plus it allowed her to remove the stench that she oddly still had from ending up in Queen Venomica's mouth. While she was showering she didn't notice a small rainbow like portal opening up from behind her and then something shot out of the portals, that something was Latias and Latios only they didn't look like their normal selves...Rather they looked human. Latias was a __naked __girl and Hotaru didn't mind that but Latios being a __naked __boy...Now that scared her and Hotaru screamed with surprise nearly wetting herself in the shower. She turned towards her visitors whom spoke to her telepathically with Latias speaking first._

_**Sorry to drop by unannounced **__**but brother and I wanted to give you something to be able to call upon us for ether help or transportation.**_

_"Swell" Hotaru muttered with her heart racing still almost to a point where she was thinking she was suffering from a heart attack "But next time you decide to visit me...Don't show up in my shower! Especially with your brother._

_**Why shouldn't I be staying back?**__ Latios asked._

_There was banging sounding at Hotaru's door as Hotaru's father at hearing his daughter's scream rushed upstairs, gun in his hands ready to save his daughter from a possible rapist or worse murderor. He bangs on the locked door "Hotaru? Sweetie! Are you okay!"_

_ "Yeah dad__dy__!" Hotaru said_

"_What were you screaming at?"_

_ Hotaru looked at the human forms of Latias and Latios whom were confused at this well Latios was. Oh boy, for Hotaru she was wondering how to best calm down the situation...If her father wanted to knock down the door and seen a girl in Latias with Hotaru that would be fine, but a boy with the two girls...Now that was a problem and she knew it. Hotaru pretended that she had slipped on a piece of soap even laying on the floor of her tub with a piece of soap on the ground "Sorry, I just slipped daddy and it took me by surprise. I'm fine."_

_ "Okay then" Hotaru's father said buying it._

_ He would leave the area leaving Hotaru sighing __while slowly getting onto all fours then eventually her two feet,__ turn__ed__ to Latias and Latios waiting for signs her father wouldn't be outside the bathroom listening. Once she was certain he was far away she spoke to Latios "You're lucky I came up with that excuse. If I had told him the truth...Well you might be on the business end of a gun."_

_**Normal human parent reaction to seeing a boy with their daughter?**_

_"Sadly so. Fathers tend to be protective of their daughters...Too protective at times."_

_**My bad! **__Latios told her "__**Won't happen again.**__"_

_ "Please make sure that doesn't" Hotaru told the two "Or at least if that's going to happen...Do make sure none of my parents are home...So what is it that you want to give me?_

_ Latias reached behind her back and retrieved a small flute giving it to Hotaru __**We want to give you this...The Eon Flute. Upon hearing this, my brother or I will respond immediately and come to you for any type of assistance. May it be for hard battles, training purposes or help getting to a place. Please use it when you really need it.**_

_"Will do" Hotaru responded accepting the Eon Flute._

**End of Flashback**

"That is some kind of powerful flute" Danny whistled "Just imagine what you can unleash upon your enemies if you can summon both of those legendaries in battle to fight alongside you."

Danny then smirked "Talk about overkill!"

"I won't ask them for their help for the majority of my battles" Hotaru told him "But there are some exceptions like maybe in the case against more powerful legendary Shadow Pokemon if there are any strong Legendary Shadow Pokemon."

Hotaru held the flute in her hands turning to Danny "What do you say Danny? Shall we summon them?"

Danny nodded "You bet! We've gotta save Loveria!"

"That we will and discover what Vlad is planning!"

The two go out with Hotaru turning to Ashley and Darnel "While Danny and I are going to save Loveria, I will ask you two to try to do, please watch out for Shadow Pokemon."

"Will do" was the response from Hotaru's friends.

Hotaru and Danny rush of Ashley's house and once in the clearing Hotaru plays the Eon Flute. In mere seconds both Latias and Latios in their Pokemon forms arrived looking at Hotaru and Danny.

**Hotaru?** Latias inquired "**Why have you summoned us?**

Hotaru answered "Loveria...We got a call from her, Danny here and I believe she could be a slave to Venomica, a Succubus Naga Queen. She asked us to help her and we have no way in going to Venomica's place...Could you take us there?"

**Latias and I can but are you sure? Loveria works for Cipher!**

"True but the key word is worked for" Danny told the two Legendaries "For I believe that she might quit and become a good person from what we could get out of the message."

**Alright we'll help then** Latias told them **But Hotaru...You might want to use a Pokemon that can withstand heat. Where we are going, you'll need heat resistance...Queen Venomica's home is very hot and isn't a place humans can survive for long unless the Queen herself gives them permission to do so.**

Hotaru took this chance activating her Rototrix "Danny you might want to do you're thing too."

Danny nodded "right but let me see how this Rototrix of yours works! Please go first!"

Hotaru smiled "Right!"

Hotaru turned it to a Pokemon and saw it had wings dragon wings and smirked "Let's go with this thing!"

She slaps her Rototrix down, in a flash of bright light Hotaru became naked causing Danny to blush seeing naked girl that was his ally for this mission and the mission after, Hotaru's skin turns light green scale like in most areas except for the upper leg areas and the souls of her feet. She has red Flygon eyes, sprouts Flygon's Dragon wings which are light green and red near the edge, then she grows a tail which is light green and green with the last part of it being light green with red edgings. She loses two fingers on each hand as they became sharp dragon claws. When the light show ended Hotaru was "Flygon!"

Latios giggled **Well we did say go for something that resist heat and a Ground/Dragon Type like Flygon is just that and you can survive in Queen Venomica's home for nearly forever if you wanted to, no time limit!**

Danny looked at Hotaru "Not bad! You look great Hotaru, now watch me...I'm going ghost!"

There was a faint circle that came from Danny's stomach and made it's way up and down his body, he gained white ghost like hair, and green eyes as well as Danny Phantom's uniform. Once done, Danny turned to Hotaru "Ready?"

"Ready!" Hotaru said "I'm getting on Latias, you get on Latios!"

"Sweet!" Danny said.

The two hop onto Latias and Latios and the two Dragons flew into the air and prepared to open a portal with Danny excited he had never taken a ride on a dragon and this was a first for him "Oh boy! I'm actually riding a dragon! Tucker and Sam are going to be jealous! But ready Hotaru?"

"Yep!" Hotaru responded.

Danny then gave out the command "Then let us two Dragon Knight Rider heroes begin the rescue mission! Latios away!"

Latios giggled liking Danny **As you wish...Latias...Try to keep up!**

Latios sped up with Hotaru looking at Latias aiding her on "You aren't going to let your brother show the two of us in a race now are you?"

**Nope!** Latias replied giggling happily then she called to her brother **You want a race brother you get one! Hold on Tight, Hotaru!**

Hotaru held onto Latias as she sped off racing her brother while both opened up a portal to get to Venomica's home.

In Danvile Wisconsin, Erdos, Queen Venomica, Vlad, and Ember had remerged. Vlad was bit ticked off that Hotaru had the easier time with him and Ember while in Erdos's words Venomica clearly could've won against Danny by herself but he aided her anyway. Still Vlad congratulated her "Good work Venomica!"

"Wasssn't anything ssspecial" Queen Venomica yawned "He wasss too boring to me. At least Hotarumon 14 putsss up a fight."

"That she does" Ember said rubbing her swollen neck "I'm gonna be swollen for a week now."

Erdos turned to Venomica "How is Loveria doing?"

Venomica smirked "Lassst I heard she made contact with Hotaru asssking to be ressscued."

Vlad blinked "that wasn't part of the plan!"

"True" Erdos told him "But it gives us more time to build up our armies. The more we delay our heroes from the truth the bigger our armies can become."

"Oh" Vlad said getting it "Then it's a good idea to do this! Never mind."

"Alwaysss add sssomething onto the plan Vlad...You have a good ssstragey in mind but there isss time for certain changesss in the plan. Little does Loveria know that I allowed the transssmisssion to go through to Hotaru before informing my guards to beat her. We want Hotarumon 14 and maybe Danny Phantom to go save her if they can."

Vlad smirked "Oh yeah. If Danny could do nothing to you then he's not going to like taking your tribe on."

"We do have ghossstsss there too though" Venomica told Vlad "Ghossstsss that will never be able to help usss out in their attempt to save Loveria."

Vlad sighed "Well there has to be some sacrifice on our side right?"

"Indeed" Queen Venomica said.

"In the meantime" Erdos said "We shall begin our army, I'll even supervise training to Cipher Pion soldiers whom will help in that eventual world take over invasion army."

The villains had a game plan with Queen Venomica having the feeling that Hotaru and Danny were taking her bait.

**end of chapter**

**Part 2 of Phantom Phenomenon is over setting up a rescue mission for the two heroes. Chapter 9 is Phantom Phenomenon P3: **_**Hotarumon 14 and Danny Phantom must work together to save Loveria from her captors only to learn from Loveria of Vlad's plan which the two are too late to stop the villains from gathering over 1000 soldiers.**_


	9. Episode 9: Phantom Phenomenon P3

Episode 9: Phantom Phenomenon P3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle ****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from Danny Phantom.**

Hotaru as Flygon was riding Latias with her ally Danny Phantom riding Latios. Hotaru had summoned the Eon duo to help her get to Queen Venomica's home dimension. What for you ask? Well both Danny Phantom and Hotaru were going to rescue Loveria from that dimension. Hotaru didn't know why Loveria was there in the first place but from a panicky call from her asking to be rescued Hotaru had the idea that this was done to her by Erdos her boss and she wanted to be rescued. Deep inside Hotaru's mind she wanted, she saw Ashley's point wanting Loveria to suffer the consequences of being a member of Cipher and honestly Hotaru wanted nothing more than to torture her for what Loveria did to her and Ashley two years ago, but she realized something and that something was she could eventually follow the path as Batman and Green Arrow in D.C or worse, and as she thought of this figure it made her shiver Marvel's the Punisher. She didn't want to fall under that path, not one bit. Latios seemed to have a narrow lead but Latias soon caught up and both seemed to enter the portal at the same time. When the four arrived to Queen Venomica's home, they immediately felt the intense heat.

"Phew!" Danny muttered "This place feels like hell!"

"I...Must agree" Hotaru said glad that she took Latias's words to heart, this heat would overwhelm a human and cook him or her in seconds "Just do me a favor."

"Anything!" Danny told her.

"If we both see Satan...Let's bail."

Danny had to agree with that one not even he would want to pick a fight with the devil himself. Besides if Queen Venomica gave him trouble, he realized Satan would probably do it much worse "Agreed!"

**But we're not in this Satan's home** Latias mentally communicated with the two **We're in Queen Venomica's home.**

"Yeah" Danny admitted "We might be in Queen Venomica's home but what do all Demons serve under? Satan himself, well in theory and if you believe the Bible."

Hotaru looked around the area "Latias, Latios, I'm glad you two suggested something that can resist heat. It would murder any human in seconds...Which makes me wonder HOW LOVERIA IS ALIVE?!"

"Good question" Danny admitted "It's not bad on me as long as I'm in ghost form, but it is still recognizable."

**And another question you two should ask yourselves is where is Loveria being held?** Latios told the two.

"She's not anywhere close by" Hotaru said scanning the hellish environment "See anything Danny?"

"Negative" Danny reported "So she must be in some castle."

Hotaru looked around more with her red Flygon eyes "Agreed. So let's go find this castle."

"Right!" Danny agreed "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Latias, Latios" Hotaru told the Eon Duo "Please wait here until Danny and I return, with ether a dead Loveria or an alive Loveria. Even if she passes away due to the extreme heat we'll not let her body rot in this land. Even an enemy needs a proper burial procedure."

**Got it!** The two legendaries told her.

Both Danny and Hotaru walked looking for the castle that Loveria was in while Latias and Latios guarded the portal area. Despite the Eon's being psychic not even they could sense that they were indeed being watched. Eleven Succubus Nagas whom were camouflaged like ninjas had saw the four arrive with the commander of the eleven speaking out turning to two scouts that they had among them "Inform Queen Venomica that our 'dinner guessstsss' have arrived."

"Yesss, Commander!" was the response from the two Succubus Naga scouts going off to complete what their commander had asked of them to do.

***Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Danny and Hotaru were flying side-by-side searching for Queen Venomica's castle. It would be the only logical place Loveria would be found in. It was nearly difficult for them inside the incredibly hot place. Luckily for them they were in forms that could endure the extreme heat pretty well. Finally they came to a dark clearing and stopped briefly. The two looked into the distance and while Danny couldn't make it out fully, Hotaru's eyes whom had been quick to adjust to the darkness in this area made out a huge castle.

"It's bad enough this place is incredibly hot but it's also darker in some areas" Danny complained a bit "Do you see anything Hotaru?"

"I didn't at first" Hotaru "But I do see a huge castle."

"Really?! Where?!"

"If my eyes aren't deceiving me it is right in front of us...About two miles in front of us."

Danny turned towards the direction and his eyes were making out the huge castle and he whistled "Why do villains always seem to have the biggest castles?"

"Maybe that's a villain thing?" Hotaru asked then added on "Maybe they think it helps to demonstrate their power to intimidate their foes?"

"That last question might be the answer" Danny admitted "And we still have a ways to go."

"That we do" Hotaru admitted "Especially if we walked. Luckily we can fly!"

"You bet we can!" Danny said.

He flew into the air but slams into an invisible electric net, electricity coursed through his body as he fell to the ground electrocuted "Or...Maybe we can't...There's an electric net somewhere."

Hotaru grits her teeth "Well then let me try!"

She spreads her wings and flies with incredible speed. Danny could now here the electricity going off as it tried to electrocute Hotaru but he got the surprise of his life when Hotaru didn't seem to take any damage what so ever and she continued flying till she shredded the electrical net with her claws. She lands on the ground "Coming in?"

Danny recovered flying into the area now that Hotaru had made the entrance as he asked "Did you feel any of that?"

"Feel what?" Hotaru asked.

"The electricity!"

"I was being electrocuted?! I didn't seem to notice."

Latias's psychic speech answered the reason **Hotaru, as a Flygon you are not only a Dragon Type but a Ground Type, Ground/Dragon really. Ground types are immune to electric attacks and electric weapons.**

Danny shot Hotaru an envious look at hearing the explanation "Lucky, I wish I had a form that could be immune to electricity, but at the same time, I'm glad we've partnered up to save this Loveria."

Hotaru shrugged apologetically "I didn't know Ground Types were immune to electricity. Latias and Latios told me use a form that resist heat and I saw Flygon which seemed to be a Dragon Type but didn't know she was a Ground Type."

"Now that we do" Danny said with a smile "We can do some damage to Queen Venomica's defenses."

"That we can!"

The two begin to head towards the castle when suddenly they stopped. It wasn't long before they knew why for right in front of them was a huge horde of Succubus Nagas all swarming and hissing ready to confront them.

"Well so much for the silent approach" Danny muttered.

"Think you can get inside the house unseen?"

"I could go intangible and fly the rest of the way" Danny admitted "But why do you ask?"

"Because" Hotaru told him with a smile on her face "I'll set up a distraction! While I'm doing that it'll give you time to go ahead of me."

"That's about fifty of them" Danny told her "You sure you can handle them?"

"Of course!" Hotaru said "They don't seem to have any weapons on them-"

She would speak a moment too soon for as soon as she mentioned weapons the Succubus Nagas all drew theirs and began firing upon the two.

"You were saying Hotaru?" Danny inquired as the two hid behind a bolder for protection from the weapons.

"I may have mispoken" Hotaru confessed "But still you could go inside using your intangible form, as soon as I've dealt with this lot I'll come too. Besides as a Flygon, I believe I can handle that army."

"Okay then!"

Without haste Hotaru flew into the air with quick speed taunting them "Looking for some juicy meat? Well here I am but I doubt you all know how to share being snake people!"

The succubus Nagas took aim with their gun like weapons and fired at her. Hotaru weaved in and out of the bullets then came at the ground with a sliding kick. A major earthquake happened the moment Hotaru's foot hit the ground causing the ground beneath the army to shake viciously. So viciously that some parts of the ground split up and at least three to five fell into a pit of lava. Despite being part demon whom should have been somewhat immune to lava it hurt the five burning them up, but it wasn't fatal as they managed to slither out somewhat. Despite the damage to their colleges the rest charged Hotaru to take her into custody knowing this girl was Queen Venomica's dinner if they succeeded. Hotaru used her claw hands to slash at them slashing throats with her Dragon Claw attack. While she took off into the sky to try to get another Earthquake off, one came at Hotaru, then lunged at her right foot while she was about to get into the air and actually bit into it causing Hotaru to grunt a bit feeling the sharp fangs puncture her right foot and literally raise her bitten foot and out of pure dragonic rage and retaliation stomped all over it's face actually squishing the Naga Succbus's head apart thus killing the Succubus Nagas. She watches as this didn't stop her opponents from coming at her. She dodged another bite and thirty bullets then made it to a pile of rocks that was on the edge of a cliff then slammed her hands into the cliff. The charging Nagas all gasped as this set off a chain reaction causing a devastating Rock Slide that fell onto the army burying them deep within the rock pile in the same devastation event that Disney's Hydra faced when Hercules did it.

"That should have stopped them!" Hotaru breathed out looking at her bleeding foot.

She could feel the venom working it's way through her system but the Rototrix seemed to nullify the venom quickly realizing it was the same venom type that Venomica had at first so it was easy for it to nullify the venom.

"That should keep them busy!" Hotaru said.

She then heard a dragonic roar and turned to see Nagas riding dragons like a dragon knight rider causing Hotaru to mutter "Nagas ride dragons?!"

The moment she asked it three of the Succbus Nagas that were on their dragons urged the dragons to roar and breathe out their fire. Hotaru took to the skies avoiding the flame breathe, all but one which scoarched her tail but luckily thanks to her typing the damage wasn't too much in fact she resisted it and she smirked "What were you dragons attempting to do burn me? You'll need much more than that to harm me!"

She took the skies and the Succubus Nagas that were riding their dragons urged them to follow Hotaru. While all this was going on none of the Succbus Nagas ever thought to keep their attention on Danny Phantom whom while intangible was going closer to their castle. He saw how well Hotaru was preforming against the army and was also shocked Succbus Nagas rode dragons "She'll be able to outwit them, but I better not tell her she killed someone, but then again, it was all done in a split second and she was a dragon girl and most likely she wasn't able to refrain her dragon mindset into that retaliation."

He flew towards the castle unseen while Hotaru distracted her pursuers. Hotaru used everything to her advantage in trying to avoid her pursers. Almost none of her ideas worked mostly because her enemies knew their homeland while she didn't. However she finally found one area where she had an idea. She raises her hands, then pressed them together just as she flew into a dark cloud for cover. Her enemies continued their charge but once inside the dark cloud they couldn't see her as much giving her time for herself to use Double Team creating illusion clones of herself. The trick worked! While the pursuing Succubus Nagas were in the cloud, they didn't have the Pit Viper heat seeking pits like the Pit Vipers did to seek out their prey and once they saw a clone they thought it was Hotaru and pounced all at once allowing Hotaru to fly away and join Danny below.

Danny saw her coming "Finally eluded them I see."

"They knew the area" Hotaru conceded to him "Luckily that dark cloud appeared and I used it for a Double Team."

"How long will it take them to realize that those are all clones or illusions?"

"Long enough for us to get inside the castle" Hotaru told Danny with a smile "Giving us the advantage to look for Loveria inside it."

The two found the castle and entered it. Apparently none of the Succbus Nagas ever thought about raising the draw bridge while the entire Succubus Nagas were out searching for them. Danny and Hotaru went inside the building finding it actually suitable for humans to be in, having air conditioning. This told Hotaru that this castle must've had human slaves or humans being kept for food including breeding humans for their own food like how humans sometimes do to pigs. Hotaru grunts not going to like this as she turned to Danny " Let's find Loveria and get her out...I already am not liking this castle despite it's cool conditions."

"Agreed" Danny said "And let's try to stick together."

"Right"

The two begin exploring the castle together looking for Loveria. Hotaru's suspicions would be proven right, everywhere they went Succubus Naga guards were guarding and supervising slaves, and some of them were acting like farmers feeding humans. Regardless all humans both male and female weren't wearing much clothing barefoot and only cloth or rags covering their private areas. It broke Hotaru and Danny's hearts seeing this. It also gave Hotaru the mindset to one day take this castle down for good, but right now it wasn't their mission...Right now they needed to rescue Loveria.

"This is what stands if a hero fails at stopping them" Danny told Hotaru.

Hotaru grunts "Sadly so, and seeing what I've been seeing now, I'll make sure not to ever fail to Queen Venomica. Can't let all of humanity suffer like this."

The two heroes walk further into it and Danny detected at least four ghosts approaching "Hotaru...We are about to be visited."

"By Succubus Nagas?"

"Nope by four ghosts."

"Really?" Hotaru asked "From where?"

"One from the front, one from the back and one of each from the sides" Danny answered.

"We're about to be surrounded..." Hotaru said getting it.

"Yep and there's no way to avoid the confrontation...Just hope you can harm ghosts."

"I do have something that can harm ghosts but I'd rather stick as Flygon which might be able to harm ghosts!"

"Alright then"

The two continue on but Danny was right soon the two were surrounded by ghosts. One tried grabbing Hotaru's breasts but she used her claws to make the ghost back away. Hotaru then raises her claws to protect her breasts from getting grabbed "Even when dead some ghosts are perverts? No touching them!"

Danny agreed telling the four ghosts "Touching a girl's breasts is off limits even if you are well already dead!"

He and Hotaru had their backs pressed to each other as Danny asked her "Two ghosts for each?"

"As long as you have my back, I have yours!"

"Great now let's get to work!"

Danny throws himself upon a ghost punching at it with Hotaru throwing herself at the ghost in front of her slashing out with her Dragon Claw at it. Danny's punch actually connected to the ghost which was odd to Hotaru because fighting type moves and normal moves had no effect on Ghost Type Pokemon and her own Dragon Claw connected to the ghost she was facing. Regardless both ghost are flung back with the second ghosts the two were facing coming at them. While Danny was able to spin kick his second ghost aside. Hotaru wasn't so fortunate mostly thanks to not being accustomed in fighting ghosts. It managed to grab her arms holding them behind her back almost breaking them. Hotaru grunts and waved her tail and whipped out with it catching the ghost in it's chest. This worked causing Hotaru to turn over towards the ghost that was flat on his back but the moment she did, the first ghost she struck with her Dragon Claw punched her in the stomach nearly knocking the wind out of her. She kneels onto her knees gasping for breathe and the two ghosts both try to possess her at the same time going to float into her body to take control over her. Hotaru knew what they were trying to do and managed to whip out with her tail catching both ghosts unprepared then she rushes into them using Outrage. The first ghost wasn't totally prepared for it and Hotaru runs right into it continuing to fight it defeating it. The second ghost was taken totally by surprise by the rampage of the dragon girl and tries to defend itself but Hotaru's attack continued onto it quickly defeating it. Danny then unleashed two ghostly blasts from his fists striking the ghosts taking them out. He turned to see Hotaru defeating her two ghosts still locked into Outage...So much into Outage that she in using this attack mistook him for an enemy and charges at him.

"WHOA HOTARU!" Danny told her trying to snap her out of it "IT'S ME!"

Hotaru wouldn't listen to him as she continued to try to attack him still mistaken him for an enemy.

Danny didn't want to hurt her that much he was left with only one option that didn't involve him possessing her "Hotaru come to your senses! On second thought this might be a bad thing to do but...Let's hope my GHOSTLY WAIL helps!"

Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail upon Hotaru. The Flygon Girl flinches covering her ears as the wail was so loud that she was kneeling. Danny watches her kneel clutching her ears hoping he didn't over do it but he needed her to come to her senses. He watches her shake her head trying to come around.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Danny Phantom watches Hotaru shaking her head trying to get the loud sound out of her ears which was still ringing. She shakes her head back and forward groaning as Danny extended his hand towards her "Hotaru, are you okay?"

Hotaru grunts as she was back to her normal self "What was that for Danny?! You could've blew my hearing out!"

"Sorry about that! But you were going to attack me!"

"I was?" Hotaru asked clearly not remembering that.

Danny correctly guessed that the attack she choose had that effect like it caused confusion after the second or third time "Yeah you were, after using that rage attack...Made you very ferocious in battle. You took out your two ghosts with it and nearly attacked me."

He helped Hotaru up "Looks like your all better."

"For the most part" Hotaru muttered to him "My ears are still ringing though...And sorry for attacking you."

"No worries, now let's make progress cause, my Ghostly Wail might have gotten the attention of the enemy."

"Then let's find Loveria!" Hotaru agreed.

Danny was right his Ghostly Wail alerted the guards in the castle to their presence. So much that the two had to think creatively. The guards weren't easy to fool but the two managed to elude them. Finally they had arrived at Queen Venomica's personal chambers after what to them felt as hours of searching in the whole castle searching for Loveria.

"Okay we've checked everywhere" Danny told Hotaru "Everywhere but Queen Venomica's personal chambers..."

"My guess is that Loveria is in there" Hotaru told him seeing that the room was guarded by at least eight guards.

"She has to be" Danny said to Hotaru "Otherwise this was all a set up to distract us."

"I have a feeling this was a set up anyway" Hotaru told him "Even if we save Loveria."

"And we're rescuing Loveria because why if we are falling for this?" Danny asked.

"Because Loveria may not know Queen Venomica is using her" Hotaru told him "Plus Loveria sounded like she wanted to be rescued too."

"Good points" Danny said as the two look at the eight guards.

Hotaru sighed "Great...How are we going to get past them."

Danny had an idea "You're going to hate me for this Hotaru but I have a plan."

"Oh please, how can I hate you?"

Danny grinned "Do you recall those Succubus Nagas that were riding dragons?"

"Yes wh-" Hotaru began then she blushes getting it "OH HELL NO!"

Before Hotaru could protest even more Danny put a collar and saddle patch on her back then saw a guard approaching. He went intangible then possessed the guard and approached as the guard. Hotaru gave him a certain _I'll kill you for this embarrassment _look.

Still she let him inspect her body causing her to blush then he hops onto her back "Trust me Hotaru, this plan is going to be the best plan I've came up with to get in there."

"It had better be" Hotaru growls out "I'm no one's pet!"

Danny kicked her in the sides causing her to grunt with him speaking to her "Let's go!"

Hotaru spreads her wings and flies into the air, flying outside the castle out of the guard's sights but still was at Queen Venomica's chambers just outside the castle's walls and windows long enough for Danny still possessing the Succubus Naga Guard calls out to the other eight guards "Help! Invaders in the castle! They ambushed us at the front and are coming this way...Need back up at the stairway!"

This worked as Danny had hoped as soon as the eight guards heard the urgent cry, they abandoned their posts. Hotaru muttered to Danny "The Stairs are far away."

"I know" Danny told her "Giving us enough time to see if Loveria is in there."

"But we won't be able to get out the same way."

"Preciously" Danny said he pointed to a wall "We could make our own way out Hotaru, your strong in this form to break walls with an Earthquake."

Hotaru understood "Now I see it, but do you have to ride me in that possessed form? Your getting my back all wet."

"Uh sure thing just hold on second."

Danny makes the Succubus Naga he was riding on walk off Hotaru then he flew out the body causing it to fall twenty stories down below onto the hard ground below with a THUD! Danny turned back going to release the saddle but thought that maybe Loveria needed to ride on Hotaru to best get her to safety "I was going to remove that but Loveria might need to ride you."

Hotaru blushes red "It was embarrassing having you ride me but having an enemy riding me...Is an uneasy feeling but I'll endure it. Loveria better be thankful for it."

Danny and Hotaru go back inside the castle and enter the door. Once in the door they saw Loveria, completely naked chained to a bed. She had bruises all over her body and was beaten several times. The pink haired girl looked up weakly with both of her eyes swollen and black with Hotaru's heart sinking out of pity for the former Cipher Admin "Loveria?"

"Hotarumon 14? And Danny Phantom?" Loveria asked weakly.

"It is us miss" Danny said also heart broken, the slaves he saw before weren't beaten like this.

"What happened to you Loveria?"

Loveria looked at them with both of her black eyes "Mr. Erdos ordered me to be Queen Venomica's slave..."

"What for?" Hotaru inquired.

"For speaking a stupid question" Loveria gasped weakly.

Hotaru and Danny advanced on her with Hotaru looking at the wounds and chains. Danny looked at them too seeing that the chains were secure not even he could break them with his ghost powers but maybe a Dragon like Hotaru could. Hotaru also guessed it too. She grabbed onto the chains and pulled with all her dragonic might. At first nothing happened but after four more tries there was a mighty SNAP, then another SNAP as the chains broke out of the walls. Hotaru would then use her claws as keys to get the chains off Loveria. Danny turned to the window while grabbing the badly injured Loveria "We might not have too much time left after that...Those snaps were loud. So you can inform us of what is going on when we make our escape."

"Gently please" Loveria begged as Danny had tugged on an arm of hers that nearly was broken "Sorry miss!"

Danny held Loveria close as Hotaru took one look at a wall then summoned up her strength and sent an Earthquake through the wall. Cracks formed then after severe shaking the wall collasped creating a huge hole in it. Danny nods to Hotaru "Hotaru bend down a bit, I'm putting Loveria on your back."

"Right!"

Hotaru bent down then Danny placed Loveria onto her back. Once on her back Danny told Loveria "Hold onto Hotaru when she stands."

"Got it" Loveria said grabbing onto Hotaru's shoulders gently.

Hotaru didn't need no other words she spread her wings then with Danny at her side jump out of the hole and flew just as the guards came back "OH-NO!"

One of the guards shouted "The Queen's not going to be happy about this! We let her slave escape! Look for the intruders that did this! Sound the alarm!"

Alarms sounded and spot lights swarmed looking for Loveria, Hotaru and Danny. The castle would soon swarm with Succubus nagas all looking for the escaped slave and her two rescuers. The three had to hide behind rocks and tall structures to avoid the spot light.

"Didn't take them long to be active" Hotaru muttered.

The heat was starting to get to Loveria "Why did this place have to be so hot?"

"Hang in there Loveria" Hotaru told her "We'll get you out of this place."

Hotaru and Danny amazingly made it to Latias and Latios without a problem except that once they did land a spotlight had shown on them. Hotaru turned seeing the light "No time to talk Latias and Latios let's get out of here!"

**Right away!**

The two scooped up their passengers and made it out right before any of Queen Venomica's people could close in. Once back on Earth, Hotaru and Danny made it to Ashley's house. Ashley and Darnel gasped seeing the condition Loveria was in.

"Call 911" Hotaru informed them "Loveria is going to need help."

"Right" Ashley said calling 911 right away.

Hotaru turned back to normal as does Danny Phantom. While they were waiting for the paramedics to arrive Hotaru carefully has the badly injured Loveria on the ground then turned to her "So what's going on?"

Loveria answered "I know what they are planning. It's all Vlad's idea."

"Oh boy" Danny muttered "This I gotta here for my own two ears."

He turned his attention to Loveria "So what is Vlad up to?"

Loveria answered "He's teamed up with Cipher and Queen Venomica...They are building up a huge army at first he stated maybe around two hundred."

Hotaru groans "That would be too much"

"Exactly what he wanted, originally he wanted the two of you separated so that when it came to the invasion you two would not stand a chance against their combined forces, but it appears that by looking that Danny is with Hotaru now that maybe someone decided that it was better to take you two out together."

"Two against two hundred is still going to be a problem" Danny conversed with Hotaru "Especially if Queen Venomica is with them."

"Too right" Hotaru said gripping her hands while looking at Loveria's injuries "Just what she allowed her people to do to Loveria is getting on my nerves."

"That was what Vlad originally wanted" Loveria informed them "It could be more by now."

Loveria then seemed to fall unconscious due to her injuries just as the paramedics arrived. The paramedics would soon see Loveria, both Hotaru and Danny explained to them how they discovered Loveria was like this when they were searching for her. The paramedics take Loveria away to the hospital. While this was going on, Ashley turned to Hotaru "Now what are you going to do? You and Danny would be crushed in an instant."

"Danny and I have no choice" Hotaru told her friend "We have to fight those odds."

"And this time" Danny said "We're going to face them together."

"Then Darnel and I will go with you two!"

"Perhaps you two can come with me on a joint mission" Hotaru told her friends "But not this time!"

"Oh come on Hotaru!" Darnel protested "We are a team we gotta stick with you!"

"True" Hotaru said "But if you two get injured or worse killed then I'll feel awful about it. Besides Queen Venomica is sure to be there and Ashley...It'll only take one bite from her to kill you and eat you."

"Plus despite how often I seem to defeat Vlad, him and Ember are going to be hard to defeat, and count that he may have two or three Shadow Pokemon with him and Cipher it's not something you need to get involved into" Danny said agreeing "This is a fight I'd have Tucker and Sam stay out of myself."

Darnel saw the point "Oh yeah that isn't good odds."

Hotaru turned to her friends "Besides, Loveria might not be with Cipher any more...And I'm asking you two to watch over her. Queen Venomica might try a fast one and order her people to recapture Loveria. That's what you two can do for me making sure she's safe."

Ashley agreed "Alright."

Hotaru held her two friend's hands "Then the next time you two can help me, promise."

Darnel smiled "Count on us to help Loveria out, if you feel that she can help us and not join Cipher then maybe we can have her help us out in figuring out what Cipher's next plan is if this one fails."

**If it helps** Latias offered Danny and Hotaru **Latios and I will land a hand in helping you two.**

"I'd appreciate it Latias and Latios" Hotaru told them "If you two could help fight in this upcoming battle."

**We will then!** Latios told Hotaru **Say the word and we'll get you to the battlefield!**

Hotaru turned to Danny nodding "Ready for one last team-up?"

Danny smiled holding Hotaru's hand "Let's make Vlad and this Cipher regret coming up with this!"

The two hoped onto Latias and Latios and they were off to Danville. They arrived at Danvile at the schoolyard. No one was around but Hotaru could tell the enemy was near. They walked closer when a huge spotlight shined on them blinding them. Then finally it was Vlad's voice that announced "Well, well, well Daniel, and what do we have here?"

Danny grunts hearing that nickname Vlad came up with for him "You know what you have here Vlad! Have you met my friend Hotaru over here? If you planned for me to kill her well you don't know me very well."

"Wasss counting on you to team up with Hotarumon 14" Queen Venomica said approaching the area with Sam and Danny's sister as hostages "I sssee you ressscccued thy former employee Loveria from my control."

"What gives you the right to treat Loveria like that!" Hotaru demanded towards the Succubus Naga Queen "Just because she talked stupid doesn't give you the right to treat her that way!"

"You speak as if you're willing to forgive her for what she has done to you" Erdos replied walking forward.

"Erdos" Hotaru growls out "Only a coward enslaves their employees like that and allows such treatment. Loveria is a human being just like you, me, Danny and even Vlad to some extent."

"HEY!" Vlad shouted "I'm human!"

"More like the cousin of Count Dracula!" Danny shot back.

"I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT DANIEL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU PERSONALLY!"

It was then Erdos noticed Latias and Latios "So those to legendaries Hotaru..."

Hotaru nodded "They'll be fighting alongside me and Danny! Newsflash Erdos! Your party won't end well the way Vlad has told you."

Vlad burst out laughing "You two honestly think you can handle our combined armies! Don't make me laugh!"

Ember rose smirking "You two even with the legendaries don't stand a chance against us!"

**Don't underestimate me or Latios!** Latias warned the villains **Or any other legendary Pokemon for that matter, there is a good reason why legendaries are called legendaries.**

** She's right!** Latios warned **No matter the odds we'll fight against any evil in this world!**

"So be it" Erdos said.

Vlad snapped his fingers and the armies approached with it having an army of Ghosts, Cipher Pion Soldiers and Queen Venomica's elite soldiers that were dressed as ninjas. Erdos threw three Pokeballs "Come on out Shadow Pokemon!"

Hotaru watches as Shadow Muk comes out of the ball "Gross!"

Danny also held his nose "Oh come on that's worse than a skunk or even Tucker's dirty socks!"

Out of the other came Shadow Cofigris and out of the third came a weird dark tomb.

"What is that one?" Danny inquired.

"We're about to find out" Hotaru groans "Three Shadow Pokemon...Just my luck...Rototrix what is that last one?"

"Spirittomb! A Ghost and Dark Type Pokemon! It is said to have at least absorbed thousands of souls!" The Rototrix replied.

"So, Shadow Muk, Shadow Cofigries, and Shadow Spiritomb" Hotaru said reaching for her Rototrix and looking at her selections, she wanted Flygon again but thought it needed a rest and saw a white furred Pokemon and goes for it "Considering what's at stake let's see about this one!"

She slaps her Rototrix down and within a bright light, Hotaru lost her clothes, which caused Tucker whom had been hiding in a tree to nose bleed at the sight muttering to himself "Danny's got himself a sexy partner!"

Hotaru this time didn't lose her hair as White fur began covering her body, her face become black with her hair turning white with a patch of black, her left ear is white while her right ear is black, she gained a black Absol tail and her feet which were white for the most part having the toes black. When the light show ended Hotaru stood tall and proud as "**Absol!**"

"An Absol is your Dark type in the Rototrix" Erdos said in an understanding tone "Perfect! Time to take out the so called Disaster Pokemon. Queen Venomica would enjoy you."

"Oh I so will!" Queen Venomica roared out "She looksss tasssty."

"Figures you'd want to eat me" Hotaru told her "Well come on! Danny and I don't have all day!"

"Yeah!" Danny said "For after going ghost!"

Danny Fenton turned himself back into Danny Phantom and completed his sentence "We'll fight you!"

Hotaru took a look around seeing that the army wasn't two hundred but...one thousand "It won't be easy but we'll prevail!"

"Then so be it!" Vlad said then he shouted "COMBINED FORCES ATTACK! AND DON'T LET UP TILL THEY ARE DEAD!"

"OR IN HOTARUMON 14'S CASE UNABLE TO MOVE! I WANT TO KILL HER PERSONALLY THEN EAT HER!" Queen Venomica roared.

With this the armies charged the hero and heroine with the Eon Duo readying themselves for a big fight.

Too be continued

**this is where Episode 9 ends with the next part going to officially end this first crossover! Let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter is Episode 10: Phantom Phenomenon P4: **_**Hotarumon 14, Danny Phantom, and the Eon Duo fight against their enemies in an epic showdown, can Hotaru and Danny with their Eon Duo allies fight for a victory or will the enemy numbers be too much for them?**_


	10. Episode 10: Phantom Phenomenon P4

Episode 10: Phantom Phenomenon P4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from Danny Phantom.**

Hotaru and Danny Phantom were up against unfair odds. Sure they had help from Latias and Latios but that was literally four against a whole bunch of enemies. Both Hotaru and Danny had a feeling that the soldiers that they were up against were going to be easy to take out. The real challenge for the two would be Ember, and Vlad themselves against Danny Phantom and for Hotaru she was up against three Shadow Pokemon and Queen Venomica herself. Hotaru slashes three ghosts down with Night Slash, then dodged three massive attacks, Two were Shadow Balls and the last was a Gunk Shot. Hotaru had done this effortlessly weaving from side to side then used her weight to hurdle herself over the Gunk Shot that Shadow Muk had sent at her giving the Shadow Muk a kick to it's face in the process. Hotaru was a bit grossed out as it's body felt like sludge "Yuck!"

Shadow Muk grinned as it unleashed a Flamethrower at her from point blank range. Hotaru avoids it by back flipping and landing on all fours watching the three Shadow Pokemon. She seemed to not see Queen Venomica whom managed to see Hotaru's back turned to her and goes for a fatal bite to the back specifically aiming to bite Hotaru in her heart through the back. Hotaru sensed the bite coming and briefly turned her head to see Queen Venomica just mere inches away from getting the fatal bite in. Hotaru could see the venom flowing and managed to avoid what could've been a fatal bite to her heart by catching the fangs in the palm of her hands. Hotaru grunts in pain as the fangs punctured her hands even seemingly going right through her hands just stopping inches from actually getting her chest. Her blood flowed from the wounded hands. Thanks for the bite going right through her hands the venom wasn't injected into her body but it was enough to make Hotaru feel the pain. Hotaru sensed Shadow Cofigris, Shadow Spirtomb, and Shadow Muk coming to attack her from the back. Despite the holes in her hands Hotaru managed to grab around the fangs and use her super strength to literally pick Queen Venomica up then hurl her into the three Shadow Pokemon but not before a tail whip from the Succubus Naga Queen struck Hotaru in her chest causing her to plow back first into a fence. The fence had a brick on it and Hotaru's collision with the fence dislodged the brick causing it to fall with a THUNK! right onto Hotaru's head dazing her.

"Sssmart tacccticcc Hotarumon 14" Queen Venomica hissed.

"What was so smart about it?" Hotaru asked still a bit dazed certain she received a skull fracture of some kind.

She saw more Nagas coming at her and prepares to fight them when Danny comes to her rescue punching, kicking and blasting at them with his ghost powers.

"Thanks Danny!" Hotaru told him.

"Don't mention it yet" Danny told her "Battles still going!"

Hotaru could see Ember and Vlad coming at Danny's rear but the two thought twice when Hotaru came at them preparing to use her Night Slash attack on them. The two ghosts turn intangible but Hotaru's claws strike them sending them crashing to the ground.

"Impossible!" Vlad screeched "How could she harm us when we went intangible?"

Erdos answered him "Dark Type Pokemon have an advantage against Ghost Type Pokemon, Intangibility is a ghost Pokemon ability seeing Normal and Fighting Type attacks don't harm them, but Dark Types can."

Danny watches as Queen Venomica rose high "You're all dead by the time this battle is over!"

She raised her tail with Danny turning to Hotaru "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Switcharo?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep!"

Hotaru smirks "Let's!"

Danny and Hotaru time it right then jump over the tail swing of Queen Venomica right in time and switch places quickly then seemed to be a blur as they both speed off towards their foes. Hotaru prepared a Night Slash extending her claws thanks to her Rototrix's help then she slashed at Queen Venomica nearly cutting her in half even despite her resisting the Dark Type Move and sent her crashing backwards onto three of her subjects, three ghosts, and three Cipher Soldiers squishing her three subjects and three Cipher soldiers to death while Danny gave both Vlad and Ember a one-two punch to their faces sending them back.

The ghost boy and Pokegirl gave each other a thumbs up and giggled that part worked perfectly but the battle wasn't over yet and they knew it.

***Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Queen Venomica hissed as she stood upright healing her injury "Thossse clawsss of yoursss are sssharp Hotarumon 14. Ssso sssharp that for a Demon like myssself whom resssissstsss thessse Dark Type movesss nearly cut me in half."

Hotaru smirks showing the Succubus Naga Queen her claws "You could say I asked the Rototrix to increase the size of my claws. Bigger claws the better the damage I can inflict on you."

"Intersssting thought Hotarumon 14" Queen Venomica hissed "But you'll find out that the move you used on me won't be effective the next time you ussse it."

"We'll see won't we?" Hotaru asked using Sword Dance.

Queen Venomica borrowed herself underground giving Hotaru more than enough time to complete her Sword Dance move increasing her attack greatly. Hotaru closes her eyes building up air around her surrounding herself in it. She then closed her eyes and sat down.

Danny watches her "Hotaru? What are you doing?"

He dodges a blast from Vlad whom taunts him "Now, now Daniel, why don't you worry about yourself?! Your friend is as good as devoured!"

Ember wasn't quite sure "Don't be too overconfident Vlad! That girl is up to something!"

Erdos frowned inside his helicopter having a feeling Ember was right "Cofigries use Shadow Ball, Spiritomb use Dark Pulse and Muk, use Gunk Shot! Aim at Hotarumon 14, give Queen Venomica time to strike her unprepared!"

Shadow Cofigris unleashed a ghostly ball at Hotaru while Spiritomb unleashed a Dark Pulse, and Muk unleashed a second Gunk Shot. All were aimed at Hotaru. Hotaru knew she could've used Detect and avoid the damage all together normally, but she was stuck in using Razor Wind. She lets the attacks hit her. At least the Shadow Ball and the Dark Pulse. The Gunk Shot she wasn't totally willing to take which came in handy because at the point where the Gunk Shot looked like it was going to connect, Hotaru felt the ground shake beneath her feet then back flipped avoiding the Gunk Shot which hit a parked car causing it's alarm to go off then Queen Venomica struck upward from the ground missing Hotaru's legs by inches. She landed on her two feet smirking but didn't see two ghosts grab her arms and two Cipher Soldiers grab her legs "Hey, let go!"

"Now Queen Venomica!" The Cipher Soldiers told their ally "Bite her now!"

Queen Venomica charges in fangs showing as she came at Hotaru's chest once more. Hotaru's arms and legs were pinned but Hotaru saw all three Shadow Pokemon coming towards her. This was all going to her plan as she thought _Come a bit closer!_

The four advance on her and Hotaru unleashed her attack of Razor Wind. Powerful gusts of wind emerge striking Queen Venomica, the three Shadow Pokemon, miraculously struck the two ghosts holding her arms and certainly struck the Cipher Soldiers. The powerful gust of wind sent the attackers flying landing on their backs. The Cipher Soldiers weren't so lucky as the winds were fatal enough to tear them apart limb by limb.

"What was that?!" Vlad and Ember asked with.

Danny also echoed this question as he asked Hotaru "What the heck was that attack?!"

Hotaru answered "Razor Wind! It's a two pronged attack in where the first part is gaining the winds then the second part is unleashing them."

Hotaru then is struck by a red blast from Ember whom had sang a little song. Hotaru hit the ground with Danny coming at Ember "Why don't you pick on someone whom isn't occupied!"

"Will do!" Ember said playing her guitar which sent a musical melody into Danny and Hotaru's ears sending the two heroes crashing into the ground.

"We've got them on the run!" Vlad said seeing this "Now everyone press onto the attack"

The villains press onto the attack but two speedy blurs which were red and blue seemed to zoom around the battlefield striking the villains unprepared sending them crashing to the sides giving the two heroes time to recover. When the blurs stopped it was revealed that Latias and Latios had saved the two.

"Thanks Latias and Latios!" Hotaru told the two Eons.

**You're welcome!** Was the response from the two legendary Pokemon.

Hotaru jumps onto her feet turning to Danny "Think you can stun them with that Ghostly Wail?"

Danny nodded "I'll give it a try but Queen Venomica was immune to it the last time I used it mostly...Why?"

Hotaru looked straight up at a rock cliff and Danny smirked asking out in a whisper "Rock Slide?"

Hotaru grinned giggling mischievously with Danny giving her a fist bump "Worth a try!"

Danny turned to Ember and Vlad whom were now at Queen Venomica's side as well as the three Shadow Pokemon's side "Hey Ember! Do you like music?"

"Yeah"

"Well then here's my song of a Ghostly Wail!"

Danny unleashes his Ghostly Wail and Hotaru was lucky that she wasn't on the receiving end of that move and even so it nearly made her deaf. Ember screams insulted that Danny thought the Ghostly Wail was a song "THAT'S NOT A SONG DANNY!"

"It's seems to get louder and stronger every time he uses it!" Vlad added on.

Even the three Shadow Pokemon had to cover their ears and were reeling disorinated.

This gave Hotaru enough time to reach the rock cliff then despite her bleeding hands still slammed them into the rock cliff so hard it caused the cliff to literally break off a huge rock slide so that Hotaru could use Rock Slide. By the time the villains and the three Shadow Pokemon recovered from Danny's Ghostly Wail it was too late the rocks fell upon them burying them in the rocks.

Once more Danny and Hotaru exchanged high fives once it was clear the rocks stopped falling onto their foes "That wasn't so bad!"

"Agreed" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, well not good enough!" Queen Venomica said bursting through the rubble.

"What the?!" Danny asked "It didn't work?!"

"Your Ghossstly Wail didn't have the sssame impact on me as it did to my alliesss" Queen Venomica said "But it did ssstop me briefly...It ccclearly Hotarumon 14 wasssn't enough to ssstop me from moving!"

"But you didn't move quick enough for those rocks not to flatten us!" Vlad complained.

"Are you blaming me Vlad?" the Succbus Naga Queen asked in a threatening tone.

"Nope! I'd never threaten a powerful demon!" Vlad said sweating he should have known better than to complain when she was present.

"Make sssure to keep your commentsss to yourssself."

"Will do!"

While the ghost and Succubus Naga Queen were verbally arguing this caused Hotaru sighed "This isn't gonna be easy."

Danny agreed "Sounded like a good plan."

This got to the ears of Queen Venomica whom had stopped arguing with Vlad at the moment and turned her attention to Hotaru "Thisss battle won't be over until I have you in my sstomach Hotarumon 14."

"Not interested!" Hotaru said to the Succbus Naga Queen.

"Makesss hunting and eating you much more enjoyable!"

Danny raised an eye brawl looking at Hotaru "any idea why she wants to eat you so badly?"

"She's eaten me once before, but I escaped?"

"Well you're going to have to be looking over your shoulder"

"Tell me about it Danny...I don't want to get eaten by her again."

"I'm sure it won't happen to you again."

Queen Venomica unleashed her venom at Hotaru. Hotaru leaps to avoid the venom letting it strike her in the chest harmlessly. She wasn't about to let Queen Venomica blind her with her venom again. Not one bit.

"You're gonna have to try much harder than that Queen Venomica!"

"Then I ssshall!" Queen Venomica roared out she gives into her anger and unleashes a burst of demonic energy that washed over both Danny and Hotaru sending the two onto their backs or stomachs.

"Okay...What was that?!" Danny asked on his stomach.

"Some sort of new power" Hotaru muttered flat on her back.

Queen Venomica came at the heroes just as Vlad, and Ember emerged to help. Shadow Cofigries emerged as does Shadow Spiritomb and Shadow Muk.

"Here they come again" Danny told Hotaru.

Hotaru gets onto all fours "So they are..."

Queen Venomica bares her fangs and came at Hotaru. Hotaru gets onto her feet and avoids the bite that was aimed at her and unleashes another Night Slash nearly decapitating Queen Venomica due to using Swords Dance before. Still Queen Venomica quickly regenerates the damage then whipped out at Hotaru catching her in her coils "Gotcha!"

Hotaru grunts caught in the coils as Queen Venomica now secures her in her coils so her black feet and hands were the only things sticking out of her coils then she tightens "Time to die!"

Hotaru grunts feeling the coils tighten with every breathe she took. She knew that if she didn't break free she was indeed going to die. Queen Venomica squeezes harder and harder but forgot she was squeezing an Absol and not a Raichu. Hotaru felt the pressure breaking her chest or about to when Hotaru opens her own mouth and bites hard right onto a coil. Queen Venomica gasps feeling Hotaru's own mouth but growls tightening "Just die already!"

"N-N-Never!" Hotaru told her in between suffocating breathes feeling that she would lose the ability to breathe soon and her blood vessels were on the verge of bursting so she bit harder and her failing hands and feet extracted her claws and she uses the claws on her hands to slice the Naga Queen's stomach and her feet claws cut deep into the coils cutting them open and freeing Hotaru. Hotaru coughs up some of her blood as Queen Venomica looks at her "You freed yourself again!"

Hotaru looks at her "Indeed."

Queen Venomica comes at Hotaru while she was still trying to recover with a bite aimed at her her head. Hotaru formed psychic energy in her claws and slashes upward using Psyhco Cut on the Succubus Naga Queen. The blow strikes her sending her flying and crashing onto some soldiers.

Hotaru gets up and manages to dodge three blows. Danny blasts out at the three Shadow Pokemon to give Hotaru time to recover "You okay?"

"I will be once this battle is over" Hotaru told him.

Queen Venomica was taking her time to get up from the surprisingly neutral blow to her.

Hotaru watches as Shadow Spiritomb floats over her then unleashes a Dark Pulse trying to make her flinch. Hotaru tanked it without much injury but this was enough for Shadow Cofigries to unleash Will-O-Wisp at her. Hotaru took the attack and got burned "AHHHH!"

"With that burn" Erdos told Queen Venomica whom was recovering slowly "She won't deal as much damage now."

Queen Venomica recovers "Good...Now's my chance to bite her!"

Danny was fighting ten ghosts easily defeating them when he overheard the attack coming hoping Hotaru would be fine.

"Not so easy taking us on is it Daneil?" Vlad teased him.

Danny looked at him "Maybe, but we're defeating your armies and Hotaru will defeat those three Shadow Pokemon...Just give her time!"

"Time is one thing you and her don't have!" Ember warned Danny "We have the time! It's only a matter of time before you all suffer the fatal blow and with Hotaru burned she's going to die quicker than you are!"

The two ghosts try to double team Danny but both Latias unleashed her Luster Purge with Latios unleashing it's Mist Ball. The two ghosts were struck by the attack which sent them backwards plowing into the ground.

"Looks like our two other allies are helping when they need to" Danny told his two foes "It's time to finish this off!"

He leaps into action to fight both Vlad and Ember.

Hotaru felt the burn and turned over towards Shadow Muk whom had been sneaking up on her, it raised a fist and manages to land a shadow like version of Power-up Punch. Hotaru felt that in her chest as it sent her flying she spreads her legs as she managed to land on a flag pole and balanced on it.

She watches Shadow Spiritomb come at her which she ducked it's charge. It tried to give her a Sucker Punch but she avoided it then like a cat she pounced on it. It managed to actually land a Sucker Punch to her face but she shrugged it off growling "Not this time!"

She prepared to use Play Rough striking the Shadow Spiritomb with it and continued using the attack till they hit the ground with massive dirt and debree being shown in the air. When the debree settled Hotaru stood over a fainted Shadow Spiritomb.

"One Shadow Pokemon down" Hotaru muttered "Awaiting-"

She then felt pain in her chest as Queen Venomica's fangs finally found their mark injecting her with venom causing Hotaru immense pain in her chest then caused her to kneel on the ground screaming in pain.

**Commercial break**

**Back to Show**

Hotaru had just been bitten and the girl was feeling both a burn and now venom racing through her body. This was two things her Rototrix needed to correct. Hotaru could feel the venom was stronger though racing through her system trying to shut her nerves down. Queen Venomica smirks withdrawing almost coiling her again laughing at her attempt to get away which she was able to "My venom evolvesss every time we meet Hotarumon 14."

Hotaru was on all fours feeling the venom working "That explains a lot..."

Queen Venomica smirks evilly "Ssso each bite I give you is more potent asss the firssst one you took ass that moussse girl you became."

Hotaru indeed felt that to be true, at how quick the venom was working on her body. Still she refused to give up. She wasn't going to wind up in the stomach, not again. That was off the table. She turned her sights to the fainted Shadow Spiritomb "Rototrix...Shadow Spiritomb is fainted awaiting purification!"

"On it! But you're burned and have Queen Venomica's venom in your body!"

"Get the Shadow Pokemon purified! I'll continue the fight!"

"Okay!"

Hotaru raises her Rototrix and the Rotom appears out of it and began purifying the Shadow Spirtomb.

Queen Venomica charges her "you won't purify it!"

Hotaru ignores her burns and even the venom which was switching off her nerves quickly and her eyes became blurry. Queen Venomica raised her coils sensing victory "Onccce in my cccoilsss again I won't let you go thisss time...Then once you die your dinner!"

Hotaru watches as the Succubus Naga Queen swung her coils. Despite her blurry vision and nervous system shutting down she managed to avoid the coils then aim a Dark Pulse striking her with it. This stunned Queen Venomica then a well timed upper kick from Hotaru sent the Succubus Naga Queen sprawling into Vlad and Ember the three come to a stop stunned with Hotaru leaning while on all fours. The Rototrix returned to her aide "Shadow Pokemon purified, now await an anti-venom but not sure what to do with the burn"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Hotaru told it "Please do what you can do."

"Right away!" the Rotom replied before going back inside Hotaru's Rototrix.

"That girl has gotten a Shadow Pokemon freed!" Vlad shouted.

"Two more are in our favor!" Ember reminded him "Besides, Hotaru won't last long now that she's burned and has venom running through her body."

Latias swooped by Hotaru **Hotaru...Hold out your hand**

Hotaru obeyed her opening her hand and Latias gave her a blue colored berry communicating to her **Eat this Raust Berry! It removes burns!**

Hotaru eagerly popped the berry into her mouth and chewed it. While she was eating the berry she dodges a Shadow Ball and another Gunk Shot letting the attacks hit Vlad and Ember whom were trying to sneak up on Danny. The two villain ghosts go down hard.

"Erdos!" Vlad shouted "Tell those Shadow Pokemon to watch where they are aiming!"

"At least you were the one that took the Shadow Ball attack, I got a facefull of that disgusting Shadow Muk's Gunk Shot!" Ember shot at Vlad.

Erdos looked at the two ghosts "Perhaps you two should be more aware of what is going on! Hotaru maybe bitten and now looks like her burn is disappearing but she's still avoiding the attacks."

Queen Venomica rose hissing madly creating a sandstorm. This blinded the two heroes. Danny was forced to shield his eyes from the blinding sand "Looks like she can whip up a sandstorm...Hotaru...Are you with me?"

Hotaru was looking through the sand or trying too, she too wasn't sure where Danny was "I think I am but I don't know where you are!"

The sandstorm was certainly blinding the heroes but it also limited the villain's eyesight.

"I can't see Queen Venomica!" Vlad complained.

"Me either!" Ember said.

"If you two can't see our enemies, I sure can't" Erdos admitted.

Queen Venomica didn't need to see her enemies to attack as she spoke to her allies "Never rely on your sssightsss, isssn't that right Hotarumon 14? You used your other senses to sense me out as a Raiccchu."

Hotaru didn't say a word as she knew Queen Venomica's words to be true as she spoke to Danny "Queen Venomica's right Danny...I've had her venom in my eyes once and it blinded me, one shouldn't depend on sight alone."

"Then what can we do?" Danny asked.

"Trust your other senses" Hotaru told him "Listen, smell, hear, taste, although that last part is hard to do too but use your other divine senses."

"Got it!" Danny said.

Queen Venomica echoed Hotaru's words to her own allies "Indeed ussse your other senses. In the meantime..."

She dove underneath the ground creating an mini earthquake. Both Danny and Hotaru heard the sound and somehow found themselves once more but instead of meeting face-to-face they both found each other's backs. Danny rubbed behind him "Hotaru...Is that you?!"

He was indeed rubbing Hotaru's back and accidentally moved too far down and found her butt and womanhood areas rubbing them causing Hotaru to blush red awkwardly as Danny answered his own question blushing red as well "Uh, I'm guessing yes."

"WATCH WHERE YOUR RUBBING OR TOUCHING!" Hotaru shouted embarrassed a bit she sighed thinking _At least he didn't rub my breasts..._

"Sorry, got a little spooked in this sandstorm." Danny admitted "But you did hear the sound of Queen Venomica hitting the ground right?"

"That I have" Hotaru admitted "It had to be Queen Venomica. She'll appear from beneath us for a surprise attack so be ready."

"Got it!" Danny said.

The two heroes felt the earth beneath their feet begin to break and the two smartly leaped to the side avoiding the Succubus Naga Queen's attack. She growls as Danny had an idea grabbing onto Queen Venomica's head causing her to hiss "GET OFF MY HEAD YOU SSSTUPID GHOSSST BOY!"

"Stupid?" Danny asked "At least I'm not as stupid as Vlad!"

"Hey!" Vlad shouted hearing that.

Venomica tries to swat him but found that her coils were grabbed by Hotaru and she was literally in the ghost boy's hands and Hotaru's hands as Danny turned his attention to Hotaru "Thinking what I'm thinking Hotaru?"

"Double Heroic Throw?" Hotaru giggled.

"You read my mind!"

The two heroes pulled at with their max strength, with Danny pulling Queen Venomica's head causing her to hiss trying to break free while Hotaru pulled at her her coils roughly.

"Spin around Hotaru! Let's give her the Bowzer treatment!"

Hotaru giggled "I'm with you Danny!"

"One!" Danny said as he and Hotaru picked up their ends of Queen Venomica and started to spin around with the sandstorm becoming one with the sand.

"Two!" Hotaru said as the two heroes spun faster.

"THREE!" the two heroes said all together and with their increased speed they through the Succubus Naga Queen right onto Vlad, Ember, and the remaining two Shadow Pokemon.

Hotaru and Danny then took turns dismantling Cipher Soldiers, the ghosts and other Succubus Nagas. Danny had an another idea to deal with this mess and it involved putting this sandstorm to good use "Hotaru! I have a good idea!"

"I'm listening"

"Well can you build up another Razor Wind attack?"

"You bet I can!"

"Good! First use Double Team then I'll try to make the clones which should look like you look well more like me, I'll use them to distract the foes while you charge up the attack. We'll make this sandstorm thing Queen Venomica unleashed upon us a decision she'll regret."

Hotaru actually smiled Danny was clever "Alright but it would take way more time to do but I can do it. Plus you can't harm Venomica."

"With my ghost powers I can't, but she can still be hit with a regular punch and kick. I'll do my part but you have to be absolutely quiet and don't make a sound so they can detect you."

Hotaru got his plan "Got it."

"If this works then we'll press on one final and swift strike that they can't recover from leaving the two Shadow Pokemon open. I can certainly help with Shadow Cofigries. We just need to catch them by surprise."

"Got it!"

It was at this point Hotaru's Rototrix found the right anti-venom and removed Queen Venomica's venom from Hotaru's body which Hotaru was grateful for as she had almost stopped breathing but luckily she wasn't going to stop breathing "Close one Rototrix...Close call again."

With this the heroes set their plan into motion with their foes trying to get together for their own plan. Hotaru used her Double Team attack forming replicas of herself which Danny made himself float right into hoping to transform them into his image which worked. He noticed it was Latias and Latios using their Psychic energies to help form it. Danny smirked thinking **At least Latias and Latios are on board with my plan. Now it's all about the next move!**

Danny and his clones flew out towards the villains confusing them. Vlad blasted two clones of Danny as does Ember. Queen Venomica raised her tail and swiped out at ten of her foes. The two Shadow Pokemon attacked with Shadow Ball or Gunk Shot, but no matter what the clones kept on coming with Danny calling out insults towards the villians even giving them a good punch or kick to the back of the head starting with Vlad "Yoho, Vlad! I'm right here!"

Vlad felt the punch and whirled backwards nearly punching Ember right in her face. He blinked "You aren't Danny."

"I'm glad I wasn't! Why did you try to punch me?!"

"I thought Danny was here!"

Danny appeared from Ember's left which both ghosts missed and spoke "Right here Mrs...I got an identity crises and Mr. I'm going to rule the world!"

He kicked both of them in their heads and both turn to retaliate but Danny had vanished with Vlad shrieking out "Come out and fight me like a man Daniel, ghost to ghost!"

One of the Double Teamed Danny Phantom illusions tapped on Vlad's shoulder and Vlad punches it causing it to go poof. Ember tried her best as well but it didn't work just when she saw one and clobbered it it seemed to vanish "Oh Danny, I didn't know you were that much of a coward!"

"I'm not" Danny's voice echoed as he came at Queen Venomica whom sensed him out. She lunges to bite him but he dodges it then gives her a kick to the head sending her crashing onto her ghost allies pinning them beneath her weight. Then Danny seemed to vanish again then blast out at them "Come and find me gramps!"

"Oh that does it" Vlad shouted.

While this was happening the villains except for Erdos began to realize something "Hold on fellas."

"What is it?!" an enraged Vlad demanded "That Daniel is driving me crazy hitting and vanishing like that!"

"You all seem to forget we're fighting two enemies well four considering Latias and Latios."

"Yeah and what of it?!" Ember demanded feeling a tap on her back.

She whirled around and swung her guitar striking Vlad in the head whom fell backwards "Ember!"

Ember turned to Vlad whom was getting a huge ghostly bump mark on his head "I thought Danny touched me back there and was swinging at him!"

Erdos then warned them "Danny is an enemy of ours but after all this time...Where's Hotaru?!"

Queen Venomica paused now getting it "Cursssessss! Thisss Phantom boy is more ccclever than I took him for! He's only dissstracccting us so...That."

Danny and the rest of his clones unleashed a Ghostly Wail that interrupted the thoughts of the villains but not before an angry Queen Venomica had enough of this, she put all her thoughts of where Hotaru could be aside, then swung her tail striking all of Danny's clones and the real Danny himself pinning him to the school.

"Good work Venomica!" Ember said "Now hold him."

Queen Venomica was indeed holding him as Ember and Vlad advance on him for the kill as the Succubus Naga Queen asked him with the sandstorm somehow subsiding "Any last words Danny?!"

Danny smirked "Just one, Gotcha! Now Hotaru!"

Hotaru had gathered in every inch of the sandstorm while building up her Razor Wind attack. She smirks "Coming right up!"

Before the villains could react, Hotaru unleashed her powerful Razor Wind. Only this time the wind had all of the sandstorm in it making a powerful Dust Devil tornado which struck all the villains blowing soldiers all the villains, and villains aside nearly tearing all of them apart even the two remaining Shadow Pokemon were struck hard and on the verge of being defeated. Then Danny gathered in one ghostly blast in both hands then struck Shadow Cofigres in mid-air causing it to fall down with Hotaru coming at Shadow Muk with a strong and powerful Psycho Cut attack. The attacks hit causing the Shadow Pokemon to fall fainted.

"Two more Shadow Pokemon down" Hotaru commented "Awaiting purification!"

"Leave it to me!" the Rotom called out quickly zooming around the fainted Shadow Pokemon then within a minute came back "Shadow Pokemon purified."

"That's all the Shadow Pokemon that they had brought!" Danny told Hotaru.

Hotaru gave him a high five. Queen Venomica had survived the ordeal with Vlad and Ember laying defeated. She gave Erdos a look and he nodded "They beat us...Even with our forces combined...Release the two girls and let's get out of here to plan for a new attack."

Queen Venomica agreed hating to release her hostages but she did so anyway "Indeed."

She glared at Danny Phantom and Hotaru "You might have won thisss battle...but we'll be back. Mark my wordsss. We'll meet again Danny Phantom and Hotarumon 14...And that threat is essspecccially true to you Hotarumon 14."

Erdos, and Queen Venomica left with Vlad and Ember seeing them leave. Danny smirks cracking his knuckles with Hotaru getting ready to back him up if he needed it by sharpening her claws on both her hands and feet "Had enough gramps and Ember?"

Vlad was furious once again that a well thought out plan had failed him with that one clever move "Oh we've had enough Daniel. For one try. Mark my words we'll be back."

"We will indeed" Ember said as the two villain ghost retreat.

"And with that" Danny told Hotaru as the fight was now over "Mission accomplished!"

"Indeed" Hotaru told Danny.

Police sirens were coming over to the school now that the fighting was over. Hotaru still didn't want to be spotted by the police and she turned to Latias and Latios "Um, I need to go back to Virgina."

The two eons nodded eagerly ready to take her back. Danny turned to her "Hotaru, thanks for your help! I wouldn't have been able to handle those threats alone without your help. If you ever need my help again in the future you will certainly have it! Send Latias or Latios to inform me and I'll come straight away."

Hotaru smiled shaking his hand as the ghost boy had extended his hand towards her in a sign of friendship "I'll keep that in mind Danny, and it was fun fighting alongside you two times today. For now I'll take my leave."

Hotaru jumped onto Latias with Danny nodding then Latias went through the portal taking Hotaru whom was beginning to turn back into her regular human self through the portal back to Manassas. Hotaru was going to check on Loveria. When Hotaru had gone Tucker raced towards Danny "Oh she couldn't stick around?"

"Sorry Tucker" Danny said turning back to Danny Fenton "But she has her own city to watch over and honestly...Compared to me her villains aren't a walk in the park. If it hadn't been for my idea we'd have been fighting a lot longer and who knows how that would have played out."

"Who was that girl?" Sam asked as she and Danny's sister Jade watched the fight.

"Let's just call her Hotarumon 14" Danny told them "And she's going to be a big help against the forces of evil."

"She's incredibly hot Danny" Tucker said swooning over his imagination of her beautiful Absol white body "What are the chances she'd go out with me if we ever meet her again?"

It was Sam that answered "Zero chance Tucker. She wouldn't want to go out with someone that saw her breasts and became a pervert."

"Ah, a man can dream right Danny?"

"Sure they can" Danny said "But Hotaru lives in Virgina Tucker. Long distance relationships the last time I checked…Don't work out so well in the end."

The four left the schoolyard.

**End of episode**

**Episode 10 of the first ever crossover is over! Danny called up one good plan and it worked. Next Episode is Episode 11 Hospital Battle: _An injured Loveria dreams of Erdos ordering her to be executed due to the possibility of changing sides, now asks Hotaru to protect her __while she recovers from her injuries Venomica's people gave to her during her four days of slavery__. Little does she know that her dreams might become a reality for both Loveria and Hotaru._**


	11. Episode 11: Hospital Battle

Episode 11: Hospital Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from Danny Phantom.**

It was 5 thirty PM when Hotaru returned back to Virgina after her long battle against a joint attack force from ghosts, Queen Venomica, three Shadow Pokemon and Cipher soldiers. Even though she had returned looking refreshed in the outside, in the inside she was quite tired. The battle she had was indeed the longest she had. She arrived safely at the hospital and entered seeing Ashley and Darnel in it. Hotaru's two friends saw their friend arrive and rush towards her and they exchanged hugs with her glad to see her alive.

"You're alive Hotaru!" Ashley told her friend as she was the first to hug Hotaru.

"That I am" Hotaru replied a bit exhausted.

"You sound tired" Darnel told her.

"I may not look exhausted on the outside but in the inside I am" Hotaru admitted to her friends she then looks at them "How's Loveria?"

"She's in bad shape" Ashley answered "In fact Doctors say she just fell into a coma."

Hotaru's heart sank as she rushes to the door and peered in the window to see Loveria's sorry state. Hotaru's mother whom was the leading doctor on Loveria's recovery notices her daughter "Hello sweetie, Loveria your friend?"

Hotaru nods "She wasn't at first but she's starting to be. May I come in?"

"You may sweetie, but as your friends might've told you she's in a coma so she might not wake up."

"I'll keep that in mind" Hotaru told her mother grateful for her mom to let her in the room to see Loveria.

Hotaru opens the door and is aided with her friends as she walked into the room. Her mother left briefly leaving the three with the now coma stated Loveria. Hotaru could hear the life support machine beeping at least Loveria was still alive. She looked over Loveria's body it was still in a sorry shape but at least she had the hospital gown on even though she was still barefoot. Hotaru gently walked over to Loveria's limp arms and grasped her hand "I don't know if you can hear me Loveria, but I want to say thank you for informing me and Danny about that invasion. Danny nor I would've seen that coming just by ourselves. I owe you this, I will protect you while you are inside this hospital."

"Really?" Ashley asked Hotaru.

Hotaru nods her head "Yes. Even if she was in a bad spot as Queen Venomica's slave, and they beat her like this she still told us what our enemies had planned. It's the least I can do."

Darnel agreed with her "I agree. She risked the information to us even if she was in a bad situation. I would think she wouldn't want to go back to her former leader. So Hotaru would need to protect her. I'm sure the enemy would want to dispatch her."

Hotaru checks the time knowing that she'd have to go home soon and resume defending Loveria the next day after school and gymnastics practice "This won't be easy doing so but we must do it."

Ashley and Darnel gave Hotaru their support on this matter. Hotaru briefly looks out of the hospital room expecting some sort of attack.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Inside Cipher's base, Erdos had returned rightfully pissed that Vlad's plan had failed. Even Queen Venomica was pissed as both were confident Vlad's plan would work. Queen Venomica was even more mad that her subjects couldn't even stop Hotaru and Danny from rescuing Loveria. Oh she wanted Loveria to be rescued but not so easily as she had been told by her subjects. Now she couldn't even dine on Loveria whom was most likely taken to a hospital. She wanted to devour Loveria so badly but inside a hospital wasn't a good idea not without a plan.

"We mussst dissspatccch Loveria" Queen Venomica pointed out to Erdos.

Erdos agreed with her "Agreed Queen Venomica she has to disposed of. It won't be easy as she's in the hospital. Plus that Hotaru must be expecting this so it won't be easy to dispose her."

"Asss long asss I get her in my ssstomaccch to digessst her in the end I don't care how long it'll take to dissspossse her!"

Erdos nodded "She'd have to be disposed of earlier as in right now than later on."

"Ssso, what is your plan to dispossse her?"

Erdos put a hand underneath his chin "We'd need to be sneaky. Plus we don't know which hospital Loveria has been taken. Miror B!"

Miror B walks onto the scene "You call Erdos sir?"

"Queen Venomica and I have a mission for you and it concerns out ex Cipher member Loveria."

"We're going to kill her aren't we?"

"When we dissscccover where she's being treated at yesss."

"Or at the very least remove her memories of us. She knows Ardos is secretly a Cipher member, she must not tell Hotaru this at the moment."

"Okay then what do you need me to do?" Miror B asked.

"Locate the hospital where Loveria is at for one thing" Erdos said "Then report back to me and Queen Venomica. Once we've discovered where Loveria is we can then press onto the attack to finish her off."

"But Hotarumon 14 would be right aware of our approach" Miror B points out.

"Precisely the reason why we need to plan the attack out" Erdos explained "We can't have her foiling our plans. So there wouldn't be a big Cipher attack on that hospital at least not from where she's expecting it say the entrances of the hospital, maybe from underneath it."

"Sssmart idea" Queen Venomica hissed.

Erdos nodded "Correct Queen Venomica...But you mustn't make a move on Loveria at least not until we are sure Hotaru is confronted and is being attacked. Once that happens you may have Loveria's flesh."

Queen Venomica flicks her forked snake tongue "But I want to eat both Hotarumon 14 and Loveria!"

"You'll get your chance to do that Queen Venomica" Erdos told her "You just need patience and wait for the single...Then you can have two girls resting in your stomach and digested."

"Good enough."

Erdos nods "We'll need a Shadow Pokemon to cause Hotaru to fight it while you wait for the all clear ambush"

He began to walk down to the area where the Shadow Pokemon were being held "Which is why it's crucial for you Miror B to figure out which hospital contains Loveria and get back here without being spotted. The Shadow Pokemon would have to be something that she wouldn't expect yet strong enough to hold it's own against her."

"Whiccch will be a ccchallenge" Queen Venomica said "We would have to hope ssshe choosssesss wrong."

"That we would, so far I'm planning to send a ground type" Erdos admitted as he fully left the room.

Miror B left with his henchmen to undergo his mission. Queen Venomica decided to follow Erdos to see which Shadow Pokemon he would send to fight Hotaru while the Succubus Naga Queen prepared a deadly ambush underground.

At the hospital, Hotaru looked up at the clock it was seven fifty-eight PM, two minutes before eight pm, and still Loveria's condition didn't seem to improve. Hotaru's was going to arrive soon to pick her up and take her home. Her mother had a double shift and wouldn't be able to take her daughter home. Hotaru looked at Loveria's body still feeling bad for her, with what Loveria had to go through no girl should have went through, not one bit. As she was getting up to leave, she notices Loveria beginning to come around just as her mother was coming in to check. Loveria opened her eyes weakly making out Ashley, Darnel, and Hotaru "Ashley...Darnel...Hotaru?"

"It's them" Hotaru's mother told Loveria "Don't move too much miss. I'm amazed you're awake from your coma."

"H-H-H-How long was I out for?"

"You went unconscious for at least two hours then fell into a coma for five more hours" Hotaru's mother explained.

Loveria wanted to express her gratitude to Hotaru for risking her life as well as her ally Danny Phantom's lives to save hers, but she was much more wise about it, any discussion with Hotaru would have to be when she arrived without her mother in the room. There was a point in time where Loveria would have gladly exposed Hotaru's secret to her parents, and that time was when she was with Cipher. She wanted out of Cipher for the horrendous treatment she suffered. Hotaru's father knocked on the door which Hotaru's mother replied "You can come in."

"Sorry honey" Hotaru's father stated opening the door he saw his daughter "I've come to pick up our little girl."

Hotaru blushed extremely red at the mention as she knew that comment was addressed towards her, and while she didn't mind it normally like in her household with her parents, she certainly didn't like being addressed that way in public, especially in front of her two friends Ashley and Darnel "DADDY!"

"What?" Hotaru's father asked his daughter "You are my little girl."

"Could you please not call me your little girl in public in front of my friends?" Hotaru asked still blushing red "It's embarrassing me."

"No, promises Hotaru, but I'll certainly try to not do that for you" Hotaru's dad told her "So ready to come home?"

"Can Ashley come with us to spend the night?" Hotaru asked.

Hotaru's mother looked at her "Hotaru it's going to be Thursday, not Friday."

"Besides" Hotaru's father said "You can't just ask Ashley to come and spend the night with you. Not without her consent or permission from her parents."

Ashley quickly helped Hotaru out "Please Mr. Hatsumi? I live alone, my parents...Are dead."

This over through Hotaru's parents as they now knew Ashley was an orphan most likely living on her parents insurance policy so that left Ashley with the only one that could say yes or no.

"Well if you want to Ashley you can" Hotaru's mother said.

"Well do you Ashley?"

"Sure!" Ashley said.

"Then you can spend the night" Hotaru's father said.

"Thank you sir!" Ashley said.

Hotaru's father stepped aside to let both girls leave with him as Darnel began to leave "See you tomorrow Ashley and Hotaru."

"You bet!" the two girls said.

Loveria watches the three leave her knowing that Hotaru needed to know what was going on and that she was being played by Ardos. Hotaru's mother turned to Loveria "You'll see my daughter and her friends tomorrow after school and practice."

Loveria sighed knowing she was right she needed her rest. Hotaru's mother smiled at Loveria "Rest is all you need miss..."

"Loveria" Loveria responded "And thanks for watching over me."

"You should be thanking my daughter and her friends for finding you in that terrible condition" Hotaru's mother said "Now I'll be leaving soon but if you need anything, you can press the call button."

Hotaru's mom leaves the room with Loveria relieved that Hotaru did save her but as the woman completely left her sighed muttering to herself "Hotaru is gonna die...and so am I...In this condition...I can't even help defend her or tell her what may happen..." she shook her head tears in her eyes "It's all because of me, Hotaru and I are gonna die when Mr. Erdos finds my location...And for Hotaru it would be all for nothing...She's wasting her time trying to protect me."

Loveria was left to rest and recover while Ashley and Hotaru went home for the night.

It was at midnight when Loveria started to have a nightmare. _In her nightmare she could hear Queen Venomica approaching. Lying on the floor would be hospital workers, nurses, and doctors lying in pools of blood. Loveria could hear Queen Venomica despite her silent slithering. In her dreams Loveria felt as if she had healed slightly better but no matter how fast she tried to run it was pointless. She could see holes littering the floor. __Just when she reaches the exit or so she thought. Just as she did she trips onto the ground and as she did she saw Queen Venomica __and then Queen Venomica struck coiling her. Even in her nightmare, Loveria could feel Queen Venomica squeezing the life out of her. She struggled and struggled but to no avail even then passing away then getting devoured._

Loveria screamed so loud and woke in cold sweat. She sat up straight and tried to calm herself down but eventually cried when she asked herself "...Was I really meant to die? Was that dream of what is to happen to me? If I'm going to get eaten then Hotaru will join me."

She bowled her head in sorrow and confusion hoping that her nightmare wouldn't become true. She didn't want to die especially in the way her nightmare showed her. As she tried to get back to sleep she couldn't help but not look over her shoulder but when she did her face was the expression of pure terror and horror. She knew that even now Erdos was plotting her demise and that meant she was going to lose her head and it be made as an example for any that was in the same situation as her or she'd be inside Queen Venomica's stomach dead and digesting. She wouldn't be getting any more sleep at night due to this fear.

The next day arrived and Hotaru was with her two friends Ashley and Darnel during their lunch hour at school. Hotaru wasn't sure why but she felt as if Loveria was in grave danger. Not only did she feel this way but she also knew that by her vow to put herself in harms way to protect Loveria she was also at risk of losing her life. She gripped her hands with Ashley noticing this "Hotaru?"

Hotaru looks at her friends "Sorry Ashley, but I can't believe Erdos is going to kill Loveria."

"Today?" Darnel asked alarmed.

"If not today, soon" Hotaru confessed "Not sure how I feel this way."

Ashley put her hands on her hips "That is awful...But sadly Hotaru it's how evil operates especially if Loveria may have valuable information for you, that they fear she'll spill to you."

"If that is the mindset of evil," Hotaru muttered "Count me not interested one bit of joining it. Seems like the moment you outlive your usefulness or make one mistake they wind up killing you in the end. So why would anyone join something that evil knowing that?"

"Not everything is always good" Darnel answered her "Where there is light there also must be darkness. Without one the other can't exist. It's a never ending cycle. Where this is good, evil has to be there as well sadly."

"There's always a few individuals that that don't exactly see the way you, Darnel and I see it" Ashley admitted sadly.

"I suppose" Hotaru sighed "Just wish we had some way of helping Loveria somehow during school hours...I have a bad feeling about this situation with her like Erdos and Queen Venomica are on the hunt for her...And if Queen Venomica gets her..."

"She'll get eaten for sure" Ashley caught on "And in her weakened state...She wouldn't be able to defend herself."

"We'll just have to watch her after school during our practices are over" Darnel told Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded sadly "That is the only thing we can do and hope Cipher doesn't make their move on Loveria while I'm at school."

The three would resume their lunch hour.

While Hotaru was in school, Miror B was searching for Loveria's hospital. He wasn't successful at the moment but he was just about to be. He had checked many hospitals but none had her inside it. He was waiting for his two henchmen to return. The two boys arrived with Miror B turning to them "I hope you two have better luck than I did...Have you found her?"

"Sorry sir" Folly reported "I haven't been able to."

"But I might have" Trudley reported

"Then don't just stand there telling me of your success boy! Show me where you might have found her."

"Yes sir!"

Trudley takes Miror B to the hospital. The man with the afro looked at it "Are you sure she's in Trudley?"

"I'm positive sir! Plus if we want we could always take a hostage to force him or her to answer."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Hotarumon 14's mother!"

Miror B hid behind a bush as Trudley announced that "Hotarumon 14's mother is here?"

"Just saw her arrive in the parking lot."

Miror B saw the car now "Good...Let's capture her."

The two boys walked silently hiding behind bushes which were at both of the woman's sides. Miror B crept towards her back hand on a Pokeball "Ludicolo, come on out!"

No sooner had Hotaru's mother had exited out her car did she face a plant type Pokemon. She pauses then saw Trudely and Folly coming from both her sides. She reached for some pepper spray in her purse knowing that they were going to abduct her. Before she could react though the Ludicolo used Hydro Pump on her to knock her off her feet and onto the ground. She tries to get up but Miror B grabbed her by the arms and the woman screams before being gagged, a bag was trusted over her head as both Miror B, and his henchmen grabbed her and dragged her away back to Cipher's base.

**Commercial break**

**Back to Show**

Queen Venomica and Erdos were waiting for Miror B's return. They watch as Miror B arrived with Hotaru's mother. Queen Venomica flicks out her tongue interested thinking at first it was Loveria but soon became disapointed that it wasn't Loveria. Her glare was enough to make Miror B freeze in his tracks knowing she was pissed. Erdos held her back "Easy Queen Venomica, that may not be Loveria but it is Hotaru's mom."

"We wanted Loveria!"

"I know that Queen Venomica" Miror B said "But this woman is a nurse and works at a hospital...She maybe worth to interrogate and ask her if she has Loveria."

"If you are correct" Erdos told Miror B "You are onto something there."

At once he removed the bag from the mother's face and removed the gag then nodded to Queen Venomica "If you value your life ma'am...You'll tell us what we want to know."

The woman shook her head at first not going to give into this. Erdos nods to Queen Venomica "Too bad...Venomica...If you want you can have her for a snack."

"I'll be glad to!"

The Succubus Naga Queen struck coiling the woman whom tried to fight back. The woman could feel the Succbus Naga Queen squeezing harder "I wasss hoping you'd sssay no! Now you'll be going in my ssstomaccch sssooon...Unlesss you tell usss what we need to know."

Hotaru's mother struggled for breathe but sobbed a bit forced to tell her captors so she pitifully nodded.

Queen Venomica stopped constricting her smirking as she watched the prey's clothing vanish leaving the mother completely naked and at her mercy "I thought you'd sssee it my way!"

"W-W-W-What do you want?"

"Jussst one quessstion...are you taking care of Loveria?"

Hotaru's mother didn't want to answer as if knowing what would happen to Loveria if she told the truth. Instead the mother hung her head muttering "I can't tell you that..."

Queen Venomica checks the woman out then smirked seeing the hung head meant a sure yes "Your actionsss betray you woman...What a tasty woman you are, your hesssitation is enough for me to confirm that Loveria is in that hossspital."

Erdos smirks "Want to eat our hostage now?"

Queen Venomica smirks "I believe I ssshould."

She proceeded to constrict her prey and Hotaru's mother struggled for breathe knowing she was going to die, Queen Venomica opens her jaws wide ready to devour Hotaru's mother but she hesitates "Then again...I think I ssshall hold you till our misssion to eliminate Loveria is cccomplete. Think of your death as a punishment if anyone ssstops our plan."

She smirks releasing the mother causing the woman to lay face down on the ground near death. Queen Venomica raised her hands beckoning two Cipher soldiers "Take her and guard her well till I return."

"Yes ma'am!"

Hotaru's mother was dragged and chained up with Venomica turning to Erdos "We ssshall strike now?"

"That we shall" Erdos said "Now we need a Ground Type."

"How about usssing Excadrill?"

"Good idea Queen Venomica!" Erdos said turning to Miror B "See to it that you help it out."

"Of course sir!" Miror B said taking the Shadow Pokemon's Pokeball.

Erdos turned to Queen Venomica "Get ready to bury underneath the hospital so that you can sneak into Loveria's room to earn your meal."

"Will do!"

Queen Venomica buries underground. While Miror B leaves to attack the hospital at once.

Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru had returned to the hospital. Hotaru was puzzled where her mother could be! It wasn't like her mother to ditch out of work. She saw her mom's car upon arrival but her mother was yet to be scene. Then she saw two huge footprints belonging to a Ludicolo. She gripped her hands as she walked into the hospital with Ashley and Darnel watching "Cipher!"

"What's wrong?" Ashley inquired.

"Cipher has my mom!" Hotaru told them.

"What?" Darnel asked "When?"

Loveria answered weakly as she had opened her door "About thirty minutes from now before you've arrived..."

"Loveria..." Hotaru said turning to her "Do you have any idea why they kidnapped her again?"

"It's because they are searching to eliminate me as you might have predicted" Loveria answered "They were looking for the hospital where I was taken to attack me...So when they saw your mother arrive they might've jumped her knowing she would be forced to answer with Queen Venomica."

Hotaru gripped her hands angrily knowing there was a high possibility she'd be motherless forever, especially if she would win against whatever threat Cipher was sending. Loveria sensed her worry "Hotaru...Forget about me...Save your mother!"

Hotaru was tempted but she realized that a hero had to make tough decisions. Right now her decision would most likely lead to the death of ether Loveria or her mother. It was her decision on whom to try to save ether her mom or Loveria...Then she had an idea reaching for her Eon Flute. Perhaps there was a way to save both. She looks at Loveria "I will not allow you to die Loveria."

"Then you sentence your mother to death!"

"It's a decision I have to make...At the moment you are in grave danger, but...I may have a way to save both of you..."

She whips out the Eon Flute and Loveria got her plan "Latias and Latios? Do you really think they'll help you save your mother?"

"I believe so" Hotaru said "Regardless you are the one that can't defend yourself Loveria...You are the most in need of being saved."

She turns to Ashley and Darnel "Watch over Loveria for me, I'll be gone for a little bit!"

"Got it!" Ashley and Darnel said.

Hotaru left briefly then after looking over her shoulder activated her Eon Flute. Immediately both Latias and Latios arrived and saw how distraught she looked and it was Latias that asked **What's wrong?**

"My mother has gotten herself kidnapped. Could you and Latios work together to save her without her knowing you two are Pokemon?"

**We'd be honored **Latios said **But why not save her yourself?**

"Because...Cipher is going to attack this hospital all because Loveria is in it...If they attack this place many other lives could be lost. I'm staying behind to fight Cipher here...But I can't be in two places…So it literally comes down to my mother's death or several deaths in this hospital including Loveria's. So please go and save my mom."

**Will do! Come on brother!**

** Right with you sis!**

The two Eons vanish with Hotaru still feeling a bit trapped. She returns to Loveria's room where Darnel turned to Hotaru "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Hopefully" Hotaru answered "Both Latias and Latios are on their way to save my mom..." Hotaru sighed "Can't believe she got captured...Again!"

"Considering you can't keep away from Venomica's mouth...I can see where you get that trait from" Ashley muttered.

Hotaru sweat dropped "Can't help it...I do my best to avoid her fangs and mouth but they still get me..."

Loveria also joins in sweat dropping alongside Hotaru "Can't blame her Ashley...It's quite hard to avoid snake bites..."

Suddenly there seemed to be a major earthquake.

"Where did this earthquake come from?" Ashley asked "Earthquakes can't happen in Virigina!"

"It's no ordinary earthquake" Hotaru muttered.

Loveria hung her head "So Cipher discovered where I was...And so my nightmare begins..."

"It won't end the same way as it did in the nightmare" Hotaru vowed "Ashley, Darnel do what you can to protect Loveria!"

"On it!"

Hotaru rushes outside and stopped at once to see Miror B "You again!"

"That's right little girl!" Miror B said "And now it's time to face the music!"

Hotaru was about to charge in to punch this man for capturing her mother but just as she was about to two powerful drills emerge from the ground and what appeared to be a mole with drills on it's hands appeared a hole in the ground.

"A Shadow Pokemon!" Hotaru shouted.

"That's right it is one!" the Rototrix called out "It's Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws"

"And with that we'll start the music!" Miror B said "As now Ludicolo come on out and help this Shadow Pokemon!"

The man in the Afro threw his Pokeball and out came his Ludicolo.

Hotaru grunts the Shadow Pokemon would be a challenge but challenging Ludicolo as well which wasn't a Shadow Pokemon might be even more of a challenge. She checked her Rototrix activating it "Kidnapping my mother was your biggest mistake you could make...And when I get angry I really will make you regret your decision to capture her!"

"We'll see little Hotaru! Once you are done for your mother might be the next meal...Of course I'll take your body to Venomica so she can devour you too...No fair for your mother to suffer a fate when you avoid it!"

Hotaru frowned "I'm still going to make you pay in fact, I'm going to do it harder!" she turned her Rototrix to a fox type Pokemon and spoke "In fact I don't care if you come after me to kill, your fight is with me, not my parents, but if you go after anyone in my family...Well that burns me up!"

She slapped her Rototrix down and she lost all her clothes as white light filtered around her body, She lost all of her hair but it was replaced with Yellow fur, she grows nine fox like tails which are orange towards the tip, grows fox ears, red fox like eyes and when the transformation ended Hotaru was "Ninetails!"

"Sweet choice little girl!" Miror B said "A Ground Type like Excadrill has the advantage over a Fire Type."

Hotaru growls charging "Yeah? Well the Rototrix told me it's also a Steel Type! Last I checked Fire has an advantage over Steel Types!"

"Not when we do this Ludicolo, use Rain Dance!"

The Grass Type Pokemon began dancing and rain began to fall. Hotaru breathes out with her fire with Flamethrower but the flames literally burnt up nearly immediately way before it even could connect causing Hotaru to ask "What the heck?!"

Miror B smirks explaining "Didn't you know weather plays an important role in battles? When it's raining the power of Fire Moves are halved and because of that your flamethrower lost how far it can go! Now Excadrill attack with Drill Rush!"

Excadrill formed into a drill using it's claws and spun at her rapidly. Before Hotaru could even think of dodging it hits her square in the chest causing massive damage to her and sent her flying and crashing into the hospital windows shattering them causing even more damage to her. She lands flat onto her back regurgitating blood "Ouch..."

Miror B watches her "Had enough?"

Hotaru took a while trying to get up giving him the information that she wasn't "I will never give up!"

She was in major pain but wasn't totally willing to give up. Miror B saw this smirking "Fine we'll finish you then...Ludicolo, Hydro Pump!"

Hotaru watches as Ludicolo prepared for a Hydro Pump and attacked her with it. She leaps to her feet then attempted to dodge the attack. Despite it raining she managed to totally avoid most of the attack. She lands on all fours but wasn't prepared for what happened next. In the chaos that unfolded in front of her, Hotaru gasped out once feeling the ground beneath her feet give way and just like Queen Venomica could Excadrill erupts from underneath her feet and strikes her from down beneath nearly drilling her in half! She gasps as it slashes her backward onto the ground.

She hit the ground with a thud gasping for air and nearly bleeding all over and could feel herself literally losing this battle.

"You're in big trouble Hotarumon 14!" Miror B said to her "For your looking at a defeat!"

Hotaru grunts trying to get up knowing this wasn't going to be easy. She just took major damage two ground Type Moves which normally would've been the end of a Ninetails. However she was resourceful in not giving up "Even if you have it raining and you can attack me while underground I will not lose!"

"Too bad" Miror B said "For you're about to die and this time we'll make sure it's gonna happen!"

Hotaru grunts trying to get up and figure out how to fight this fight.

While this was happening, Hotaru was unaware that Loveria had exited out her room and with Ashley and Darnel were watching the fight.

"That's an unfair fight" Ashley muttered.

"And in the rain which weakens Hotaru's form" Darnel admitted.

Loveria began having the feeling that perhaps if she gave herself up, Hotaru would be spared at least for now but then again she'd be in the same situation as Hotaru's mother and that gave her an idea to save Hotaru's mother.

She watches and Ashley gave out a scream causing her to look back "What's wrong?"

Ashley pointed "Queen Venomica!"

Darnel turned to see the Succbus Naga Queen right behind them and hurls himself in harms way trying to save Loveria. Queen Venomica uses her tail and smacked not only Darnel to the right side but Ashley as well. The two slam into the walls of the hospital stunned. Even in her weakened state Loveria turned towards Queen Venomica "You came to finish me off didn't you?"

"That's correct...Why?"

Loveria raised her arms into the air surrendering "Then take me to be executed! But first order Miror B to spare Hotaru's life and I'll let you take me and kill me!"

Queen Venomica smirks evilly "Fine with me..."

Loveria steps out of the hospital in plain view of Miror B. Miror B saw her "oh so you were in there."

"I was" Loveria stated "Please spare Hotaru's life."

"Loveria!" Hotaru gasped out still in major pain trying to ignore it "Don't!"

Loveria gave her a I'm sorry look "I surrender myself to Cipher to execute me at the base...Spare her life!"

"Well I don't know about that" Miror B said "Hotarumon 14 is an enemy so she needs to die."

"Then do it under different conditions" Loveria stated.

Queen Venomica grabbed Loveria "Very well we'll accept your sssurrender...Come with me to get eaten in time."

Loveria sobbed having no choice as she allowed Queen Venomica to grab her and take her away. While this was happening Queen Venomica winked at Miror B "Humiliate Hotarumon 14 then kill her."

"WHAT?!" Loveria asked.

Queen Venomica chuckled "Never make dealsss with a demon essspecccially when it comesss to sssparing an enemy."

Hotaru had just gotten up but Excadrill came at her with Shadow Rush striking her across the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Miror B nodded "Very well! Now Ludicolo...Hydro Pump!"

Hotaru tries getting up to avoid the attack like she had done so before but due to Excadrill's quick thinking of grabbing and tossing her into the Hydro Pump she was struck and literally sent into a hole. Ashley and Darnel watch as they saw their friend lose her transformation and is immediately in the hole nearly unconscious. Hotaru watches in deep pain and very weakened as Miror B smirked "Time for a beheading...Excadrill!"

"Exacadrill!" the Shadow Pokemon said brandishing it's claws and charging her.

Darnel thought fast and furious! Before the Shadow Pokemon could get to Hotaru, he tackled the Shadow Pokemon and managed to kick it aside grabbing an injured Hotaru "Ashley! We need to bail quickly!"

"Right!" Ashley stated rushing forward.

She ran forward and stopped in front of her two friends raising her hand full of magic while eying Miror B "You can be sure that Hotaru will be back to save Loveria and her mother but for now she needs our aide of healing! Blinding Explosion!"

She tosses a spell underneath her feet and the ground erupts into smoke. Ashley and Darnel held a wounded Hotaru as they made their escape. All through out this Hotaru couldn't help but feel as if she had absolutely failed Loveria. For Loveria to turn herself in made Hotaru feel guilty like she couldn't stop this attack. Hotaru loses consciousness in Darnel's arms and he spoke to her "You're going to be find Hotaru, we're going to Ashley's house so she can heal you and possibly revive that Ninetails form of yours...Hang in with us."

Hotaru didn't respond as she lost consciousness. Darnel could feel Hotaru's blood seeping onto him and Ashley felt it too. Ashley lead the way "This way Darnel we're nearly home."

Loveria in Venomica's coils hung her own head in shame, she should have known better than to think a Demon would spare Hotaru's life. She brought her hands to her face and cried "What have I done?"

"Ssshe would've been dead anyway" Queen Venomica assured her "The battle wasn't in her favor with that Rain Dance ssset up. Besssidesss without her in the way I can enjoy two mealsss."

Loveria sighed hoping her plan to save Hotaru's mother would work. She had an idea and turned to Venomica "Before killing me and eating me raw...Cook me and Hotaru's mom together...It will be a glorious feast for you and you wouldn't waste energy killing the two of us..."

Queen Venomica didn't seem to see where Loveria was getting towards "Fine...I'll grant you that but the lassst time someone cooked for me...I ended up killing him, the mealsss weren't cooked to my satisfaction"

Loveria bowed her head sadly thinking _Hotaru...You tried to save my life and normally you would have but this is for you. I know the Eons are going to try to save your mother but Erdos might have expected this. This is a safer way in saving your mom at the cost of my life. This is for you as thanks for saving me from slavery._

**Too be continued**

**Episode 11 is over! Hotaru has had a bad run in with Miror B whom crushes her badly due to having Weather Conditions on his side. So Episode 12, episode 12: Emergency Rescue Mission_ Having called back Latias and Latios, Time is on the essence as Hotaru must lead her friends Ashley and Darnel to save her mother and __Loveria but will it be too late and if they save them...Can they make it out alive?_**

Also happy late birthday Dragon Knight 15! Sorry it's late but amazingly I got it up. Lost power last night at 7:00 Pm and couldn't finish it until today. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Episode 12: Emergancy Rescue Mission

Episode 12: Emergancy Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y ****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from Danny Phantom.**

Ashley and Darnel carried a still unconscious Hotaru to Ashley's house. After removing Hotaru's shoes and socks, the two placed Hotaru flat on her back on a table. Ashley calls up some of her inherited magical powers and began healing Hotaru. Hotaru had lost lots of blood, so Ashley went right to work healing her friend. At first Hotaru didn't seem to respond to the healing treatment making Ashley question wither or not she was cut out into saving Hotaru's life. However eventually she noticed she was making progress as Hotaru started to respond to being healed. Ashley let a sigh or relief escape from her mouth at least she could rest assured that she was about to save her friend's life. Darnel looked at her "How is Hotaru?"

"She's still unconscious Darnel" Ashley reported "However she is responding to my healing magic. So she should be okay when she wakes up. Thank the lord too because I was worried I wasn't able to heal her as she was taking a while to respond to my treatment."

Darnel agreed looking at Hotaru's body "How long do you think she'll be out?"

"Maybe two hours hopefully" Ashley answered "As we need to save Loveria and her mother...But we can't do anything without Hotaru."

"We should borrow her Eon Flute and call Latias and Latios back now that Queen Venomica is going to bring Loveria to Cipher's base...No sense in having those two get captured too."

Darnel searched for it "I'll do it! Let's hope they'll respond to you and me Ashley. Keep on trying to save Hotaru's life."

"Will do!"

Darnel took the Eon Flute and activates it hoping Latias and Latios would respond.

The two Eon's certainly responded returning quickly and were confused at first at what was going on and once they saw how badly injured Hotaru was got their answer. Ashley nods to the two "Hotaru tried to save Loveria but she had a fight with that Miror B and a Shadow Excadrill where she lost due to weather conditions..."

"Rain Condition" Darnel explained.

**That condition is bad for ****Fire**** Types…**Latias admitted.

"Hotaru was Ninetails" Ashley confirmed.

**Which would be why she lost…** Latios said.

**Is she dead?** Latias asked.

"No" Ashley answered "Just unconscious, hopefully she can come around and hopefully I can heal her Ninetails form which has fainted."

"She'll need them if we are to save her mother and Loveria" Darnel admitted.

**Not sure if reviving a fainted Pokemon form can be accomplished but go ahead and try, she will need it maybe** Latias said.

**Are you and Ashley planning to help Hotaru? **Latios asked Darnel.

Darnel nodded "Yes, she can't do everything on her own it's possible she'll have to deal with at least two Shadow Pokemon and Queen Venomica."

"Not to mention a whole lot of Cipher soldiers and possibly Queen Venomica's subjects" Ashley added on "We won't let Hotaru go alone. She needs our help."

**Should we help too?**

"I don't think Hotaru would want to put you two at greater danger than what she originally asked of you" Darnel told them "Originally it was to save her mother but Loveria has offered herself up so she needs rescued too."

Ashley kept on working on her friend hoping for the best. Eventually Hotaru began moving around and even getting back into consiousness with Ashley remarking to her "Easy Hotaru...You're in my house. Lay still please."

Hotaru looked at her friend tears in her own eyes recalling she had failed to stop Venomica from capturing Loveria and saving her mother.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Hotaru was laying on Ashley's table being healed by her friend. She tries to sit upright but Ashley held her down "You are in no condition to move Hotaru! I just got your bleeding to stop."

Hotaru groans "I'll rest when my mom and Loveria are saved."

Ashley refused to let her sit up "Don't make me strap you down on my table Hotaru!"

Hotaru tries to sit up again stubborn to let her mom and Loveria suffer even for quite a while " You wouldn't strap me down! Besides my mom's life is in danger! And so is Loveria's! Cause I was unable to stop her from surrendering!"

Ashley managed to show Hotaru she wasn't fibbing about strapping her down and uses a spell to strap her to the table "Hotaru! Your life too is at risk if you go fighting in your condition! You could wind up being dinner number three to Queen Venomica and this time you'll not escape!"

Hotaru grunts strapped down to the table and trying to resist her friend but Ashley had a point in her weakened condition she'd die for sure and she sighed "Ashley...I sometimes wish I could be the one to have died too...I failed Loveria when she needed me to save her and in return she forced herself to surrender herself to Queen Venomica to save my worthless hide..."

Ashley looks at Hotaru raised her hand and smacked her in the face causing Hotaru to rub her face with Ashley berating her "That's not the Hotaru I know! Hotaru, bad things happen to even heroes! You were beaten before and you didn't give up."

"But it was my life at stake not my mom's and now Loveria's too!"

"Yeah, well your life isn't meaningless! At least not me and Darnel! We like being around you! Besides Loveria probably has a plan to save your mother at least. Besides once your healed we can come up with a rescue plan! Knock those silly thoughts of you being worthless."

Hotaru lays on her back strapped down to the table looking at Ashley's face amazed Ashley was willing to slap some sense into her. She raised her hand to her cheek rubbing it "Thanks...Ashley, I needed it."

"That you did" Ashley told her rubbing some of her own tears out of her eyes "Be the Hotaru, Darnel and I know, be the heroic girl that will listen to reason and let me heal you."

Hotaru sighed "Okay."

"I'll unstrap you if you promise not to struggle to sit up" Ashley told her.

Hotaru agreed "Okay, I shall not struggle"

Ashley snapped her fingers and unstrapped her but no longer did she do so did Hotaru reach for Ashley's hands and brought her to her face over to Hotaru's face. Ashley looks at Hotaru "Hotaru? What are you up to?"

Hotaru hugged Ashley and kissed her on the lips, it wasn't the love making kiss though, it was a thank you kiss "Thank you Ashley...I needed that slap and pep talk."

Ashley blushes red but accepted the kiss "Your welcome Hotaru."

Darnel was also blushing as was Latias and Latios that is if the two Eon Duo Pokemon could blush as this was the first time they ever witness a girl on girl kiss which seemed to last at least a good minute or two. Ashley proceeds to heal Hotaru still blushing red but she eventually lets it slide. Hotaru doesn't even make an attempt to sit up or move just lying on the table getting healed by her friend.

At Cipher's main base, Queen Venomica returned to it with Loveria alive. Loveria hung her head downward hands cuffed as she was now a prisoner once more. She was escorted into the base with Erdos watching to see her. He looks at Queen Venomica "Couldn't execute her in the hospital?"

"Ssshe sssurrendered herssself willingly."

"Did she?" Erdos asked.

Loveria looked at him "Yes! I did! In exchange for sparing Hotaru's life!"

Erdos forced her to bow "And did we hold our end of the bargin."

"Sadly no" Miror B said "Hotarumon 14's friends got in the way and saved her when Shadow Excadrill was about to finish Hotarumon 14 off."

"So little Hotaru is still alive is she?" Erdos asked "But like her battle when she went Butterfree she is injured and week...It's the perfect time to finish her off."

"After my dinner" Queen Venomica said holding Loveria "Which I'll have Hotarumon 14's mother too as the full course with Loveria the appetizer."

"Very well you may have them" Erdos stated "But we might not have much time before Hotaru comes rescuing her. Miror B you'll be the first line of defense against her. If you spot her tell us immediately."

"Right away!"  
Queen Venomica allowed two Cipher soldiers to take Loveria to the same place they were holding Hotaru's mother. The two soldiers removed her hand cuffs, then tossed her into the room and locked her in the room. Hotaru's mother still completely naked and shaved looked at Loveria "They got you too?"

Loveria nodded "Yes, as I let them."

"Is Hotaru fine, I know she was making plans to visit you again."

Loveria turned "Yes, she's fine. I let them take me so they couldn't take her."

"Thank goodness" Hotaru's mother breathed out "And thanks for doing that."

"I had to" Loveria told her "But I'm about to save one more life...Yours."

Hotaru's mother blinked "Whose life?"

"Yours" Loveria told her as the room was quite big enough to fit the two girls in and made a good soundproof room as no one could hear the two talk.

Hotaru's mother blinked "How?"

Loveria sighed looking at her "I used to work for these people...Until they were the ones that sent me into slavery at the demonic snake woman's domain…"

"They were the ones that beat you" Hotaru's mother guessed.

Loveria nodded "I regret everything I had done in the past, so if I can do anything to help redeem myself it's saving your life. Hotaru still needs you in her life."

Hotaru's mother looked at Loveria, here was a girl that was wanting to save her life to help Hotaru out regardless of what would happen to her. The woman looked around the room hoping for an escape. Loveria looks at her "Don't worry, I plan to get you out of here but you have to follow my commands and once everything is in the clear...YOU RUN! Run as fast as you can, don't come to bring me back cause Queen Venomica...She'll eat you for sure."

"Alright...I trust you."

"It's the least I can do for Hotaru" Loveria said "She shouldn't have to lose her mother, at least not this early on."

"Very well but she'll eat us raw."

Loveria flashed a fake smile "Not really I convinced Queen Venomica to cook us then devour us. But in reality only I will most likely lose my life, yours could be too if we fail to act when it's time...For now we wait as we can't escape from this room."

"We'll be carried out to the kitchen then cooked!"

"Relax ma'am if we play by my plan you'll be alive..." Loveria explained while looking around for an object she could use to save Hotaru's mother and attempt for her to get away. Loveria knew she only had possibly minutes before the soldiers would drag them out and take them to the kitchen. And that would only be once Queen Venomica decided the method to cook the girls as...Loveria knew it would be a painful one ether a spit roast or fried neither didn't sound good but she was determined for only herself to be the one cooked. One way or another she'd save Hotaru's mother with the price of her own life. All she knew was she had time to prepare for Hotaru's mother getting away. She only had minutes to act she never felt so nervous but she was going to save a life.

At Ashley's house, Ashley had succeeded in healing Hotaru. Hotaru was feeling a whole lot better. So much that finally Ashley gave her the all clear single to sit up. Hotaru does glad to be up. She gave a nod to Ashley to thank her for healing her. Ashley smiled "That took a long time for me to heal you with all that magic I had inside me. But I'm also going to try to revive that Ninetails form of yours it might prove useful for the rescue mission."

"Save your magic Ashley" Hotaru said "Ninetails won't be able to handle Miror B when his Pokemon Ludicolo has Rain Dance and against Excadrill...That's a problem."

"Then what's your plan?"

Hotaru looked at her Sylveon D.N.A "I use the Pokemon D.N.A that has worked for me time and time again Sylveon."

**Bad idea Hotaru! **Latias commented **Exadrill is a Steel Type and one of Sylveon's weaknesses.**

"I wondered why that Flash Cannon I took from Hydregon hit harder than I thought it did" Hotaru admitted "But I know what to do with her, so I will use her."

**It's still risky!** Latios told her "If you lose as Sylveon there won't be any escape."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Hotaru told them "Besides I feel at my best as Sylveon."

Ashley held Hotaru's hand agreeing with Hotaru as she looked at the Eon Duo "Weaknesses and resistances may matter but what also counts is what one is comfortable in. Plus Hotaru wants to save her mother and Loveria. And as Sylveon if she feels as if it's her best form, let her use her and you'll be surprised at the results especially if the fate of a family member is at your finger tips."

Latias now saw Ashley's point. It was true, sure weaknesses and resistances mattered in the world of Pokemon but what also mattered was how one battled. If Hotaru was really good at using Sylveon then it would have to be the solution. Latios saw it to agreeing silently.

Hotaru gets onto her two feet puts on her socks and shoes then jumps off the table "Let's get to wherever Cipher is holding my mom and Loveria!"

"We'll need a plan" Darnel said "We can't just go in there blind as we normally do. For a rescue mission to succeed we need a plan."

"If only we a blueprint of Cipher's base we could have an idea on what entrance is going to be guarded and which area will not be guarded and where we'll save the captive girls" Hotaru agreed.

Ashley pulled out something out of her pocket "Would this do?"

The object in question was a small cube as she gave it to Darnel whom activated it. The cube would then emit a small but detailed image of a hidden base which most likely was Cipher.

"Where do you find this Ashley?" Hotaru asked.

Ashley looks at her "Would you believe me when I said to you Loveria...Gave it to me in secret before surrendering?"

"I didn't see her do that...When did she?"

"When you were thrown into that Hydro Pump attack" Ashley stated.

"The movement was so fast that not even Queen Venomica saw it" Darnel admitted thoughtfully "So maybe she surrendered herself not only to save your mother but in hopes for you to save them both still."

"And with this map we have a good clear sight of the building" Hotaru stated "Every entrance way that could be guarded."

She wasn't one to think of a plan as this came down to Darnel. Darnel took a look at the map and there seemed to be two glowing dots most likely representing where the captives were being placed "Your mother and Loveria, Hotaru are currently in that holding cell-"

"And according to the map there is a kitchen nearby" Ashley stated then she gagged "Oh-no Loveria begged for Queen Venomica to cook her...So that means she and Hotaru's mom could be cooked!"

"How far is that kitchen?" Hotaru asked.

Darnel took a good look at it "Not too far really, about two rooms down."

"Any good entrances we could hit?"

Darnel nodded "Certainly, the closest entrance or exit towards that area is the back area, it's going to be guarded and there's no guarantee we'd meet right smack into the prisoners being escorted...Normally but luckily, like a coach preparing for a football game, we'll go in on a game plan...Latias...Latios are you two still with us?!"

**We are!** Was the response from the Eons Duo.

Darnel smirks "Then you two will provide a distraction attacking from the front entrance which I'm expecting Erdos to believe our attack will come from. I'd suggest staying in human form at first then when they come out to take Latias whom would no doubtingly be captured for Queen Venomica then would be the time to attack them with your powers but again use them as a distraction to lure Cipher Soldiers into attacking you. That should cause them to double down their efforts to capture you two so much that they'll think of using reinforcements. Then while that is doubling down Hotaru, as a team with Ashley and myself we'll go through that back door and attempt to rescue your mother and Loveria as they are being dragged to the kitchen."

"Then we'd need to act fast" Ashley told him "Because I see two red dots most likely being the enemy going to the room Hotaru's mother and Loveria are in..."

Darnel saw it too and saw a big red dot which could only mean Queen Venomica was going with the guards to oversee the two captives being dragged "We have to get moving now!"

Hotaru gulps knowing she'd was going to have to fight Queen Venomica again and this time as Sylveon but now wasn't no time for being scared now was the time for action. Darnel gripped a crowbar needing some sort of weapon "So are we going to leave now or not?"

Hotaru nodded "Let's go!"

Latias floats underneath the three humans **I'll take you to your destination, my brother will be at the front ready to attack!"**

"Got it!"

Latias flew off with the rescuers ready to go.

**Commercial break**

**Back to show**

Loveria and Hotaru's mother were in their cell door when it opened with a Cipher guard ordering Loveria to strip. Loveria obeyed and let them shave her before grabbing her and Hotaru's mother's arm and took them out of the cell for being cooked. Queen Venomica inspects them "Time for a tasssty treat! Ssspit roasssted girlsss."

Loveria sighed heavily that was her fate but on the other hand she secretly held back a wicked smile muttering under her breathe so little that neither Hotaru's mother, the guards and Queen Venomica didn't hear her "Little do you know I SO played you even a Demonic Succubus Queen like a fool. I might save both of our lives in the end. But if not I know Hotaru's mom is saved."

Slowly the two girls are starting to march to the kitchen where Loveria would hopefully strike her plan. The guards didn't think to check between her breasts and this is where they should have. For she was able to find a sharp knife and hide it. All she had to do was wait for the right moment then strike suddenly. She only hoped that Hotaru would spring her own rescue plan soon, otherwise even at a right moment Hotaru's mother and Loveria could be dead after being spitted for three hours.

Outside of Cipher's base, Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru had taken refuge and knew time was of the essence the captives were being dragged to the kitchen. There were four guards standing out the door as the trio hid behind bushes and trees like an elite commando team. Darnel turned to Hotaru "Better transform now...Ashley and I will cover you."

"Got it!" Hotaru said shaking her head yes.

She crouched low with Ashley and Darnel covering her so that the light that would come from around Hotaru wouldn't be seen by the guards at the back door. Hotaru turned her Rototrix to the Pokemon she wanted and slapped it down. White light shown around Hotaru's body as she lost her clothes, White fur, sprouts pink hair with Sylveon's pink ears filled with a blue color inside the ears, she gain all of Sylveon's ribbons with two wrapping around her head with a bowtie attaching to her head, the ribbons are blue and pink at the end, she also gains another two ribbons attached in a bowtie around her neck, grows a pink Sylveon tail, along with pink hands and pink feet. When the transformation ended Hotaru was "**Sylveon!**"

She then stood back up hiding and waiting with Darnel looked carefully from around a tree, there could be no room for error in a rescue mission with life or death results they would have to wait a bit, and hopefully not for long.

Luckily at the front Miror B spotted two teenagers walking up. Unaware it was Latias and Latios disguised in their human forms, Miror B scanned the horizon reaching for his walkie talkie communication device. He dialed in it to Erdos "Erdos, sir...Do you copy?"

"I do Miror B! What is it? Have you spotted Hotarumon 14?"

"Negative sir, but I see two interesting teenagers coming this way one boy and one girl almost twin like and the girl is mighty sexy looking, Queen Venomica would enjoy her. Awaiting orders sir."

"Capture them" Erdos commanded "Bring the boy to me and take the girl to Queen Venomica whom is watching our guards carry her would be dinner to the kitchen."

"On it!" Miror B said, he then turned to eight Cipher Soldiers "Well men, go get them!"

"Rodger!"

The eight Cipher Soldiers ran out towards Latias and Latios. The two Eon Duo wait calmly then just before the soldiers could get to them Latias picked up four of them with her mind and Latios picked up the remaining four.

"What gives?!" the soldiers shout out of fear.

Miror B gasped seeing a blue outline coming from the eight soldier's bodies "That can't be Psychic Attack..."

He would be proven right it was Psychic. Latias and Latios waste no time and literally use their Psychic Attack to twist the necks of the eight soldiers and literally not just break their necks but ripped off their heads. Then just before Miror B could react the two literally reveal whom they were. Miror B's eyes widened with fear he had just witnessed Latias and Latios killing eight Cipher Soldiers and the two Eons didn't seem to be bothered by it. Miror B didn't blame them for it however, he knew they had a right to be like this after all Cipher had been after them for years, and intended to make them Shadow Pokemon but still. He picked up the speaker "Erdos sir! Those teens I spotted...They are Latias and Latios!"

"No way!"

"Oh yes way! And-"

Latias was so enraged that she literally threw a Mist Ball at him causing Miror B to duck with the ball hitting a ninth Cipher Soldier whom was making his way behind Miror B killing the soldier by seemingly blowing him up on the spot and remark "AND THEY ARE PISSED!"

"Keep your eyes posted on them!" Erdos commanded "We can't let them get away again! We need them to be Shadow Pokemon."

"On it!"

Erdos then ordered Cipher "Attention Cipher units! Latias and Latios are at our entrance! Miror B needs everyone for reinforcements. Capture them and the ones that do will be promoted to a Cipher Admin position."

Thus Latias and Latios began their distracting mission.

The announcement was heard by Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru. Darnel took a look to see the four guards that were at the back entrance turn their backs to obey their orders and nods towards Ashley and Hotaru. The three broke formation and quickly sneaked up onto the soldier's backs. Darnel swung his Crobar weapon striking a Cipher Soldier in the back of his head painfully knocking him out. Ashley literally gathered electricity in her right fist and preformed a human version of Thunder Punch to the chest, the electricity her Thunder Punch contained stopped the soldier's heart killing him on the spot. Then Hotaru whipped out her ribbons securing them around the last two soldier's heads then before they could report on what was going on Hotaru used her ribbons to throw the soldiers head first into the walls forcing them to slump down unconscious. Then the trio entered through the back door and raced to intercept Queen Venomica.

On the way up to the kitchen. Queen Venomica heard the message from Erdos and knew something was up. She knew the two Legendary Pokemon like Latias and Latios weren't Pokemon that would throw themselves into harms way. She thought of eating one of her prey right now and likely was going to when Loveria also heard this and it was her cue. She managed to break free from a guard's hand then gave him a punch. He gives out a grunt and she kicked the other guard in the back. The other guard was knocked aside. Queen Venomica sensed what was going on but was too slow to act for once as Loveria whipped out the hidden knife from between her breasts then she stabbed the two Cipher guards whom were girls and escorting Hotaru's mother. The two guards fall on the verge of death as Loveria spoke to Hotaru's mom "MAKE A BREAK FOR IT MRS. HATSUMI!"

Queen Venomica hissed when Loveria through herself to take a tail whip so that Hotaru's mother could run away which she did "YOU PLOTTED THISSS ALL ALONG?!"

The tail whip strikes Loveria and it sent her plowing into a wall causing her to slump down painfully. Loveria tries to get up grunting in pain with a back injury holding her knife while watching Hotaru's mom run for her life "Maybe not all of it, but for Hotaru's mother getting away from you...That was on me!"

Queen Venomica hisses "Then I'll sssqueezzze the life out of you quickly and painfully! No one tricksss Queen Venomica!"

She hurls herself at Loveria whom amazingly manages to back flip out of the way the the lunge. She lands near Queen Venomica's head and whipped out the knife and tries to decapitate Queen Venomica only for Queen Venomica to raise her tail up and whip Loveria sending her aside and pinning her to the wall. Loveria grunts pinned and looked at Queen Venomica not afraid of death for once "Better finish me off oh Succubus Naga Queen...It'll look good on your resume that you can kill and eat a girl like me."

"I ssstill can capture that mother! Ssshe won't get away! So I'll devour you first!"

Queen Venomica lunges at her captive and Loveria managed to break free weakly and timed it right and kicked her predator in the head dazing her and used this as leverage to back away as she still put herself in between the path "You won't be eating Hotaru's mother! The only life you'll take is mine."

"We ssshall see Loveria!" Queen Venomica said as two guards came to apprehend Loveria.

Loveria turns to deal with them but the two guards had tasers and shot her with them tazing her. Loveria fell to the ground as they came to her to grab her. Queen Venomica smiled "Well thank you but that woman is getting away get her!"

A third guard came back with Hotaru's mother in his hands "Got her!"

"Sorry Loveria" Hotaru's mom told her "He hid behind a door and got me."

Queen Venomica rears upward, extended her fangs and came at Hotaru's mother "Time for Loveria to witness your death!"

Loveria managed to still have her knife and managed to throw it at one of the guards with the taser's head striking him in the head causing him to scream. The other guard turned but Loveria kicked his legs out from underneath him, then used him as a shield and hurled herself into the path of Queen Venomica's venom and like Hotaru had done but with her hands grabbed the fangs which cut holes in her hands. Loveria grunts "Didn't I tell you Queen Venomica?! You'll eat me first!"

The third guard was about to drag Hotaru's mother towards the Succubus Naga Queen when Hotaru came into view "LET GO OF THAT WOMAN!"

The guard turned and got a facefull of a pink foot to the face knocking him out instantly.

Hotaru turned to see her mother safe and sound sighing with relief. Ashley and Darnel came bolting up behind her "Hey you two, take this woman someplace safe, I'll be handling the Succubus Naga Queen."

"Hotaru?" Hotaru's mother asked.

Hotaru hesitates did her mother find out the truth but she tried to lie it off "Uh...Whose Hotaru ma'am? Haven't heard of her!"

Hotaru's mother had indeed figured her daughter out "You can't fool me missy. I know my daughter's friends."

Hotaru sighed "But mom your in danger! I had to rescue you and-"

Hotaru blinks as her mother hugged her daughter crying "Oh how I missed you sweetie. You did the right thing to come to rescue me...But do me a favor and try rescuing Loveria...She risked her life for me..."

"I will" Hotaru told her mother surprised her mother was hugging her.

Hotaru's mother smiled slapping her daughter's butt causing Hotaru to let out a small surprised yelp "Do what you can honey and save her and me. Then come back safely."

"No promises mother" Hotaru told her mother "But I will do my best to make sure Loveria stays safe and alive, as for me, not sure if I can come out alive." she looks at Darnel and Ashley "Get my mom out of here you two! I'll take on Queen Venomica, Latias and Latios's distraction won't last forever.

"Ssso that part was your doing Hotarumon 14" Queen Venomica said.

"Actually-" Darnel said wanting to say it was his idea but Hotaru cut him off taking credit so Queen Venomica wouldn't try to kill her friend "Yes it was me! Now Queen Venomica it's time I give you payback!"

Queen Venomica smirked picking Loveria up with her tail and threw her onto Hotaru. The two girls fall to the ground in a pickle with Loveria accidentally holding Hotaru's breasts and Hotaru's hands were touching Loveria's and her ribbons were wrapped around Loveria's butt. Loveria and Hotaru struggled to break free as the Succubus Naga Queen came at their chests fangs ready to strike both of them.

"Hotaru, get your ribbons out of my butt and well womanhood!"

"Sorry Loveria!"

Hotaru managed to break free as did Loveria and Loveria dodged to one side with Hotaru using a ribbon to catch Queen Venomica's fangs and hurl her backwards. Hotaru smirked "Had enough?"

Queen Venomica hisses "Not at all!"

She spat venom at Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru took the venom to her eyes "NOT THIS AGAIN!"

Queen Venomica seized her chance and Loveria showed her true colors to help Hotaru out. She gave Hotaru a wet cleaning towel that she grabbed "Hotaru! Rinse your eyes out!"

As Hotaru was cleaning her eyes out she heard Queen Venomica coming at her fangs drawn then a grunt as Loveria shielded her with her body.

"Loveria!" Hotaru shouted.

Loveria smiled at Hotaru while managing to grab hold of Venomica's fangs so she couldn't withdraw them even when bitten "Don't worry about me...Finish her off now!"

"Right!"

Queen Venomica raises her tail to try to swat Loveria away but Hotaru jumps in front of it and used her ribbons to wrap around the tail. Loveria managed to weakly grab a knife from the soldier's head that she had thrown to earlier and threw it to Hotaru "Think fast Hotaru!"

Hotaru grabbed the weapon then threw and right between the Succubus Naga's Queen's eyes. Hotaru would then use Queen Venomica's tail to catapult herself over to Queen Venomica's eyes, then flipped her opponent onto her back with a Thud, before landing on the eyes of her opponent causing the knife to sink into Queen Venomica's brain. Hotaru would purposely extend her claws in her feet to dig them into her opponent's eyes blinding them "Let's see how you like ruined eyes!" then she grabbed Loveria whom was quickly dying of the venom and brought her with her "Come on we're getting to safety! Rototrix give Loveria your Anti-Venom abilities!"

"Right away!"

Queen Venomica hissed painfully trying to get up but like Hotaru she couldn't see. Hotaru would then gather up her energies and hurl a Moon Blast attack at Queen Venomica. Queen Venomica took the blast and was sent flying right onto Erdos groaning.

"Queen Venomica!" Erdos shouted "What happened to you?"

Queen Venomica whipped him with her tail getting up "Hotarumon 14 happened! Those Eons are only a dissstraccction! Call your guards off, maybe we can kill Hotarumon, that schemer Loveria, Hotarumon 14's mother and her friends!"

"Right!"

The order was given but the soldiers were no match to Latias and Latios whom were speeding around them using their speed to knock them down, then with a brutal double Draco Meteor attack most Cipher Soldiers helping to try to capture their enemies were ether dead or badly injured. Then just as the orders were given the Eon Duo escape to help Hotaru get away. The rescuers were victorious and thanks to Hotaru's Rototrix Loveria's life was saved. Once away and at the Hospital once more, Hotaru's mother thanked Loveria for saving her and even hugged Hotaru.

Hotaru hugged her mother back even in her Sylveon form. Hotaru would eventually return back to normal with her mother remarking to her "You won't have to worry about me telling your father your secret. It's good with me."

"Thank you mom, I can't save anyone grounded."

"You need to be careful young lady!" Hotaru's mother scolded her "Don't be going into things blind or without your friends nearby and I hope things get better soon."

Hotaru held her mom's hands "Believe me they will, I'll make sure of it."

She turned to Loveria "Loveria...Thank you for helping my mom."

"You're welcome Hotaru...Am I forgiven?"

"Yes," Hotaru told her "You are."

Hotaru's mother smiled "Why don't you spend the night at our house Loveria? You too Ashley."

"Thanks Mrs. Hatsumi!" Ashley said "We'll take you up."

"I'm getting home myself" Darnel said "See you tomorrow ladies."

Loveria and Hotaru's mother get new clothes before walking out for the evening.

**end of Episode**

**Another episode comes to a close! What a rescue mission! Next Episode is Episode 13: Rematch _Enraged at the inability of Cipher to stop Hotaru from rescuing her mother and Loveria, while waiting for Queen Venomica to recover, Erdos sends Miror B on a mission to eliminate Hotaru in a rematch of the century, but will it end the same as he hopes or will Hotaru be victorious?_**


	13. Episode 13: Rematch

Episode 13: Rematch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from Danny Phantom.**

It had been one day after Hotaru's successful rescue mission. Erdos as very angry that Hotaru had developed a clever scheme to save her mother and Loveria. Too make it even worse Queen Venomica's injuries were going to take time to recover. Surprisingly to the Succubus Naga Queen taking on a Fairy Type was nearly like taking on an angel, a big no-no or at least not an enemy you'd want to take hits by. He paced angrily mostly at himself for being completely fooled by Hotaru. Queen Venomica even while injured raised a hand "Erdosss...I do not believe Hotarumon 14 would have thought of that plan."

"What makes you say that?" Erdos asked her.

The Succubus Naga Queen answered "Firssst of all, ssshe decccided to use the Eon Duo as you call them Latias and Latios. Hotarumon 14 knows they are a high target on your gotta turn Shadow Pokemon lissst, ssso why risssk their freedom and pure heartsss to sssave her mother?"

Erdos puts a hand to his chin "You seem to be getting somewhere."

"Trussst me, ssshe would have never thought of to use the Eon Duo against you like that, maybe it was her idea to try to use them to save her mother originally, but she didn't want to risk them fighting us like they just did."  
"But she took credit for it."

"A demon knows when he or she has been lied too..." Queen Venomica told him then she blushed recalling Loveria's decision to fool even her "Except from Loveria…I didn't see that coming. Anyway Hotarumon 14 was quick to admit she did think of the whole plan, this was most likely because she didn't want the real culprit to take my wrath."

"Then who do you think made that plan up?"

"One of her friendsss no doubt" Queen Venomica answered "And I'm betting it's the one friend of Hotarumon 14 that is on her school's football team."

Erdos snapped his fingers "You could be onto something there...A football player knows coachs prepare for games with what they call a game plan so he could've came up with that plan."

Queen Venomica hissed "I'm so gonna be out of comisssion for twenty-four hours thanks to that Moon Blast and thisss knife in between my eyes and jammed into my skull!"

Erdos shook his hands angrily "And it's all my fault for not seeing the true plan of attack...It's time Cipher took the attack to Hotarumon 14 again."

He turned to see Miror B "I'm sending you to destroy Hotarumon 14 while Queen Venomica is injured."

"I'll do what I can to destroy her"

"And this time, kill Loveria too if you can manage both of them!" Erdos commanded.

"Will do!"

Miror B heads out to undergo his mission with Erdos still fuming on how well of a rescue mission Hotaru had pulled off. These series of defeats she had given him were getting on his nerves. Sure Miror B gave her a defeat when it came down to capturing Loveria but that was only because Loveria surrendered herself.

He watches Miror B walk off muttering to himself "I swear, Hotarumon 14, one day I'll have that head of yours on a silver platter."

"Or in my ssstomaccch" Queen Venomica muttered.

"That too"

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Morning came in Hotaru's bedroom. Ashley and Loveria had indeed spent the night sleeping over at Hotaru's house. Hotaru woke first amazed she was the first to do so. She got out of her bed, removed her pajamas only to dress in her usual outfit. Once she had returned Ashley was coming around and stretched. She saw Hotaru already awake and dressed then woke to get dressed for school herself. Loveria was still sleeping by the time Ashley came back into Hotaru's room dressed. The two girls decided that it was probably best to leave Loveria sleeping after all with a back injury that Loveria still had she probably wouldn't be coming to school. Ashley was out the door first and Loveria opened one eye and sat up "Hotaru..."

Hotaru heard her name being called and looked back but smiled "Don't worry Loveria, sleep tight, you might be excused from school."

Before Loveria could tell Hotaru about Ardos secretly being a member of Cipher, Hotaru had left her. Loveria groans "Someone's gonna have to tell her about that!"

She gets up to undress out of her own pajamas then dress into her own outfit. She opened the door and came face-to-face with Hotaru's mother "Mrs. Hatsumi?"

"Morning Loveria!" Hotaru's mother answered she then saw Loveria dressed "Heading out someplace?"

"I was heading to Hotaru's school!" Loveria explained "There's something I need to tell her."

Hotaru's mother didn't completely understand Loveria's situation fully but she still wasn't going to let Loveria walk without getting her back injury checked "Could it wait Loveria?"

"Wait till when?" Loveria asked.

"Till I take you to get your back injury checked out" Hotaru's mother said.

Loveria felt the center of her back which felt bruised "Please ma'am! It's only a bruise. Besides I gotta tell Hotaru a secret that she'd benefit from."

Hotaru's mother was about to say more when she heard her husband about to come up the stairs. Loveria caught word of this and silenced herself, not wanting to expose Hotaru's secret to her father. Luckily he didn't seem to hear the two girls' conversation. Once he went into his bedroom, Hotaru's mother took Loveria downstairs to continue this conversation "What secret?"

Loveria took a deep breathe "Something that can help Hotaru out. Please ma'am, I promise I'll go get my injury checked out later, but it's urgent I get to Hotaru."

"Well...Alright then."

Loveria ran out of the house hoping to get to Hotaru first. She needed to know that Ardos wasn't whom he seemed to be. However it seemed as if her warning wouldn't even come for when she rounded up the bend she saw an Alakasam belonging to Ardos. She froze reaching for her own Pokeball when the Pokemon's eyes glowed blue freezing her up. Once frozen the Pokemon picked her up and took her to Ardos whom had been aware of her betrayal. He'd be keeping her for sure to make sure his secret wouldn't be getting out. Once she arrived she is thrown to his feet where he looked at her "Loveria. This is a shocker that you turned traitor."

She glared at him still frozen by Alakasam's psychic attack "Erdos and Queen Venomica are to blame for it! They enslaved me!"

Ardos looks at her "And yet you were going to expose my secret."

Loveria gulps "Of course! Hotaru risked her life twice to save mine! I saved her mother and they treat me as if, I'm ether a sister to her or as a friend to her...I had to try to tell her about you!"

"Try as you will" Ardos warned her "You won't be exposing me just yet."

Loveria was worried, Erdos might have been hard on her but Ardos was unpredictable to even her. Plus with an Alakasam he could listen and read her thoughts. She looks at him "What do you intend to do with me then? Kill me?"

"No," Ardos told her with a smile "I could order an operation on your brain to make you forget about me."

She hissed knowing he might be able to do so. Ardos smirks "Oh I'll certainly have you under go that. But I know if you are 'friends' with Hotaru she'll figure out a way to bring back those memories. So...Just so I can prevent you from exposing me you'll also be turned into stone."

He motions to two Cipher guards "Take Loveria to the operating room to operate on her brain."

"Yes sir."

Loveria struggled as she is lead into the room. Ardos turned to his Alakasam "I've got class to teach, see to it that she under goes brain surgery. I'll be back during the lunch hour to turn her into stone."

"Alakasam!" Alakasam stated nodding.

Ardos turned listening to Loveria's screams as her hands and feet are strapped to the operating table. The building he was secretly in was sound proof and no one would be able to hear Loveria's screams of terror. Ardos might not have turned Loveria over to his brother or Queen Venomica but at the same time he was dealing with Loveria the smart way taking her out of the picture for a good while.

Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru were on the bus which was almost on it's way pulling up to the schoolyard when Hotaru got a text from her mother. Hotaru checked the message from her mother which read _Loveria's run out of the house to talk to you about something. Was she successful in reaching you before the bus got you? _Hotaru texted back _no_. This was generated with concern _keep an eye out for Loveria, she seemed to have a message to give you urgently._

Hotaru shook her head turning to Darnel whom saw her look of concern "Everything alright Hotaru?"

"Let's hope so. Loveria was going to talk to me about something."

"Just now?" Ashley inquired.

Hotaru showed her two friends the text messages she got from her mother.

"Strange" Darnel said "The bus was a bit late and you girls only left Hotaru's house about two or five minutes before she did right?"

Both girls nodded.

"Well maybe she got lost trying to find the bus stop?" Ashley suggested.

"Let's hope so" Hotaru said having a bad feeling about this like Loveria had been captured again.

The school day progressed with first period for Hotaru going normal. With Ardos taking roll call. Hotaru heard Loveria's name called and looked around hoping to see Loveria. When she didn't and Ardos marked her as absent again, Hotaru grew a bit concerned. More concerned than she was when Loveria was taken as a slave. Then again that was before Hotaru knew about that. Now that Loveria seemed to be wanting to start over Hotaru was willing to give her a second chance, especially when she risked her life for her mothers. Hotaru even looked to see if any of her classmates looked concerned about it. None did except for Darnel and maybe from Ashley.

"That's the third day she didn't come" Ardos commented writing this down on his absentee file "Maybe she's at the hospital."

_Not really, _Hotaru thought _She was with me last night._

The day would proceed as normal for Hotaru with Hotaru spending time with her friends Ashley and Darnel. During the lunch break, Ardos had returned to oversee Loveria's condition at his home. The operation was a success to the point of her not knowing who Ardos was. She watches him as he returned seeing the doctor in charge of it.

"The operation was a success she doesn't have any memory of who you are and what your secret is."

"Good" Ardos commented "Now we need to turn her into stone."

"How do you suppose we do that?" the Cipher doctor asked "We don't necessarily have the technology to do that."

Ardos smiled "Oh we do thanks to Queen Venomica."

"But sir she's injured!"

"Maybe but not her subjects. Just tell Loveria to look into a mirror."

"Okay"

Loveria was already looking at the mirror feeling that part of her brain had been removed the memories where she was a Cipher agent and any knowledge of whom Ardos was. The moment she did she saw two red eyes appear from the mirror belonging to an actual basilisk snake. Almost immediately her body began turning into stone the pink haired girl whom was half naked screamed once before her body was petrified in seconds.

"Now what?" the Cipher doctor asked Ardos.

Ardos replied going back to Hotaru's school "Give her to Miror B. Let Hotaru believe Cipher got to her and did this to her. Anyway to shrug suspicion on my part is a good thing. I've bailed myself out of this for the moment."

"Yes sir!"

Moments later the Cipher Doctor gave the petrified Loveria to Miror B whom wasn't expecting it "Caught her again?"

"Yes, but this time it was Ardos that did it. He said give her to you and you'll know what to do with her."

Miror B grinned "Oh I certainly do, I can use her petrified body to lure Hotaru towards me...She's still in school is she not?"

"She is"

Miror B turned to his suborinates "Boys, take Loveria with us, time to attack a school."

"Yes sir!"

It took the two boys working together to lift her but the stone statue that was Loveria was still very heavy.

Hotaru was still at her school still during the lunch break when she truly did feel as if something bad happened to Loveria. She turned to Ashley "Ashley..."

"Yes, Hotaru?"

"I think something happened to Loveria."

"Agreed" Darnel admitted "She should have been here by now."

"What do you suppose we do Hotaru? We can't get out of school without being disciplined by the school staff" Ashley told her.

"True there" Hotaru said.

"Plus what do you suppose she was wanting to talk to Hotaru about?" Darnel asked.

"Possibly something about Cipher" Hotaru answered "What else would she want to tell me not in front of my father?"

"Good point" Ashley sighed.

As if on cue there were screams sounding in the school. Sensing danger, Hotaru thought fast and decided it was best to hide in the lockers. Sure it was a small place but it was better to watch from the lockers instead of getting caught in the crossfire of what was happening. Ashley and Darnel followed suit hiding in the lockers as Cipher Soldiers ran inside armed taking hostages.

"Cipher" Hotaru muttered silently.

"Should have known" Ashley muttered as well.

Darnel was quiet watching the Cipher Soldiers round up nearly all students and staff they could take hostage and one caught his eye. In fact it also caught Ashley and Hotaru's eyes. They saw the petrified form of Loveria being carried by Folly and Trudley. The two boys walked with the statue to the stage area.

"They got her!" Hotaru gasped.

"And petrified her" Darnel added on.

"Ashley" Hotaru muttered "Could you undo that?"  
Ashley painfully shrugged inside her locker "Maybe but maybe not."

The Cipher Soldiers couldn't find Hotaru nor did they think to look in the lockers. The three stayed quiet till the Cipher Soldiers left before Darnel and Ashley walked out of their lockers. Hotaru wisely stayed inside hers looking at her Rototrix needing a Pokemon to save the day.

"Those two boys..." Ashley muttered "I recognize them for being with-"

"Miror B" Hotaru told her "They are Folly and Trudley, and they follow Miror B."

"What do you suppose Cipher wants with the school?" Darnel asked.

"Me" Hotaru answered "They want me dead."

Ashley nodded "Are you coming out of the locker Hotaru?"  
"I will, but not until I've chosen a Pokemon form. I don't want my identity to be known."

Darnel agreed not seeing a security camera in the area "Your safe Hotaru to come outside there are no cameras."

"Not taking any chances" Hotaru warned "Ashley could you peek out and tell me how many Cipher Soldiers there are inside the school?"

Ashley was already walking to do just that. She was very slow and cautious. She wouldn't be able to do anything helpful to help Hotaru captured like the rest of the school. She peeked her head out from the direction of where the school's stage was. She saw what appeared to be thirty knowing there could be more waiting outside "It'll be suicide Hotaru...I count only thirty on that end but we can assume they got the school completely surrounded."

Hotaru took a look at her Rototrix "Sylveon might not be helpful...I need something fast, if it's Miror B that's attacking and he still has that Excadrill and his Ludicolo, Ninetails would be useless..."

She checked her Pokemon samples looking for a Pokemon that could help. She commented as she went down when spotting Sylveon "Sylveon would be the best to use and I could use her but as soon as I'm spotted I'd be surrounded by soldiers. My ribbons would help me but it will only take a few bullets to take me down."

"Lucario?" Darnel asked.

"I do love that form" Hotaru said "And I could see all of my attackers. But suppose they have flamethrowers."

She spotted Butterfree "I could try this one again, it might have failed on Terrakion but it should work."

She decided to go for it, she kept her Rototrix on Butterfree and she slapped the Rototrix down. There was a bright flash of light in Hotaru's locker and after Hotaru kicked the locker door she emerged as "Butterfree!"

Ashley blushes "Well I guess that's a start."

"With Butterfree I can put my opponents to sleep!" Hotaru said "Might help in a siege situation."

"It would" Darnel said "Ashley and I will help in anyway we can."

Hotaru crept towards the area where she saw the soldiers as Darnel whispered to her "At least thirty Cipher Soldiers...I hate Cipher Soldiers...So what's your plan to get passed those guys or what's your plan to rescue Loveria if we can?"

"If I were pulling off a Lion King reference" Hotaru muttered to him "I'd say Live bait. But joking aside, I'll do the heavy lifting fighting them, I need you and Ashley to find another way inside the stage room. You'll have to make your way towards Loveria's statue and then get out of the school safe and sound with it while I'm fighting Miror B and his Cipher army."

"Okay then" Ashley said.

Hotaru tries to fly up to the ceiling to begin her mission. It was time to save a school.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Ashley and Darnel were watching Hotaru fly near the ceiling trying hard not to be spotted. As she was flying Hotaru's red butterfly compound eyes made out the situation, Ashley spoke the truth what seemed to be thirty soldiers were easily more, Cipher had the school surrounded. She'd have to make a clear way for her friends to get to the stage room secretly. The closest Cipher Soldier thought he saw some movement down the hallway asking his fellow soldier that was with him "We checked down that hall right?"

"That's correct why?"

"I thought I saw a shadow or something...Is it possible we missed one."

"No way! There are nothing but lockers down there your eyes are seeing something."

The first soldier was about to argue when Hotaru's shadow covered them but before the two soldiers could notice or act Hotaru was already spraying them with Sleep Powder. So much of it that the two Cipher Soldiers fell asleep on the job there snoring getting the attention of the commanding officer underneath Miror B to walk towards them and slapping them awake or trying to "What are you two doing? Your supposed to be guarding not sleeping!"

Hotaru swooped down like a ninja and even more like a ninja managed to wrap her legs around his head and took him down by twisting her legs breaking his neck. She would then take to the highest she could in the school and begin raining Sleep Powder in that area. This proved to be her best move to use. Once the Cipher Soldiers were asleep she actually managed to use String Shot wrapping her opponents up in a many silky cocoons. She made her way to the stage area and opened the door. Inside the stage area more Cipher Soldiers were shown and they made an attempt to stop Hotaru once they saw her but Hotaru expected this and immediately tackled the first Soldier that she saw sending him painfully crashing onto the ground screaming. Two more Cipher Soldiers were coming at Hotaru but this time both on her left and right. Hotaru did a backflip in mid-air then a sweeping spin kick kicking the Cipher Soldiers in their heads with her blue feet earning two more knock outs. She walked forward a bit and a Cipher Soldier whom had been the closest outside to hear the commotion tried to sneak on Hotaru's back. This would have worked on most girls but Hotaru's red butterfly compound eyes made him out for one thing and she had a sixth sense kicking it, and just like the Batman would do she immediately punched backwards dazing the soldier. Then she whirled about using Psychic attack to pick him up, force his head to hit walls before tossing his lifeless body aside.

She saw Miror B whom was waiting for her while standing on the stage preparing for a practice dance "Well, well, well we meet again Hotarumon 14!"

Hotaru could see more Cipher Soldiers surrounding her guns drawn this time. Miror B smirks looking at Hotaru "Trying to save this school are you?"

"Cipher has no business trying to conquer a school" Hotaru warned him "I'll do what I can to save this school...Plus you have someone else."

She saw the stone statue of Loveria, and the entire school held hostage. Hotaru then saw that Loveria's expression was one of pure terror. Miror B looked at Hotaru "Ah, I see you had befriended a traitor."

"A traitor that was your doing" Hotaru told him watching as the soldiers closed in on her and noticing how they were literally closing in on her in an o formation like in the same formation she had seen in Disney's Aladdin and the King of Thieves of which her father told her this wasn't a good surrounding method.

"Our doing? We'll she should have known better than to question dumbly to Erdos and Queen Venomica!"

"There are no such things as a dumb question."

"How naive you are Hotarumon...But it seems you have failed and are surrounded by my soldiers! I won't need a Pokemon to kill you...Soldiers take aim, and fire when ready!"

Hotaru heard the sounds of the guns lowering. She waits then she heard the sounds of the guns firing one-by-one. She then took to the sky spinning as she did causing the first row of her attackers to shoot themselves with the soldiers all echoing "SHE MOVED!"  
This earn a giggle from the students Miror B was holding hostage. Before the Cipher Soldiers could act Hotaru sped around and around the entire area except for the stage where the hostages were in a circle. Faster and faster she went until she created a tornado which she was controlling. Then she beat her wings even further to control the tornado's path as it sucked the Cipher Soldiers into it and hurled them out of the schoolyard injured or dead thanks to the glass and debree her tornado managed to grab hold of in it. Hotaru then came at Miror B "Think again!"

Miror B smirked snapping his fingers "Now boys!"

All at once Folly and Trudley threw a heavy weighted net onto Hotaru. Hotaru grunts brought down by the heavy weights which weighed her down. The two boys sensed Hotaru was down and came to finish her off crobars in hand to beat her senseless. Hotaru felt them coming on her as she struggled to break free. Despite her struggling she could feel as if she was making progress. They closed in on her. Then once close they raised their crobars to beat her but Hotaru's wings thanks to vibrating really hard in her struggles managed to act like a sharp sword cutting the net at the last second and Hotaru managed to raise both legs and kick both boys in their nuts with one of Hotaru's feet meeting both boy's nuts. Both boys gave out a gasp of both pain and surprise, then dropped their crobars, they were sure they had Hotaru. Hotaru then vibrated her wings and used Two Air Slashes on the two boys slicing them as it blew them away. The two boys hit the wall then smartly stayed on their backs before Hotaru used String Shot on them to tie them to the floor. Amazingly the boys were alive almost cut in half but they were still alive. She then took to the skies again looking at Miror B "Was that all you had Mr. Dancing Disco Afro Man!"

"Hey now girl! Dancing is my thing to do, time to get serious here! Come on out Ludicolo and Excadrill!"

Miror B threw two Pokeballs out of one came his Ludicolo and the other came out his Shadow Exadrill.

Hotaru had to be careful watching as Shadow Exadrill expertly was hiding behind the hostages using them as shields. The Ludicolo stood wide open ready to oppose her.

"Looks like I have the advantage over your Ludicolo!"

"That maybe!" Miror B told her "But it's time for a Rain Dance!"

Rain Started to fall immediately thanks to Ludicolo.

"Rain inside the school?" a student asked.

Hotaru felt the rain but wasn't as intimidated by it "So what? It's just rain Miror B, I'll handle that Ludicolo in one second flat with an Air Slash!"

She fired an Air Slash at it striking the Ludicolo. It was a Super-Effective hit but it recovered some of the damage "What the?" Hotaru asked.

"This Ludicolo has Rain Dish!" Miror B explained "It heals my Pokemon in the rain."

"How thoughtful" Hotaru said "It's still going down!"

"Maybe so" Miror B stated "But let's see you take a Hydro Pump!"

the Ludicolo fired it's Hydro Pump attack at Hotaru. It took everything Hotaru had to avoid the attack just by spinning around and even then it nearly hit her square on. She continued her charge when Miror B returned the Pokemon "Enough Ludicolo! Now come out Manetrike!"

Out of a third Pokeball came out a yellow and blue Pokemon a Manetrike which also seemed to be glowing with darkness.

"Two Shadow Pokemon?" Hotaru asked in surprise when the Rototrix picked that the Manetrike was a Shadow Pokemon as well.

Hotaru pauses as she managed to tackle it head on. Her tackle sent it plowing into some hostages but it gets back up with Miror B ordering it "Now...Thunder!"

Manetrike gathered in electricity shooting it upward. Hotaru was still in experienced when it came to weather but felt a touch of fear go down her spine as she didn't have hair at all. She didn't have enough time to figure out what to do next as a lightning bolt came crashing down onto her back from the sky with ultimate accuracy. Hotaru screams in pain as she goes crashing onto the ground electrocuted.

"You like that?" Miror B asked Hotaru "That was what happens in the Rain, Thunder will always hit!"

Hotaru grunts getting back up seeing Ashley and Darnel come in from the back side of the stage room towards the hostages. Thanks to the number she did on the Cipher Soldiers Ashley and Darnel were able to sneak behind Miror B and were about to rescue the hostages. Hotaru gets up bravely "Okay, so it's not a far consistence that you have something that benefits you."

"Correct and you're gonna die!"

Hotaru leaps into the air "Not unless I put one of your Shadow Pokemon to sleep!"

"Manetrike...Finish her off with another Thunder attack!" Miror B commanded.

Shadow Manetrike attempted to unleash Thunder once more. Normally it would have hit one hundred percent of the time but Hotaru moved at such a high speed and pace that she managed to actually DODGE the Thunder attack as it barely missed her head by inches.

"No way!" Miror B shouted seeing this with disbelief.

"OH yes way!" Hotaru grunts out then she unleashed her Sleep Powder attack on the Manetrike putting it to sleep.

"Uh, Miror B!" Folly spoke.

Miror B looked at him "What is it now? I'm about to crush Hotaru!"

"Yeah but...Where did the hostages go!"

Miror B turned to see that Darnel and Ashley had saved the hostages "Curses out thought again but I still have Loveria!"

"Not for long!" Hotaru shouted she vibrated her wings and unleashed a powerful Air Slash at the Shadow Manectric striking it.

"Electric Types resist Flying type Moves Hotarumon 14!" Miror B explained.

"That maybe so!" Hotaru breathed out "But dealing damage isn't what I was using it for!"

Miror B watches as the force of Hotaru's Air Slash sent the sleep Shadow Manectric sprawling onto Exadrill.

Hotaru came at them with Miror B smirking "Let's see how you deal with this! Shadow Exadrill...Rock Tomb!"

Exadrill reached out with it's claws then began unleashing a tomb of rocks. Hotaru grunts knowing this wouldn't end well if she took this attack. She began having flash backs with Terrikaion. She managed to avoid the attack but barely.

"Unbelievable!" Miror B shouted "Exadrill's Drill Rush attack won't work on her being a Ground Type Move and it's Dig Attack won't work ether...Rock Tomb was the best move for it!"

Hotaru smirks and flew at Miror B then kicked Miror B in the face knocking him onto his butt and nearly knocked him out "Yeah well, I've had enough of you ordering their attacks. Let's see how they fair without you."

Miror B was about to issue a command when Hotaru's two fists crashed against his skull earning a swift knock out. She then turned her attention to the two Shadow Pokemon "Let's see how you two play it without having to be commanded, come at me!"

Shadow Exadrill tries to unleash another Rock Tomb but at this time, the Shadow Manectric was coming around and Hotaru flew right underneath Shadow Manetrike.

"Manectric?" the Pokemon asked surprised then it felt the brute force of the Rock Tomb instead of Hotaru herself.

In return the Shadow Manectric turned it's attention to it's ally then stomped on the ground unleashing an Earthquake. Hotaru was safe and sound but the school nearly was going to get destroyed. Both Shadow Pokemon harmed their own ally thanks to Hotaru's quick action on taking their trainer out and using a clever strategy on them. Hotaru giggled "Hello boys!"

The two Shadow Pokemon turned towards her as she unleashed a big massive Bug Buzz that would end up striking both Shadow Pokemon. Both Shadow Pokemon faint due to the attacks they did onto each other. Hotaru breathes out a sigh of relief "Two Shadow Pokemon beaten...Awaiting purification."

"On it!" The Rototrix announced.

Within ten seconds the Rototrix purified the two Shadow Pokemon "Shadow Pokemon, Purified!"

"Good" Hotaru breathed out.

She heard police coming into the school to arrest Cipher. Hotaru used Psychic to pick up Loveria's petrified form and take her outside where she found her friends waiting for her. Darnel looked at Loveria.

"The principal has stated that the school is closed at the moment until the police get all of the attackers."

"Good" Hotaru breathed out returning to normal "I managed to save the school again."

Loveria's statue landed between the three humans. Ashley focused in her magic to try to start undoing this "Hopefully I can restore her, but it may take a while."

"I gotta wonder why they attacked without much of a plan other than take hostages and try to use them against you" Darnel told Hotaru.

Hotaru answered "Again probably trying to kill me."

"That maybe the answer but there might be another part to it" Ashley commented "Like perhaps they wanted you out of the picture while Queen Venomica recovers."

"Regardless" Hotaru breathed out "They failed and may have lost Miror B."

Unknown to Hotaru and her friends two shadows emerged. One of the shadows belonged to a girl and the other a strange man.

"Did you see that destructive power those two monsters had Shego?"

"I have Dr. Drakken"

"Let's steal of one these Shadow Pokemon and or more and we can finally use them to our advantage, even a certain Possible won't stand a chance against an army of those creatures and we'll be able to take or revenge upon her!"

The girl gave out a sigh muttering to herself "This can't end well...When ever Dr. Drakken gets an idea, it always seems to backfire and we always lose our bases to her...But things might add up and that other girl though...He seems to have not seen her but that girl that fought...This plan needs more thinking up on."

The figures seem to vanish to undergo a secret mission.

**End of episode**

**Cliff Hanger, yeah, I know the next Episode has slightly been spoiled but yeah, the next episode will be the second Crossover themed episode. By the characters mentioned at the end some of you may know but I will confirm it will be a crossover with Kim Possible. ** _Next chapter is Episode 14: Mission Shadow Possible __P1__ On a raid on a Shadow Pokemon factory Hotaru __comes face-to-face with a strange green skinned girl while her accomplice steals five very powerful Shadow Pokemon from Cipher. At the same time a cheer leading competition brings a certain red haired girl in Manassas Virgina whom is also searching for the green skinned girl and her accomplice._


	14. Episode 14: Mission Shadow Possible P1

Episode 14: Mission Shadow Possible P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from ****Kim Possible.**

The next evening had came and once more Hotaru was hard at work attacking a Cipher Shadow Pokemon factory. Multiple warning sirens rang out in the whole building. Not only this but Hotaru in her Lucario form was racing through the building determined to shut it down before more Shadow Pokemon could be used against her. Everywhere she was running she'd get into confrontations with Cipher soldiers whom were somehow not equipped to deal with her. She punched, kicked, flipped and bashed her enemies with her Bone Staff. Outside of the building Ashley and Darnel were waiting and hearing the encounter unfold. Ashley had spent hours the evening before trying to turn Loveria back to normal with nothing working so far. Ashley made a fist quite angry at herself for what she saw was her failure to bring Loveria back to normal.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ashley" Darnel advised her.

"But I failed to change her back just like I wasn't sure if my magic was healing Hotaru when she was badly wounded."

"You're still learning how to master you magic" Darnel told her "You gave it your all but you still have room to improve. Magic just like me in football needs practice to master."

"I suppose you are right" Ashley sighed.

Darnel put his hand on Ashley's back and rubbed it to make her feel better "What matters now is how we help out Hotaru in this situation."

"Indeed" Ashley admitted "Wonder how far she's in?"

Hotaru heard her friend's comment through a device in her ear and answered "Still attacking Cipher!"

"Have you seen any Shadow Pokemon yet?" Darnel asked her.

Hotaru ducked a bullet that was shot at her and unleashed an Aura Sphere at her attacker sending him flying "Negative! But, I sense I'm getting close!"

Hotaru turned then ran down the next hallway where she ran into ten more Cipher Soldiers. This time they were armed with flamethrowers. The ten soldiers took aim and fired. Ten steady streams of fire came at Hotaru. Hotaru used her gymnastic skills to avoid the lethal fire streams. She did wonderful handsprings and flips. In between flips and handsprings she would get high into the air and come down at her opponents with a mean jump down kick. Her first kick was directly aimed at the two center soldier's chests and she literally crushed them with it as she came down on them standing on them. This had the rest of Cipher Soldiers carefully divided into two groups of four. Four were at the right of her and four were at the left of her. They began to adjust their weapons but it was too slow. Hotaru waved her bone staff around using Bone Rush on all eight of them striking them in their heads or necks. Those that she got in the neck she could hear the necks literally snapping as she had swung it so hard it broke the neck killing the soldiers nearly instantly. Those four soldiers whom were killed instantly may have gotten a swift death even if Hotaru wasn't planning to be fatal at all. Those she got in the head were earned a swift instant knock out. She then uses her aura literally like the Force in Star Wars to push her enemies aside regardless if they were alive but knocked out or dead.

She ran ahead and found an opening and just like a certain man in a bat custom kicked down a door and sure enough found where Cipher was hiding captive Pokemon plus some other person. This person was a girl seemingly around Hotaru's age or even older certainly in her teenage years. She had long black hair but pale skin and even wore green clothing. The moment Hotaru jumped into the room the strange girl turned "Could it be that girl that always follows me around?"

Hotaru wasn't expecting anyone like her around as she had never seen her around but was thinking _Did Cipher really hire Loveria's replacement?_

The strange girl just smiled "Oh, I was thinking you were someone else but it seems as if you are just like that girl as the heroine...I'll just have to buy him sometime."

Without giving Hotaru time to react the strange girl literally starts glowing more green with what Hotaru guessed was fire. Hotaru managed to back flip out of the lunge successfully but the girl was persistent and soon managed to grab onto Hotaru's hands and burned them just by touching them. Hotaru grunts as her attacker had her pinned to a wall an evil green across her face "Agile I see, just like another red haired girl I know but this time it won't end the same way as she has done it time and time again!"

Hotaru grunts trying to break free as by now not only had the strange girl have both of her wrists in one arm but another hand was around her throat burning it as well.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Hotaru was in a very hard predicament pinned to the wall with a girl seemingly being able to use fire as a weapon pretty much to how her Lucario form could use Aura. With both of her hands trapped in this strange girl's one hand and the other hand scorching her neck. The green skinned girl smirks "Had enough Monster girl?"

"Lady, all your doing is minor damage despite burning me and being something I'm weak to!" Hotaru answered back.

Her attacker frowns "Then maybe I'll have to burn you to ashes!"

It was true that Hotaru's opponent pinned her painfully but it was also true the damage despite her opponent being something she was weak to wasn't doing much but annoy her and slightly injure her. However Shengo had forgotten that Hotaru's legs weren't pinned. Hotaru grunts and manages to move her legs to sweep kick her attacker off her feet. This worked and Shengo slammed her head into the ground with a massive grunt briefly letting go of her opponent's throat and hands. Hotaru spends a second or two trying to catch her breathe before going to go in for a knock out. She was fed up with this attacker. Shengo gets up but not in time as Hotaru comes at her with her bone staff in hand and preforms a nicely five timed hit Bone Rush. Whack, whack, whack, whack and whack! All five times hit with one hundred percent accuracy however none hit Shego in her head like Hotaru had hoped, instead it found her shoulders and knees. The girl was just as fast to react to her attacks just as Hotaru was quick to defend from her. In fact the girl managed to kick Hotaru back once the fifth Bone Rush connected to her. Both girls at this point were on all fours neither one completely liking each other.

"Just like Possible" Shego muttered dryly to Hotaru "Neither she and you won't go down without a fight."

Hotaru looked at her "You brought this on yourself! I was intent on sabotaging this place so my enemies can't use Shadow Pokemon to their desire!"

Hotaru watches as her opponent starts building up fire to use as a ranged weapon "And I'm not gonna let that hit me!"

"Oh yes you will!" Shego told her.

Hotaru prepared an Aura Sphere "We'll see!"

Both girls threw their attacks somehow missing a collision with the two attacks and both attacks end up striking both girls with Shego being struck by the Aura Sphere and Hotaru being struck by the fire sphere as she called it. Both were flung backwards and onto their backs.

"Shego!" a voice announced "What's taking you so long? I've done my part in stealing five Shadow Pokemon!"

Hotaru overheard this "Say what?!"

Shego gets up "Good, I bought you enough time...And if you must know I was dealing with a little heroine around these parts..." she smirks at Hotaru "And the bomb is in place isn't that right Doctor Drakken?"

"Why of course! Doesn't matter who got in the way, make your escape before this place explodes!"

Shego gets up on her two feet eying Hotaru "This isn't over missy, it's just the beginning, hopefully I get to see you again."

"Like I'd let you escape" Hotaru declared rushing to grab her, in Hotaru's mind if she can grab her opponent and turn her into the police then she did her job.

Shego had thrown a smoke bomb which would have blinded anyone and for a split second it did to Hotaru but luckily Hotaru had Aura and it picked the strange girl and her accomplice a blue skinned man in blue clothing. She rushes to the window of the factory seeing the helicopter the two were in fly off with the blue skinned man deciding it was best to stick his head out of the window of the helicopter and stick his tongue out at Hotaru. Grunting Hotaru prepared to form an Aura Sphere to strike the helicopter down and would have had she heard warning sirens that the place was indeed about to blow. Hotaru watches the helicopter fly off as she muttered to herself "Whoever you two were...I'm gonna find you two and make you wish you haven't taunted me like that."

Without haste Hotaru evacuates within seconds of the building going to get destroyed with bombs set to go off. She saw her friends outside "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! Two strange people set bombs in this place!"

This did it Ashley and Darnel ran just as Hotaru tackled them and drove them into the ground to protect them. Just as she did so the building exploded deeply as it was completely destroyed. Once Hotaru felt as if the danger had passed she transformed back annoyed "Let's head back to Ashley's house."

"You okay Hotaru?" Ashley asked when the trio left the area.

"I will be once we located those two people!" Hotaru muttered "The blue skinned man mocked me upon his get away."

"Blue skinned man?" Darnel asked.

Hotaru nodded "On my way inside that last room, I met up with this pale skinned woman dressed in green clothing. She and I had a fight and I guess you can say we tied but I could have defeated her and both of us know it...Had that fight gone a bit more I would've won...But she and that blue skinned man planted those bombs after steeling five Shadow Pokemon."

"OH GREAT!" Ashley muttered "One was bad enough but five? That's too much even for you!"

"Which is why we must do research on these two people" Hotaru told her "I don't know whom those two were."

The trio gets back to Ashley's house to figure out more of the mystery of what had happen to her parents and to think on what was going on. Darnel was on Ashley's computer looking into the enemies while Hotaru and Ashley sat trying to figure out the next move to figure out more on whom killed Ashley's parents. Plus Ashley would try and try again to free Loveria from being petrified but to still no success.

Fortunately for Hotaru, Darnel would pick up on something "Hotaru, you said you encountered a green skinned girl, and you mentioned she was with a blue skinned man right?"

"Yeah, why?" Hotaru asked.

Darnel answered "Cause the green skinned girl is Shego and the blue skinned man is this Doctor Drakken."

"Never heard of them."

"Until I looked them up me neither."

"How much of a threat are these two?" Ashley asked for Hotaru.

"Compared to Cipher and Queen Venomica, they shouldn't be considered a threat as they are eventually thwarted by a heroine themselves. However Dr. Draken might have a serious plan to use those five Shadow Pokemon, my guess they plan to attack their heroine with them."

"If they plan to, I shall be aware of their approach, I don't take being mocked just because he's getting away too well."

"Question is where can we find him though" Darnel stated "The Internet had no information on where he could be hiding."

"He may try to strike soon" Ashley stated "The school tomorrow which is on a Saturday is hosting a Cheer Leading competition tomorrow afternoon and we're expecting a lot of other schools to participate around the country. Including a school whose captain is very good at leading her squad almost making them unbeatable."

Hotaru was trying to put two and two together thinking there could be someone worth looking into and most certainly this act would get the attention of Erdos and even Queen Venomica whom would no doubtingly look to devour this heroine that went up against Drakken and Shego. Hotaru almost wanted Queen Venomica to devour Shego but knew no girl would be safe from the Succubus Naga Queen's wrath. She looked at the clock "Looks like it's getting late and I have to get back home. I'll be going to the competition tomorrow Ashley."

"Good" Ashley said "Sleep on the issues that has happen this very day and we'll continue tomorrow."

"That I will do" Hotaru vowed making a fist, oh she knew she was going to get even with these two enemies. While it might not be this day, it would be one day."

Back at the destroyed building. A certain red haired teenage girl had arrived. She was dressed in a black shirt and brown colored pants. Alongside her was a blond haired boy dressed nearly the same way except that he had a naked mole rat on his shoulder. The two had gotten word from their headquarters of Shego's presence and even Dr. Draken's presence. Only to find that the building had been destroyed already.

"Okay, Kim," the blond haired boy stated "Ether they were already thwarted or they caused this intentionally."

Kim reached for her pocket and communicated with her headquarters "Wade...How long ago did you detect those two?"

"About thirty minutes ago" came the response "Why?"

"Cause the concordance you sent us lead us to a destroyed building" The blond haired boy answered.

"And nothing remains" the red head girl spoke she looked closely and saw the several Cipher Soldiers that Hotaru had knocked out or killed on her own rampage whom were all now deceased thanks to the building being completely destroyed by the bombs in it "Shego and Dr. Draken seemed to have killed soldiers."

"Only" the blond haired boy spoke to the girl "The soldiers aren't in any armor we've seen."

Wade replied back "Looking back at it there seemed to have been someone already inside the building that Shego was fighting."

"Did you capture it on video?"

"On what I could get from a security camera that's still functional, yes."

"Send it to me!" Kim ordered.

Wade sent her a video and it even had audio. Sure enough she saw Hotaru as Lucario although she didn't really know whom Hotaru was. However as she watched it was apparent to her that whoever this strange dog like girl was she was on the heroes side and the soldiers were villains. The girl seemed to be on a mission to stop these soldiers. She bursts down a door and found herself face-to-face with Shego. Kim watched the fight amazed some other girl was able to match Shego blow for blow but it became apparent the dog girl was stronger and a bit faster. So much that it seemed to Kim that the dog girl could beat Shego and would've at one point had Draken's voice not be overheard saying to her to get out. One minute later Kim would watch the place blow up.

"I don't get it" The blond haired boy said "What did they steal?"

"Something that that dog girl seems to be pissed at" the red head girl noted seeing how angry the dog girl looked at having seeing Shego and Dr. Draken leave unscratched and even noting "I know how you feel dog girl, I know how you feel, been in too many situations where they have gotten away at first."

"So, what's our next move Kim?"

Kim checked the time "I have competition tomorrow, maybe we'll run into that dog girl and see if we can help each other out during that time Ron. Something tells me we'll need her help. Especially on knowing what Draken stole, he stole five of whatever he was targeting and that can't be good for me or the Earth."

"Alright then."

The two would leave.

Erdos and Queen Venomica arrived in the area seeing the factory destroyed. They also saw signs that Hotaru had been there but both ultimately knew Hotaru wouldn't directly destroy the factory with bombs. They immediately knew something was missing someone else also broke in. Queen Venomica flicked her snake like tongue out smelling that indeed Hotaru was here but only hours ago and by now the scent was almost gone. However she also smelled two other girls, one must've been the accomplice of the bomber and the other must have been some other heroine whom dealt with this.

"Anything?" Erdos asked her.

"Oh Hotarumon 14 was here, as were her group of friendsss, but so were two other girlsss...One obviousssly another villain and the other her heroine sent her to try to ssstop her or defeat her, whatever one comesss firssst."

"I don't see any survivors at all" Erdos muttered.

"Hotarumon 14 wouldn't have killed them all, it'sss not in her heart to kill othersss asss much but ssshe will do that to some or very few. I'm betting the explosions killed them all."

Miror B was already searching inside the rubble with his two subordinates. The two boys returned to Miror B after discovering bad news. The man with the Afro gasped but went to deliver what they told him "Erdos sir."

"Yes, Miror B?"

"According to my subordinates, five very strong Shadow Pokemon have been stolen."

Erdos lifted his hand in anger "WHAT?!"

"Clever of the thievesss" Queen Venominca muttered impressed "They knew what they were aiming for, not only to destroy the factory which was most likely an alternative part of the plan so we wouldn't figure out whom did this but they knew about thessse Ssshadow Pokemon. They wanted the Ssshadow Pokemon."

"But what for?" Erdos demanded "And why? Cipher would have gladly given them Shadow Pokemon if they had asked."

"What for and why come to the same reasons in my mind Erdosss! They want some sort of world domination like Cccipher and myself and they are willing to do it even if it means ssstealing from othersss."

"There's a price for that" Erdos vowed.

"Partially agreed."  
"Why not fully?"

"Easy Erdos...It might be obviousss that Hotarumon 14 knows that they stole Five Ssshadow Pokemon. Ssshe'll be onto them too. With luccck, we can use those two as pawnsss...Hotuarmon 14 is more likely to go after those two to stop those five Shadow Pokemon from attacking others and we can use that to our advantage to set a trap."

Erdos grinned sometimes the Succubus Naga Queen was smarter than he was "I see...And because we are using them as pawns not only will it be a trap for Hotarumon 14 but the thieves as well."

"Indeed! Then we can deliver the priccce of the crimes to the thieves afterwards."

Erdos "That we will, and you can devour the girl that you say is an accomplice."

"Will do that gladly."

"We have no knowledge of whom did this though" Miror B interrupted the two.

Queen Venominca turned towards him "Cccipher might not but I have a hunch whom."

"What do you propose we do, Queen Venominca?" Erdos asked.

"I'll send two of my own subordinate spies to the location of the thieves just to monitor and watch where they are. Then we'll work on it from there setting up the trap for Hotarumon 14."

"Due to the thieves being some other heroine's job to thrawt we should expect that heroine to join forces with Hotarumon 14" Erdos said.

"Indeed" Queen Venomica said laughing evilly "Possibly I'd have three girlsss digesssting in my stomaccch in the end. We trap Hotaru we'll trap the heroine too and once we've defeated them and I've eaten the two heroines, I'll feast on the girl accomplice that man had with him."

"Good" Erdos said he turned to Miror B "Miror B?"

"Yes sir?"

"Notify Ardos, tell him about this and to stay absolutely low and be in his teaching job. Queen Venomica and I have this under control now."

"Right away!"

The Afro man ran off to inform Ardos.

Erdos turned to Queen Venomica "Well I'm heading back to our Head quarters. Meet me there once you've picked two of your subjects."

"Will do!" Queen Venomica said.

The Succubus Naga Queen began looking at her subjects picking two of them knowing what the plan was up to.

The next day happened and once more it was a Saturday. Ashley still hadn't brought back Loveria but she felt as if that she would eventually crack the code and bring Loveria out of her petrification. Sometimes practice was all she needed and right now she had asked Hotaru to visit her early so that she'd have some practice. Dressed in her cheer leading outfit, Ashley stood waiting for Hotaru to arrive. She would be visited by a red haired girl and a blond haired boy. Ashley blinked almost knowing whom the two were somewhere. Well she knew the red haired girl "Kim Possible?"

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

The red haired girl turned waving while rushing over. Now Ashley hadn't known everything about the red head girl but she had heard tails of her, she was one of her opposing school's cheer leading captain. A well respected one. Now what Ashley didn't know about the red head was that she was also a secret spy girl saving the world often after school.

"What are you doing out early?" Kim asked her.

Ashley answered "Waiting for a friend. I need her assistance with something that doesn't involve being a cheer leader, I got lots of time before the competition anyway. When did you arrive?"

"Last night" the blond haired boy said "I see you've heard of Kim, here have you heard of me?"

"Can't say I have" Ashley admitted to him she saw his naked mole rat and had a slight fear of most rodents, the only exception so far was Hotaru's cute Raichu form "And is that your pet?"

The blond haired boy hung his head muttering to Kim "Why is it that everyone knows you?"

"I only know her from stories from other cheer leaders online" Ashley answered for Kim.

The boy shook her hand "Oh well, I guess it's better than just being called boy most of the time. I'm Ron Stoppable!" he then introduced his pet "And this is Ruffus!"

Ruffus tried to stretch out his paw but Ashley's fear of rodents made her back away slightly "Please keep that thing's paws away from my hands!"

"Why are you afraid of Ruffus? He's not gonna hurt you!"

"I can't help myself I have a really bad fear of any rodent. Even squirrels give me the creeps."

"Oh" the boy said.

Hotaru arrived on the scene running onto it thinking Ashley had spotted Cipher "I came as soon as I could Ashley. Are you okay?!"

Ashley turned seeing Hotaru "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hotaru then saw two other people "Uh, who are these two?"

Ron shot Kim a surprised look that not even this new girl that just arrived knew of his friend. Kim smiled "See Ron? Not every one knows me."

She walks over to Hotaru "I'm Kim Possible, and this is my friend Ron Stoppable."

"Possible and Stoppable?" Hotaru muttered at the weird last names of these two people having a feeling that this can't go well with anything Ron could do with a last name like that.

"Oh, sorry Hotaru, this is as you just heard Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable" Ashley told her "I was waiting for you to arrive here when they showed up. Kim is one of my opponents later on tonight."

"Oh boy" Hotaru said to her.

Kim notices the Rototrix attached to Hotaru's right arm recalling the dog girl had something similar as she made this a mental note in her mind _Could this girl here be the dog girl? Guess we'll find out._

Ashley bowed apologetically to Kim and Ron "Sorry you two, this is my friend Hotaru Hatsumi she's new to America, she came all this way from Japan. So she doesn't know anyone in the United States too well."

"Pleasure to meet you Hotaru!" Kim told Hotaru as the two girls shook hands.

Hotaru smiled Kim was a sweet and friendly girl. There was no doubt that she and Kim would get along with each other, not immediately realizing that this would certainly be a big help for both of them.

"So why did you call me Ashley?" Hotaru asked "You told me to get here as soon as I could, I thought you might have been attacked."

"Sorry Hotaru" Ashley apologized again "Didn't mean for it to sound that urgent, you see the reason why I asked of you to come was so I can practice my magical spells on you."

"Spells?" Ron asked "You're a spellcaster Ashley?"

Ashley nodded "Yes, but I'm not an expert at it just yet. As I've just begun practicing it in my downtime."

She turned to Hotaru "Please Hotaru will you allow me to practice my spells on you? I need the practice if I am to undo-" she whispered to Hotaru's ears this last part "What had happened to Loveria."

Hotaru nodded "Just allow me to choose someone so I can react to the spells, and alright."

"Thanks Hotaru! Now could you follow me to my house? I got about four hours before the competition at the school so I'll use the two hours to practice."

"Sure thing!" Hotaru responded "Lead the way!"

The two girls walk off with Ron noticing Kim's look "Well that went well we saw one of your competitors!  
"True and we might have found dog girl" Kim said in an understanding tone.

"What? I never saw her! Where was she?!"

"If I am correct" Kim told her friend "Hotaru Hatsumi is that dog girl."

"How did you come up with that conclusion so early?"

"You didn't see it on the dog girl last night when we saw that video, she had some sort of red and white device on herself."

"You're right I didn't see it."

"It was camouflaged on that dog girl but I was able to see something similar to what was on the dog girl on Hotaru's wrist."

"Wow good detective work KP!" Ron told her "But what has this got to do with our current situation with Shego and Dr. Drakken on the run with five things stolen from that factory?"

Kim answered her companion "We might need her help on this one, if I am right and that dog girl is Hotaru Hatsumi then it's best we find her and tell her whom she fought last night to begin a team up with her."

"Alright so what now?"

"We follow her Ron" Kim replied to his question "We follow but slowly so they don't see us or feel us on their tail."

"Then what?"

"Then we'll talk to Hotaru and Ashley. Ron, if I am right then Hotaru is a super heroine with super powers so we'll need to make sure we don't tell anyone Hotaru's secret."

"Got it! You can count on me, I always keep secrets!"

Ruffus face-palmed at this his human owner wasn't that good at keeping secrets unless it was for a good cause in which case this was.

The two follow Ashley and Hotaru to Ashley's house. Sure enough Ashley and Hotaru arrived at Ashley's house and did exactly what Kim had expected them to, not think to look over their shoulder to see if they were being followed. Luckily Kim had experience in the spying business, normally she'd never spy on another hero but her woman's intuition told her she needed Hotaru's help on this mission. Kim hid herself expertly while her partner Ron tried to follow suit. Hotaru stood facing Ashley "How do you want me to help you practice your spells Ashley?"

"Use Sylveon" Ashley advised her "I don't want to harm you so if you can use your ribbons to block my spells before they hit you that can help."

"Alright then!" Hotaru told her friend reaching for her Rototrix "Here we go!"

She turned the Rototrix to Slyveon and pressed it down. White light filtered around Hotaru as she lost her clothes then she sprouted White fur all around her body, sprouts pink hair with Sylveon's pink ears filled with a blue color inside the ears, she gain all of Sylveon's ribbons with two wrapping around her head with a bowtie attaching to her head, the ribbons are blue and pink at the end, she also gains another two ribbons attached in a bowtie around her neck, grows a pink Sylveon tail, along with pink hands and pink feet. When the transformation ended Hotaru was "Sylveon!" Seeing Hotaru's transformation caused Ron to nosebleed muttering silently "Couldn't that transformation give her clothes? She's naked underneath all that fur but you can tell she's still a human girl!"

Kim didn't say anything but felt satisfied that she had seen this, it confirmed what she suspected: Hotaru was her ally in this not an enemy, which was a good thing.

Ashley smiled seeing her friend "Get ready to block my spells Hotaru, afterwards I need you to tell me if they're stronger or not."

"Alright give me all you got!" Hotaru told her friend raising her ribbons "No spell will get past my defenses!"

"Very well" Ashley told her building up her magical energies "Here we go!"

She calmly looks at Hotaru feeling proud to have her as a friend. She begins to build up her magic preparing herself then sent her Blizzard Winds spell. Hotaru saw the spell coming surprised Ashley didn't have to shout out the spells name. Still she was able to use her ribbons to shield herself at every front angle the spell came at her from. With the exception of her ribbons freezing cold she was fine. She shook her ribbons dry and waits for more. She watches as Ashley built up an electric charge and sent it at her. She raised a ribbon and deflected it with ease. While she didn't mean to she had deflected it back towards Ron whom took the spell instead and collapsed.

Hotaru and Ashley watches as Kim walked out.

"Oh great..." Ashley muttered looking at Hotaru "Your secret might be exposed."

Hotaru blinked looking at Kim "That maybe...Although how much did they see?"

"We saw the whole thing" Kim told her "Your transformation and the beginning of Ashley's practice."

Ashley raced to heal Ron as Hotaru apologized to the boy "Sorry!"

Ron grunts "That was real lightning Kim, real electricity!"

Kim ignored him as she approached Hotaru reaching out her hand "Were you also that dog girl that was in the factory last night?"

Hotaru looked at her nodding "Yes, that was another one of my transformations...Why do you ask?"

Kim answered giving out her secret to Hotaru and Ashley "You and Ashley only know that I'm a cheer leader and that part is true. But what word didn't get to you is I'm a secret agent spy that has experience in saving the world. Those two that you saw get away, I normally deal with."

Hotaru knew where this was going "Oh!"

Kim reached her hand to Hotaru "We need to chat and discuss things. I can't help but feel as if we need to team up and work together...I do not know what Shego and Dr. Drakken stole but I could also tell you didn't like it."

"I didn't" Hotaru admitted "They stole five Shadow Pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon?" Ron and Kim asked.

Ashley proceeded to speak "Hotaru has fought against the ones that create them known as Cipher. Apparently Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon whose hearts are emerged in darkness and literally brainwashed to do evil things. They will attack and injure people even kill them if ordered without a second thought."

Ron blinked shivering "And those two stole five Shadow Pokemon?"

Hotaru nodded "So I've overheard. Can't confirm though."

"And as always" Ashley told Hotaru "You're going in blind we don't know which Shadow Pokemon they stole or how powerful they are."

Hotaru focused in her ribbons and they both seemed to form a fist "This may seem bad Ashley, but I refuse to let Shego and Dr. Drakken use the Shadow Pokemon to their advantage. Kim's onto something here, she will be out matched by the five Shadow Pokemon if she attempted to fight her villains when she finds them. No doubtingly the Shadow Pokemon will not think twice and not kill her and Ron if given the chance."

"Only you can fight them off?" Ron asked.

Hotaru nodded "Thanks to the Rototrix, I can. My mission is to not only find and purify these Shadow Pokemon, but to defeat Cipher."

"So why all the practice?" Kim asked Ashley.

Ashley answered "A former employee of Cipher now turned friend of ours got petrified, I've spent two nearly restless nights trying to undo it but nothing seems to work so far making me doubt my magical abilities."

"If it makes you feel better" Hotaru told her friend "Your magic is stronger."

Kim smiled "Mind if I help you Ashley?"

"You'll help me?"

"Of course" Kim told her then she eyed Hotaru extending her hand towards her "Shall we team up to stop Shego and Dr. Drakken."

Hotaru had made her decision clear as day, she still needed payback to what Dr. Drakken did to her "You don't have to ask me a third time Kim Possible. Oh I need the payback. Dr. Drakken taunted me when he stuck his tongue out at me when getting away, and I don't take too kindly to that."

Ashley began dialing up Darnel's number "Hotaru...I'm calling Darnel. He'll need to be briefed too."

"Good idea" Hotaru said as she shook hands with Kim Possible "For this alliance everyone is going to be needed."

"Plus we must expect Cipher knows about the theft by now" Ron admitted.

"Oh I'm sure they do" Hotaru admitted "Which if they are then it's a sure thing we could expect to see a certain Succubus Naga Queen trying to find their location too which would mean we might run into her...And she's a threat."

Ashley began making the call. When she got Darnel's response that he was coming to the location Ashley turned to Kim and Hotaru "While we're waiting for Darnel let's get into my practice."

"You got it!" both Kim and Hotaru said.

The group didn't see Ardos filming this from his hidden apartment gripping his hands. Kim Possible and Hotaru were teaming up and he had to admit it was for good reason. For now he'd obey his brother and stay out of this mess but he wouldn't tolerate anyone else stealing a Shadow Pokemon from them. At least not anyone evil. He would send this to his brother Erdos and Queen Venomica to inform them about this team up which the two had guessed would happen.

"The stage is set Queen Venomica those two heroines are set to team up."

"Team up they ssshall Erdosss! But remember we sssecccretly move when my ssspiesss come back and move in sssilenccce."

"That we will."

**Too be continued**

** Hello guys and Happy early Thanksgiving to all. The first part of Mission Shadow Possible is over and set up. To those that have watched Kim Possible, let me know if the characters are in order, I've seen a few episodes of Kim Possible so let me know. Anyway next chapter is Episode 15: Mission Shadow Possible P2: _Kim Possible and Hotaru team up to figure out where Shengo and Dr. Drakken are hiding unaware Cipher is setting up a trap for both heroines and the thieves that stole five Shadow Pokemon._**


	15. Episode 15: Mission Shadow Possible P2

Episode 15: Mission Shadow Possible P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from ****Kim Possible.**

Kim Possible and and Hotaru still as Sylveon stood waiting for Ashley to use another spell. Hotaru's ribbons prepared to deflect the spell. Kim got ready to dodge mostly. Ron and Ruffus were the only ones out of the action. While Kim would be able to dodge successfully, Ron's dodging skills weren't impressive. Besides he had to be on look out duty for Darnel so he could see the group of four. Ron was excited at the possibility of working alongside another boy on this mission. The more help for the whole group the better the outcome, besides it sounded as if both Hotaru and Kim Possible his friend would be the ones to do the heavy lifting in battling against the villians.

"Get ready you two" Ashley told the two "Cause I'm about to unleash a new spell."

"I don't know about Kim Possible being ready but I am" Hotaru said with her ribbons spread waiting.

"Oh I'm ready too" Kim said with a smile then she addressed Ashley "Try to hit us with your best shot with your new spell!"

"Will do!" Ashley stated gathering in her magic into her hands.

Then she pushed out with her hands sending out a human version of Hyper Beam...Two of them!

"Those look dangerous" Kim told Hotaru.

"No kidding" Hotaru said nervously.

As the two hyper beams were shot over at the two girls at a very frightening speed Kim gave Hotaru a smile as she addressed Ashley "Ashley, a good spellcaster doesn't just attack but he or she has to defend him or herself too...So in order to help train you, Hotaru and I have to go onto the attack."

Ashley gulped understanding "Alright."

Hotaru watches the two Hyper Beams come at her turning to Kim Possible "It's gonna take all I have to block this, while I'm doing so get ready for your counter attack."

"Right!" Kim said.

Kim jumped right behind Hotaru swiftly as Hotaru faced the two Hyper Beam spells coming at her. They were still moving at lightning fast speeds but Hotaru raised her ribbons then swung both sets of ribbons. The ribbons struck the attack just mere inches from impact and it certainly did take everything Hotaru had to deflect the spell. Just moving her ribbons to do it took a lot out of her but eventually she managed to move her ribbons to the side deflecting the attack which was deflected to the ground to where Hotaru had deflected them too creating two big holes in it. Hotaru took notice of how big the craters were and a bit tired out from deflecting that spell, the spell was fast and just looking at the craters the spell created made Hotaru sweat that spell could do nasty damage due to how fast it moved and it's destructive fire power. Hotaru looks at her friend amazed "Where did you learn a double human version of Hyper Beam?"

Ashley blushes "I found it in one of my mom's books last night. She noted it can only be done with one hand but it seems I found a way for both hands to use...What do you think of the spell?"

"One word" Ron answered for Hotaru "Well three words, Fast and Destructive!"

Hotaru agreed as Kim took this opportunity to come at Ashley using Hotaru's shoulders as a spring board and came at Ashley with a flying kick. Ashley tries to defend herself but wasn't able to successfully taking the kick to her chest sending her onto her butt. Kim reached out to help Ashley up "You didn't defend yourself from me?"

"Even if she could..." Hotaru told Kim "She couldn't successfully with that spell."'

"Why not?" Ron asked Hotaru.

Hotaru blushes "Call it an experience that even I've done in my practices when Darnel is helping me."

Ashley blushes recalling that he did help her once "One of your forms know Hyper Beam?"

"Well he taught me how to use it in all forms" Hotaru sweat dropped " Hyper Beam is a highly destructive and highly damaging Pokemon attack, but it's an attack that after usage forces the user to recharge or not be able to move so it's a move I wouldn't attempt to use freely at least not too often."

"And seeing that Ashley made two human versions of Hyper Beam, means that she wouldn't have been able to dodge successfully even if she wanted to" Darnel said walking into view.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

"Darnel!" Ashley and Hotaru shout seeing there friend.

Darnel was looking at the damage Ashley's spell done quite impressed with the blond girl's efforts.

"So," Ron said "Your Darnel?"

"You bet" Darnel said "So what's going on other than this practice for Ashley?"

Kim whispered to Hotaru "Want me to answer him while you continue to help Ashley."

"Sure!"

Hotaru leaps forward to help Ashley more "That double Hyper Beam gave even me trouble in deflecting it but I managed to...Perhaps we can work more on your defensive abilities. Kim's right after all, one must not only be good in offense but also defense as well."

"Alright!" Ashley agreed.

Kim then turned to Darnel explaining the situation "Well Hotaru and I have decided we're teaming up to take on Doctor Drakken whom stole five Shadow Pokemon."

"I see" Darnel said.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you and Ashley help your friend Hotaru out and I help Kim out so we're all teaming up."

"Sounds great!" Darnel admitted "It won't be the first time Hotaru has teamed up with another hero, and something tells me this time won't be her last ether."

Ashley ducks Hotaru's ribbons and weaves in and out as Hotaru had tried to capture her with her ribbons in her attempts to help her friend master her magical powers. Ashley was successful in dodging three ribbon strikes but not a fourth which wrapped around her feet and tripped Ashley onto her back causing the blond to hit her back on the ground "ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"I will be" Ashley muttered "I just feel too hard on my back, please give me a moment to get up."

Hotaru sighed "Cipher and Queen Venomica won't let anyone recover so you'll have to learn how to get yourself out of this situation."

Ashley agreed "Fine."

She tries to kick her way free out of Hotaru's ribbon that entangled her feet but to no avail. Hotaru at the same time prepared a Moon Blast not wanting to harm her friend but she wanted to help Ashley more out in not only in her magical skills but avoiding attacks as well. Hotaru realized that Ashley could still be on Queen Venomica's menu or a target of Cipher so she wanted to help Ashley out in this way too. Ashley tries to break free feeling Hotaru build up her Moonblast "Oh this is gonna hurt!"

"That is if you can't break free and block my attack!" Hotaru warned her.

Ashley grunts trying to free her captured legs still but eventually opens her hands and grabbed onto the ribbons and let loose a stream of electricity which somehow sent an electrical current through the ribbons, the current nearly went towards Hotaru's body to shock her but she felt the current like a small static electricity shock and her ribbons threw Ashley away. Ashley screams a bit as Hotaru unleashed her Moonblast attack at her while her friend was in mid-air. Ashley focuses a spell and casts a green barrier that protected her from the blast. Then landed on the ground unharmed "I did it!"

"That you did" Hotaru said.

Ashley's practice was going to continue.

In an abandoned building, Dr. Drakken and Shego were preparing to see what Shadow Pokemon they stole. Shego sighed unhappy about her partner whom she often was helping out the most. She still didn't exactly see his plan. Perhaps it was because he never fully explained it to her. With her arms crossed she asks him "Remind me again why we stole five random things from that building we blew up."

Dr. Drakken answered "Because these Shadow Creatures, will be Possible's demise. I'm tired of you constantly losing to her."

"Me losing to her! Whose the one that comes up with random plans that fail in the end?"

Dr. Drakken ignored her for little bit "It's not my fault, your the one that has to deal with her so she can't stop my plans! Besides onto my new plan, Kim Possible wouldn't ever be able to defeat five Shadow creatures er Shadow Pokemon all at once now Shego! Plus after we've studied how these Shadow Pokemon are created I'll build a device that'll turn everyone into mindless slaves just like Shadow Pokemon with that same technology that made the Shadow Pokemon into this. Imagine, even Kim Possible could be kneeling at our feet, I can finally be the King of the World with no one being able to stop us!"

Shego blinks her partner did have a point and she grinned at the image of a enslaved Kim Possible at her feet, however Shego saw one other point "You might be onto something Dr. Drakken, however it's sounding as if you have forgotten about that Dog Girl that I had to fight briefly. If it wasn't for you setting those bombs there's no telling if she would have foiled your plan right there as she was matching me blow for blow."

Dr. Drakken waved this off "Oh, don't get yourself worried for nothing now Shego! That girl has her own foes to deal with so she may have to worry about them more than you and me. Besides that dog girl doesn't have resources to even get to us unlike Kim Possible!"

Shego sighed leave it to him to not take another hero possible, Kim Possible she could take on especially when they had stolen five Shadow Pokemon and will use them on her. However she remembered how the dog girl looked up at them as they flew off in the helicopter, it was a look that told them she won't let them get away, she'd hunt them down. Shego finally brings it up "All I'm saying Dr. Drakken is don't under estimate that dog girl. Kim Possible might not be able to handle me and five Shadow Pokemon but with that dog girl at her side, she might be able to hold them off and be able to beat the Shadow Pokemon."

"Your fears are starting to get on my nerves Shego, you are supposed to be fearless!"

"I'm not afraid to take her on!" Shego shouted at him "It's just that I'm keeping my mind opened to a possible encounter with that heroine too. Those that ignore one thing are doomed to face off against that thing!"

"You can keep that in mind as I look into what Shadow Pokemon we stole" Dr. Drakken said looking at the five Pokeballs.

He and Shego prepare to open the ball to see what Shadow Pokemon they received with two of Queen Venomica's subjects now overseeing these two as a third would go off to inform his queen and Erdos about this.

At Cipher's main base Erdos and Queen Venomica were indeed waiting for her subjects to get into touch with them. Cipher Soldiers were in full camouflage military armor standing waiting to board transport planes ready to secretly go off to the area the thieves were spotted in. While Queen Venomica waited for her subjects calmly Erdos turned to Cipher Soldiers to explain to them their mission "Two thieves destroyed our factory last night, the same one Hotarumon 14 broke in to sabotage it. Your mission once Queen Venomica's subjects get to her is to head to the secret hideout of the thieves and wait in the cover of darkness or when you see Hotarumon 14 enter it. Then lay a siege on the location and capture both heroines, the thieves and recover the stolen Shadow Pokemon. No retreating allowed until we at least recover the stolen Shadow Pokemon is that clear?!"

"Yes sir!" was the response.

Erdos turned to Miror B "Miror B will lead that surprise attack when it is time and will be with you as you wait to lay siege to that place the thieves are in."

Miror B agreed "Leave it to me Erdos!"

Miror B with the Cipher Soldiers wait as Erdos turned to Queen Venomica "We better hope to get those Shadow Pokemon back, otherwise Master Greevil will be upset at his own son."

"There was nothing you could have done Erdosss, none could have predicted those two thieves to do what they did" Queen Venomica assured him "As to reccceive the stolen Ssshadow Pokemon, there isss a high posssibility that we can but if Hotarumon 14 isss with them, unlesss one or two of the stolen Ssshadow Pokemon are a Sssteel or Poissson Type, providing ssshe usssesss Sssylveon then she might be able to purify the Ssshadow Pokemon."

"Which is why capturing Hotarumon 14 alive is more crucial then ever" Erdos told Queen Venomica "So she can witness Cipher getting the Shadow Pokemon back before you devour her."

"Devour Hotarumon 14 firssst will be a priority, but I'll do it ssslowly and give her maximum pain before swallowing her whole dead."

The third subject of Queen Venomica arrived saluting and he was a male Naga Demon "My Queen, we've located the thievesss."

"Good" Queen Venomica said "Were they whom I thought they were?"

"Indeed ma'am!" the naga male explained "It is Shego and Dr. Drakken! They stole five Shadow Pokemon which as of now we aren't sure which ones they are but I've come to report what we know already."

"Deliver what you know" Queen Venomica ordered him.

"Of course your majesty," the male said bowing to her "We know the reason why they stolen the five Shadow Pokemon was for them to stop Kim Possible from beating them. Apparently Dr. Drakken is building a device to handle the Shadow Pokemon's process so that they can apply it to that device for it to be used on all of humanity to make them all slaves."

Erdos stroked his chin muttering "Now why haven't Cipher thought of that? That would have helped three years ago during that whole thing against Wes...Oh I know because it couldn't be done! Master Greevil tried that was one of Loveria's first ever assignments when she was a regular Cipher member and not a Admin at that time. She tried to apply it to twenty people and failed. Apparently humans have stronger hearts than Pokemon. Plus she concluded brainwashing them is better than making Shadow humans as Master Greevil called it."

"I'm inclined to agree" Queen Venomica muttered embarrassed at what Count Drakken's plan was "If even CCCipher couldn't do it to people then what hopes does he have. Well that man is a bit smarter than Loveria so maybe he could do it but still why do you think people sell their souls to demons for saving another person's life? It's because humans hearts can't be closed to darkness unless their soul is offered."

"But what would happen if he manages to succeed where we fail?" Miror B asked.

"Then I'd like to capture him and force him to explain how he did it" Erdos muttered "Before executing him for stealing five Shadow Pokemon."

"Regardless" Queen Venomica said "We'll get to our plan."

"Indeed" Erdos said "Every Cipher member onto the planes."

Queen Venominca nodded "It's time to play the waiting game." she looks at her subject "Take us to where the theivesss are."

"Yes ma'am!"

Cipher soldiers boarded the transport planes with Erdos and Queen Venomica entering last determined to take back what was stolen from them.

Later on in the afternoon, Ashley and Kim Possible had to undergo their cheer leading competition. Which lasted for hours. While waiting for Ashley and Kim's cheer leading teams to start their routines, Hotaru was with Darnel plotting what they needed to do. Ron was with them to try to add anything.

"Now Hotaru, I'm not exactly sure what Dr. Drakken is up to with the Shadow Pokemon but it can't be for Kim's benefit so once again even though you and Kim are teaming up it looks like you'll be taking on the harder opponents."

"Hey!" Ron interrupted "Shego isn't easy for Kim to beat ether."

"Trust me Ron" Darnel told him "She's gonna be easier to Kim to beat than Hotaru has at battling five Shadow Pokemon whom we don't know are going to be."

Hotaru agreed "No kidding, this maybe more than Sylveon can handle even with four ribbons waiting to protect me from my foes. Something stronger is gonna be needed, almost like a legendary Pokemon."

"Summon Latias and Latios!" Ron suggested to Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed "Latias and Latios are indeed legendaries, but for this fight considering what's at stake I'd rather not. Besides" she adjusts her Rototrix "Perhaps my Rototrix has a transformation left that I can use."

Darnel nodded "You have most of your transformation unlocked, you only need to find your Water Type transformation, your Psychic type, then your Rock and Ice Type. Plus depending on where they are located the location itself might need one of the new transformations."

"You left out the Normal Type" Hotaru admitted to Darnel "But point is taken."

"These Shadow Pokemon can't be that bad" Ron told Hotaru "Could they?"

"Where I couldn't tell exactly what Shadow Pokemon, Shego and Dr. Drakken stole, I suspect they will be VERY strong because I could sense these five stolen shadow Pokemon weren't on the same league as the ones I've fought before. Plus where I've fought three Shadow Pokemon, five is gonna tire even me out."

Darnel nodded "Plus, we have to expect Cipher too."

"Why should we expect your enemies?" Ron asked "They have nothing to gain from this."

"They have everything to gain" Darnel answered "For if they catch Hotaru and Kim off guard, they will take their stolen Shadow Pokemon back. That's what they are most likely aiming for, getting their Shadow Pokemon back. Plus...I don't suppose Hotaru has told you that there is one being among Cipher that loves to eat girls."

Ron blinked "I think she left that part out."

Hotaru found her knees shaking in fear as she grits her teeth "It's not like I forgotten to tell you or Kim it but Darnel is right! Plus I've fought against her too many times and almost always got the business end of her mouth. Ether getting bitten by her or in one situation accidentally jumping into her mouth trying to avoid an attack."

"What is her name?" Ron asked seeing how Hotaru's normal legs were shaking in a bit of fear.

"Queen Venomica" Hotaru answered "The Succubus Naga Queen, and Darnel's right if Kim and I are caught off guard by Cipher, Queen Venomica's bound to be fighting alongside Cipher on this and getting caught off guard by her is a FATAL mistake one that leads to a quick death and being eaten by her."

Ron decided it was best not to talk further, getting eaten by a Succubus Naga Queen didn't sound fun for anyone. The competition goes on until the last team Kim's team went last. After the competition, Kim was with Ron and Hotaru whom had her friends along. Kim brought out her messaging device "Kim, here, Wade, do you copy?"

Hotaru looked at Kim amazed she had some sort of communication device.

Wade whom seemed to be black boy answered "I'm reading you loud and clear Kim, uh, who are you new friends?"

Kim pulled Hotaru forward gently "This is Hotaru Hatsumi. She's the local heroine around these parts. Ron and I ran into her earlier."

"Wow, a new recruit to the spying business" Wade said.

Hotaru blushes red "Uh, not exactly entering the spying business...I have so much to work with, like kicking Cipher butt-"

"Or them kicking your butt" Ashley reminded Hotaru as it wasn't always Hotaru kicking Cipher's butt.

Hotaru blushes redder "Don't have to remind me that they can kick my butt too if I'm not careful" then she addressed the boy "And then having to not only beat the Shadow Pokemon Cipher sends out but purify them. That takes a lot out of me."

"Okay so you aren't into the spying business of things" Wade told Hotaru "But at the same time it's a pleasure to meeting a new heroine outside of Kim. Oh and Kim she may have super powers."

"I do" Hotaru said lifting up her Rototrix "inside this."

Kim then asked him "Did you pick up on anything?"

"Now that you've asked, we have! Shego was just spotted at a observatory."

"Why there?" Hotaru inquired.

"Not exactly sure but she and Dr. Drakken made off with a huge telescope."

Hotaru tries to rack her brain on this information "So Dr. Drakken stole five Shadow Pokemon whom we don't know which ones were stolen, then steals a telescope, what for?"

"That's what we have to find out" Kim told Hotaru "Wade do you know where they are hiding at?"

"We haven't fully located the hideout just yet, but we have a strong suspicion on where" Wade said giving Kim the coordinates.

Kim then muttered "Looks like it maybe underwater from what you've sent me."

"Or hidden in the shadows" Hotaru admitted seeing a few dark areas on the map.

Kim turned to her "There's only one way to find out, boat trip!"

Hotaru agreed "Right, and Kim we need to watch our backs. Shego and Dr. Drakken are the ones we are going to attack but we have to look out for Cipher, no doubtingly that they'd want to receive their stolen Shadow Pokemon."

"They only have soldiers right?"

"Let's hope so" Hotaru said "If that's so, Ashley, and Darnel can handle the soldiers."

"If they can then maybe Ron can as well" Kim suggested.

"But the soldiers aren't the only worry I have" Hotaru admitted "Queen Venomica is whom we should be watching out for."

Kim let Wade send her a file on Queen Venomica and she admitted to Hotaru after reading Queen Venomica's favorite food were teenage human girls "Yeah... She looks like someone whom will eat you if you lower your guard."

Hotaru nodded "She's not an easy being to beat. She's on Cipher's side so if we go up against Cipher we need to expect her too. And let me be clear about this Kim, avoid her fangs at all cost...Well avoid her body at all cost but certainly avoid her fangs the most. If she gets one bite onto you, you'll die unless treated by my Rototrix and even for me her bite is nearly fatal."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With this the group head off towards the enemy

**Commercial break**

**Back to Show**

Kim Possible was on a boat alongside Ron, Hotaru, and Hotaru's friends Ashley and Darnel. On the boat Kim had a backpack on equipped with her usual gadgets plus one other gadget, an odd looking locket. Hotaru was confused onto what the gadget did but Wade explained "That locket is filled with a sticky glue. All you'd have to do is point it at something and it'll shoot that glue to whatever you want. I might be effective on Queen Venominca is your catching my drift Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded "It could effect Queen Venominca but she's massive and you'd need lots of glue to slow her down or even stop her."

"Did I mention it can be used multiple times?" Wade asked.

"Until now that you just did no" Ashley answered him.

"And there's another surprise gadget for Kim" Wade suggested.

Kim checked the bag again and saw what appeared to be a handle "What's the deal with the handle Wade?"

Wade answered "Press the button"

Kim pressed the button and the handle now emited small dagger blade with Wade explaining "This gadget is filled with angel like energy,"

"A gadget that Queen Venominca wouldn't like to take" Hotaru said catching on "Wish I could have that...That would make fighting Queen Venominca easier."

"You sort of do" Darnel told Hotaru "Sylveon."

Hotaru blinked "Sylveon?"

"Yeah" Darnel said to her "In that form while you are weak to poison and venom can be considered poison, you are what demons hate fairies, why? Because most are considered good fairies which can be connected to the angels and even God himself."

"He's right!" Wade said.

"Alright then" Kim said accepting the new gadgets "We're almost at that area. Hotaru, got an idea on who you're gonna use?"

Hotaru reached for her Rototrix "Sensing we're on the water at sea, I do,"

She turned it on and turned it trying to see if she had a water Type which she did coming up as a big four legged dog creature "And here I go!"

She slapped the Rototrix down, and immediately lost all of her clothes as white light filled around her. Ron nose bleeds again "Why does she become naked all the time?"

"Pokemon don't wear clothes" Ashley muttered.

Hotaru's transformation continued she gained Light blue fur around most of her body, with white diamonds all around it. The lower part of her head, chest, and stomach area are also white, has red eyes, cerulean blue crest like quans on her forhead resembling a crown, which attached to it is her purple mane which almost seemed to become her new hair. She also has two white streamer tails. When the transformation ended Hotaru was "Suicune!"

Hotaru now stood ready for the mission feeling incredibly powerful in this transformation like it was one of her best ones, possibly even stronger than her usage of Sylveon.

Now both boys Darnel and Ron were nose bleeding as Hotaru now looked incredibly hot as she found herself sometimes on all fours as they waited. She looked around "Ready now Kim, let's take these enemies out."

She then looked at both Darnel and Ron "Guys? What's the nose bleed for?"

Ashley sighed "Oh you know Hotaru, boys will be boys..."

"Not only that...But your sexy in that form!" Darnel complimented Hotaru

"Yeah that mane of yours!" Ron added on "And the colors..."

Kim sighed "Oh you two...Stop looking at her chest and lower regions."

Hotaru blushes redder and covered herself with her arms one covering her breasts and the other doing it's best to cover her womanhood area "Yeah boys! I may have fur over them but don't stare at them! Darnel it's not worse than my breasts and lower regions exposed as Sylveon whom also has white fur."

"Sorry!" Darnel said quickly to Hotaru.

Hotaru looked deep and prepared to jump out of the boat with Kim watching her "What is it Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked deep in the darkness her dog ears picking up the sounds of the transportation jets coming closer, not even Kim was able to pick up that sound as the jets were trying to make it appear as if they were approaching it silently. Hotaru perked up her ears more listening and then saw two or three jets landing silently in the darkness, she saw Cipher's logo on them "Looks like I was right! Cipher is aware of the theft and is here at the same area."

"Great" Kim muttered "So much for the bust in approach from the sea."

She then looked at the information "But if we go under the sea, we can enter the hideout."

Hotaru nodded having the feeling Queen Venominca was wanting it "Then we're falling into her trap."

"Shego's trap and Dr. Drakken's trap?" Ron asked.

"No" Hotaru warned "Queen Venomica's trap. She knows that I will do what I can to purify the five Shadow Pokemon those two have...So she's counting on us to enter the building and engage Shego and Dr. Drakken so that in that chaos Cipher can storm in and capture both heroes and villains alike."

"Are you sure that's the case?" Ron asked.

Hotaru glared at him with seriousness in her eyes "I'm positive. In fact what you, Ashley, Kim and Darnel can't see is their transport planes hidden in the darkness, now Cipher soldiers aren't out yet but they are inside the planes waiting, and let me ask you why would they be waiting knowing they have the thieves surrounded?"

Kim agreed now fetching a binoculars and then looked to see in the direction Hotaru was. She then saw the same thing as she admitted to Hotaru "She's right Ron, Cipher has Shego and Dr. Drakken surrounded on all ends. Good eyes Hotaru."

Hotaru grinned at Kim "Don't you mean good ears too? It was my ears that alerted me to the sound of the jets. I just had to look further to see if my suspicions were correct."

Ron gulped nervously "Okay, so it's apparent that we are in a hard predicament. Do we fall for her trap knowing it'll be an uphill battle, or do we back off?"

Hotaru grunts "I will never back off from something, besides Shego and Dr. Drakken might be expecting us."

"And be ready for a trap as well" Kim muttered knowing her villains are too well.

Hotaru got an idea "Ashley and Darnel, stay in the boat! I can't have Queen Venominca getting to you two. Ashley do you have any spell that can delay Cipher from moving quickly?"

"Yes," Ashley admitted "But my spell won't work when they are inside the planes."

Hotaru turned to Kim "Get a bit closer to the location just so Ashley can prepare her spell and cast it so that she can delay Cipher from storming in, the longer we delay Cipher the sooner we can stop Dr. Drakken and Shego. We don't want to be caught fighting a two way battle, certainly not with five Shadow Pokemon, Shego and Dr. Drakken on one end, with Cipher Soldiers and Queen Venomica on the other end."

Kim agreed immediately "Good idea we won't last long if we have to fight a two way battle, the longer we can delay them the better our chances are in getting away. I have a feeling Queen Venominca wants all the girls in her belly."

Hotaru nodded "Sadly so."

The group pulls up more slowly towards the location but still out of view of Cipher Soldiers. Hotaru leaps out landing on the water even amazingly standing on it easily causing Ron to mutter with a bit of jealousy "Lucky, being able to stand on water."

"Well" Darnel told him "Hotaru's a Water Type Pokemon so it would make sense she can stand on water. Not only that Suicune is considered a legendary Pokemon."

Hotaru turned to Ashley "Can you see Cipher?"

"Now I can" Ashley confirmed "I'll need time to build up the spell too as it'll have to be massive."

"Then please start building it up now!" Kim ordered Ashley for Hotaru "We need to get in there without Cipher interfering."

"Right" Ashley said.

While Ashley was building the spell up Hotaru was still standing looking at Kim "Shall we get inside the hideout taking the underwater route?"

"We shall" Kim said grabbing a diving mask and diving gear with Ron doing the same.

"Grab onto me then" Hotaru told the two getting onto all fours

Kim and Ron grab onto Hotaru's back and Hotaru dove deep into the water into the direction of the hideout.

Inside it Dr. Drakken and Shego were hard at work, for once completely oblvious to Cipher whom were preparing an attack at Queen Venominca's command. Outside Queen Venominca might not have seen Hotaru but through her snake like tongue which smelled her, the Succubus Naga Queen knew Hotaru was around. She flicks her snake tongue detecting Kim's presence too as well as a faint smell from Ashley. She turned to Erdos "Get ready to move...Hotarumon 14 is here, taking another route...But be prepared for anything, sssomething tellsss me ssshe sssaw usss sssomehow."

"On it" Erdos told her.

He dials into the other Cipher jets "Get ready to move out on Queen Venomica's commands at any moment."

Queen Venominca grinned evilly "The fight beginsss ssshortly!"

With this the stage was set for the next fight. Can Hotaru and Kim defeat Dr. Drakken and Shego along with the five stolen Shadow Pokemon or will they be forced to fight both enemies at one time? **Too be continued.**

** End of chapter. This chapter is over but the action is setting up. Anyway next chapter is Episode 16: Mission Shadow Possible P3: **_**Kim and Hotaru **__**confront Shego and Dr. Drakken but when Hotaru's prevention plan doesn't work as they hoped, can the two heroes make it out alive?**_


	16. Episode 16: Mission Shadow Possible P3

Episode 16: Mission Shadow Possible P3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****. ****I also don't own any of the special guest stars I am using from ****Kim Possible.**

Ashley and Darnel were staying on board their boat safely outside of sensor range of where Shego and Dr. Drakken were hiding. Ashley was still building up her magic to deal with Cipher whom were waiting for their moment to strike. She didn't want to fail Hotaru. She needed to her part. She turned to Darnel "Are they still inside their planes?"

Darnel had been given Kim's binoculars so that he could help Ashley specifically for sighting the enemy "So far as I can tell you, yes. How much longer do you need?"

"A few more minutes!" Ashley told him.

"I'll keep an eye on them then" Darnel told her in a promising tone.

Ashley kept on drawing in more magical power determined to help Hotaru out. She had to do her part, NO WAY on her part would she be wanting her friend to fight a two way battle not with Cipher on one end of her path with Queen Venomica on their side fighting against Shego and Dr. Drakken on the other path. Two way battles usually never ended up in anyone's favor especially when one was in the middle of that two way battle. Unknown to them one of Queen Venomica's spies hiding in the sea was watching them. It grinned evilly knowing the Succubus Naga Queen was totally predicting the heroine's every move. It would slither off to inform it's queen of what it saw.

Under the sea, Kim Possible and her ally Ron Stoppable were holding onto Hotaru's shoulders while still in their diving gear. Hotaru whom wasn't the best swimmer despite being a good gymnast found it easy as Suicune to swim in the water. Honestly with the way she was swimming as Suicune, she felt as if she was literally flying under the water. Plus being a Water Type meant she didn't need to surface for air. Hotaru kept on swimming till she saw an opening to the hideout. Actually Kim spotted it first "It's right on top of us Hotaru! One more burst and we'll be there!"

"Good" Hotaru breathed out "Hold on real tight though I'm about to explode with my speed under water!"

Ron was looking over his shoulder expecting a shark to be chasing them and he would be proven right "Hotaru! Behind us!"

Hotaru heard his sense of worry and looked to the left seeing a mechanical shark coming at them with max speed "Hold on real tight you two! I'm about to see if it wants a taste out of my flesh or if it wants to play tag!"

"I doubt it wants to play tag" Ron muttered holding harder onto Hotaru's shoulders with Kim doing the same.

Hotaru smirks "Then you're saying it wants a bite out of me? Well fat chance that'll happen!"

Hotaru's two allies grab onto her shoulders and she swam faster startling the mechanical shark, however it still went after her. Despite it's massive speed Hotaru managed to outrun it underwater or in that case out swim it with ease and up the sea she went bursting through the door. Kim jumps and Ron jump off of Hotaru with Kim expertly landing on her two feet while Ron fell right onto his butt due to mistiming his jump with an off! Then both Kim and Hotaru both fell onto the hole covering it up wanting to make sure the mechanical shark avoided finding them.

"Well we're in the hideout" Kim muttered looking around at the darkness.

"And if I may suggest it," Ron muttered "I think we're in the basement"

"Then let's not wait any longer" Kim told her partner "Hotaru and I need to stop Dr. Drakken."

Hotaru agreed standing up "Right Kim! Let's find a way up this darkness!"

"I know what to do" Ron told the two girls "Hotaru, being a dog you must have a good sense of smell! Smell your way towards them."

Hotaru shot him a just because I'm a dog girl doesn't mean you get to order me around look but she sighed "I'll let that slide for once and okay then."

She began smelling the ground and easily picked up the scent "I've found their sent, follow me!"

While the trio was beginning to walk up Ruffus adjusted his eyes a bit thinking he saw a dark shadow belonging to some being. The naked mole rat did make something out, but due to the darkness he couldn't really see what it was, and if he would have been able to he would've have tried to get the trio's attention as it actually saw the second member of Queen Venomica's spies sent to spy on both Shego and Dr. Drakken and the on the heroines. Once the trio were away the spy muttered to himself "I'm lucky that it'sss dark down here...That naked mole rat was onto me...Better inform the queen that Hotaru has done exactly what ssshe predicted by taking an alternate entranccce."

It turned to leave grinning while slithering away to inform his queen.

***Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Back on the shoreline, Erdos was growing a bit impatient at the stake out. Sure Cipher was in position but he wasn't too sure why they weren't attacking just yet. He was certain Hotaru was already inside it. Still he watches the Succubus Naga Queen as this plan was totally her plan so he'd let her have command for the day. He grunts causing Queen Venominca to turn to him "Why ssso grumpy Erdosss?"

"Hotaru must be inside by now, why are we waiting again?"

Queen Venomica answered "Patienccce isssn't a demon thing ether Erdosss...But it helpsss at timesss...You sssee I have two ssspies hidden around here. Now we're waiting for my ssspiesss to approach me and deliver what they've seen. Now it'sss not information I'm seeking from our targets Shego and Dr. Drakken but from Hotarumon 14."

"What about her?" Erdos asked.

"Call it deep preparing for our attack. Hasss it occurred to you that Hotaru could have ssseen our forces?"

Erdos started to pail "She has Lucario from and it could have spotted us."

"Which is why we need to think creatively...Let Hotarumon 14 think she's bypassing us then start the attack when she thinks she's outsmarted usss."

Erdos looks at Queen Venomica amazed she was thinking ahead. Queen Venomica gave him a smirk "How do you think I became Queen? Sure it usssually takes one to be born in royalty but for Demons sometimes that's true but other times one must PROVE themselves and take it for their own right. It takes the right mixture of power and brains to overcome onesss foesss."

Erdos now saw her point "Good point Queen Venomica."

"Indeed" She admitted then she saw her two spiesss "And here come my two spiesss. Had one secretly watching where Hotaru was coming from and the other carefully hidden deep underground the base where Shego and Dr. Drakken are hiding in."

Erdos gave her an understanding nod as she now addressed her two subjects "WELL? What do you have to report to me with? Good news I hope."

The two spies bow to their Queen with the first one the one that was spying on Ashley and Darnel speaking first "It'sss asss you predicccted my Queen. Our enemy Hotarumon 14 heard the jets in a new form we have never seen, a blue water type dog."

"Suicune" Erdos muttered interrupting knowing whom Hotaru had turned into "Legendary Dog of water...So that's her Water Type Transformation...Not a bad pick Professor Krane..."

The first spy continued his explanation to the Queen "From my angle, Hotarumon took a red head girl and a boy with her under the water leaving Hotaru's two allies in a boat planning to delay our attack on both of them...She knows what we are up to so she plans to have her friend... Ashley I think her name was...To unleash a spell that can delay us from getting to Hotaru."

"Clever of her to do so" Erdos muttered.

"But luckily Erdos I predicccted this moment "You take Hotaru's brains for granted, you think she's some newb super heroine and while that's true you under estimate her brains. When things look bad she'll come up with a strategy. That's the way things go with heroes they adapt. Those who fail to also adapt are doomed to fail. Plus her ally is none other than Kim Possible whom may not have super powers but she's highly skilled in her work and could be closer to Batman in the way ssshe fightsss with gadgetsss and has no sssuper powersss. Those that don't have sssuper powersss often have sssmart brains. I'm possstive Hotaru warned her ally about usss, so knowing brainy heroinesss like this Kim Possssible, it'sss a sure thing that ssshe maybe thinking of a way arround usss too."

Erdos nodded "Right then."

Now it was the second spy's turn to report what he saw "My Queen, I have seen Hotarumon 14 myssself and she's currently in the cavern system heading upward. Thy enemies Shego and Dr. Drakken mussst be thinking their mechanical ssshark trap worked becaussse they lack any security at all. Hotaru and her ally Kim Posssible as well as Kim's sidekick Ron Ssstoppable are going to reach them within minutes."

Queen Venomica grinned "As predicted! Everything's going to plan."

"Once we get out that girl Ashley will cast her spell, whatever it is she'll delay us!" Erdos told Queen Venomica.

The Succubus Naga Queen smirked "Indeed but luckily I have thought of this…"

She then reaches for a headset and gives out the command "Spring the trap. Attack Ashley and Darnel. Kill or knock out the boy, and capture the girl" Queen Venomica grinned as Erdos turned to her expecting her to want to eat Ashley too but she smirks "Oh I won't eat Assshley jussst yet... I'll be keeping her hossstage or prisssoner till the resultsss of this misssion. If Hotarumon 14 and Kim Posssible sddurvive our ambusssh then I'll go ssstraight into my new plan using Assshley..."

Erdos blinked "What is that plan?"

Venomica grinned "Can't tell you much but I will say this Hotarumon 14 will be a juicy meal to me once my plan sssetsss in. Oh and if we win Assshley will be devoured too."

"Alright then."

There was a response from Queen Venomica's soldiers only it sounded like a vampire's voice "It ssshall be done Queen Venomica!"

Queen Venomica smirks "Erdosss...Sssend a good amount of sssoldiersss out say about a convincing amount that makes Assshley believe we are about to attack, they will be our decccoysss."

"At once!"

Within minutes Erdos had selected about fifty soldiers to start to come out to surround the building. From where they thought they were safe Ashley saw them coming out "Great! It's time to give them my spell!"

"They are starting to come out now" Darnel admitted.

Ashley brought her arms forward and pushed them out "Sleep Powder Storm!"

A blue powder started to form around the base area where Cipher Soldiers were coming straight out. However just as this was happening the sea started to erupt everywhere as if a volcano had erupted. Ashely screams in surprise as Darnel takes a step backward seeing what was going on. When the activity ended the two were surrounded by both male and female nagas. Ashley looks around "Nuts..."

"Capture them!" a vampire's voice sounded.

Ashley hoped her spell could connect but in the meantime she and Darnel were going to have to fight these off "Hotaru...I've done my part but it looks like Queen Venomica expected this reaction from us..."

"That's right girl" the vampire said "Now you'll be taken to Queen Venomica alive!"

"SO SHE CAN EAT ME?!" Ashley shouted trying to sound brave when she was really scared in the inside sure Hotaru could show bravery in the face of this but this was harder to do for Ashley as this time she didn't have her friend to bail her out "FAT CHANCE ON THAT!"

"Such a fiery attitude" The vampire told Ashley descending towards her "I like that in a girl but unlike Hotaru I can see your losing the will to fight."

Ashley tried to cast a Thunder attack at him but he dodges then nearly grabbed her arm and almost did but she managed to smack him "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He smirks "How long can you prevail? Your delaying plan has failed...The Queen expected it and those soldiers you put to sleep to delay were just a decoy...Now you and your friend if you want to live must deal with me and the nagas."

Ashley grits her teeth "Hotaru...I tried...Hopefully you can get this done."

Inside the base, Hotaru and Kim lead the charge up where they managed to successfully get into range of Shego and Dr. Drakken. While getting closer Kim brought her finger to her lip as she whispered to Hotaru "Keep quiet in the darkness...If I know Dr. Drakken he's expecting me and Ron, so he'll have a trap. Once Ron and I've set the trap off...Descend immediately."

"Of course" Hotaru replied

Mostly Kim with Ron at her side burst into the room with Hotaru watching in the darkness skillfully.  
"Well, well, well," Dr. Drakken said turning to Kim Possible and Ron "If it isn't Kim Possible, I wish I can say we weren't expecting you but...We'd be lying! So you two are totally predictable!"

He pulls on a lever and before Kim or Ron could react two containing tubes shoot out capturing the two in them. Dr. Drakken smirked at this "You've fallen into my trap! There's little to no oxygen in there so you're on borrowed time."

"What are you up to Drakken?!" Kim demanded.

"Nothing much!" Dr. Drakken smirked feeling confident that he had finally won "But now Shego let's reveal the invention!"

"Yes, sir!"

The huge telescope that the evil duo had stolen was now reverted into a huge shadow ray gun "Behold Kim, the Shadow Enslave Device! You know those Shadow Monsters that keep appearing in Manassas, well I've discovered a way to unleash that horror upon humanity! Once completed I'll use it to make my own brand of Shadow Military humans and monsters! Then there will be nothing to save the world!"

Kim wasn't too worried at escaping, they still had Hotaru, whom was waiting for her part. Kim addressed her foes "Dr. Drakken...You may have caught me and Ron, but...Your plan is about to go up into flames!"

"Oh, and how do you suppose to stop me this time? Your oxygen will run out shortly!"

Kim just smiled "Because you're forgetting about someone! Now Hotaru!"

"What?!" Dr. Drakken demanded even Shego whom had some idea of whom this Hotaru was was caught offguard.

As if on cue, Hotaru burst through the darkness as if it were water then she sighted the casings and preformed Bubble Beam on the two tubes.

"What a lame attack!" Dr. Drakken taunted thinking of the bubble like beams to do nothing.

His face soon came to horror as the powerful bubbles slammed into the containing tube slowly shattering them. His face quickly faded more as Kim gave the tubes one mean punch to finish the job.

"NUTS!" Dr. Drakken shouted.

Hotaru now lands in the middle of her two allies "You two have Five Shadow Pokemon stolen! I'm hear to take them back."

"Oh, how would you know that?!" Dr. Drakken demanded "You're not that dog girl Shego nearly lost to!"

Shego gave him a glare but lets it slide, she had to admit that the other dog girl might have defeated her had she not retreated when she did. Kim answered for Hotaru "My new friend has multiple forms Dr. Drakken.

"Enough of this!" Dr. Drakken shouted "Shego! Throw out the Five Shadow Creatures and kick their butts!"

Shego held up five Pokeballs "With pleasure! You want to see what Shadow Pokemon we've stolen well here they are little Hotaru!"

Shego threw the five Pokeballs and one by one the five opened. Out of one came out a huge Steel snake Pokemon. Out of the second came gray four muscular armed Pokemon, of of the third came out a huge terrifying sea serpent, out of the fourth came a yellow Dragon, and out of the fifth came out a yellow dog.

Hotaru's Rototrix picked them up one by one "Hotaru! Those a Shadow Pokemon."

"I know that" Hotaru muttered "But which ones are they?"

The Rototrix answered pointing to the Steel snake first "That one is Steelix! The Steel Snake Pokemon and the evolved form of Onix, it is a Ground/Steel Type Pokemon and it's hardened metal makes it resistible to nearly any attack!"

It now analyses the four armed Pokemon "Machamp! The Super Power Pokemon! It's a Fighting Type Pokemon The evolved form of Machoke, one chop of it's mighty punches can level entire mountains!"

It would continue with the third "That one is Gyarados! The evolved form of Magikarp! A Water and Flying Type Pokemon, what was once a useless Pokemon like Magikarp now becomes a power furious serpent whom can level entire towns when it gets angry!"

The fourth Pokemon was "Dragonite, the evolved form of Dragonair! A Dragon/Flying Type Pokemon!"

And the final one was what alarmed the Rototrix "AND THAT LAST ONE IS RAIKOU! THE LEGENDARY DOG OF ELECTRIC! One of Suicune's brothers!"

Hotaru sweat dropped "So, I'm taking on a Steelix, a Machamp, a Gyarados, a Dragonite, and Raikou! Oh...This is so not good!"

"And if it makes you feel better, your at a mismatch against Raiko being a Water Type" the Rototrix commented quietly to Hotaru.

Hotaru then shouted at it "OH HOW IS THAT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

Hotaru now looks at the five Shadow Pokemon carefully and doing her best to remain calm. From what data she got from the Rototrix this battle against these five Shadow Pokemon wouldn't be that easy. Honestly she hoped the five Shadow Pokemon stolen were ones she could easily crush. She probably could handle Steelix, Machamp, Gyarados, and even Dragonite one on one, Raikou might be a challenge though but she was about to take them five against one. She looks at the five Shadow Pokemon putting up a brave smile "Well, you wanted to know what Shadow Pokemon they were and you get them...Well time for me to get to work..."

Hotaru prepared to fight against the five Shadow Pokemon, having the feeling she was going to need everything she had to pull off a win.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

"Well" Ron said to Kim looking at the five Shadow Pokemon "This was a bad idea."

"Can you take them on by yourself Hotaru?" Kim asked Hotaru.

Hotaru held the urge to want to run away, even though she was braver then Ashley and Darnel even she knew a highly possible suicide attack by facing the Five Shadow Pokemon, but at the same time she had to fight "I'm gonna have to."

"Alright then" Kim told her.

Dr. Drakken turned to Shego "We struck the jackpot! I'd wager that Dog Girl whom Kim called Hotaru won't last more than five minutes against five Shadow Pokemon!"

Hotaru gave Dr. Drakken a glare how dare he wager her life against such facts to his partner no doubt, this gave her more confidence that she could handle these five Shadow Pokemon, she just had too. She stood up tall walking forward "Kim...Leave these five Shadow Pokemon to me."  
"You sure?"

Hotaru nodded "I'm the only one out of us that can! If you fight even one of them they'll crush you without a second thought, and a Shadow Pokemon isn't the same thing as facing Shego...Especially the ones that I'm about to fight."

"She has a point" Ron told Kim "She has to take very powerful Pokemon on..."

Hotaru stood her ground smirking as she gets ready to fight her enemies "One thing is for sure...What Dr. Drakken and Shego don't know is that Shadow Pokemon need orders!"  
"Orders?!" Dr. Drakken demanded "I'll give them orders! Shadow Pokemon...Kill Hotaru!"

The five Shadow Pokemon start to charge at Hotaru but don't know what attacks to use. Hotaru runs straight at Steelix. The Huge steel snake watches her run at it only to get a facefull of her Bubblebeam attack. It gives out a roar before falling onto it's back nearly crushing Machamp whom managed to knock it aside as if it were a twig with just one arm. It decides to come at Hotaru crossing all four arms in an X shape. Hotaru read this as Machamp using Cross Chop. She charges it and rolls underneath it avoiding the Cross Chop attack and getting towards it's back "Over her Four-Arms!"

It turned but not before Hotaru kicked it in the back sending it towards Shego. Shego dodged it. Hotaru saw the Gyarados coming at her then it tries to Bite her. Hotaru back flipped out of danger only to take an Outrage attack in her back. Hotaru grunts falling to the ground as the Dragonnite came at her again for another round of the same move. Hotaru saw it coming then breathed out her Ice Beam "It's time to cool off Dragon!"

Her Ice Beam attack hit and immediately froze the Dragonite "That'll keep it busy!"

"NUTS!" Dr. Drakken shouted "She's fighting them with ease!"

Hotaru then saw the Steelix get back up and now aim it's tail. It swung it downward at her using it's Iron Tail attack. Hotaru again leaps to avoid it but leaves her back unprotected for Raiko to get close towards her and BITE her with Thunder Fang in the butt.

"MY BUTT!" Hotaru yelped in pain as the electric attack course through her body.

She turns her head towards Raiko "Excuse me your biting my butt!"

Raikou didn't seem to care as it tries to bite her with Thunder Fang more only for Hotaru to unleash Hydro Pump on it at point blank range. Raiko yelps as it is forced towards Machamp taking the two down together. Hotaru grunts a bit in pain as the Thunder Fang hurt ALOT. Her legs hadn't recovered from the charge causing Hotaru's legs to kick wildly due to the electric current. She was also bleeding there.

Hotaru rubbed her behind muttering "First Queen Venomica bite my rear end...Then Raikou does..."

She looks at Raiko "Although to be fair I'd rather take your electric bite on my rear end than Queen Venomica's venom..."

As this was going down Kim was doing her best to disable Dr. Drakken's device. Shego gets in her way and the two have their fight.

Ron watches the two girls fight "Well at least it can't get worse!"

Hearing this both Kim and Hotaru stopped fighting and glare at him just as an explosion happened from behind them and they knew they shouldn't have looked for Queen Venomica arrived with Cipher. This caused confusion in Shego and Dr. Drakken seeing heavily armed soldiers of Cipher. Queen Venomica smirks evilly as she made it onto the scene "Got you thievess! And thank you Hotarumon 14 for tracking them down too!"

"Queen Venomica!" Hotaru breathed out thing had just gotten worse and she shouts at Ron "NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS! NOW WE HAVE TO FIGHT A TWO WAY BATTLE!"

"What's going on?" Dr. Drakken asked "Shego we weren't expecting other guests!"

"You ssshould have" Queen Venomica said "After all building you blew up belonged to CCCipher."

Erdos arrived last glaring "And you stole five Shadow Pokemon from us and yet" he watches as Hotaru was easily avoiding all five Shadow Pokemon attacks and returning payload "...You don't know how to use them properly...No wonder they are losing…We got here on time Queen Venomica!"

"That we did and we caught both off guard."

"Not really" Hotaru muttered "Wait a minute the plan didn't work!"

"Of cccourssse it didn't Hotarumon 14...You and Kim did exactly as I predicted you two would. I knew you'd see our transport planes and come up with an alternative plan to delay usss but sadly it didn't work."

Hotaru gasped "Where are Ashley and Darnel?!"

Queen Venomica grinned evilly "Ashley and Darnel are soon to be captured by my forcccesss. But you and Kim will become my meal!"

Shego attacks Kim whom backs away then felt Queen Venomica coming over to her and turned "Nuts!"

Queen Venomica lashes out quickly at Kim, the red head ducked the initial and what could have been a fatal bite but not Queen Venomica's tail which pinned her to the wall hard. Queen Venomica wrapped her tail around Kim and starts tossing up and down onto the ground as if she were just a ragdoll. Kim grunts each time her head met the solid ground. Finally Queen Venomica slams her down one last time stunning Kim. Long enough for Queen Venomica to start coiling the spy girl.

Kim struggled against the coil "Nuts!"

Hotaru came to help her ally but Erdos took command of the Shadow Pokemon "Machamp, grab Hotaru's tails!"

The four armed Pokemon used one massive arm and grabbed onto Hotaru's tails which caused her to yelp "Uh-oh!"

"Now" Erdos commanded toss her into the air and then use an all four Dynamic Punch!"

Hotaru felt herself tossed into the air, she turned her body to try to avoid the upcoming attack, but as she was coming down the Shadow Machamp timed it right then punched out with all four massive fists. Kim literally saw four explosions coming from the punches once they connected screaming Hotaru's name "HOTARU!" Two punches landed on Hotaru's shoulders, the third hit her chest and stomach and the last one got Hotaru in the face! Hotaru was flown backwards and nearly falls limply onto the ground with several broken bones including a nearly cracked skull. Hotaru lands on the ground severely bleeding from her head and even coughing up blood, her shoulders were fractured and poking right through her skin.

"Nice hit!" Queen Venomica shouted "I think that nearly killed her."

Hotaru lay on the ground badly injured. Despite her injuries she was miraculously still alive. She ignored her pain and tries to start standing up.

"Such guts" Dr. Drakken commented to Hotaru "But it's no use with your body injured as it is...Just admit defeat!"

Hotaru glared at him "I'm half Japanese...I will never quit, surrendering isn't something we are known for often..."

She amazingly got onto all fours which with her broken shoulders was very painful but most of all she managed to stand up straight defying evil gasping for breathe while still coughing up blood and bleeding severely from her fractured shoulders and nearly cracked skull "I will not stop fighting till I can no longer draw breathe Dr. Drakken, and I'm sure Kim is the same as me when it comes down to that."

She focuses on the five Shadow Pokemon "So Erdos come at me with all you have, because I'm going to purify all of the Shadow Pokemon!"

"A-L-L-Little, h-h-h-help,Hotaru!" Kim breathes out as Queen Venomica starts constricting her.

"Kim!" Ron called to her "You have to remember not to breathe when being constricted!"

"EASIER-S-S-S-Said then done Ron!"

"Onccce she diesss Ron, I'll be devouring her" Queen Venomica told him.

"Figures!" Kim muttered.

Shego smirks taunting Kim whose face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen "Looks like your out of your league Kim, even I know Queen Venomica will devour you now."

"And you're next on the lissst" Queen Venomica said surprising Dr. Drakken when the Succubus Naga Queen bit into Shego's shoulders causing her to scream in agony "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I thought you were on our side!"

"I'm on CCCiphersss' side. Not you two clownsss'."

Kim's clothing starts to vanish but the spy girl tries her best to free herself. She had to break free. Luckily Hotaru even when badly hurt managed to come at Queen Venomica's back and with jaws filled with ice BIT into the Succubus Naga Queen's stomach causing her to his and give Hotaru a smack to her face which sent Hotaru flying and onto her back in front of the Shadow Gyarados, Shadow Raikou, and Shadow Steelix.

"She's weakened!" Erdos commanded the three Shadow Pokemon "Take her out now, Gyarados, Hyper Beam! Steelix, Iron Tail, and Raikou, Thunder!"

Hotaru grunts haven't really fully recovered from the Machamp's attack hearing the attacks being called out. She weakly gets onto all fours despite the pain once more. Just in time to see the Gyarados unleash Hyper Beam, the Steelix raising it's tail which recoated itself in Iron, then Raiku starting to build up it's Thunder to unleash. Hotaru closed her eyes muttering to the Rototrix "I'm going to use Mirror Coat..."

"_Mirror Coat can inflict damage to Pokemon that uses Special Attacks and can only hit one target!_"

"Then improvise again...So I can hit two targets..."

"_But what about Iron Tail?_"

"I'll try to avoid it!"

"_You're too badly damaged from those four Dynamic Punches you took in one blow! Not recommended to use Mirror Coat, you could die before using it!_"

"I'll risk it! Now do what I command, I need to do something to turn this!"

"_Okay, I hope you know what you're doing!_"

Luckily Hotaru's Ice Fang did it's job, for in that very moment, it made Queen Venomica loosen her grip on Kim Possible and the red head spy girl took it to her advantage. With new founded strength, Kim reaches to her belt retrieving her knife gadget then cut the coils. Queen Venomica gasped at once as Kim rolls out with the Succubus Naga Queen's blood flowing onto her. Kim now felt her breathing return to normal thinking _If it wasn't for Hotaru's Ice Fang attack __that made Queen Venomica loose her focus on me at that very moment...The coiling would have killed me._

She watches what was about to happen with Hotaru badly hurt already from those four explosive punches. Hotaru watches the Steelix raise it's tail then slam it downward. Hotaru even when badly harmed managed to preform a backflip avoiding the Iron Tail which connected and made a crater in the hideout. Just then the Shadow Gyarados, and Shadow Raiku unleashed their attacks. From Gyarados it was a massive beam of destructive power that Kim remembered was Hyper Beam! From Raiku a lightning bolt fell from the sky and both attacks struck Hotaru in midair causing another massive explosion.

"HOTARU!" Kim shouted seeing this.

She and Ron made a break toward Hotaru as they saw her shadow hit the ground hard. Hotaru was literally fried all over thanks to the electric attack she just took and the Hyper Beam attack nearly done her in. At first Kim thought that Hotaru had been killed inside her transformation as Hotaru didn't move a muscle after landing, she was that beat up. Kim rushes over putting her hands on Hotaru's shoulders and it was then Hotaru stirred glaring at the Shadow Gyarados and Shadow Raiku "Now you two are gonna get it!"

Her body glew bright blue as if it were a mirror and Ron could've sworn he saw her breasts really well giving him a nose bleed. The light then sent damage to Shadow Gyarados and Shadow Raiku whom were unprepared for the attack and instantly knocked out.

"NO!" Erdos roared "That was...Mirror Coat!"

Hotaru nodded "Two Shadow Pokemon down...Awaiting purification!"

"_On it!_"

"Grab her Machamp!" Erdos commanded "While she's still down!"

Hotaru watches as Shadow Machamp comes at her but Kim flipped into action giving it a kick to it's face. It takes the kick but swats her away like a fly right into Ron taking both down. Queen Venomica started to recover from the knife wound coming at Kim "Let'sss see you try that again!"

She came at Kim but Kim, whipped out her other gadget and aimed it at the Succubs Naga Queen's head "Okay, try this one!"

She pulled the trigger to her gadget and it squirts out glue literally putting glue on Queen Venomica's face. The Succubus Naga Queen attempted to break her head free but in the process strikes Cipher Soldiers whom were about to capture Dr. Drakken to take captive flattening them. Kim saw the Shadow Machamp coming closer to Hotaru whom was still purifying and still was in bad shape. Then Hotaru got hit from Shadow Steelix's Iron Tail right in her her legs. Luckily Hotaru was a Water Type Pokemon so the damage was resisted for it prepared to break her legs. However the force of the Iron Tail sent Hotaru into the Shadow Machamp's grip and she found herself in a very similar situation to Batman when it came down to fighting Bane. Hotaru kicked weakly as the Rototrix returned "_Two out of five Shadow Pokemon, purified!_"

"Good!" Hotaru muttered in Machamp's grip.

Erdos smirks seeing the position "Machamp finish her off with another all four Dynamic Punch!"

Hotaru felt herself thrown into the air and she turned herself once more knowing it's plan. She watches it prepare to punch her but then swung her tails catching it's fists and preventing it from using the move "Fool me once Erdos...Shame on you, try to fool me twice, shame on me but I'm not taking that again, that nearly killed me!"

"Fine, but you left you bottom exposed!" Erdos warned her.

Hotaru wondered what that meant and felt the earth beneathe her feet shake and turn hoping it wasn't Queen Venomica. Luckily it wasn't as the Shadow Steelix comes out from underneath her feet using Dig attack. Hotaru managed to backflip then land on the frozen Dragonite then threw it onto the Shadow Steelix and Shadow Machamp. The three remaining Shadow Pokemon were now near the device with Kim nodding as she had set explosive charges onto it "Now Hotaru! See if you can get them all with your best attack!"

"Will do!" Hotaru said "Rototrix...Give me the ability to use both Ice Beam and Hydro Pump at once."

"_Strange request but I'm on it!_"

Hotaru soon gathered in more of her water powers as well as feeling ice build up inside her and she unleashed a powerful burst of Water and Ice combining both attacks to make a new attack one filled with Ice and the other filled with water. The attack strikes the Shadow Pokemon flooded the entire building, and began nearly freezing everything it hit as well as forcing Cipher Soldiers, Erdos and Queen Venomica out of a very destroyed wall of the hideout. All three Shadow Pokemon were defeated and Hotaru nods "The last three Shadow Pokemon are defeated...Awaiting purification!"

"On it again!"

Hotaru began letting her Rototrix purify the other three Shadow Pokemon. She watches as Kim turned to her "Got enough energy to take me and Ron to the surface?"

"I'm in bad shape but I'll try to once I get the Rototrix back I'll apply the anti-venom to Shego.

The Rototrix returned "_Shadow Pokemon purified!_"

"Good" Hotaru breathed out "Now save Shego's life."

"_Must we? After what could have happened to you?_"

Hotaru giggled at the question "Of course, a hero doesn't let a villain die like that."

The Rototrix sighed applying the anti-venom just as the device was going to blow up. Dr. Drakken berated the two heroines and Ron as he escaped "You two think your all that Kim Possible, and Hotarumon 14 but you really aren't! I'll be back to enact revenge!"

Hotaru swam with her allies back to her friends hoping everyone was okay. She arrived injured gasping to see Darnel laying on his back in the boat with Ashley on her knees crying. They had just gotten done with holding off Queen Venomica's subjects and that vampire creature whom nearly caught her. The two were glad Hotaru came back "Hotaru!"

Ashley saw how beaten up Hotaru looked and watches Hotaru turn back to normal "Man, you two managed to beat them causing her subjects and vampire man to run off too."

"Let's head back to Manassas everyone" Hotaru said "While we still can."

"Right"

As they were heading back Kim turned to Hotaru "You weren't bad Hotaru. We worked well together, just can't believe that our plan backfired."

"Goes to show you how dangerous the snake demon is" Hotaru muttered dryly "She nearly captured Ashley."

"She was going to!" Ashley commented.

Kim smiled addressing Hotaru giving her the same words that Danny did "If you ever need a hand in saving the world, give me a call! And I'll be glad to help."

"Thanks Kim! I'll appreciate it! And do make sure those two never attempt to steal Shadow Pokemon again, those five nearly had me."

"Will do!"

It was night when Ashley got to her home. Her school managed to get second place narrowly being defeated by Kim Possibles school. As she got home she unlocks the door and walks into her house. She then locks the door and goes to her room to undress for the night. It had been a horrifying day for her in the end. Still she was glad she did her part even though it was blown up from the start. It was then she felt eyes watching her and she was completely naked in her own bedroom "Whose there?!"

"Ah, little girl did you think you had eluded capture?" a voice asked.

Ashley turned to see the vampire right behind her before she could scream the vampire grabbed her brought her neck downward "I wasn't able to capture you for the Queen but its onto her plan B."

He then drew his fangs and bites into Ashley's neck drinking her blood. Ashley screams as this was going on but soon fell under the vampire's command as he now stopped drinking her blood. Ashley had stopped screaming looking like a puppy dog at him causing him to smirk "Tomorrow, the Queen will visit you. Go to sleep now and by the time you wake up you'll forget about this encounter I had with you but will be speaking with the Queen. She has plans for you and you'll refill them."

"Yes, Master" Ashley said possessed "I'll do what you say."

The vampire leaves with Ashley going to bed as if nothing had happened.

**end of episode**

** The three parter of Mission Shadow Possible is over! And it's onto the next Episode...What could be Queen Venomica's plan? Find out in the next episode. Episode 17: Dinner Invitation**: _When Hotaru agrees to have dinner with Ashley at Ashley's home she doesn't realize that this invitation could be her last __day alive._

Also HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	17. Episode 17: Dinner Invitation

Episode 17: Dinner Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****. ****A/N there is a cooking/preparation scene in this episode. Those that don't like that type of stuff is best to skip this episode. ****Consider this your only warning.**

Morning came in Ashley's home. The blond raises up from her bed still under the vampire's control even when she didn't remember being bitten by the vampire due to his spell taking effect. Ashley prepares to take a shower and once she had done so dried off and got dressed in her normal attire. Then she goes to check on Loveria whom was still petrified. She attempts to undo the petrification once more when she sensed Queen Venomica already in her room. Normally Ashley would be scared stiff even possibly wetting herself do to fear. However this was an Ashley completely under the vampire's control and is bowing before the Succubus Naga Queen.

"I sssee my vampire sssuboridnate was successful in biting you for the alternative plan! Now you will ssserve me what I want."

"Yes, mistress" Ashley said in a brainwashed state "I live to serve you."

"Good answer, now strip!"

Ashley obediently obeyed and soon stood completely naked at the Succubus Naga Queen's coils. She looked blankly at the Succubus Naga Queen whom smirks seeing the brainwashed girl's body what a lovely feast it looked like. However there was another girl she was literally dying to devour, Hotaru Hatsumi. She'd deal with Hotaru first "Here me out Assshley...You'll lure Hotaru to your house for dinner and you'll cook her for my dinner. You got that?"

"Yes, I do" Ashley said almost even forming a tear for what she had been asked to do even when under mind control.

"Good...Now how you do the deed, I cccould cccarelesss...I'll expect it around this evening though. So I'll go for now."

With this Queen Venomica vanishes and once more Ashley is released from the vampire's control but briefly. She looks around puzzled and scratches her head confused then saw herself naked from a window reflecting her image and screamed "WHY AM I NAKED?!"

Despite this she dresses up once more then heads to her phone to call Hotaru. She didn't know why she was doing so, perhaps she wanted Hotaru's company and to have some girl talk with her. Despite this she reaches for her telephone and dials Hotaru's number.

At Hotaru's house, it was Hotaru's mother that was awake, her daughter Hotaru was in the shower of her own bathroom when the phone rang. Hotaru's mother picked up the phone "Hello, Hatsumi residence, whose this?"

"Ashley ma'am" Ashley said "Is Hotaru awake?"

Mrs. Hatsumi shook her head yes "She is, but she's taking a shower Ashley.

_A shower? _Ashley found herself thinking on her end _What good luck for Queen Venomica to feast on a nice showered body for her to feast on after cooking!_

Ashley blinked thinking still _Where did that come from? Why do I want to roast Hotaru? Oh well I'll go for it._ She then spoke "Um...Mrs. Hatsumi, can I speak to Hotaru?"  
Mrs. Hatsumi hummed "She's in the shower at the moment, can it wait a bit longer?

"It could" Ashley admitted "But can I speak to her now please?"

Mrs. Hatsumi giggled a bit how impatient Ashley was wanting to speak to Hotaru but she would allow it "Alright, I'll let you speak to Hotaru. Please hang on while I get her."

Mrs. Hatsumi takes the phone with her and knocks on Hotaru's bathroom door "Who is it?" Hotaru asked as she was rinsing her hair.

"It's me Hotaru."

"Oh? What's up mom?" Hotaru inquired.

"Your friend Ashley is on the line, right now, she requests that you speak to her right now."

Hotaru did manage to find that odd, Ashley was never that impatient to get her to talk to her. However at the same time Hotaru didn't find the need to be wary of what would eventually happen to her that evening "Really? Well I guess I'll answer it."

Hotaru keeps the shower water running, stepped out of her shower and opened the door. Her wet hand exited out from the door and Mrs. Hatsumi gave it to Hotaru. Hotaru took the phone and spoke as she prepared to get back into the shower "Ashley? You kind of caught me on a bad time when I'm showering but what is it?"

Ashley took her time to answer causing Hotaru to ask thinking the phone line somehow was cut off "Ashley? Ashley? Are you there?!"

While Hotaru was waiting for an answer Ashley was thinking to herself _Why am I about to do this to her? _She grits her teeth feeling the vampire's bite mark starting to influence her to do this. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she addressed Hotaru "Yes, Hotaru, I'm still here."

Hotaru sighed with relief glad she didn't have to call Ashley back just yet "Good, so why are you calling?

***Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Ashley answered her pretending to be friendly "Well sorry for the call at this time, but do you want to spend some girl time with me you and me alone?"

"It's been a while sense I've done that with another girl" Hotaru admitted recalling the last time she did that with a friend was when she had first hand knowledge that she was moving to America.

"Want to do it after you get your shower?"

Hotaru smiled as it was Sunday "Sure! I have nothing better to do."

"Thanks!" Ashley said "Also see if you can spend the whole day with me until dinner! I have a special dinner planned."

Hotaru was none the wiser that she'd be on a certain Succubus Naga Queen's dinner menu and loved the idea of having a sleepover at Ashley's "It's a deal! I'll be right over after my shower!"

"Thanks Hotaru!" Ashley said giggling "Perhaps we can go to the mall in between."

"I'd like that" Hotaru said "Well I'll see you soon!"

"Yep!" Ashley said "Good bye!"

"Bye!" with those last words Hotaru hung the phone up, let it stay on the sink and gets back to the shower giggling happily to be invited to sleepover at Ashley's house.

At Cipher's hideout, Erdos was furious that he had lost five very powerful Shadow Pokemon, at first to Dr. Drakken and Shego, then only to lose them to Hotaru whom purified all five Shadow Pokemon. He slams his wrist in anger. Queen Venomica's plan was a very good one and she took everything into consideration and they still ended up in a disastrous defeat. Right now it was back to the drawing board. They had to figure out a decent plan to stop Hotaru from being victorious time and time again. He watches Queen Venomica return "I'm growing tired of losing to that girl."

"I feel thy pain" Queen Venomica admitted "But if I have my way tonight...Hotaru will finally be dead betrayed by her friend Assshley. Oh I'd like to see the look of horror on Hotarumon 14's face when she's being roasted alive by a friend she trusssted."

Erdos looked confused "How would Ashley betray Hotaru?"

"My vampire subordinate bit that girl lassst night and she is completely under his control and mind for the time being. Now ssshe'll act like ssshe isssn't to force Hotarumon 14 to lower her guard then when Hotarumon 14 leasts expects it pow, the nexxxt thing ssshe findsss herssself cccompletely naked, roasting alive ssslowly dying over three hours, then sssucccumbing to the heat and I eat her remainsss...That'll be the end of Hotarumon 14."

"Clever" Erdos muttered "But I'm still going to try to think on a back up plan if this one fails."

"Why would it fail?! This plan is clearly thought out!"

"Have you considered the possibility that Hotaru could free herself?"

"Slim chance that can happen! But...I still will gain control over Assshley and if I can't eat Hotaru 14...Assshley will be eaten for her failure. It'll teach Hotaru the pricce of having friends fight alongssside her."

Erdos didn't say much of a word still forming a plan. Sure this sounded good to his ears but he still couldn't come to terms that this may end badly as in not the way Queen Venomica was envisioning. It was best to come up with a new plan if this one failed. He gets up "If you may excuse me Queen Venomica I'm going to check on the remaining Shadow Pokemon we have. To give me some idea of what to do if something backfires on your new plan."

Queen Venomica hisses hating the word backfire but she let it slide. Had this been one of her subordinates or subjects telling her that she'd sentence him or her to death. However an ally like Erdos telling her this was spared for now, he did have a reason to be wary of failure, after all all their plans had failed miserably to kill Hotaru, but an evil grin crept over the Succubus Naga Queen's face at the facts that this could be the day Hotaru was finally her meal, and this time, Hotaru would be staying dead and digested a victory for her!

After asking her parents to spend the night at Ashley's house and getting permission to, Hotaru went straight to her room gathered her clothes for the school the following Monday morning, she headed off to Ashley's house. She giggled certainly wanting to have some girl talk with Ashley and to spend a nice day with her friend. Besides Darnel was booked for the rest of the morning after church he had football practice then had to spend time with his own family afterward. Today was going to be a get to know each other more day an all girls night together! Her parents had given her permission to do so. Once she got her belongings she heads down "Thanks mom and dad! I'm heading to Ashley's! See you two tomorrow afternoon!"

"Do you have your tooth brush Hotaru?"  
"Yes, ma'am!"

"Got shampoo?"

"Mom!" Hotaru protested "I just got a shower a ten minutes ago!"

"I suppose"

"Honey, let Hotaru go" Hotaru's father told his wife "Have fun sweetie, watch your back and have a great day with Ashley!"

"Thanks dad" Hotaru said leaving the house right away.

Once she exited out of her house, Hotaru began walking towards Ashley's house.

At Ashley's house, the blond stood in her kitchen looking at an odd recipe book a How to Cook a Human one. Even when under the vampire and Queen Venomica's control the blond knew this book most likely came from her controllers. She had time before Hotaru came over so she took a look gritting her teeth at the images knowing that she'd be doing one of them to Hotaru. She may have been under mind control but she knew that this was wrong and it broke her heart in the inside. She looks at the images shivering at all of them, mostly at the spit roast images and fried images, those looked painful and she didn't want to be that cruel to her friend. She ultimately included she'd put Hotaru in the oven. She secretly starts gathering the ingredients muttering to herself "Why am I doing this to my friend?"

Despite asking herself this she continued to gather the secret ingredients. Once they had been secretly gathered she sets them aside hiding them. There would be plenty of time for the evil plan. Right now she really just wanted to spend some time with Hotaru. Some girl time with her and chat. Finally she heard her doorbell going off she snapped out of her train of thought and giggled "Coming!"

Outside Hotaru was waiting patiently for Ashley to get to the door. She waits unaware that Queen Venomica was watching from the safety of darkness grinning watching the girl closely. Hotaru was falling for her plan indeed. Then during the evening hours it would be Hotaru that would be on the menu! Ashley arrived "Hotaru, are you still out there?"

"Yes!" Hotaru said happily.

Ashley opened the door and gave Hotaru a polite hug "Glad you could make it today!"

"It's a pleasure to be having an all girl's night together" Hotaru told her friend entering the house.

Hotaru missed Ashley looking and finding Queen Venomica's hiding place "What's wrong Ashley?"

"Nothing" Ashley quickly lied, under normal situations she'd tell Hotaru what had happened to her the night before and what was her friend's fate at dinner time, however this was an Ashley under both a vampire and Succubus Naga Queen's control so she wasn't able to warn her friend of danger.

Hotaru looked in the direction of where Ashley was looking at but due to not being Lucario, Suicune or Ninetails forms she completely missed out on seeing the huge Succubus Naga Queen lurking in the darkness "Well alright."

The two girls went inside Ashley's house with Ashley locking the door. After Hotaru removed her shoes and placed them to the side of the door, Ashley took Hotaru to her living room where the two girls sat on the couch.

"So...Where do we begin?" Hotaru asked.

Ashley knew "Well...I guess I should be asking you this, have you been enjoying your new home?"

"I am" Hotaru admitted "But still adjusting, I do miss my old friends back in Japan."

"Anyone would" Ashley commented.

Hotaru sat back stretching her arms "Still it's always hard moving to a new place. I still feel lost when my mother and I go shopping."

Ashley watches Hotaru stretch "So, Hotaru...I've always wondered what made you want to be a gymnast?  
Hotaru thought on her answer "Well...Interesting question Ashley. I suppose that my mother encouraged it. She wanted me in some sort of sport. I wasn't good at softball or soccer probably because I wasn't motivated but one day...At my old school in Japan when I was four or five years old my gym teacher at my Elementary School was an excellent gymnast herself and competed in the Olympics two or one year ago prior to my age right then even winning a gold medal for Japan in the Women's Gymnastics! She would teach us basic gymnastic skills and I loved it the moment I tried it! So eventually I grew up learning it and that same gym teacher would actually become my gymnastics coach...Prior to my move."

"Wow!" Ashley said amazed at Hotaru's deep answer she was looking at Hotaru whom was blushing red at her explanation, it wasn't a blush of embarrassment but one of joy at having to tell her that answer, Ashley could tell Hotaru loved gymnastics "Did your coach say anything to you when she saw you learning?"

Hotaru smiled answering "Yes! She told me that one day my skills could outdo even hers and she was willing to help train me to that goal so that one day..." Hotaru looks out of the window as she completed the answer "That I can compete in the Olympics...I'd like to compete in it just once to show off my skills as a gymnast."

"Wow" Ashley found herself saying wanting to help Hotaru out in her life goal of getting to the gymnastics now, she even feeling a bit guilty at what she was going to do to Hotaru later on that evening. With that information Hotaru wouldn't live her dreams, but Ashley had to do this evil deed.

Hotaru turned towards Ashley "So...I'd like to ask you why did you decide to be a cheerleader?"

Ashley smiled back "Thanks for asking. No one has bothered to ask me that, but unlike your answer mine isn't that inspirational."

Hotaru remained quiet listening to her friend with Ashley speaking out the rest of her answer " To begin my answer, I think I got into it to try to cheer myself up and to try to forget about my parent's murder so I don't have to think on it. That was what my original thought process on cheer leading did, to use it as a mask for myself to shield me from what had happened to me.:

"Masking your emotions Ashley isn't a good idea" Hotaru told her friend "It honestly may make things worse and trying to forget something dreadful such as the murder of both your parents isn't something that can be done."

"Yeah well, reflecting on the past isn't healthy ether" Ashley told her.

"True there" Hotaru admitted "But you can't exactly mask or forget that stuff ether."

"I know that now" Ashley admitted "especially sense that day still haunts my nightmares. And now I suppose I do Cheer leading because well I've grown to like it now even when I have to go to all those football and basketball games..."

She blushes red causing Hotaru to ask "What is it Ashley?"

Ashley answered "Although it's always embarrassing when certain boys look up your skirt."

Hotaru blushes "And I thought it was a boy thing in Japan...They seem to like looking underneath my mini-skirt...Although here it doesn't happen as much."

Ashley sighs with relief "Maybe that's why us being in different sports matter. Honestly most boys don't look under my cheer leading skirt but they certainly will when another cheer leader on my team lifts me up to toss me in the air or stand on two other's shoulders..."

Hotaru agreed relaxing back. Ashley gets up causing Hotaru to look at her "Ashley?"

Ashely smiled at her "I'm going to my kitchen Hotaru for a drink, would you like anything?"

Hotaru thought on it "Well maybe some water."

"Great!" Ashley said walking off "Just wait here I'll be right back!"

Hotaru sat on the couch not thinking to look at Ashley's neck, for if she did she would have noticed the twin vampire bite marks on her friend's neck which seemed to have appeared briefly and this was a sign that Ashley was forced to do part one to get Hotaru in the oven later soon, after all she needed to roast about three hours that was how long it took to cook a human.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Ashley got into her kitchen then quietly preheated the oven. Then she reached for a glass of water, filling it up for Hotaru. She oddly cast a spell into the glass so that it would act like a drug on Hotaru the moment she took a sip. This would make it easier for Ashley to do the evil deed. Her eyes filled with tears as she was forced to do this muttering to herself "Forgive me...Hotaru..."

Once the drink was done, she goes back to Hotaru whom was waiting for her. Ashley smiled "Here you go Hotaru, I got us some water."

"Thank you!" Hotaru said gladly accepting the glass not thinking anything was off about Ashley.

Ashley sat down alongside Hotaru "Want to play a quick game of checkers? No force jumps and best out of three?"

"Sounds fair! I like Checkers more than Chess, I never could understand Chess" Hotaru admitted "I know how to play Checkers!"

Ashley sets up the game and the two play. At first it seemed to be just a game with Hotaru easily taking the first game taking advantage of Ashley's miscues even if it wasn't force jump. Hotaru shown that she truly did like the game of Checkers at least in the first game. With the second game, Hotaru herself did one bad miscue herself and got Triple Jumped by one of Ashley's King piece then never completely recovered.

"Got you that time Hotaru!" Ashley told her friend.

"That you did" Hotaru admitted "Can't believe I let you bait me into that trap."

She took a moment to drink from her glass which Ashley caught thinking _She's taken the actual real bait! Just got to play this last game between me and Hotaru for the drug spell to take effect and then it's off to the kitchen!_

Hotaru was setting up the third and final game feeling something taking effect but she shrugged it off. Finally she set the board for the third game.

"Ready for the last game between us?" Ashley inquired.

"You bet!"

The two play with Hotaru taking more sips finding it odd she was that thirsty but she reasoned with herself that she hadn't had anything to drink yet. This game went down to the wire.

"Hotaru are you going easy on me?" Ashley inquired.

"I'd never go easy on any opponent in any game!" Hotaru said but somehow the drug spell was taking effect rapidly making her lose her judgment, she should have been easily able to beat Ashley, but she was losing currently.

Despite this the game continued and just by a miracle play, Hotaru turned the game around and managed to win it!

Ashley smiled that Hotaru had won "Ah, good game Hotaru! You won the last one which means you win the contest!"

"Thanks Ashley" Hotaru said then she felt her head swirling "Why do I feel hot all of a sudden? And why is my vision blurry?"

Hotaru briefly then felt her muscles stop paralyzing herself on the spot. The only muscle not paralyzed was her heart. Ashley grits her teeth "Sorry...Hotaru..."

She grabbed a magically drugged Hotaru and dragged her off to the kitchen. In Hotaru's drugged and paralyzed state Hotaru couldn't do anything. As she's being dragged to the kitchen, Hotaru's mind was racing like what was Ashley up to? What did Ashley do to her? And more importantly, why was she doing this if this was Ashley's doing? Finally Ashley had arrived to the kitchen and cleared off a table placing Hotaru in a sitting state. Hotaru looks at her friend "Ashley? What's going on?"

Ashley doesn't immediately answer but insteads starts removing Hotaru's socks. Hotaru tries to protest "I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hotaru watches as Ashley seemed to be now in a trance. Hotaru's mind was now racing! Ashley wasn't herself now! Hotaru tries to break free of the magical drug that was in her system but to no avail at first. Instead she is forced to watch Ashley remove her socks leaving Hotaru barefoot. Ashley stared at the feet of Hotaru "Japanese girl feet."

Hotaru looks at her "Ashley! You're freaking me out! Don't strip me any further!"

Ashley rubbed Hotaru's exposed legs and feet even bringing Hotaru's feet to her nose and smelling them for Queen Venomica's sake "Nice smell!"

Now knowing that something evil happened to Ashley that was forcing Ashley to be in this trance, Hotaru would have tried to kick Ashley in the face had she not been magically drugged trying to knock out whatever trace Ashley was in. Instead Ashley proceeds to take off Hotaru's jacket "Please Ashley...I know we're girls and it's okay to see each other naked at times...But don't go further!"

Ashley proceeds to remove Hotaru's shirt and skirt casting them aside. Hotaru eeps wanting to try to fight back but Ashley reaches behind Hotaru's back and unclips Hotaru's blue and white stripped bra revealing to Ashley her breasts causing Hotaru to scream but in panic "NOOOOO!"

Ashley then removed the blue and white stripped panties of Hotaru leaving Hotaru completely naked and at her mercy. Hotaru tried to cover herself and would have if she wasn't drugged. Instead Ashley forces Hotaru onto her back and starts buttering her.

"Ashley! This had better be for foreplay!" Hotaru roared out at her scared.

As she is being buttered it was then Hotaru noticed the vampire bite mark exposed on Ashley's neck thinking _She's under a vampire's control!...Wait I'm naked...I'm being buttered… _Hotaru then gasped thinking _NUTS! THIS SMELLS LIKE A QUEEN VENOMICA PLAN!"_

This new knowledge caused Ashley to tie Hotaru's legs together as well as her arms behind her back and then continue the buttering process. Hotaru grunts vowing to save Ashley knowing that once and if Venomica finished with eating her body after it was cooked, Ashley was next on the Succubus Naga Queen's menu.

Once fully buttered, Ashley puts on cooking spices, salt, pepper, and some pepper went on Hotaru's face causing her to sneeze "ACHOO!"

This didn't phase Ashley in her trance. Hotaru felt Ashley's thermoniter going near her butthole causing her to speak out "Now, Ashley...Don't...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She was going to plead not for Ashley to shove that up her butt, but sadly she did. Then there was an apple in Hotaru's mouth to silence her. Ashley picks Hotaru up placing her on a cooking tray and it was then Hotaru saw Ashley's tears. This was proof to Hotaru that even when in a trance the real Ashley knew this was bad and she didn't want to. It broke Hotaru's heart seeing Ashley being used against her will "Sorry, Hotaru" Ashley said to her opening the oven door "Forgive me!"

Hotaru couldn't say a word, not with an apple gag shoved deep into her mouth that she couldn't spit it out. However Hotaru gave her friend a frown knowing that she needed to act quickly for both of their sake and still vowed to break out. Even now she was fighting to break free of the drug which somehow was working. Then she is shoved into the oven and the oven door slams. Ashley watches on the outside setting the timer. While this was going on Ashley opens the door to let Queen Venomica in "Good job Assshley...I hope you do a good job in roasssting Hotaru. Ssshe better ssstay dead this time."

Ashley's eyes filled with tears knowing she killed her friend.

"Ah, don't cry, there will be more friendsss for you in the future. Plenty of friends to go around."

For a moment the real Ashley managed to break free "Yeah but, not one of them can replace Hotaru!"

Ashley looks back at the oven "Hotaru...Has a dream...And I'm about to kill her for your meal..."

"Ah I'll eat you after her."

Ashley froze as the vampire's spell took effect once more.

Inside the oven Hotaru managed to break free of the drug briefly. Knowing time was on the essence. The oven was hot, very hot and she knew that if she didn't break free she was indeed dead. She kept using her feet to kick at the oven door slightly burning her feet each time, but at this moment her life was on the line. There was one thing that Ashley hadn't removed, her Rototrix! Hotaru saw it struggling deeply. With her arms bound behind her and her feet tied she couldn't move much except for kick at the oven door which she still was doing frantically. She moves her Rototrix knowing she couldn't see what she was going into. She could only hope it was something that could resist heat. _Suicune_! She thought _Suicune, Flygon, or Ninetails! Not Serperior, Lucario, or Butterfree!_

She heard the Rototrix go off knowing it had activated, then raised her arms trying to then slammed her wrist against the back coil of the oven. There was a white flash of light then there was an explosion coming from the oven causing both Ashley and Queen Venomica to rush into the kitchen alarmed and when they got in they gasped for Hotaru managed to break free and was in form of "NINETAILS!"

Hotaru had used her flamethrower to burn away at her apple gag and used the claws on her hands and feet to free herself from her binds. Then she looked at Queen Venomica "Did you seriously think I was gonna let you use Ashley to kill me that easily?"

"Hotarumon 14" Queen Venomica stated "You essscccaped death yet again."

"Thankfully so! It seems that Ashley didn't remove my Rototrix!"

"Lassst I checked with Erdosss, it couldn't be removed by your friend or our command, only you can remove it" Queen Venomica said spitting venom out at the floor in anger.

She eyed Ashley "But, I still can eat you! Ashley...Kill your friend!"

Ashley prepared to use a Water Spell but Hotaru was ready "Sorry Ashley, I'll stop you from attacking me and cure you!"

There was a bright flash of white light and ray shot at Ashley confusing her. This immediately did stop the vampire's bite mark briefly.

"NO!" Queen Venomica shouted.

Hotaru growls watching Ashley fall to the ground limply and confused "What the?" ashley asked "What happened?"

She then caught sight of Hotaru "Hotaru? Your alive?!"

Hotaru looked at Ashley "I'll relieve you of the vampire bite mark later but right now" she eyed Venomica "I have a snake to fry!"

"And fry you will!" Venomica shouted.

Hotaru sighted the Succubus Naga Queen opening her mouth to spit venom but the moment she tried Hotaru unleashed her Flamethrower at her. The fire attack scorched the inner throat of the Succubus Naga Queen while causing the venom to explode damaging Venomica's throat badly.

"No more solid food for you oh Succubus Naga Queen!" Hotaru remarked.

Hissing madly she gets back up "I can still bite you and end your life! Then once you die I'll carry that carcass of yours to my own den and eat you later!"

"Try and do so!" Hotaru taunted.

Hotaru was now expecting a bite readying herself to dodge but Ashley saw the vampire, even in her confused state she knew what the vampire was trying to do, he was planning to grab Hotaru and hold her in a way so she could take the venomous bite. Ashley gets up grabbing garlic and holy stake. After getting up she watches as he succeeded in grabbing Hotaru's shoulders.

Hotaru grunts looking at him as Venomica now strikes out at her. Hotaru then felt the fangs puncture deep into her body. One got Hotaru's chest nearly impaling her in the heart just missing it by a tiny milimeter. Despite this Hotaru knew this was bad as the other bite got her in the right shoulder. She felt herself nearly dragged closer towards her predator for constricting.

"Gotcccha!" Queen Venomica shouted victoriously.

She then proceeded to start her constriction on Hotaru. Hotaru felt not only the venom but the drug Ashley put on her working still "Nuts! I'm not completely...Recovered from that drug..."

"Ah, a three way death for you I see."

Hotaru grunts but then the vampire smelled Garlic "Who has garlic?!"

Ashley then saw Hotaru suffering from the venom and drug but not before she drove her stake into the vampire's neck decapitating him then for good measure builds up a burst of of light energy "Angelic Light!"

A burst of holy light emerged from her body annihilating the rest of the vampire's body for good and removed her vampire bite mark. The burst of light also hit Queen Venomica whom manages to resist it with Hotaru on the verge of actual death as the Rototrix wasn't able to counter the effects of the venom and drug in her system. The light wave also now removed Hotaru's ailments completely and actually healed her. Long enough for Hotaru to break free from a badly damaged Queen Venomica's coils and unleash her flamethrower again this time at Queen Venomica's neck. She hisses as Hotaru backflips and the Succubus Naga Queen hits the ground slightly.

"Hotaru!" Ashley shouted rushing to her friend "Are you okay?  
"I am...Now" Hotaru told her friend "Are you freed?"

"I am" Ashley said "Your Confuse Ray broke me free! Long enough for me to attack the vampire killing him and for me to use a spell...A spell that wouldn't be possible without you."

"What have I done?" Hotaru asked.

Ashley answered "Our friendship, Hotaru...I care so much about you that I don't want to see you die...Not by my hands or if I can help it. You were in bad shape because of my drug...That I nearly killed you twice...Once when I popped you in my oven and then now."

"touching but I'm still here!" Queen Venomica roared.

"Not for long" Ashley told her seeing how she was taking her time to recover "Hotaru...Can we finish her off together?"

Hotaru gave her friend a small smile "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Double Hyper Fire Beam" Ashley stated.

Hotaru just smirked "Yep! Ready when you are!"

The two girls prepared to deliver their joint beat down when Queen Venomica hisses "Forget it! I know when I'm beaten for today! Mark my wordsss you two...You'll die and be in my ssstomach one day! For now I'll take my leave."

With this Queen Venomica leaves still healing herself from Ashley's attack. Hotaru ran after Queen Venomica's retreating figure to make sure she retreated for good "And don't come back! Just so you know I'll pay you back for going after Ashley like that and using her against her will!"

Once Queen Venomica was officially gone, Hotaru changed back to normal with Ashley hugging her "Ashley?"

"F-F-F-Forgive me Hotaru! I could have kill you!"

Hotaru looks at her crying friend hugging her back "I do forgive you."

"That easily?"

"Yes" Hotaru told her "Because deep down while you were preparing me I could tell you weren't in total control of yourself...Venomica and that vampire were controlling your actions. Plus seeing how you are crying tells me that you didn't want to do that to me. I'm not blaming you for the actions that you took. That being said...Shall we shower together? I don't want to go home tomorrow afternoon all buttered up."

Ashley smiled weakly hugging Hotaru joyfully "Yes, I'll do that."

Hotaru scoops up her clothes and the two head to Ashley's bathroom. Unknown to both girls they actually began holding hands with one another a sure sign that their relationship was about to evolve further.

**end of episode!**

**This episode is over! Yeah there was a cooking scene but luckily for Hotaru she escaped. And it appears that Venomica doesn't have to just worry about Hotaru but Ashley too now. How far will Hotaru and Ashley's relationship grow? Find out in upcoming chapters! Next Chapter is Episode 18: ****Terrorist Plot, **_**Hotaru has to hide her secret identity when three criminals her father and Agent Gibbs are tracking steals a random Shadow Pokemon and prepares to kidnap Hotaru down for vengeance on her father. Can Hotaru keep her identity a secret from her father and Gibbs or will she be forced to expose her secret to save her new school? Yeah, an upcoming short NCIS/Hotarumon 14 crossover**_


	18. Episode 18: Terrorist Plot P1

Episode 18: Terrorist Plot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****.**

It was early Monday morning, Ashley and Hotaru had just walked out of Ashley's house. After Ashley locked the door to her house, the two began walking to the school bus stop. Despite the events of last night both girls were still friends but were closer than they had been ever before. As they were walking both Ashley and Hotaru sensed something dark as in they were being watched. This darkness didn't feel as if it belong to Cipher or Queen Venomica, this darkness felt different like in between Cipher's evilness but way, way way less than Queen Venomica's.

"Feel that Hotaru?" Ashley inquired.

"Yes" Hotaru said "I do..."

Hotaru turned her head back and was just in time to see a pitch black car following the two girls. It's windows were darkened giving Hotaru the information that whoever was driving the car wasn't into anything good. Whoever was driving that vehicle meant harm to someone. Sensing danger, Hotaru grabbed hold of Ashley's hand harder causing the blond to blush "Hotaru?"

Hotaru gave her friend a worried look "Get ready to run...We're being followed."

Hearing the uneasiness of her friend's voice told her to listen but she carefully looked back to see the same car following them. It was far away from the two girls, but it had suddenly picked up the pace driving faster towards them. Hotaru gripped Ashley's hand and the two bolted running for their lives. This caused the car to drive faster giving chase to the two girls. The two girls ran their fastest knowing that whoever was in that car wanted one or both of them! Ashley spoke worried to Hotaru "Can't you use a Pokemon to stop that car?"

"I could" Hotaru admitted "But if they are kidnappers or terrorists, I don't want them knowing my secret! So I'll have to transform when they aren't watching! Help look for a dark alley!"

"Right!"

The two girls ran faster up the block and straight into Darnel. All three go down.

"Hotaru? Ashley?" Darnel inquired.

Ashley gets back up "No time for a quick good morning Darnel! Now's the time to get up and run!"

Hotaru even when she had fallen got onto all fours and eventually onto her two feet "Got that right! I gotta find someplace to hide."

"Hide?" Darnel asked then he saw the car following the two girls "Oh"

Darnel had an idea "Follow me girls!"

The three ran further down with the car in hot persuit.

"What does it want from us?" Ashley asked.

"Not sure!" Hotaru admitted "But I don't want to find out!"

"They look like they are after just one of us..." Darnel admitted.

Darnel took the three girls further down till they saw darkness in between two buildings. He knew it was too short for a car to pass by "Just a bit further ladies!"

The car was closing in on the three and Hotaru literally could feel as if the driver and it's other occupants had guns. Luckily they got to the darkened place just as the car arrived on the scene only to stop. The driver and his passengers if they wanted ether of the two girls would have to give chase on foot.

"Thanks Darnel!" Ashley said.

"You're welcome but don't thank me yet Ashley!" Darnel said.

Hotaru could hear the car doors open making her run faster "Yep! They are after me or you Ashley."

Luckily the three had a good distance away long enough to find a man hole then open it and hide in it with the cover on. This was enough for the pursuers to lose sight of them. Hiding silently underneath the manhole Hotaru had to relax. She mentions for Ashley and Darnel to stay silent till Hotaru sensed the time was right.

"Where did our target Hotaru go?" a voice asked.

"Not sure, but we were so close in capturing her. Now the boss is gonna be furious that we lost her."

"Smart girl to feel our presence..." a third voice sounded.

Hotaru then heard a fourth foot hit against the man hole cover causing Ashley to eep in fear.

"What was that?" the first voice asked.

"It came from the manhole! That's where our target is at."

Hotaru didn't need to know more these pursuers were after her. While the manhole was now trying to be lifted she had little time but she did have enough time to transform whispering to Darnel "Time to fight...Darnel...Take Ashley lower and hide her...I'll deal with them."

"Got it"

Hotaru activated her Rototrix and turned it to a Pokemon, a white flash of light erupted but as the manhole was removed from the ground four heavily armed miltia type men stood gasping as Hotaru had emerged as Serperior. Her red eyes drilled into them as she looked at them "Looking for someone?!"

The four miltia type men now looked at Hotaru not thinking for once this was Hotaru their target themselves and their faces whom were expecting to grab their target now looked of ones with fear. The Serperior's red eyes seem to drill into their souls paralyzing them on the spot

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Hotaru now slithers out of the man hole still looking at the men. She was giving Ashley and Darnel time to get lower. Two of the men checked to see if there were two others down there but saw nothing. Hotaru grits her teeth as she came up with a lie "Looking for two others as well? We'll don't I ate them!"

The first miltiaman aimed his gun "We are just after another girl named Hotaru! You're in our way!"

"Well you aren't getting to her!" Hotaru warned them "Go on give it your best shot!"

The man aims his machine gun and fired trying to be brave but Hotaru simply raised a vine and deflected the bullets back at all four of her enemies. The four miltiamen fall grazed by the deflected shots, Hotaru eyes the first man whom had tried to shoot her "Want to try again?"

The first man grunts as he had taken a deflected bullet in his knee. Before the men could react Hotaru had disarmed them with the same vine then smacked the first wounded man in his neck before wrapping it around all four of the attackers bashing their heads against walls till they were rendered unconscious, then tossed them aside like ragdolls.

Hotaru peers down into the manhole cover "All clear you two!"

Ashley climbs out first with Darnel last "Phew that was a close one."

"Tell me about it" Hotaru muttered "Now let's get to the bus stop and hope these four miltiamen don't come around for a while."

The three left the scene with Hotaru turning back to normal. Once at the bus stop, Hotaru took out her cellphone and called her dad "Daddy...Please pick up."

It was another fine day at NCIS headquarters. A short brown haired man was at his desk as was another brown haired man. The third was a black haired woman. Hotaru's father was also at his desk when the phone rang. The short brown haired man turned "Agent Hatsumi...That's your phone."

"Yes, it is Tony" Hotaru's father admitted "Wonder who it is? Can't be my wife,"

Hotaru's father answered it "Hello?"

"Daddy?" the voice on the other end asked.

Hotaru's father heard her voice "Oh, hello Hotaru sweetie! Have a nice night at Ashley's?"

"Ah" the brown haired man said "His little girl."

"Watch where your mocking as a little girl" the black haired woman warned Tony "At age thirteen, that girl isn't well little."

"Ah Ziva, anyone that has a daughter will call their daughter little girl" Tony told her.

Hotaru answered "Yes...But daddy...Someone nearly kidnapped me."

Hotaru's father was happy but then heard the last remark "That's good sweetie, and...WHAT? SOMEONE TRIED TO KIDNAP YOU?!"

This made Tony stop his joyful teasing manner as he asked himself "Now what kind of person would want to kidnap Agent Hatsumi's daughter?"

"Possibly someone that the four of us along with boss busted" the other man answered.

"That was a rhetorical question Mcgeek."

"Yes" Hotaru told him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Hotaru's father asked.

"I am..." Hotaru said "For now, Ashley, Darnel and I managed to get away...But these men...Were heavily armed..."

Hotaru's father knew by the sound of his daughter's heavy breathing that she was being honest with him. She had been just inches away from being captured "Alright sweetie, keep a look out even when you are at school, they might be back, where was the location you were chased in?"

Hotaru answered him telling him at the market place "Good, now all we have to-"

A white haired man came into the room "Shooting took place at a market, four men that seemed to be in league with a huge terrorist network are down let's go!"

Hotaru's father heard this "Alright then, sweetie again keep your eyes open there could be more of these men around."

"Right" Hotaru said as she, Ashley and Darnel got onto the bus.

Mr. Hatsumi hung the phone up as he and the rest of NCIS headed out to the location.

About half an hour later NCIS arrive on the scene. By the time they had arrived the heavily armed militia weren't to be found except for the one that shot at Hotaru when she was Serperior. He was dead due to Hotaru's vine whip crashing into his neck with so much force that she accidentally ended up breaking his neck. There were three other blood stains indicting that three other men had been shot but after recovering consciousness took off knowing NCIS or the cops were coming.

Gibbs was the first to annualized the scene seeing that whoever killed the man wasn't trying to be too deadly and that the blows that person delivered to the slain man were delivered in self defense alone. However things were alarming to him that this person wasn't an army officer, marine or navel officer but of one that belonged to a terrorist cell one that had killed three marines three days ago.

"Boss" Hotaru's father told him "This is the place my daughter was running for her life."

Gibbs hesitated then grew worried for his newest NCIS agent knowing that this terrorist cell targeted Hotaru "Not good Agent Hatsumi..."

Tony returned with Ziva at his side "We didn't find the other three men boss, nor have we gotten any witnessses whatever happened happened very early before businesses showed up."

"Great..." Gibbs muttered "Where is Mcgee?"

"Over here boss!" Mcgee said.

The four rushed over towards McGee whom was standing at a store that had a security camera "This store was the closest that had a camera boss, I just noticed it, perhaps it has caught what had happened."

"Perhaps so!" Gibbs said "Get to work getting that footage to send to Abbey...Then, Tony, Ziva, head to Agent Hatsumi's daughter's school. Whoever tried to abduct her will try again but this time we'll have cut them off!"

"On it!" Tony said as he and Ziva went off to try to protect Hotaru.

Agent Gibbs turned to Hotaru's father "Whoever tried to capture your daughter we'll find and stop them, but for now let's try to answer this, we both know it's a terrorist cell the same one that killed three marines."

"Right" Hotaru's father said.

Ducky the NCIS's medical examiner had arrived on the scene "There isn't much of an autopsy that's needed Jethro, but I will do so anyway once I get back, he has a gun shot in his knee possibly from a deflected shot."

"Then something hard hit him in the neck" Palmer stated.

"There is that too" Ducky said.

With that the agents began to fill out with their new duties.

At Cipher's base, Erdos wasn't too pleased Queen Venomica's plan had failed but he wasn't surprised it did ether. One thing was certain was that the other three men, that Hotaru had beaten as Serperior were now recovering inside Cipher's base. It had been Miror B that was the first on the scene that had brought them to Cipher to recover. Miror B also knew that one of their number couldn't be saved and it was why he had left the first man's corps lay where it laid. Miror B explained the situation to Erdos "I was going out to do my early morning dancing practice when I noticed a car following Hotarumon 14 and her friend Ashley, so I followed. I'm not sure who they belong to but long story short, they ended up facing against her Serperior form and she easily defeated them."

"No surprise there" Erdos muttered "Those that aren't prepared or are aware of Hotarumon 14's forms always get swiftly defeated. What a shame too because they seem to be much more militarized..."

The men started coming around then looked around startled.

"Easy" Erdos told the three men "You were saved by Miror B here. You're still recovering from that beat down you took."

"We stood no chance" the three men muttered "against that snake girl."

One took a look and shook with fear as he saw the shadow of Queen Venomica "AND SHE FOLLOWED US!"

Queen Venomica hissed venomously as her demonic head lowered and came into view "DO THY REALLY JUST CONFUSE ME WITH MY PREY AND ENEMY?!"

The men shook with fear never having seen a real demon before but they knew Queen Venomica was a demon of somewhat. Queen Venomica could sense their fear "Cccowardsss...Jussst like the majority of humansss..."

"F-F-F-Forgive us!" the second man stated "Wait, prey and enemy?"

Queen Venomica eyes them then Miror B "Miror B here says you went after a girl right?"

"Under orders by our boss ma'am!" the third man stated "We were trying to kidnap Hotaru Hatsumi!"

Queen Venomica eyes them "Oh I know her! Why do you need her?"

The fourth man answered "Revenge on her father! Whom worked to bust one of our operations earlier! We'll even kill her if our demands aren't met!"

Erdos sighed "And tell us, who is your boss and why would he want even with Hotaru? Queen venomica's here is right, SHE's our enemy as well."

The third man had an idea "Then join us in our quest to capture Hotaru while there is still time!"

"I do have a brother in that school she goes too" Erdos admitted "Posing as a teacher when he is in leagues of us...There might be time to capture her but that would mean he'll have to reveal his true colors and it's not time for that yet."

"What are you waiting for? If she's unaware of it it's perfect timing!"

"Are you dumb?!" Queen Venomica berated the four men "If Ardosss failsss to help capture Hotaru or fails in any other way to help you, then his cover is blown and she'll not fall for a trap again! For now his cover mussst remain."

"And NCIS is on the case already" Miror B said

"Darn it!" the four men stated.

Erdos hums "Queen Venomica is recovering from her latest failure-"

At this Queen Venomica glared at him venomously but lets it slide allowing him to continue "I could lend you a special Monster, bent on helping you giving NCIS a hard time to stop you and for you to maybe capture your target...I warn you though, she's smart and isn't easily captured."

"Can't you help us with your organization?"

"I'd rather not deal with NCIS or any form of US army officers period!" Erdos told the three men "My quarrel at the moment is with Hotaru not with NCIS! Cipher maybe a big organization but it's not that equipped to deal with a true military response just yet...And let's be honest, you know that if this scheme of your leader fails and Cipher does help out more that NCIS and the US army won't rest till Cipher is destroyed...and we can't afford that just yet."

"Especially sense we can't beat one girl" Miror B muttered under his breathe "What good would it do us against a proper army?"

"All we can do" Erdos told the three "Is give you a Shadow Pokemon and nothing more."

"Good enough I guess" the men sighed out knowing that it was probably true, looking around at the Cipher Soldiers which were numerous they too could tell they weren't ready for true fight with a military.

Erdos nods to Miror B "Give them the Shadow Pokemon."

"Of course."

At school, Hotaru sighed heavily. This day wasn't going to be a fun one that was for sure. Oh she knew that NCIS would send some agents over to protect her from further kidnapping. She would be proven right. After second period, she saw two NCIS agents, one woman and one man once she got out of the classroom with Ashley and Darnel at her side. The two walked up towards Hotaru and her group of friends with the man asking her "Excuse me, are you Hotaru Hatsumi?"

Hotaru answered after stopping "Yes, sir, I am!"

"Wow!" the man stated "You're just as beautiful as your father told us!"

"Tony!" the woman told him seeing Hotaru blush red at the compliment "Don't go embarrassing the girl."

"Ah Ziva, don't ruin this moment!"

"Can I help you two?" Hotaru inquired oddly liking the man, she liked his sense of humor.

Tony and Ziva showed Hotaru their NCIS badges with the man answering first "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Special Agent Tony Dinzo, and this is my partner Ziva. We're here to protect you from any other kidnapping attempts."

"Do you two think there could be more?" Ashley asked.

"Sadly we're positive" Ziva told her "We went to the marketplace earlier and found at least one of your pursers, dead."

Darnel blinked then whispered to Hotaru's ears "You didn't hit one of them with your vines too hard did you?"

Hotaru whispered back "I didn't think I did."

"Anyway" Tony reported "There was traces that there were three other men but they seemed to have disappeared by the time we arrived. Those four that chased you belonged to a terrorist cell that we busted three members of three days ago."

"So there would be the reason why they went after Hotaru" Darnel said.

Ziva nodded "They want revenge on Hotaru's father as he was the one that did it by himself when going undercover."

Tony looks at Hotaru "I know you're still at school Miss. Hatsumi but come with me and Ziva back to our headquarters, it's for your protection."

Hotaru hesitates having a really bad feeling about this like an attack might happen even with these two agents protecting her especially on the way to NCIS "Well...Alright."

"You'll be excused" Ziva told her "Tony and I have already explained the situation to the people at the office."

Hotaru looks at Ashley and Darnel and the two nodded to her as they understood her situation and this was needed to protect her. Hotaru agreed to go with them "Alright, I'll come, I just hope they don't target my two friends."

"In theory they shouldn't" Tony admitted "If they were after you."

Hotaru began to walk with the two NCIS agents out of the school leaving Ashley and Darnel behind. Ashley turned watching her friend walk off "Darnel...Was this truly wise,"

"It's for her protection" Darnel told her "Fighting terrorists isn't on her list to do. Nor should she be dragged into it as Cipher is her enemy. Why do you ask?"

"Suppose she needs to use her Rototrix?"

Darnel then got it "Crud...If she needs to save herself from Cipher on this day...Her secret could be exposed...And her father..."

Ashley nodded "Her father would finally know it...As well as four NCIS agents."

"Hopefully her father understands what's going on..."

The two would continue their school day hoping their friend would be okay.

Hotaru was lead out of the school by Tony and Ziva and was heading into a car. Once in Tony drove his way towards NCIS headquarters. At first it was a normal drive with Hotaru in the back seat, but then she felt the danger. Ziva was also concerned looking in the rear view mirror even. Hotaru's insticts took over as she lowered her head so that if anyone was following that it would make it harder for them to see them as there was a car on the horizon with Tony asking Ziva "Ziva? Hotaru? What's wrong?"

Ziva frowned "We're being followed."

"We're in car Ziva, of course we're being followed, it's natural."

Hotaru spoke for Ziva's defense "It's called a woman's intuition Mr. Dinozo...I'm sensing it too."

The car that was behind them was quickly coming onto them and now Tony sensed danger "Oh great...It might be those abductors."

Tony then put his foot on the gas pedal "Well, hang on ladies...I'm gonna try to lose them!"

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

At NCIS, Ducky had already done a complete autopsy on the slain man. His results indeed had pinpointed the cause of death to be a broken neck but what didn't make sense to him was what could have been done to do that? There was no crobar or other heavy weapon one could wield that would inflict that damage. It puzzled him but when he looked at the neck he saw the mark on the neck was one from a vine "You're a strange case indeed. How could a vine break a neck?"

Gibbs overheard as he had been called into the autopsy room "A vine killed him?"

"That's what it looks like when I look closer Jethro, but if it was a vine that killed him it doesn't seem as if the one using the vine wasn't trying to be fatal, just using her vine to knock attackers down, but his cause of death was instant once the vine hit him in the neck."

"And the bullet Ducky?"

"I was able to remove the bullet and from the direction of the bullet it had been a deflection. I sent the bullet to Abbey to confirm if it was from the terrorist organization."

Gibbs was already on his way out of the room to visit Abbey. In Abbey's lab, a black haired gothic woman was in reading the bullet sample and helping Mcgee getting the footage which they were lucky enough to find a camera that got the fight. What they saw puzzled them with Abbey speaking once she saw Hotaru as Serperior but like everyone they didn't know it was Hotaru herself "Mcgee...Tell me am I seeing things?"  
"I was about to ask the same question."

"What question?" Gibbs asked as he and Mr. Hatsumi entered the room.

"The video that the camera captured" Abbey said "Here, we'll play it back from start."

Gibbs and Mr. Hatsumi watch the footage and sure enough they saw Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru being chased by four men until they saw the man hole cover and hid in it.

"Smart move" Abbey complimented Hotaru's witts "She has her father's brains."

"Getting that huge boost in leverage led to them hiding and waiting" Mr. Hatsumi said.

As the video gets on they saw the fourth individual walking and hitting his foot on the manhole cover...They watched as seconds later the men were seen trying to take it off only to be confronted by the Serperior Girl whom after deflecting machine gun bullets like it was nothing to her whipped out at her attackers in a defensive manner. Gibbs now saw the blow that killed the first man they had seen on the crime scene, true to Ducky's remarks the blow was one of defensive nature and not meant to be fatal.

"That snake girl" Mr. Hatsumi said "I've seen her before."

He was racking his brain on this one then spoke "It was that incident with that other organization when they were abducting everyone in Manassas. She came to the rescue and fought that organization's leader and a weird creature...I see she was victorious if she's in this footage."

"Funny you should mention that" Abbey told him "Because this isn't the only footage where a strange animal girl appeared."

Abbey ran other footages showing Hotaru's Slyveon form fighitng against Cipher agents and Terricon, her Lucario form fighting against Cipher Agents and Loveria when she was with them, then at a hospital Hotaru's losing battle as a Ninetails, luckily that defeat didn't seem to show off whom the fox girl really was as it had cut off.

Both Agent McGee and Gibbs were easily putting it together with McGee speaking out "These forms...All have to be one girl. Especially how she fights boss."

"One step ahead of you Agent McGee" Gibbs admitted "Abbey I don't suppose you could use your skills to see whom this girl is."

"I could try" Abbey said "But even if I do so I don't think I'd be able to do that successfully, cause these forms maybe one girl but different forms that can't be edited out."

McGee agreed " These forms look like Pokemon."

It was then Gibbs got a call "Yeah?"

On the other end was Ziva telling him they had Hotaru but they were being followed possibly by the terrorists.

"On it" Gibbs said he turned to Hotaru's father "We have to get going! Tony and Ziva are being followed!"

Abbey turned to him "Gibbs! That bullet fragment that Ducky sent me is from a machine gun belonging to that terrorist gang."

"Good work Abs" Gibbs told her "Come on Mcgee! We got Hotaru to save again"

Gibbs, McGee and Hotaru's father leave ready to help Hotaru.

In the car Tony had tried every trick in the book to elude the ones following them but wasn't able to. The followers really wanted Hotaru so they could have their revenge. As they get closer two start shooting at the car specifically at it's tires. Ziva took out her own gun and tried firing back as best as she could "Save your ammunition Ziva" Tony told her "We may need it later."

He tries to drive when suddenly Hotaru heard her Rototrix going off indicating a Shadow Pokemon was nearby causing her to mutter "Oh-no...Not now."

"Why?" Ziva asked "What's wrong?"

"Something is approaching us...And it's not the ones following us" Hotaru answered looking for the Shadow Pokemon.

Suddenly there was an explosion from underneath the ground as a figure emerged. Tony tries to swerve out of the way but the creature was fast and strong enough to grab onto the car holding it even. Hotaru got a good look of the creature. She saw it's huge claw like hands and looked directly up, and gasped, there was no doubt about it, it was one of the creatures that she believed killed Ashley's parents...Not waiting for a response the creature then threw the car to the other side of the street.

"Girls...We gotta bail, now!" Tony told Ziva and Hotaru.

The two were one step ahead of him with Tony muttered "Why am I the one that's slow today."

He unbuckles his car and and joins the girls in the trees.

"What is that thing?" Tony inquired seeing the Shadow Pokemon.

As if responding the Rototrix answered him "Garchomp! The Land Shark Pokemon! The evolved form of Gabite! A ground and Dragon type! It's a fearsome foe with a deadly bite!"

"Pokemon?" Tony asked himself scratching his head in confusion then he looked at Hotaru "What was that?"

Hotaru grunts looking at the scene as the car following them stopped and three men came out armed with guns "Give us the girl!" the first of the three men shouted at Tony and Ziva "And we may let you live!"

"No way!" Tony told him.

"That was what we were hoping for! Okay Garchomp flatten them!"

Garchomp turned towards the trees and both Ziva and Tony had a feeling their own guns wouldn't do much to this thing. It starts setting up a sandstorm.

"Hotaru?" Tony asked "Ziva, are you still here?"

"Yes" the two girls said as the sandstorm was blinding.

Hotaru took this to reach her Rototrix muttering to herself "Those men want me, we'll their going to get me and Serperior isn't gonna get me out of this one!"

She turned her Rototrix activating it but due to the sandstorm she wasn't able to see what she was turning into but she took a chance and slapped it down. A white flash of light appeared and this gave Tony and Ziva enough time to turn towards the light but the sand covered over the flash while Hotaru's transformation began her skin turns light green in most areas except for the upper leg areas and the souls of her feet. She has red Flygon eyes, sprouts Flygon's Dragon wings which are light green and red near the edge, then she grows a tail which is light green and green with the last part of it being light green with red edgings. She loses two fingers on each hand as they become Flygon's white claws "FLYGON!"

Now as a Flygon, she was able to see Garchomp it was just inches away from ramming itself into the trees where Tony and Ziva were hiding it. She took a chance and spreads her wings and flew towards them. Tony and Ziva saw someone approaching and saw Hotaru but was it Hotaru as she landed on the branch.

"Where are you Hotaru?" Tony asked.

Hotaru sighed "She's fine, grab onto my wings if you want to live!"

Both Ziva and Tony saw the Garchomp upon them so they eagerly grabbed onto Hotaru's back and she took off into the sky avoiding the lunge. Just in time too for the tree collapsed on impact sending the tree down the cliff. Hotaru then set them down on the other edge where there was cover. She knew she wasn't safe yet for the Garchomp would smell her out easily. She turned to the two NCIS agents whom looked at her confused and hoped Hotaru was okay and hadn't fallen with the trees. Hotaru answered their concerned looks "Relax Hotaru is fine...There will be explanations later but right now..."

"THERE THEY ARE!" a voice sounded.

Tony, Ziva and Hotaru turned to see the terrorists whom now had twenty members coming at them with the Garchomp taking the lead.

Hotaru looked at the Garchomp remarking to Tony and Ziva "I trust you two can handle the terrorists?"

"We could" Tony said "But would be difficult with that so called Garchomp."

"Leave it to me" Hotaru told Tony looking at the Shadow Garchomp.

Before Tony or Ziva could stop her, Hotaru took off towards the Garchomp raising a claw. It saw her coming roaring a challenge raising it's own claw. The terrorists saw the dragon girl and the Shadow Garchomp clash claws using Dragon Claw on each other creating a big explosion of pure Dragonic energy "What the? Another Dragon?!'

Hotaru and the Shadow Garchomp continued to fight clashing Dragon Claw attacks on each other each trying to nail each other with one blow. Then finally with one final strike with both claws they collide locking claws on each other. Hotaru was gritting her teeth as their claws were locked a bad situation for her. The Garchomp knew it and forced her backwards slamming her into another cliff side causing rubble and debree to fall everywhere and mostly onto the terrorists below.

"Watch what you're doing?!" one of the Terrorist berated the Garchomp.

Hotaru grunts then watched as Garchomp raised a tail and used Dragon Tail catching Hotaru in her own head causing her to go slamming back first into the ground "Ah!"

Hotaru felt her head grunting as the blow did a lot of damage to her muttering to herself "On second thought, Hotaru...Flygon vs. Garchomp isn't the best match up...Looks like Dragons are good against each other."

As she was laying on her back the terrorists walk around her smirking thinking their dragon had won with that one blow. They came with guns loaded aiming it at her Tony and Ziva seeing Hotaru down had a feeling that the dragon girl was Hotaru! The Terrorists hadn't figured it out yet but both of them did. Then they start firing at the terrorist. Two of their number go down gunned down. Hotaru came around and leaps to her feet and whipped out with her own tail striking at least eight terrorists tripping them even. The Garchomp roared charging her. Hotaru used this moment to use Double Team to fool the Garchomp. It worked like a charm! In it's rage the Shadow Pokemon struck the images but the real Hotaru was at it's back and she raised a claw and used Dragon Claw on its back. Garchomp roared in pain and tries to swat at her as if she were a fly. She flew out of range then came at Garchomp and prepared another Dragon Claw. The Garchomp however waited, then dodged her Dragon Claw and then before she could react it was upon her with it's mouth and tries a lethal bite. Hotaru managed to reach up before the bite could be fatal. It stopped the mouth from slamming shut.

"This fight is nuts" Tony muttered "She was almost eaten."

However neither Tony or Ziva were prepared for what happened next. It seemed as if the Garchomp wanted Hotaru to prevent it's jaws from slamming shut onto her. And starts building up dragonic energy. Hotaru saw it and her Rototrix rang off an alarm as if knowing what was coming. Hotaru's mind was racing as she knew what it was _NUTS NOT DRACO METEOR!_

Then there was a burst of Dragonic energy as Hotaru was propelled from it's mouth and sent upward then literally took the full force of Draco Meteor and an explosion was seen in the sky as Hotaru plummeted down to the ground. Ziva saw her falling to the ground even slamming into it but Hotaru didn't raise not one bit. She lay on the ground that time gravely injured. Ziva stopped firing as she and Tony broke cover and ran over to Hotaru's body. At the same time a smoke bomb erupted causing chaos within the terrorist's group. Tony took this opertunity to grab Hotaru and with Ziva also supporting her ran off. Once they arrived they saw Gibbs, McGee, and Hotaru's father. It had been Gibbs that thrown the bomb so that Ziva and Tony could escape.

"Whose the Dragon Girl?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva was about to answer when Hotaru's Rototrix activated turning Hotaru back to normal.

"Hotaru!" Mr. Hatsumi shouted.

Hotaru was unconscious to respond.

"What happened?" Gibbs inquired to Ziva and Tony.

The two explained how they were followed by terrorists whom pulled off a weird creature known as Garchomp and Hotaru used something to help them escape but fought a losing battle.

"We couldn't do anything to that thing" Tony told Gibbs while looking at Hotaru "Hotaru must have known it to try to fight it like that Dragon Girl..."

"She gave it a good fight but it wasn't enough" Ziva said.

Mr. Hatsumi was trying to call for an ambulance for his injured daughter seeing her in bad shape, it was hard to believe how she survived that. Gibbs stopped him "Agent Hatsumi...Don't call for the ambulance...That'll give off where we are at."

"Where can we take her then?" Mr. Hatsumi asked.

"Back to NCIS" Gibbs said "We'll have Ducky look her over. Right now they aren't aware Tony and Ziva escaped. It's our chance to get back to our headquarters...I'm sure your daughter will answer all our questions when she comes around."

Mr. Hatsumi nodded holding onto Hotaru "You're going to be fine sweetie...Stay with us."

The NCIS agents began making their way back to NCIS.

One of Queen Venomica's spies were watching the fight between Hotaru and this Terrorist organization and made it's report to them. Queen Venomica hisses in jealousy. Out of all plans to actually beat Hotaru, it took the Terrorists just one plan to use Garchomp to take Hotaru down. She hisses still angry not fully recovered herself as she turned to Erdos "They injured Hotarumon 14...She's badly injured and weak!"

Erdos found himself even angry at this himself making a fist "Perhaps we have them too much power in that Shadow Pokemon. Miror B what was the chances that we gave them that Shadow Garchomp?"

"It was a tiny chance! About 5 percent!" Miror B said "I went to a Shadow Pokemon selecting machine and powerful Pokemon like Garchomp are listed at five percent!"

"Great...They got it and I'm willing to bet they aren't gonna turn it over" Erdos said "True we gave them it...But Hotaru is injured...And this forces Cipher to act. Now we have to kill her while she's injured and weak..."

"But we still can't afford to attack NCIS" Miror B reported.

"We'll we're gonna have to" Erdos told him "Otherwise, these terrorists will kill her as we know Hotaru won't allow herself to be kidnapped. We need to act. Queen Venomica recover while I start with the time to end Hotaru's life task force."

"Asss if I cccould objeccct in my cccondition..." Queen Venomica muttered.

Erdos goes off to prepare to bring Hotaru down once and for all.

** Too be continued**

**Uh-oh Hotaru's gravely injured and her secret is exposed to Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Hotaru's father. Will NCIS be able to save Hotaru from a Cipher assissination mission? And how can she beat Shadow Garchomp and the terrorists? Things aren't looking good but look for part two! Episode 19: ****Terrorist Plot P2: **_**While Hotaru fights for her life following her defeat at the hands of Shadow Garchomp, Gibbs, the rest of NCIS along with Ashley and Darnel must work together to protect Hotaru from a joint ambush from Cipher and the Terrorist organization.**_


	19. Episode 19: Terrorist Plot P2

Chapter 19: Terrorist Plot P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****.**

Agent Gibbs and his team of NCIS agents made it back safely to NCIS with Hotaru still unconious. Her father was fearful of her life, but from what Tony and Ziva explained to him Hotaru did what she thought was a good thing in trying to take on this Garchomp, probably knowing she was the only one that could. Hotaru's father was just hoping his daughter was okay. From her injuries it didn't look good, but little did her know of her past dealings with Cipher and her two defeats she had when fighting Shadow Pokemon. Ducky was looking over Hotaru's injuries amazed that Hotaru had survived so far, normally when one fell from such a high distance like from the sky it was most certain death, but Hotaru was very much alive.

"At the moment, Agent Hatsumi, your daughter Hotaru should survive her injuries, providing that she gets much needed rest. Taking a fall from the sky isn't a normal thing one can take and survive through."

"The fall isn't the only thing she's recovering from" Hotaru's father told Ducky.

"That's true from what Tony and Ziva has told us I have found some signs of other injuries that are ailing her like she has a head injury most likely from a tail whip to it and her chest area is badly damaged from what appears to be some sort of energy high speed explosion impact. Amazingly she'll recover from these injuries but she needs to rest-"

"And come into consciousness" Gibbs admitted.

"That she does, but even when she does gain consciousness she won't immediately be ready for walking around she must rest"

"Yeah but with that Garchomp on the loose" Tony muttered.

Abbey walked into the room "Plus we might have another situation on our hands."

"What is it Abbey?" Mcgee asked.

Abbey answered "That terrorist organization isn't going to be our only worry. That Garchomp had to have come from something or someone else! If that someone else had it's people watching that fight and know Hotaru is injured-"

Gibbs got it "Then that organization won't hesitate to finish Hotaru off while she's injured and weak."

"That and that organization has other monsters" Abbey told him.

Mr. Hatsumi turned to Abbey "You speak as if this other organization is the reason why my daughter is injured? Like they sent it with the terrorists?"

"Sadly so Agent Hatsumi, Gibbs, I've looked at the videos with all the appearances of those strange monster girls...And they fought other Pokemon and white armored soldiers."

"Great" Tony muttered "So two organizations are after Hotaru now."

"Those white armored troop organization must have had an agent that got the three surviving kidnappers and forced them to tell them why they were after Hotaru and lent them one of their monsters."

"So they could kill Hotaru?" Gibbs asked.

"So the terrorists could abduct her" Abbey answered Gibbs while looking at Hotaru's unconscious body "And most likely not to injure her like this, but again if they lent that Garchomp to the terrorists organizations to let them do their goals...And if they were watching..."

Gibbs now knew the urgency "If they know Hotaru is injured, then like you said Abbey, they will come for her but instead of capturing her, they'll kill her."

"Indeed and what's more worrying Gibbs is that this organization may have a stronger monster than Garchomp. They might have even hundreds of monsters with them all waiting to be released and used."

"That's disturbing" Tony muttered "Just the Garchomp was bad enough, I can't imagine having one hundred of those things and that Garchomp didn't even care whom got in the way. Just as long as it could go on rampage on an opponent."

Hotaru's father looked at his daughter's unconscious body worried for her well being, at least for now she was safe, but from what Abbey just told them...It was going to be a sure thing that this white armored soldiers would be back to finish the job. They would have to protect Hotaru and he did want answers from his daughter. Normally he'd ground her for a week or month for holding this secret back and he was considering it but Gibbs put a reassuring hand on his back as if to say Hotaru had her reasons for doing this and it was probably a good one. As this was happening Hotaru starts stirring.

"She's coming around!" Ducky announced noticing this.

All eyes turned to Hotaru as she starts to open her eyes.

***Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Hotaru opened her eyes noticing that she wasn't in a hospital. A sense of fear went down Hotaru's spine thinking she had been abducted after being defeated. However as she went to move she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere as her body was in so much pain. She was still worried for herself but a calm voice spoke up "Oh, I see you're awake...Not only that but you seem to have your father's sense of awareness."

Hotaru took her time to figure things out looking around slowly. She was able to make out a man in a doctor's uniform and that she was in some sort of morg. The man apologized to her "Sorry, I couldn't make proper arrangements for you Miss. Hatsumi. I don't normally get living patients. I'm Doctor Mallard, you can call me Ducky, you were lucky that Agent Dinoso and Ziva were able to get you away thanks to Gibbs as well. Right now you need your rest."

As the kind doctor was explaining things to her Hotaru was already looking around seeing that she was in a safe place for now. Hotaru felt an arm on her right shoulder and she turned looking at her father "Daddy!"

Her father looked at her with concern in his eyes but instead of yelling at her for now he hugged her glad to see her alive and breathing but he was careful not to hurt her even more than she was. He looks at her "You have a lot of things to talk to not only me about but to my team. You just woke so once Ducky clears you to do anything or if you have any information on what you have please tell us."

Hotaru sighed knowing her father knew her identity. She was surprised that his tone wasn't one of anger. She also knew that it was probably for the best she start talking to NCIS now that most of them knew the truth of her identity "Alright...You know what I can become...I should tell you what I know."

She moved her arm a little feeling pain in it "I may need Ashley to heal me though."

"Ashley knows about this?" Hotaru's father asked.

Hotaru nodded "And so does Darnel but not everyone in the school I go too."

"Ashley can heal you?" Tony asked.

Hotaru blushes "Long story but yeah. Although it may take her even a while to heal me"

"With the injuries your suffering it probably would take even her a while to do that" Ducky admitted.

Gibbs gives Tony and Ziva a look and the two go to get Hotaru's two friends all three had the feeling that their assistance would be needed in the end. Hotaru sighed watching them as she tried to relate on what she knew to Gibbs, her father, along with whom was left on Gibb's team in the room.

Where the terrorists were, they watch as Cipher Soldiers armed with guns stepped out surrounding them. The terrorist's leader blinks caught aware of this ambush. Leading this was Miror B. The terrorist's leader growls in hatred did these Cipher agents betray them? Miror B steps forward "Oh we haven't betrayed anyone...At least not yet. We came for our Garchomp we lent you."

"You can't have it back yet!" The terrorist leader told Miror B "It hasn't captured our target Hotaru Hatsumi!"

"Sssoundsss like you're all tough and mighty" Queen Venomica's voice echoed around the area.

All terrorists's feet shook nervously as they saw the Succubus Naga Queen rise at near full recovery.

"Ah, Queen Venomcia!" Miror B announced "Perfect timing as always, but I was under control!"

"I cccan sssee that" Queen Venomica told him.

She looks at the terrorists leader "Little do you know about your target, you badly injured her!"

"Her body is no where to be found!" the terrorist leader said "Those two NCIS agent must have taken her to safety!"

"Oh they did...That other dragon girl you saw that battled the Garchomp...It was your target!"

"DARN IT! IF WE KNEW THAT THEN WE WOULD HAVE CAPTURED HER!"

"Instead Garchomp injured her badly. She's injured and weak!" Miror B said.

"Thusss" Queen Venomica told the terrorist leader " You ffforccced Cccipher's hand into this situation...Where the goal is for us to kill Hotaru."

"But we want-"

"We gave you the Garccchomp to capture her, not to injure her badly like that" Queen Venomica said she then slapped her tail on the terrorist's head pinning him to the ground till he made eye contact "I will not have you kidnap Hotaru only to release her in the end if you get your silly payment for her. Besssidesss...She alwaysss made a great lunccch to me!"

The terrorist leader blinks "You want to devour her?"

"Oh yesss, I do, I succceeded once but she got away. Now's the perfect time for me to devour her. Sssooo next question are you gonna give us back our Shadow Pokemon or are we gonna have to masssacccre you all to get it baccck?"

At this the Cipher soldiers all aimed their guns with Queen Venomica snapping her fingers and several members of her subjects all came ready to kill as well.

The terrorist leader knew when he was outgunned, this wasn't an ideal situation for his organization. Demons weren't easy to kill at all and now there were about fifty of them and the Cipher Soldiers were ready to fire when given the order. There was only one option remaining and it was to give them the Shadow Garchomp he reluctantly sighed "You win this one...You can have your Shadow Pokemon back."

"Good choiccce!" Queen Venomica warned them "But there is one more thing...Join Cipher as we go to attack Hotaru while she's injured. It's the perfect time for you all to get your revenge."

"You gotta be kidding!" the terrorist leader said "We stand no chance against NCIS! They'll know we're coming!"

Queen Venomica hisses "And that's a problem how?"

"No one in their right mind wants to fight Special Agent Gibbs! He's an ex Marine!"

"Are you forgetting Cipher has hundreds of Shadow Pokemon with them? We're launching an attack immediately and for not wanting to come you can all rest in peace."

The terrorist leader gasps as Queen Venomica's soldiers prepared for the kill then sighed knowing he had been played by the Succubus Naga Queen, and played in a way that he wasn't prepared for "...Fine!"

Queen Venomica smirked "I thought you'd sssee it my way when ccconvinced."

She turned to Miror B "Get the forces ready to march to NCIS's headquarters. Hotaru won't make it out alive when I'm through with her!"

With this the two organizations went out to kill Hotaru while she was injured.

Ashley and Darnel were safely escorted to NCIS. Tony and Ziva had explained to Hotaru's two friends how that they had been ambushed most likely by the terrorist organization and then a Garchomp. Hearing this Ashley thought that this was the same Garchomp that could have been used to kill her own parents...She started having fears that Hotaru could have been next. If it wasn't for Gibbs who knows what would have happened to Hotaru. Once at NCIS Ashley ran to try to help Ducky heal Hotaru. Hotaru had told her father and Gibbs everything she knew.

Hotaru's father made a fist "You were fighting against this Cipher alone?"

Hotaru nodded "Well not totally alone, Ashley and Darnel sometimes help but I do the heavy lifting."

Hotaru's father hesitates trying to listen as Ashley ran over to Hotaru "Hotaru...I'm here now."

"Ashley" Hotaru muttered.

Ashley goes right to work "How did you let yourself get into this situation?"

"Like I had a choice?" Hotaru asked her "I couldn't let Tony or Ziva handle Garchomp, plus that sandstorm..."

"That did catch us off guard" Tony admitted "It was too blinding in there and I guess Hotaru had to take a chance and turn into something that wasn't going to be bothered by the sand."

"And there are only three types that can't be...Flygon being a Ground Type, a Steel Type and then Rock Types aren't affected by the effect of sandstorm."

"Regardless" Hotaru's father said "I can't let you continue fighting Cipher, Hotaru. Even if they weren't directly responsible for the attack, they still get part of the blame for giving that terrorist group something that could pose a threat to everyone including you. Plus we can be darn sure they'll attack again."

"Too right" Ashley muttered "Plus this is like the third defeat she's taken."

"THIRD?!" Hotaru's father asked.

Hotaru sighed "Yep,"

"She's recovered each time" Ashley told him "Plus we don't have much of Intel so the enemy often attacks us on the blind side and Hotaru is forced to adjust...Sometimes she makes the right decisions."

"But other times, especially if they haven't given her any time to think straight she's forced to choose something that may lead to her defeat in the end" Darnel admitted.

Ashley checked Hotaru over "Despite the other two times this time it's very serious."

Ducky was amazed at Ashley completely understanding how much pain Hotaru was really in "Wow, and you just got here."

"She's gotten herself cut by rocks and bruised up, and then completely drilled, but taking a fall from the sky that's a dangerous situation...Hotaru we're talking about lots of broken bones and even some ruptured organs."

"Which is why she's forbidden to fight" Hotaru's father said.

"Daddy!" Hotaru shouted.

"Hotaru, sweetie you're badly injured for one thing making you not in a position to fight this eventual upcoming battle. Even if you were, I can't bare to see you get killed fighting against Cipher!"

"You wouldn't be able to handle Cipher's Shadow Pokemon! I'm the only one that can."

"I'd have to agree with your father sadly Hotaru" Ashley told her "At least the first part, with your injuries it's far different than before when your first defeat happened, you were able to heal up mostly, but we can be sure they'll be coming here quickly which means you won't be at full strength. Even if you transform into another form your injuries will just slow you down."

From Ashley's tone it sounded like there was very little her healing spells could do. Ashley explains herself "Sorry Hotaru, my magic is healing you but...I have very little time to heal you. Cipher is on their way to finish you off. They will not hesitate to attack this place now knowing how vulnerable you are."

"Which is why she can't fight them" Hotaru's father told Ashley "Hotaru listen to your friend Ashley."

Ashley looks at Hotaru's father "At the same time though we'll need her help if Cipher plans on using a Shadow Pokemon which let's face it they will..."

"Plus" Darnel admitted "Something much worse than that."

Ashley's eyes widened as she recalled whom he was getting at as she muttered "N-N-N-No...Not her."

"Her?" Gibbs inquired.

Ashley shivered banging her fist on the table "Of course! She'd want to do this...Why wouldn't she?"

Hotaru sat upward now sensing it sighing "Nuts...This is totally the situation she'd love to take to her advantage."

"Who are you three talking about?" Gibbs asked.

Darnel answered "If there is one being that pretty much is more scarier than Shadow Pokemon, it's gotta be Queen Venomica."

"Who?" Gibbs and Hotaru's father asked.

Abbey answered "Queen...Venomica...The Succubus Naga Queen?!"

Darnel nodded and Abbey pails "Great...Hotaru...This is a mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"You believe in demons Abs?" Tony asked "They don't exsist."

"Actually there are some people that believe they do" Mcgee admitted "These Demons are powerful but Abbey wasn't it said Venomica was imprisoned by a priest?"

"She was..."

"But not any more" Hotaru muttered looking at her father "Some members of Cipher decided not to heed the warning of summoning her back and mistakenly released her back into this world."

Ashley understood the situation "In, Hotaru's state Venomica could easily get to her and end up eating her...So maybe...We could set a trap."

Hotaru blinks never seeing this side of Ashley before.

"Trap?" Darnel inquired.

Ashley nodded putting a hand underneath her chin "Cipher is coming, and most likely so is Queen Venomica whom is allied to them. We all know she'll go after Hotaru...After all she's wanting to get to Hotaru the most. So maybe we can use that against her."

"What do you have in mind?" Darnel asked.

Ashley turned eying Hotaru giving her an idea "There is only one I can think of...Have her chase Hotaru."

"So she can eat her?!" Hotaru's father asked "No way!"

"Agreed" Ashley said "But if someone dresses or looks like Hotaru...Maybe we can fool Queen Venomica to chase that person."

Darnel understood where she was getting at "Clever idea Ashley. We know she wants Hotaru and the longer we can keep her from reaching the real Hotaru the longer she can recover."

Hotaru's father blinks wanting to know Ashley's plan if it was a plan to keep his daughter safe from harm then he was willing to listen to it "What's your idea Ashley?"

Ashley began answering the NCIS agents and everyone in the room as she heals Hotaru "Queen Venomica is going to be the most dangerous enemy Hotaru has to face. Normally Hotaru needs to be at one hundred percent strength to be able to combat her. In her current condition...Queen Venomica will succeed in devouring my friend and for good this time."

"Please notice Proby that she said in normal conditions where Hotaru's at one hundred percent stregnth" Tony said to McGee which earned him a slap to the back of his head from Gibbs "Right, shutting up and letting Ashley continue boss."

"Great" Mr. Hatsumi said "One demon wants to eat my daughter."

"Not if we can help it" Ashley told him "If Queen Venomica gets to Hotaru in her current condition...Hotaru stands no chance against her in her current condition. Knowing Queen Venomica she'll find her way to Hotaru first and I doubt bullets are gonna phase her...So my plan is to lure her away from NCIS so she can't reach Hotaru like send her on a wild goose chase against a fake Hotaru."

"But that's only one enemy" Hotaru's father told Ashley "Not the full enemy."

"Yes" Darnel told him.

Hotaru spoke weakly to her father "But she's the most dangerous enemy that Cipher can send at us. Ashley's right no human weapon can harm her. Ashley's spells can or at least one of them and many of my Pokemon forms can as well...So it's best we divert Queen Venomica's attention and use that against her. The longer you are able to keep Queen Venomica away from me the more I can recover and be able to fight off a Shadow Pokemon."

"Would a fought of Shadow Pokemon be enough for Cipher to abanon their assualt?" Gibbs asked.

"If Queen Venomica isn't around, yes!" Darnel said "A Shadow Pokemon is their victory card...We take the Shadow Pokemon and we can handle their troops they'll lose hope and retreat...But if Queen Venomica stays she'll want the battle to continue until Hotaru is dead and eaten."

"Unless she's taken out of commission herself" Ashley admitted she then explained her plan "So again all we need is to divert her attention on a fake Hotaru and keep her away long enough for us to foil that Cipher attack."

Hotaru father grunts not liking the situation looks like his daugher may have to fight in this one but even he had to agree the chances of her surviving an attack when this injured especially when this Naga Succubus Queen was around to catch and eat his daughter was slim "What do you have in mind Ashley?"

Ashley answered "One of us dresses up as Hotaru, and gets Queen Venomica's attention then once she gives chase to the imposter we can then concentrate on what's left of Cipher and terrorist forces...Again the longer we keep Queen Venomica at bay the longer Hotaru can survive and hopefully she won't have to take on Queen Venomica in her weakened state! If we can't...Hotaru might actually die."

"It's a plan" Gibbs admitted "One we have no choice in putting together...Question is who do we dress up as Hotaru?"

"And it has to be a female" Ashley added on "Otherwise she won't chase males and will know our plan almost immediately."

Almost everyone's eyes scan the room and all landed on one person...Abbey. Abbey caught everyone looking at her and she points to herself "ME?!"

Now everyone including Gibbs just smirked at her.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

"Again...Me?" Abbey inquired pointing to herslf "Why me?!"

"Well, they say that Queen Venomica specifically likes Goth girls" Hotaru said "Easier for her to catch."

"It can't be Ashley" Ducky admitted "Ashley's helping me to heal the real Hotaru, she'll need to be a bit better before the enemy strikes."

"Oh, why can't it be Ziva?!" Abbey asked.

"Cause we need Ziva to kick ass" Tony said "Plus Ziva's not into cosplay I'm afraid."

Ziva just raised an eyebrawl and almost punched Tony in the face "Who says I'm not into cosplay?"

"Well I was under the impression you weren't because you were confused about the subject three days ago when Proby brought that up and you were confused about the word."

Abbey sighed "Oh alright, but how do we get her to chase me? I'm clearly older than Hotaru is."

Ashley began getting some magic in her hands "Perhaps a spell could work after you dress up."

Director Leon came down "Anyone want to tell me why there's a huge army making it's way over here? They are at the gates."

Knowing time was on the essence Abbey gets ready to put Ashley's plan into action "McGee, if anything happens to me, I want you to know I love you."

"Relax Abbey" McGee told her giving her time to dress up in the same outfit as Hotaru "I'll be the one driving you off to safety so Queen Venomica can chase us along with Darnel whom is joining the two of us. Plus we might be able to pull off a cat and mouse situation."

"Yeah, with this Succubus Naga Queen being the cat? She's part snake Mcgee! Good luck keeping her out of any mousehole we can make at one time!"

She comes out with a fake Rototrix attatched to her right arm "Let's hope Ashley's plan works."

The two prepared for the confrontation of Queen Venomica. Gibbs was waiting after briefing his director on the situation. Leon wasn't too happy about this but at the same time they could finally stop this terrorist organization. Like Abbey he wasn't too happy about the need to nearly sacfrice Abbey but under the situation and that the fake needed to be a girl to work he had no other alternative. Gibbs turned to Ashley, Ducky, Palmer, and Hotaru "Ducky, try to keep your doors locked the most you can until Tony, Ziva, myself, Kenshin, and the Director are pushed backward. Ashley do what you can to heal Hotaru."

"Will do Jethro" Ducky said.

Hotaru grunts nodding with Hotaru's father Kenshin looking at her "This is your last battle ever your fighting against Cipher young lady, I swear it will be!"

Hotaru sighs muttering out a "yes sir"

Once the six NCIS agents left the room Hotaru sighed "Oh man. Now I won't be able to stop Cipher."

"No worries Miss. Hatsumi" Ducky told her "He's just overreacting as he's fearful of your life. Once the situation rises where he finally realizes that he's in way over his head, and you save everyone once more he'll calm down and rethink his words."

Hotaru found herself smiling at Ducky's words the doctor was probably right.

Just outside of NCIS, Queen Venomica rises with the Terrorist leader at her side missing out on Tony and Ziva watching them safely and expertly hiding behind their desks peaking out at the advancing enemy. Tony was expecting a lot of men but it seemed as if one hundred soldiers together would be storming their headquarters. He grunts "Oh boy, we are in hot water now Ziva...That's fifty soldiers a piece."

"Plus a Shadow Pokemon or two…And that is the biggest snake woman I have ever seen."

"That must be Queen Venomica...And honestly she's uglier than I thought she would be."

"For once I'm in agreement with you Tony" Ziva admitted she was oddly shivering as she felt the Succubus Naga Queen's power even when expertly hiding from their soon to be attacker's view "Who knew that she eats human girls."

"If she has her way she'll have three today...Abbey, you and eventually Hotaru herself if we fail."

"We must not fail!" Ziva told him "We must not!"

Tony then informs Gibbs "Boss, the enemy is just right outside our doors, planning to bust in."

"Right, thanks Denzo!"

Gibbs caught sight of Abbey dressed as Hotaru with Ashley's magic making her completely look like Hotaru age wise, he gives McGee and Darnel a nod "Get ready the enemy is just outside."

The three rush forward to get into a car. Queen Venomica singled to two huge members of her subjects and they walk forward to the closed garage "Well open it you foolsss!"

The two strong men flexed their muscles and start using their might to pull up the garage door just in time to see Abbey disguised at Hotaru get into a car.

"They were aware of us!" the terrorist leader said he singled to his men "Open fire but leave the girl alive!"

Where as Ashley's plan sounded good, she had forgotten about one thing and that thing was Hotaru's smell. The Succubus Naga Queen's tonuge flickers detecting the smell that this Hotaru had didn't smell the same. She giggled mischievously "How naive do you think I was NCIS?"

"Pardon?" the terrorist leader asked the Succubus Naga Queen.

Queen Venomica grinned evilly "Trying to lead me into a trap...Well it won't work. You've already forgotten I can smell my prey and that girl isn't Hotaru!"

"But she looks like her!" the terrorist leader told her.

Queen Venomica slapped him in the face causing him to shut up "And I'm saying ssshe'sss not! You forget I'm part snake?"

The Terrorist leader sobbed as her slap had nearly and litterally almost slapped his head completely off his body then he blinked.

"Oh yeah!" Miror B sang out "Snakes can smell with their tongues! If Queen Venomica says it wasn't the real Hotaru...then it isn't the real one is still there!"

The car starts up with Queen Venomica smirking "Oh I'll play their game but they are going to see that they are the ones being played!"

She slapped her tail down onto the ground giving her people orders to track the car and slay all of it's inhabitants but bring her the tasty girl. Then she too dived onto the ground as the car takes off "No way you're gonna get away from me! Miror B, you take invasion force! Erdos is going to issue out commands to the Shadow Pokemon"

"Yes ma'am!"

Once it appeared that Queen Venomica had vanished Miror B raised his hands and gave the order "All troops move in! Kill them all"

The soliders raised their weapons and ran into NCIS guns a blazing. Tony and Ziva were the first to engage the soldiers informing Gibbs "Boss, the enemy just broke in! Ziva and I are beginning to fight back!"

As he is speaking he is ducking bullets and returning fire. Ziva had blasted one terrorist expertly in his head killing him on the spot. Three Cipher soldiers get into view and began engaging her but she expertly disarmed with a few punches and kicks. She even knocked out one of the soldiers by punching him in the face so hard he fell like a rock knocked out clearly Cipher Soldiers weren't prepared for close combat fights. Miror B directed more in "That's not gonna stop us!"

He held up a Pokeball "Ludicolo! Hydro Pump this whole area"

Miror B's Ludicolo came out and preformed Hydro Pump taking the two NCIS agents down with surprise and nearly sweeping them out in the open. Terrorist and Cipher agents tried to shoot them down but both Ziva and Tony get up retreating briefly. The battle to save Hotaru had just begun. Deep inside in Ducky's area of NCIS, Hotaru felt as if Ashley's plan had failed. She sat up with Ashley turning to her "You should be resting a bit Hotaru."

"Sorry Ashley, can't!" Hotaru told her friend "She's here!"

"What?" Ashley demanded then a tail whip struck her in the chest sending her flying and crashing hard onto Palmer whom was just getting up to check on something. Both go down with Gibbs and Kenshin, Hotaru's father hearing this. The two men ran inside the room briefly then stopped to see Queen Venomica towering over Hotaru's body with Hotaru staring at her. It had been apperent that the Sucubus Naga Queen had nearly bitten her from where she had been lying and Hotaru was on all fours grunting in pain due to not having recovered completely "Queen Venomica!"

"Ah, Hotarumon 14" Queen Venomica spoke smirkng "Did you think your plan would work on me?"

"it was worth the try" Ashley grunted trying to get up pinned to the wall along with Palmer.

Queen Venomica smirked flicking her tonuge "Did you forget I couldn't smell the real deal? Apperences don't fool me too often but don't worry I'll let you and your friend stay there while I deal with your wounded friend after I've bitten you Ashley!"

The Succubus Naga Queen drew her fangs and lunges at Ashley. Hotaru climbed to her feet despite not fully recovering "You won't bite my friend!"

"Hotaru!" Hotaru's father told her "Don't you dare!"

Gibbs held onto his shoulder "She has no choice, she needs to save her friend or at least try to."

Hotaru selected one Pokemon one that didn't fail her as she ran towards Ashley. She then slapped her Rototrix down, white light filled the air and when it ended Hotaru was "Sylveon!"

Hotaru's ribbons wrapped themselves around Venomica's fangs stopping her lunge "Ashley, Mr. Palmer...Run! I don't know how long I can hold her off in my condition!"

Queen Venomica smirked wrapping her tail around Hotaru's neck and threw her to the other side of the room causing Hotaru to slam back first into a morg door almost breaking her back on impact causing Hotaru to slump down gravely injured.

"Hotaru!" Ashley called out.

Hotaru grunts watching Queen Venomica rise preparing for a kill shot "This is going to be the most fun day I've had hunting you down...Injured prey is the best kind of prey!"

Hotaru was taking her time to get up grunting then before she could recover completely the Succubus Naga Queen goes for a kill shot lunging at Hotaru this time fangs dripping with venom.

Hotaru's father watches as the Succubus Naga Queen closes in on his daughter firing round after round at Queen Venomica. He then saw that Ashley was right, human guns weren't doing a thing to Queen Venomica as she easily shrugged the bullets off and continued her lunge "HOTARU, Sweetie watch out!"

Hotaru was still trying to recover from the sudden back injury grunting unable to move due to her other injuries as the Succubus Naga Queen closed in on her she grits her teeth fighting the urge to fight back not wanting to go down too easily readying her ribbons but she noticed that this time most likely due to her injuries they weren't responding that quickly

**Too be continued**

**Part two of Terrorist Plot is over! Hotaru has woke up and had little time to recover as Queen Venomica closes in for the kill can NCIS and Hotaru get out of this one alive? Chapter 20 Terrorist Plot P3:_ The battle between NCIS, Hotaru with her friends and their foes heats up! Can Hotaru save everyone while battling Queen Venomica, and two Shadow Pokemon one being the Shadow Garchomp in her weakened state?_**


	20. Episode 20: Terrorist Plot P3

Chapter 20: Terrorist Plot P3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashle****y****and Queen Venomica****. I also don't own NCIS  
**

Once more, Hotaru was in a messy situation. With almost no time to recover at least the time Ashley had hoped to gain with her distraction idea, Hotaru was in a messy bind. She was currently laying flat on her stomach watching as Queen Venomica was coming closer and closer to her lethal fangs drawn for the fatal bite. Hotaru knew that the bite most likely was gonna be fatal even with the Rototrix trying to remove the venom. As Ashley watched nervously as Palmer got off her and extended his hand "Are you okay Ashley?"

"I will be" Ashley said watching as Queen Venomica was closing in on her friend "But Hotaru won't be if Queen Venomica succeeds in biting her."

"She's venomous?" Palmer asked Ashley.

"Very venomous!" Ashley said recalling Hotaru's fights with Queen Venominca "Just one bite can nearly bring Hotaru down and that's when Hotaru is at full strength with no injuries..."

Palmer sweats nervously understanding Ashley's comment "Great...Sense Hotaru is injured badly one bite..."

"Most likely is fatal to Hotaru now" Ashley told him "Not saying it wasn't before but at full strength her Rototrix could fight off the venom...But with so many other injuries I'm unsure if it can focus on the venom alone...Even it has trouble removing the venom from Hotaru when she's perfectly healthy."

Hotaru's father Kenshin overhears this gritting his teeth thinking _Just what we need...A Venomous Succubus Naga demon queen…_ he looks at his daughter watching her trying to get up to avoid the fangs _If she was at full strength she'd fight the venom off...But sense she's weakened and injured...One bite is fatal for sure._

Just as Queen Venomica was merely milimeters of striking Hotaru down, Hotaru's ribbons wrap around the fangs narrowly escaping the bite and holding the fangs at bay. At her full strength Hotaru would have been able to even withstand the full force of Queen Venomica's lunge, but in her weakened state the force of the blow moved Hotaru backwards a bit more as Hotaru knew she wouldn't be winning the battle when it came to strength.

Kenshin her father sighs with relief Hotaru managed to save herself from the bite but he knew that Venomica would try again but to his dismay he watches as Queen Venomica smirks and wrapped her tail around Hotaru causing Hotaru to grunt "Nuts!"

"Oh yesss" Queen Venomica smirked at Hotaru wrapping her coils around Hotaru "Time to die!"

Hotaru now felt her predator squeezing her life out.

Gibbs and Kenshin knew what Queen Venomica's second plot was constricting her victim. The two tried to get her attention firing at her with their guns. The Succubus Naga Queen seemed imperialous to any harm as she yawned "Are you two quite done? You're weapons have no affect on me whatsoever...It's over Mr. Hatsumi, you lost your daughter!"

As the Succubus Naga Queen was taunting Hotaru's father and Gibbs she doesn't seem to see Ashley building up her magic until she shouts "OH YEAH? WELL HOW ABOUT THIS?!"

Without a single thought Ashley unleashes a powerful Thunder Attack which strikes Venominca shocking her and doing damage to her. It wasn't much but the damage was enough for Venomica to glare at the blond girl "I'll have you for sssecccondsss for that hit!"

Hotaru grunts now having a bit of time to retalate against the coils and just as she was when she went Absol for the first time she bites into the coil that was closest to her mouth. So hard this caused Queen Venomica to gasp "SHE BIT ME AGAIN!"

Hotaru weakly managed to move her hands and feet, extend her claws and claw at the coils until her predator let her go or rather threw her out of coils. Hotaru manages to land on all fours glaring weakly "I maybe weak but I'm not gonna die that easily! Thanks for the save Ashley!"

Ashley nodded "Don't thank me just yet! It's gonna take more than a bite and few slashes to stop her."

"SSShe's right!" Queen Venomica hissed.

Hotaru manages to get onto her two feet "Again, I might be injured but until I do die, you aren't gonna get me!"

Queen Venominca hisses "That's gonna be easily...Jussst one bite and you'll die!"

She lunges at Hotaru again with Hotaru still not well gritting her teeth "If you can deliver that bite sure….But I don't intend to take a bite!"

Kenshin watches his daughter amazed she was remaining calm under this stressful situation where if she made one wrong move she was dead and there was nothing he could do to save her from being devoured. In the inside he was quite glad his daughter wasn't going down without a fight, just like her Japanese inheritence would do as well.

Hotaru watches Queen Venominca close in on her weakly "I dodged it once, I could do it again?"

The ground beneath Hotaru's feet shook and Hotaru grunts "Oh-no!"

Then there was an eruption of exploding ground as something shot straight up striking Hotaru from underneath her legs, Ashley watches as Hotaru was sent upwards injured yet again "HOTARU!"

***Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Ciphe**__**r **__**taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. **__**Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix **__**a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon**__**. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of **__**the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Hotaru had been injured slightly yet again as she was sent flying she grunts turning to see what had hit her and it was the Shadow Garchomp "Nuts!"

It tried to grab her legs but she managed even in a weakened state to avoid the long claws from grabbing her legs but found herself in an even worse position as it had grabbed her arms holding her in place. Queen Venominca smirked "Good call Garchomp hold her!"

Hotaru's brain was working overtime at hearing this as the Garchomp firmly held her arms in a way that made it impossible for her to overpower it's grip in her weakened state. At full strength she noticed she would be able to break free just for being a Fairy Type against a Dragon Type. As she is searching for her movesets she sets onto one move Draining Kiss, a special Fairy Type Move that after damage healed the user. This might be the make it or break it move, get a bit of healing in and hope it was enough to move and try to fight better. She watches as Queen Venominca closes in deadly close to her with her venomous bite. Hotaru flails her legs kicking and trying to use her momentim to break free of this. Draining Kiss would do nothing if venom was in her system and she knew it. She could feel her heart pumping as Queen Venomica closed in on her. Finally she manages to flail about and actually despite her condition managed to slash Venomica's face with the claws in her feet this gave her the boost she needed to use her legs again to somehow wrap around the Garchomp's head and toss him into the Succubus Naga Queen.

Kenshin her father sighed with relief as Hotaru was freed from her grip but still in no condition maintain a long drawn out battle. He could see it in his daughter's eyes that she knew she had to try to wrap this up quick.

"Get off me" Queen Venominca hissed at the Shadow Garchomp which obeyed her "Then whip up a Sandstorm!"

Hotaru heard this and lowered her Sylveon ears in a bit of fear "That won't be cool!"

"Not on your end!" Queen Venominca smirks out.

The Shadow Garchomp lets out a powerful burst of sand creating a sandstorm.

"This must have been the attack that Hotaru, Tony and Ziva went through!" Kenshin told Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded "With this much sand...Hotaru's in more trouble now!"

Ashley grits her teeth "And...Hotaru will take repeated damage from the sand as long as the sand is up!"

Hotaru was forced to cover her eyes and mouth with her ribbons making them pratically useless to protect herself if she needed to use it. She tries to see where Queen Venomica was but the Succbus Naga Queen seemed to have vanished as did Garchomp. Hotaru tries to sense where her predator and foe then felt a shadow emerge from her back just as the ground beneath her feet was about to give way. Gathering the strength in her legs, she managed to jump, back flip onto the Garchomp's back then wrapped her arms around it's head. Queen Venomicna shot up fangs ready for a fatal bite on what she thought where Hotaru was standing. Instead she missed hissing "Where did ssshe go?!"

She flicks her snake tonuge detecting Hotaru on Garchomp's back "THERE SSSHE ISSS!"

The Garchomp growls feeling Hotaru's arms on it's back and Hotaru decided to try to use her Draining Kiss. Gathering in her fairy type energies she unleashes a kiss which drained the Shadow Garchomp's energies.

"She kissed...A Dragon?" Palmer asked.

Ashley saw it "That's no ordinary kiss! That has to be the Fairy Type Move, Draining Kiss! According to Darnel when he told us about it...That move can heal the user but only half on the ammount of damage it inflicted on the opponent...She's hoping to heal herself from her earlier battle as a Flygon and sense Fairy Types are good against Dragon Types...It's a move she hopes can help her! Smart move Hotaru!"

Garchomp roars out in pain and anger feeling it's energy drain and throws her off it's back with a mighty jab to her neck. Hotaru grunted as she is flung off it's back neck nearly broken but she lands on all fours feeling a bit healed up but not in the area she was hoping for. She was still injured but she could make due with the amount of health she just gained for a little while longer.

While this was going on Tony and Ziva were being pushed back towards the room Hotaru was being held into heal. Despite their best efforts which was working the terrorist and Cipher forces were pulling ahead full on knowing Queen Venominca had found her prey. It was only a matter of time. Outside Erdos had arrived viewing the fight between Hotaru, the Shadow Garchomp and Queen Venomica, even he knew Hotaru couldn't last long but grew frustrated that she healed herself a bit with Draining Kiss. If she used Calm Mind this move could work in her favor. He couldn't have that happen. He checks his Shadow Pokemon collection "I will have to mix things up, she knows she has a high advantage over Garchomp so I have to use a Poison or a Steel type..."

He scanned the Shadow Pokemon Cipher still had "And just as Loveria had told us there are very little Steel Types...But there was Poison Types..."

He smirked selecting one and sending it out "you there...Go help Queen Venominca, I'll even give you Safety Goggles to prevent the sand storm from harming you, now go!"

Now he'd only have to wait and he smirked it wouldn't be long now.

Abbey was being driven in a car by McGee with Darnel inside it. Almost immediately the three felt as if something was wrong. The terrorist group Cipher was around didn't seem to fire upon them at seeing a Abbey in disguise of Hotaru. Then there was another problem, Queen Venomica should have been chasing them and they should have seen signs of her, but didn't. Darnel was quickly putting things together but both Abbey and McGee were beating him too it.

"Mcgee..." Abbey said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Queen Venomica didn't fall for our plan? Yes"

Darnel began to worry for Hotaru "Darn it, Ashley's plan would have done the job on anyone else...But..." he then got it "Nuts...She forgot to expect Queen Venominca being able to smell her out."

Abbey gasped "Oh that's right, snake tonuges! Snakes hardly rely on sight much to hunt so they use their scene of smell! So while I may have looked like Hotaru..."

"Queen Venominca's snake tonuge picked up that you were an imposter so she went after the real one."

"Hotaru!" Darnel grunted "That's not gonna give her ANYTIME to recover!"

"We gotta turn this car around!" Abbey said firmly "We can't let our new teammember whom is Hotaru's father down!"

"Agreed" McGee said.

Suddenly just as they were about to turn around two to four of Queen Venomica's subjects blocked their path on the front with two others at the rear.

"She outthought us!" Abbey gasped.

McGee looked at Queen Venomica's subjects "Darnel...Are her subjects venomous like their queen?"

"It's best to assume so" Darnel said "Although probably not as lethal as their Queen's but still very potent."

"You said that as if Hotaru has been bit by Queen Venomica before" Abbey muttered.

"She has...Almost every time they've fought she's always or most of the time always got the buisness end of Queen Venomica's mouth."

Abbey studied the fangs of the nearest Queen Venomica's soldier it seemed huge "I wouldn't want to get bit by those."

"Queen Venomica's are bigger" Darnel told her "According to Hotaru whom claims their basilisk size."

"I can believe that" McGee admitted "Sharp and deadly."

"We need to get out of here and help the others" Abbey said.

Darnel was thinking "Normal human weapons can't harm them...So what can we do?"

McGee studied the area "Hold on you two I have an idea. We just need them to fall for a trap. They aren't as smart as their queen so perhaps we can use their agressiveness to our advantage."

"I'm listening" Abbey told him.

"So am I" Darnel said.

"First we gotta get to a safe area and hide this car. Darnel, there should be some dummies in the trunk."

Darnel checked "There are."

Abbey was confused "What's the plan McGee?"

McGee steps on the gas causing the car to drive faster towards the soldiers at the front "Hold on Abbey and Darnel! I'm gonna get us to a safe area, once we get to the area we need to get out fast. They maybe Demons but they have the body of a snake which are Cold Blooded meaning if we can get them to a cold area they'll have to stop moving or if we can freeze them."

"We don't have anything available that can do that at the moment" Abbey said "Unless you plan to blow this car up with a freeze bomb."

"That's the plan Abbey" McGee told her.

Abbey studied the area as amazingly McGee was able to bypass the soldiers in front of them. The soldiers started firing explosive venom blasts at the car. McGee swerved in and out of them just in time.

"We need to get them to chase us" McGee told Darnel "Anyway they could?"

Darnel shrugged "Got me if they don't chase us now but I'm sure if they see something from Abbey maybe."

Abbey sighed "I'll stick my feet out the window maybe that'll give them some spirt to chase us if they aren't."

She removes her shoes and socks unrolled the window and stuck them out of the car "Come and get me ugly snakes!"

This did it seeing the barefeet of the girl they were supposed to capture for their Queen and being called ugly urged the soldiers to chase the car. Every so often Abbey would retreat her feet inside as a few blasts nearly got the car. As they were being chased Abbey was setting up a freeze bomb one that wouldn't destroy the car but one that would freeze Venomica's subjects allowing them to return to help NCIS and Hotaru.

McGee pulls the car into an abandoned parklinglot and turned to Darnel and Abbey "This is as far as I can take us...Are they still after us?

A blast nearly got the car again as Abbey answered with her own question "That explosion give you that answer McGee?"

She held a romoto control that would detonate the bomb "We should get out of here and to someplace safe to hide behind."

The trio took Abbey's words to good use as they ran behind the cover of a few trees then waited. They poked their heads out every now and then to see that Queen Venomica's forces were exploding onto the scene hissing madly at the chase. They saw the car stopped and slithered quickly towards it surrounding it's doors. One of the least experienced soldiers opened it despite it's commander warning not too. It would be a big mistake for watching them was Abbey whom clearly was in plain view watching them and she let them know it despite the trees McGee and Darnel were hiding behind. She gave out a chuckle "oh boys? Looking for me?"

The soldiers of Queen Venomica turned towards the Goth girl whom now was back into her normal outfit footwear included. The six hiss then Abbey spoke "Well you're queen out thought us but we outthought you."

She smiled pressing a button. There was a tiny siren going off causing all of Queen Venomica's subjects to be looking inside the car with the commander going "THERE'SSS A BOMB!"

KABOOM! There was an explosion of nothing but liquid Nitrogen as the bomb erupted it's freezing message. Queen Venomica's subjects were then frozen solid.

Abbey turned to McGee and Darnel "Time to get back to NCIS!"

"right away!"

The three left towards NCIS leaving Queen Venomica's subjects completely frozen with the commander hissing at the newest soldier telling him how this was all his fault.

Back at NCIS, Hotaru was doing all she could to keep up with her attackers. It wasn't easy with herself still injured but somehow thanks to Draining Kiss, she was able to heal herself it wasn't fully but it was some health she could use. She barely dodged a grab from Queen Venomica then nearly got an Shadow version of Garchomp's Iron Head to the back. The only reason why it didn't land was that she had used a ribbon to catch it's head. She attempted to pick it up and hurl it preparing to use it's own weight against it when due to her injuries before it simply fell onto her nearly crushing her in an instant.

"HOTARU!" Ashley and Kenshin call out to her.

Hotaru grunts pinned by the weight of her enemy muttering "Stupid...Injuries..."

Queen Venomica grinned advancing on her "Time to die!"

She lunges herself at the pinned Hotaru as Hotaru manages to gather the strenght to pick the Garchomp up and even while injured this time managed to hurl it onto the Succubus Naga Queen taking both down yet again. The moment she did that however she is immediately on all fours coughing up blood. While she is down she doesn't see another Shadow Pokemon coming up from behind her despite her Rototrix picking the second one up and the moment she manages to get onto her two feet she felt something sharp like a knife piericing through her chest causing her to scream in agony feeling poison seep into her body. Kenshin gasped seeing his daughter with a frog fist which was glowing purple sticking out of her daughter's chest which was now bleeding badly "HOTARU! NOOOOO!"

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Hotaru was gasping for breathe stunned while looking at the frog like fist that was sticking out of her now bleeding chest. She saw that the fist was glowing purple and she knew this purple was poison. She eyes what the fist was attatched to as she seems to lean over as the damage was severe stumbling forward weakly she saw it was some sort of giant poison dart frog. Then before she could react the Shadow Pokemon kicked her in the butt sending her flying and landing onto her back not getting up.

"Hotaru!" Ashley called to her running to her.

Kenshin was already doing the same checking his daughter's injuries out, a whole in the chest could be a fatal wound. Hotaru still was in major pain as the two got to her. Ashley avoided Venomica's tail hands glowing having to heal Hotaru a bit. Hotaru was about to speak when Ashley beat it for her glaring at the Frog Pokemon "You call that fair?! Whatever you are! Sneaking up behind her and jabbing your fist into her while she's already injured."

Hotaru's Rototrix answered the unasked Question "Toxicrok! A Poison and Fighting Type Pokemon! The evolved form of Crogunk!"

Kenshin could tell his daughter was poisoned by the way she acted with rapid breathing as she fought to get back up "Stay down sweetie! You're badly injured again."

"I can't back down father..." Hotaru grunts wanting to back down but she knew this would give Venomica time to finish her off "Not with Queen Venomica still here."

Kenshin spoke "Sweetie! You're poisoned and have a hole in your chest! Those are fatal wounds!"

"He's not wrong Hotaru" Ducky admitted "That's the deadly combo"

Hotaru ignores them standing on her two feet "I'm gonna be killed anyway if I can't beat these three! Better to go down fighting trying to save the rest of you."

Kenshin her father was amazed that his daughter had one thing he had his reflection on saving others regardless of her own life. He watches Hotaru stand up straight bleeding and her breathe weakening as she now saw three enemies. The Shadow Garchomp, Queen Venomica and now Shadow Toxicrok. She had to think of something to beat these three and knew she couldn't take another would be lethal hit. Ashley then remembered something turning to Hotaru's father Kenshin "Although...Hotaru's injuries are worse now. There's a chance her other wounds won't be on her if she beats them and forces them to retreat."

Kenshin blinked looking at Ashley "What do you mean?"

Ashley answered him "Mr. Hatsumi, Hotaru's transformations are just that transformations, even though they are Hotaru the injuries she gains in the transformations are normally dealt with in the transformed forms if she wins and reverts back normally her injuries will be back to where they were when she arrived her after her encounter with the Garchomp..."

"And if she loses Ashley?" Gibbs inquired.

"Then her injuries will pile on" Ashley answered "And most likely for real be fatal. So she has to win this."

"What about the Poison though?" Kenshin asked Ashley.

"It will go away as well" Ashley said "As long as Hotaru goes back to normal on her free will."

"Although Queen Venomica's Venom will be a different story" Ducky reminded Ashley.

Ashley grunts agreeing "Yeah...She's now in range where it's certain one venomous bite from Queen Venomica will most certainly be fatal..."

As this is speaking Gibbs got a message from Abbey on his phone telling him to turn on the air conditioning till it froze. This caused the Special Agent to smile knowing what this was about. Queen Venomica was a mighty Demon but she was also part snake. He smirked tapping onto Kenshin's shoulder telling him in a low voice that Venomica couldn't overhear "We have a way to save your daughter after all, in a way she saves us from these Shadow Pokemon and we can save her if Ashley's explanation is right. Kenshin looked at his boss wondering what this was about but he jumped at the motion to save his daughter's life. Ashley's explanation gave him hope that Hotaru can live.

"Right boss" he said.

Gibbs turned to Hotaru asking her "Think you can hold them off for sometime?"

Hotaru looked at the Special Agent "In my current condition I can hold them off but not as long as I'd like to be able to sir. Maybe one to five minutes at best-"

"Or worse if she gets bitten!" Ashley added on.

Gibbs turned to Kenshin "Then we got to act."

He also gave Ducky a look which the kind doctor understood at once, it was the look that told him he was gonna have to get Hotaru and Venomica out of the room and into a freezer. Sure NCIS didn't have one but that didn't mean they had a secret area in NCIS headquarters in hiding just in case of this. Ducky gave Gibbs a nod knowing that they had to start up the building to get it to get it in action and that required the amount of time Hotaru had to fight against her enemies.

"Ashley!" Gibbs told her "Come with us we'll need you."

Ashley was hestiant but Hotaru eyes her "Go with them! I'd rather not see you get eaten by Venomica!"

Ashley saw how heroic Hotaru was being despite her injuries feeling very much in love with Hotaru "Alright."

"Trying to essscccape?" Queen Venomica asked the three "Well you won't!"

She attempted to attack the three but Hotaru hurled herself at the tail, managing to weakly wrap her ribbons around the tail stopping it. Queen Venomica hisses "You want more?!"

Hotaru grunts weakly "Maybe...But the fact remains this, I'M THE ONE YOU WANT THE MOST! And I maybe injured but I won't let you HARM MY FRIENDS AND MY DADDY! THE ONLY LIFE YOU'LL CLAIM MIGHT BE MINE! IF YOU CAN DO IT WITH TWO SHADOW POKEMON!"

"Heroiccc to the end I sssee" Venomica smirks She grabbed Hotaru's head with one hand giggling at Hotaru's weakened kicks and punches then she too extended her demonic finger nails into Hotaru's head causing Hotaru to scream in pain before the Succubus naga Queen starts tossing Hotaru around like a ragdoll slamming her into the wall repeatably.

With each painful slam with any of her parts hitting the walls from her front or backside Hotaru grunts in pain feeling her blood seep from her head and she could've sworn her brain was impailed before Queen Venomica stopped throwing Hotaru for a second toying with her prey that now seemed to stick to her claws smirking "Oh how I wanted to break you for so long Hotarumon 14!"

She held onto Hotaru's head one last time trying to crush it, Hotaru tries to resist before her opponent smirks and tossed her one last time towards the very back of the room "Now hit her good and hard you two Shadow Pokemon!"

Hotaru could've sworn Garchomp went invisible due to the Sandstorm or it could've been underground awaiting. She saw Shadow Toxicrok coming at her yet again aiming a Gunk Shot at her in mid-air. Hotaru times it right though gathering the strength in her battered body, just in time for the Shadow Garchomp to come straight up trying to strike her a fatal blow. Hotaru grunts in pain and managed to avoid the two attacks all together and causing Shadow Toxicrok's attack to hit Garchomp. It roared angrily at Toxicrok even if the attack didn't do much to it. Hotaru once again landed on Garchomp but this time on it's shoulder. It glared at her as Hotaru sat on it's shoulder regaining her strength gasping for breathe muttering to herself "Venomica almost tore my head off in that rampage...And she impailed my brain! I have to survive this but how?"

She recalled Double Team knowing she had to buy her father and Gibbs time to set up "This maybe or may not be a good idea but, here goes nothing."

She timed it right seeing Shadow Toxicrok coming at her again with another Poison Jab. This time she was ready despite being poisoned she leaps off the Shadow Garchomp's back seemingly to blend into the sandstorm. Despite this Queen Venomica was able to see her "Oh Hotarumon 14...Ccclever girl to survive thisss long but the battle is over!"

Hotaru was silent waiting in the sand taking some damage from it. She focused in her energies and preformed a Double Team using it in a way that a certain blond knuckle headed ninja would smile at.

Queen Venomica didn't seem to figure this out seeing multiple Hotaru's coming at them "Toxicrok, jump into the sky, Garchomp use Earthquake with mine!"

Toxicrok jumped into the sky while both Queen Venomica and Garchomp sent an earth shattering Earthquake out at the Hotarus. Almost immeidately the Hotaru's all disappeared and just as the Shadow Toxicrok landed Queen Venomica hisses "Thossse were all fakes?!"

Before all could react there was a bright Fairy like gleem as Hotaru unleashed her Dazzeling Gleam attack at them. The attack washes over all three of Hotaru's foes like a massive tsunami wave sending all three onto their backs gravely injuring the Shadow Garchomp. This also stopped the sand storm with Hotaru standing on her two feet bravely still badly injured. She even knelt onto her knees feeling the poison damage stack up once more.

"Impossible she got all three of us?!" Queen Venomica asked.

Hotaru smiled "My Double Team was just a diversion allowing me to set up two Calm Minds in the process then unleashed Dazzeling Gleam!"

As Hotaru is speaking the Shadow Toxicrok was upon her and seemed to jab out at her with another Poison Jab aiming it at her head. The attack connected and Hotaru puffs out of exsitance"

"That was a clone of her too?!" Venomica asked

She then saw that in it's place was what appeared to be a small doll of Hotaru as Hotaru managed to somehow sneak a Subtitute up.

Queen Venomica hisses annoyed at this "PLAYING NINJA WON'T SAVE YOU HOTARUMON 14!"

The real Hotaru was somehow in the ceiling peering down from an air vent she had safely retreated into and she knelled in pain. Ducky and Palmer had managed to help her into it during that whole battle to further more cause confusion amongst Hotaru's three attackers. She then watched as her blood from her chest wound fell out of the air vent and into the room below. Queen Venomica notices this almost immediately looking upward and locked eye contact into Hotaru's eyes "Up there are you?"

Hotaru grunts knowing her scheme had been foiled. Queen Venomica nodded towards the Shadow Garchomp and Shadow Toxicrok "Dessstroy the ccceiling!"

The two Shadow Pokemon raised their arms jabbing out of the ceiling. Hotaru only watches in pain as this was going on hoping she was buying enough time for Gibbs, her father and Ashley to get away.

In NCIS, Gibbs, Kenshin, and Ashley joined Tony and Ziva fighting against Cipher and the terrorist forces. The Terrorists were still scared of Gibbs and why shouldn't they be when the legendary marine just expertly shot them in their heads as he met them. Ziva turned to Gibbs as the NCIS agents and Ashley raced to the newest building with Tony explaining "Boss, I don't understand why we are heading there."

"We're saving Agent Hatsumi's daughter Dinzo" Gibbs said "While she's buying time for us. Question is do you remember what Queen Venomica is?"

"Well she's a Succubus" Ziva answered " a female demon."

"True" Gibbs said in a matter of fact voice "But she's also a snake and what are snakes considered?"

Tony answered "Why they are considered reptiles boss...And-"

He then got it "We're freezing her?"

Gibbs smirked and Tony now understood "We're using her Cold blooded feature against her. Snakes or many reptiles won't move when it's too cold."

"Plus that Garchomp if I heard Hotaru's Rototrix correctly is Dragon." Ziva admitted

"Ground and Dragon" Ashley corrected Ziva.

The terrorists and Cipher agents try to fire but the group fights back agressively only leaving Miror B and the Terrorist leader as well as ten others alive which were now stopping their charge even Miror B was having second thoughts. The agents and Ashley get to the area and start it.

Kenshin hoped onto the roof ready to bring his daughter out of it once she ran inside it persuded by her enemies. He wasn't about to freeze his own daughter. Gibbs was at his side to help him while Ziva, Dinzo open the freezer's door while Ashley was at the side of it using her magic to inject it with even more freezing cold temperatures. Agent Mcgee arrived with Abbey and Darnel to help with the fire fight.

"Hotaru on her way?" Darnel asked Ashley whom replied "Let's hope she is!"

Gibbs called Ducky on his phone.

In Ducky's morg, Ducky heard the phone going off just as the ceiling Hotaru was sitting in gave way and Hotaru fell straight down. She manages to avoid Toxicrok's Poison Jab which was aimed at her stomach and avoided Shadow Garchomp's arms. She lands on all fours and then it happened yet again. Hotaru screamed in pain "NOT AGAIN! WHY THE BUTT?!"

Queen Venomica's latest bite had once more gotten Hotaru on her butt. Hotaru grunts now having poison and venom in her system. She claws at her attacker's face weakly. Queen Venomica grinned taking the slashes "It won't be long now!"

In her hurry to get free not wanting to be coiled Hotaru's claws on her feet scratch Queen venomica's eyes so hard they bled causing her to scream. Hotaru broke free running out of the room. Queen Venomica hisses "AFTER HER!"

Hotaru ran feeling the effects of the venom and poison a deadly combiation of lethal compounds breaking her body down. She felt her nerves rapidly shutting down muttering "Don't shut down completely...Don't shut down completely...You do...I'm dead..."

As she is running she wasn't sure where to go but she did see terrorist and Cipher bodies laying dead or knocked out and she had her three attackers chasing her. Honestly Hotaru felt as if she were on an episode of Scooby-Doo, being chased by her attackers. She ran as fast as her body could take her in their condition losing the battle rapidly. As she rounds the bend she was too busy looking behind herself that she didn't see the Terrorist Leader and Miror B whom saw her well Miror B saw here "Agent Hatsumi's daughter is approaching!"

The Terrorist leader turned seeing Hotaru run persuded by her attackers and he pulled out his gun aiming it at Hotaru's head. All Hotaru heard next was a "Pow!" as a gunshot was fired. Ziva whom was the cloest heard the gun shot and saw that Hotaru was shot in her head "NOOO!"

Or what Ziva thought was Hotaru's head. Turns out at the last second Hotaru's ribbons even when slow to act due to her injuries managed to deflect the bullet right back at the terrorist leader's own head. The terrorist leader only had time to look in amazement as the bullet pierces his own brain killing him instantly. Ziva's shout got the attention of the others as Hotaru raced towards them. Cipher Soldiers whom fired at her, the terrorist soldiers stop firing and lost hope with their leader dead. In her haste to get free Hotaru races towards them jumping and using their faces as trampolens to get to safety with her three attackers coming right behind her. The rest of Cipher and Terrorist forces fall unconsious with Miror B falling last telling Hotaru "Get off my head!"

Hotaru was more then willing to do so and she jumped off him slashing his face "AH, NOT THE FACE! THIS IS WHY I HATE CATS!"

As he is laying on the ground recovering from the slash, he is litterally trambled over by Queen Venomica, Shadow Garchomp and Shadow Toxicrok. When it was over Miror B raised his hand and spoke losing his consiousness "Where did that truck come from?!"

Hotaru ran towards the room and stumbled Ziva caught her "Ziva?!" Hotaru weakly asked.

Ziva saw Queen Venomica, the Shadow Garchomp, and the Shadow Toxicrok closing in "You're almost there! I'll help you!"

She eyes Tony "Tony, McGee a little help!"

The two men rush forward with McGee grabbing onto Hotaru's second arm. Tony took out his gun trying to buy the two time to get into the open door "Freeze!"

He pointed the gun at Queen Venomica whom growls and whipped aside with her tail cracking a few of his ribs in the process "Out of my way idiot!"

Tony grunts hitting a wall "Defintely a Demon..."

Ziva and McGee were close with Tony giving off a warning "Ziva...McGee watch out behind you two!"

The two NCIS agents turn seeing Queen Venomica charging right after them with the Shadow Garchomp and Shadow Toxicrok with her. Hotaru's legs weren't moving at this point a clear sign the venom had done it's work and Hotaru's breathe was next. Hotaru felt as if she was truly dying but she fought onward hoping for the best. Summoning up her strength she managed to gain the energy needed to run into the opened door. Ziva and McGee were struck by Shadow Garchomp and Shadow Toxicrok sending them to the sides of the door but Hotaru had ran inside the freezer. She stumbled once more onto the floor of it feeling it cold. Then she got the plan as she turned weakly towards the door of the freezer room. She saw Queen Venomica and the two Shadow Pokemon closing in on her smirking "Thisss is the end of the road Hotarumon 14...And you're near death now I can sense it."

Hotaru eyes them weakly "Yesss...I'm near death...so come here and finish me off!"

Queen Venomica slithers closer as the two Shadow Pokemon stood at both of her sides "I'll finisssh her off you two...Just stand guard so she doesssn't run away and be ready to grab her if she doesss."

The Succubus Naga Queen slithered closer to her prey and then the doors close "WHAT?!" she demanded.

Then there was the sound of the freezer going off with Ashley casting her ice blizzard spell from the outside. The Shadow Garchomp gave out a roar as it was frozen solid immediately as was the Shadow Toxicrok which took a bit longer to freeze. Queen Venomica hisses "If I am frozen then you'll die Hotarumon 14!"

Hotaru climbed to her feet towards the ceiling which she saw an opening and leaps for it. Kenshin her father opened the top followed by Gibbs the two men grabbed Hotaru and pulled her to safety quickly leaving the Succubus Naga Queen to hiss angrily "DARN IT!"

Hotaru hugged her father "Daddy!"

"Oh sweetie!" Kenshin told his daughter glad she was still alive but from the sounds of it she was losing the battle and Gibbs saw why "Darn it...She's been bitten!"

Hotaru grunts weakly "We should get off this roof...Venomica's about to explode."

The two men take her warning and no sooner than they did so did the freezer explode due to Queen Venomica's sheer demonic hatred and rage that Hotaru had gotten away but by then the damage was done and the three were frozen solid.

"Well done Hotaurmon 14" a voice sounded.

The men turned to see Erdos in his helicopter peering down at them.

Hotaru weakly glared at him "Erdos…"

Erdos saw the NCIS Agents all pull out their guns aiming it at him. He held up his hands "Well done indeed Hotarumon 14 you live to see another day. Thanks to this room. I'll admit defeat this time but you aren't going to purify the Shadow Pokemon. You're too weak to do that."

He presses a button and a vortex takes himself, Miror B, the two Shadow Pokemon and Queen Venomica back to Cipher headquarters to think on their next plan. Hotaru grunts wishing she had freed those two Shadow Pokemon knowing they would be back. Still this was a victory for her, a costly victory that is. Now she would have time to recover. Kenshin held her close to him seeing her eyes close "Hotaru, sweetie, don't die on me now."

Hotaru heard his voice and manages to safely return back to normal. Where Ashley's words were true Hotaru's injuries were back to normal, with no sign of the poison running in her system, and the other injuries she had were no existant except for the ones she suffered from her first battle against Garchomp. The venom however was still in her system but the Rototrix had immediately managed to give her an anti-venom saving her life.

Kenshin looks at his daughter amazed she survived and lived.

"Hotaru, sweetie" He told her.

Hotaru eyes him "I wasn't able to purify those Shadow Pokemon."

"You'll get your chance sweetie" Kenshin told her.

Hotaru eyes him "Daddy?"

He eyes her seriously "I know I told you that once you transformed that would be your last battle but you proved yourself today to me that you can look after yourself and you don't fight to just save yourself but for others. I will allow you to continue doing this thing as you are the only one that can stop Cipher...But do me a favor sweetie"

"Anything!"

"You won't be battling them until you are better sweetie, back to Ducky to see how long he wants you to stay in bed resting."

"Of course"

"It should only be four hours" Ashley guessed.

Hotaru, her father, her friends and all of NCIS get back to Ducky's morg now that this was over.

**End of chapter**

**Long chapter but I wasn't gonna make a part four. So what did you think of it? Anyway next chapter is Chapter 21: Confessions: **_** After successfully recovering from her injuries, Ashley and Hotaru begin to develop feelings for each other, but**__** when Hotaru visits Ashley alone one night a magical moment happens. *Sex Scene implied***_


	21. Chapter 21: Confessions

Chapter 21: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashley and Queen Venomica.**

It actually took Hotaru two days to completely recover from her injuries that she had suffered from her battle deep inside NCIS. However even when she seemed to be better both Ducky and even Hotaru's mother wanted Hotaru out of school for an entire week, just to be on the safe side, that and to make sure Hotaru was indeed one hundred percent healthy. No point in her going to school weakened especially when both parents knew of the dangerous enemy Hotaru had to fight against. If the enemy saw her even halfway healthy they'd still make their daughter's life miserable if she had to fight them. Ashley and Darnel made sure to drop of school work for Hotaru every night. Ashley would stay the longest though checking in on Hotaru's condition. One night in partcular, Ashley stayed over at Hotaru's house to keep her company.

"Thanks Ashley" Hotaru told her friend.

"You're welcome Hotaru" Ashley replied "Feeling better?"

"Honestly yes, I could've went to school Wednesday, but mommy wouldn't let me agreeing with Ducky that she wanted me to be at full strength" Hotaru sighed out.

Ashley giggled a bit feeling Hotaru's hair "Hotaru...She's just watching out for you as she's supposed to do."

"I know..." Hotaru breathed out "Honestly I'm just glad Cipher didn't attack while I was shall we put it out of commission."

Ashley agreed "Indeed."

For some odd reason, Ashley found herself holding onto Hotaru's hand causing Hotaru to blush bright red "Ashley?"

Ashley blushes too releasing Hotaru's hand "Sorry! I don't know why I did that."

Hotaru found herself smiling "Ashley...Don't be embarrassed, I liked it."

Ashley blushes "Hotaru..."

"Yes?"

Ashley closes her eyes as she asks Hotaru "Want to, well go out with me to the mall?"

Hotaru smiled "Sure thing. Tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Ashley said.

She gets up to leave and to check on Loveria whom was still petrified. Once she leaves, Hotaru's mother entered Hotaru's room "Planning onto go out with her tomorrow sweetie?"

"Yes, mom! I feel completely better!"

"You look better too" her mother told her checking Hotaru out for any sort of injuries.

"So may I go with Ashley to the mall tomorrow?"

"I see what not sweetie"

"Thanks mom!

Hotaru's mother giggled patting her daughter's back "Have fun with her sweetie and if you need to spend the night with her you have my permission."

Hotaru hugged her mother getting up "Thank you mom!"

With this Hotaru spent the rest of the evening doing her school work and getting ready for her girls only date with Ashley. Meanwhile at Ashley's house, Ashley blushes red her heart was pumping oddly with joy but the blond wasn't sure why. Was she really having feelings for Hotaru? As she's sitting down trying to figure this out she couldn't help but want Hotaru in her life, sure the two were friends but she wanted much, much more. She blushes red sitting on her couch sitting and hoping that by the end of the day tomorrow with her date with Hotaru, that Hotaru could return the favor and she had a plan. She'd make romantic dinner for the two and this time a dinner that didn't involve Hotaru as the main course after all why would the two girls be going to the mall wihtout getting anything. After thinking it through Ashley nodded making up her mind, she was gonna confess her feelings to Hotaru, hoping Hotaru wasn't raised to be straight but she wouldn't know until after she confessed.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Cipher taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

The next morning came, Ashley gets up and showers having the feeling Hotaru was doing the same. She blushes red imaging Hotaru in front of her and soon she'd have the full day with her. Ashley blushes wanting to feel Hotaru's hair and lovely skin. She looks in front of herself as she's showering "Slow yourself down Ashley. Don't think of that just yet. Focus on being with her for now. Don't rush into things too fast."

She focuses on her shower then dries off before dressing in her usual clothes. She grabbed some money, put on her boots then after locking her door headed out. On her end Hotaru was outside her house letting the Sun's rays sook into her skin which felt good after a week of nothing but being indoors. While she waited for Ashley to arrive, she checks her Rototrix to check her Pokemon forms. All forms seemed to be one hundred percent healthy which was good.

"So far so good" Hotaru told herself, she then pauses and looks around her yard, after week of recovery, she had gained the knowledge to always look over your shoulder every now and then. She wanted to be ready and not get caught off guard, her encounter one week ago nearly ended up costing her, her life.

She heard footsteps coming forward and looked ahead of herself to see Darnel coming to visit her. Once he saw her he waved to her "Morning Hotaru! Glad to see you're better!"

"Thanks man!" Hotaru told him "I feel good too, I should've went to school on Wednesday but my mother wouldn't let me."

"I'm sure she was looking out for you Hotaru, you were in bad shape even after that battle ended, but I'm just glad you're at full strength."

"Yeah...I'm sure she was watching over me like a mother should, but still I should've went."

"No sense in rushing your recovery Hotaru" Darnel admitted.

Hotaru sighs "That's true too."

The two heard Ashley coming and Hotaru smiled "Morning Ashley!"

"Morning Hotaru" Ashley replied back as she walked closer "Are you ready to go to the mall with me?"

"You bet!" Hotaru told her friend with her backpack on her back.

Darnel turned to go "Have fun ladies, I have practice to get to."

"Will do!" Hotaru said.

"If we run into Cipher we'll tell you about it tomorrow!" Ashley promised.

"Alright then!" Darnel said walking off.

Once he was gone, Ashley turned to Hotaru "Ready?"

"Oh, I am!" Hotaru said.

The two girls walked to the mall going to enjoy their time together.

At Cipher's Headquarters, Erdos was still plotting his next attack. He knew at this point he was out of time. Still it was needed because Cipher's numbers were low after their failure to kill her inside NCIS. Besides Queen Venomica hadn't fully recovered from the ice bomb Gibbs and his team set up. Erdos was looking at his Shadow Garchomp and Shadow Toxicrok. Even though Cipher was still recovering, he had Miror B and his cronies spying on their foe...Very carefully. Miror B returned "Hotaru is at full strength now Erdos."

"As she should be at this time" Erdos growls in anger, they had Hotaru at where she was certainly near death's door but yet they failed in the very end.

"Shall we surprise attack her?" Miror B asked "She's going with her blond friend to the mall!"

"We need to stay low a bit longer. But...I do need someone to spy on those girls" Erdos said smirking "For if my hunch is right, perhaps then we can use that to our advantage. But stay in the shadows."

Miror B nods "Right."

Erdos was playing safe for now, no need to rush into battle without a plan. Plus no need to rush into things, lay low for a while then go after Hotaru when she least expect it. Cipher was going to try this new move, lay low, get information from their spies, then plan. If there was something Cipher could do that their foe Hotaru couldn't, it was get intel on their target. Erdos and Cipher had the resources to do this and they were going to.

Queen Venominca voiced her displeausre by hissing in hatred of this move but deep inside she knew this was the right plan. Right now their forces were hurting to recover.

"You've essscccappped me Hotarumon 14...You're one lucky prey girl to have lasssted that long...In the end you'll be in my ssstomaccch and will be a worthy...Prize."

Suddenly a Cipher Soldier arrived "Erdos, Queen Venomica!"

The two turned "What?!"

"A Shadow Pokemon has went berzerk and escaped!"

"Which one?!" both Queen Venomica and Erdos asked.

"Shadow Totem Mimicru!"

Erdos was strangely quiet but only for a moment as his anger boiled "You...Lost...that Shadow...Totem Pokemon? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF LETTING IT OUT?!"

"SORRY SIR! IT JUST BURST OUT OF IT'S BALL AND KILLED TWO TO THREE CIPHER SOLDIERS BEFORE ESCAPING!"

"What's the problem of a sssShadow Pokemon essscccaping? Asss long asss we don't go after it, it's bound to go after Hotaru on it's own."

"True..." Erdos admitted "But it's a Totem Pokemon, a giant Pokemon of it's type. They are far stronger than the average Pokemon. Plus they can call other Pokemon to aide them in battle. If it gets to Hotarumon 14 she'll have a harsh battle ahead of her but I'd rather we not lose this Shadow Pokemon, especially when it's a Totem one. We need to get it back before it gets to Hotarumon 14 or spills into Manassas to do damage."

Erdos turned to Miror B "Change of plans. We got to do what we can to get that Totem Pokemon back but we need our eyes on Hotarumon 14. So...Miror B, while I need you and your spies to watch her so we can be informed on her, but also be on the look out for that escape Shadow Totem Pokemon and do what you can to get it back."

"On it!" Miror B said leaving.

Queen Venomica sighs "Ssso muccch for recccovering..."

Erdos agreed "Yes, but with luck our forces won't engage Hotarumon 14, just spy on her."

"True there" Queen Venomica said "With luccck we'll come up with a better plan for our actual attack for when our forcccesss recover."

"Indeed" Erdos admitted.

Hotaru and Ashley had taken a bus to the mall and the two girls were entering it. Ashley giggled happily to have Hotaru at her side. Hotaru just happy for two reasons, one that she was out of her house, and the second she was with Ashley. The two girls entered the mall looking for items to buy. That and the girls were having fun being together.

"Well, Hotaru" Ashley said to her friend "Which store do we go to first?"

Hotaru looked at the store "Uh, whereever you want to go first Ashley."

"I do need to get some groceries but that can wait" Ashley admitted to her.

Hotaru smiled "Well let's check out the clothing store then."

"That sounds good!"

The two girls headed into the clothing store having a good time checking out the clothes just browzing like all girls. Niether one of them were in the category as fashionable but they still were browzing new clothes. Once the two girls were finished browzing they headed to the grocery store where Hotaru worked to help Ashley get some groceries.

"You're getting some more food I see" Hotaru told her friend.

"I am because I want to have a good dinner with you" Ashley told her "And this time you aren't on the menu" Ashley explained.

Hotaru smiled "I'd love that."

Hotaru was helping Ashley get as much food as Ashley needed for the nice evening Ashley had planned for the two. They were about to exit when they heard screaming. Hearing the screams Hotaru rolled her eyes "Oh...What is it now?"

Ashley also sighed "Honestly...I was hoping for an entire day without any conflict. So much for piece and quiet..."

The two girls ran towards the sound of the screams and at first they didn't see anything at all, with the exception of three younger girls shivering.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked them.

"Giant scarecrow..." one them said "It was outside a moment ago."

"Giant Scarecrow?" Ashley inquired.

The second girl nodded "I know it sounds silly to be scared by a scarecrow but, it was huge and actually living!"

Hotaru had a feeling what it was "Where was it?"

"In the parking lot! It seemed to be looking for someone or something!" The third girl said.

Hotaru was already out the door to check to see what scared these girls. She somehow knew that the girls would never lie to anyone just by how they acted. They had indeed saw something and Hotaru guessed it could've been a Shadow Pokemon. She ran out into the parking lot of the mall. Ashley was right behind her holding her bags and the two girls didn't see anything visible, except for Hotaru. She noticed an odd dark shadow on the ground as if something had been sitting there watching.

"What are you looking at Hotaru?" Ashley asked her.

"There was something that was here" Hotaru admitted to her "There's a dark circle implant on the ground here.

Ashley now notices it "What could've been here?"

Hotaru shrugged "Not sure...Guess we need to look over our shoulders when going back to your house."

Ashley nods "Right."

The two girls start walking back to Ashley's house when Hotaru felt as if she was being watched and looked over her shoulder. This type of feeling made her certian that whatever scared the three girls was most likely a ghost type Pokemon. She shouldn't let her guard down as she was going to allow this Shadow Pokemon to harm Ashley.

Once safe at Ashley's house, Hotaru inspects Loveria "How much longer will it take for us to reverse this?"

"Not sure" Ashley admitted "But I've been trying to reverse it still to no avail."

Hotaru sighs wishing she knew what happened to Loveria. Ever sense being rescued from Queen Venomica's clutches Cipher made it their top priority to remove her from the equation for some odd reason. Hotaru rubbed Loveria's arm saddened. This type of thing was heartbreaking to her, Loveria didn't deserve this.

Ashley was making pasta for the two. She looks around while making understanding how Hotaru felt "I'll do my best to reverse this but again so far I've found no solution."

Hotaru nods "Understood."

It was then that the girls felt uneasy as if something was watching them. Hotaru turned towards Ashley's front door "Feel that?"

Ashley's face looked pail nodding "If you're feeling that you're being watched...Yes, that's what I'm feeling."

She eyes the door "Whose out there?!"

Hotaru remained calm opening the door and froze for outside was the biggest scarecrow she'd ever seen. She immediately closed the door "It's that scarecrow!"

Ashley blinks walking to her door "Is it really that scary?"

She opened the door and gasped slamming it "YEP! THAT THING IS HUGE! I wonder what it is."

Hotaru debated if she should go out and battle it, she never fought against something that huge but her Rototrix was going off indicting it was a Shadow Pokemon "...Figures...It's a Shadow Pokemon..."

"Hotaru..." Ashley told her friend worried even holding on Hotaru's hands.

"Ashley?" Hotaru inquired.

Ashley blushes "Please be careful. Your last battle with Shadow Garchomp nearly killed you and got worse later on as Cipher came to finish you off. I don't want to see you get killed."

Hotaru looks deep into her friend's eyes "I must admit I am a bit afraid of taking it on but, at the same time I must face it to free it..." she pauses hearing Cipher soldiers approaching with Miror B annoucing "So there you are! You are to come with us back to the base we hadn't released you to do damage just yet!"

Ashley sighs "Nice to know Cipher was chasing it..."

Hotaru looks at her "I'm gonna face off against it."

Ashley smiled "Well alright."

"Just stay inside the house and make that lovely dinner for us" Hotaru told her friend.

Ashley smiled "Right...And Hotaru..."

Hotaru turned to her with Ashley requesting "Promise me you'll be careful. And I must confess to you...I love you so please return to me alive."

Hotaru blushes red not expecting Ashley to confess something like that but, Hotaru herself was happy she was confessed to by Ashley "Will do!...Just stay safe yourself."

Ashley smiled back nodding wanting to confess to Hotaru that she loved her but that could wait till they had piece in quiet. It was ovious that this Shadow Pokemon Hotaru was gonna fight against had escaped Cipher. Hotaru steps foot out of Ashley's house causing Miror B to frown eying the Shadow Pokemon "Of course you'd get her attention! The one we're trying to plot our next plan against."

"How could I not notice this?" Hotaru asked Miror B "Three girls saw it earlier at the mall freaking them out and now I know why."

She now studies the Shadow Pokemon "What is it?"

Her Rototrix answered "It's **Mimikru**! A Ghost and Fairy Type! Anyone that sees what's under those rags is said to lose their soul!"

Upon hearing that Mimikru was a Ghost Type, Hotaru thought on using Absol seeing it was good against Ghost Types but, upon hearing that it was also part Fairy Type caused her to hesitate, Absol was strong and good against Ghost Types but weak to Fairy Types. Maybe Absol wasn't the best solution. Now she could try to go Lucario whom could deal with Super-Effective damage to Fairy Types...However time was running out as Hotaru saw it advancing on her with Miror B calling to it "NO! DON'T ATTACK HER!"

It ignored Miror B lunging at Hotaru not giving her time to figure things out. She was going to use Lucario but...The Totem Shadow Pokemon lunging at her caused her to briefly panic and once more select Raichu as she dodged the attack successfully. Without looking at her Rototrix she slapped it down. White light filled the air as she lost her clothes and hair. She gained Dark orange body fur with white belly fur, her hands and feet become dark brown, she gains Raichu's tail with the lightning bolt at the end of it's tail being a bit smaller due to her being a girl, she gains Raichu's yellow electric sacks on her cheeks, she gains Raichu's brown ears which are yellow in the inside, then on her back are two horizontal brown stripes. When the transformation ended Hotaru was "Raichu!"

Inside her house, Ashley was almost finished with the dinner she walked towards the door and peered outside to see her friend transform. She blushed red when Hotaru lost her clothes briefly to only be replaced by Raichu's fur. She wanted more of Hotaru she wanted to feel her sexy body. She watches the battle while keeping an eye on their dinner. She watches as Hotaru gets onto all fours checking herself out "Ah...I seriously messed up...Again?!"

She looks up at the Totem Shadow Pokemon and saw it gain a boost "WHAT THE?!"

The Rototrix comments out "That's no ordinary Mimikru! That's a Totem Mimikru! It gained an all Stat boost gain!"

Hotaru sweat drops nervously not liking that "That...Can't be good."

"And it gets worse! Didn't I mention that Mimikru hates Pikachu?"

Hotaru grunts "No! You just told me! But I'm a Raichu!"

She watches as the Totem Mimikru saw her and glared at her in hatred "I guess it doesn't matter if I'm a Raichu or not! It just hates my form in general!"

From underneath it's cloth she saw a dark shadow like claw coming at her and she jumped into the air backflipping safely out of the path "Shadow Claw I see..."

She prepared to battle the Shadow Totem Pokemon closing her eyes "This won't be an easy battle but I'll need to take it out, then enjoy my time with Ashley!"

She looks at the huge Totem Pokemon her cheeks glowing with electricity "And I'll retaliate with this!"

She unleashse her Thunderbolt at the Totem Pokemon which strikes it and she smirks "That should've done some damage!"

She then gasped in pain as a Shadow Claw from Totem Mimikru struck her in the chest sending her painfully onto the ground bleeding and to her horror it wasn't damaged and she gasped in surprise at this.

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

"What just happened?" Hotaru asked herself in surprise "My Thunderbolt attack should've done something!"

"Mimikru has the ability known as Disguise!" Hotaru's Rototrix answered "It protects the user from any damage for just one attack."

Hotaru then noticed the huge Pokemon calling for help "Nuts...This can't be good."

To her surprise another ghost Pokemon one that looked like a head and two hands appeared to aide it.

"Haunter!" The Rototrix said "A Ghost and Poison Type the first evolved form of Gastly!"

"Two against one?" Hotaru winced "I might have bitten off more than I could chew."

She wanted to get this over with and she had already been injured by Shadow Claw. She gets back onto her two feet.

Miror B tries to recall the Totem Shadow Pokemon but it had ignored them and attacked Hotaru harder mostly thanks to her being a Raichu. She avoided it's lunge but not before the Haunter it called to help it launched a Shadow Ball at her while she was in mid-air. She saw it coming at her but she used her tail to wrap around the Shadow Ball then she hurled it towards the Shadow Mimikru. The Shadow Mimikru used it's claw to shred the Shadow Ball.

Hotaru grits her teeth "Great! That would've done some damage!"

She landed on the ground and prepared to unleash a Thunderbolt but a Sucker Punch to the face caused her to lose her focus allowing the Shadow Mimikru to attack her with Play Rough dealing heavy damage to her.

"Hotaru..." Ashley prayed seeing this, things were going out of control for her friend whom was in major pain.

The Shadow Mimikru was so enraged that it wanted to kill Hotaru for picking Raichu. It gave it's pinned foe an evil glare that told Hotaru it wanted nothing more than to kill her. Hotaru grunts and unleashed an electrical current around her body and she litterally shocked the Totem Mimikru. Hotaru gathered in energies into her tail turning it into what seemed to steel and she whacks it on Totem Mimikru's head. The Steel Type move smashed into Totem Mimikru's head dealing super-effective damage and sent the Totem off her. Hotaru gasped for breathe as she had been damaged. She was bleeding from her chest and an arm looked slightly detatched from her body as well as a leg was nearly broken. She was also looking at the Haunter. It unleashed it's Hypnosis attack at her trying to lure her to sleep. Hotaru manages to roll away unaffected by the Hypnosis. Angrily the Totem Shadow Pokemon ordered Haunter to unleash a Shadow Ball at Hotaru.

Hotaru wasn't expecting it but she managed t raise her Raichu tail snatching the Shadow Ball in mid-air. She could feel the fur on her tail getting singed with ghost energies, gruntting in pain, just as before she managed to time it right despite the pain she was in and throw the Shadow Ball in a way that it hit both Haunter and the Shadow Mimikru. Both Pokemon are defeated and knocked out.

Hotaru breathe in and out "Thank Goodness...I won that battle."

She walks towards the Shadow Mimikru raising up her Rototrix "Shadow Pokemon defeated...Awaiting purification."

"On it!" the Rototrix said beginning purification.

Miror B groaned forced to go back empty handed "Curses! This day didn't go our way! Next time Hotarumon 14 you'll lose...We have many other Shadow Totem Pokemon some much more stronger than Mimikru but we'll withdraw!"

Hotaru let them withdraw as the Rototrix purified the Shadow Pokemon "Totem Shadow Pokemon purified!"

"Good" Hotaru said returning back to normal and going back to Ashley.

"Hotaru!" Ashley said hugging her friend "That was incredible!"

"Thanks" Hotaru said as the two headed into Ashley's house for dinner.

During the dinner, Ashley had her lights off but she had set up candles. Hotaru was blushing as they ate but she felt herself looking at Ashley. Ashley looks at her "Hotaru?"

Hotaru asks her "Ashley, was what you told me before I went into battle the truth...You love me?"

Ashley blushes "I know being in love with the same gender is bad...But ever sense we met and the time we spent together I've grown towards you." she paues briefly but leans forward and kisses Hotaru's lips "So...Yes, it maybe a sin Hotaru but...I love you. I truly do."

Hotaru blushes red with Ashley sighing "But I don't know if you would return my feelings towards you being new and most likely will hope we could stay at being friends."

Hotaru was happy and she blushes as she returned Ashley's kiss with a kiss of her own "Ashley...You don't have to fear my rejection. I've fallen for you too. I love you."

Ashley smiled hugging Hotaru joyfully as they continued to have their dinner. After the dinner Ashley picks up Hotaru and took her to her bedroom and the two girls looked deep into each other's eyes and both kiss each other happily. Ashley removes Hotaru's clothes with Hotaru doing the same to her, with both girls naked the two girls begin to do their love making feet touching each other as well as rubbing each other's bodies. For the two this night was going to get steamy and special.

**End of chapter**

** I know I might have blown the sex scene but I really just need to apply it is going to happen besides this fanfic is rated for T and I didn't want to change it to M. Besides I did get what I needed to get done which is to get Hotaru and Ashley into a couple. They will be a couple till the end of the fanfic and other fanfics I may have for Hotaru at least that's the plan. Hopefully this made up for the NCIS crossover. And sorry for the long wait for this, wasn't trying to take long but I needed some time away from this fanfic to see where I was getting towards. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 22: Lovers: **_**Queen Venomica kidnaps Ashley alive to lure Hotaru into a Cipher trap, but will it end the way the Succubus Naga Queen imagines or will the love for the two lovers be too much for her**_**?**


	22. Chapter 22: Lovers

Chapter 22: Lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashley and Queen Venomica.**

The following morning had arrived in Ashley's house. The blond woke thinking all the sex she had with Hotaru was just a dream. Honestly she hoped it wasn't just a dream she loved the sex she had with Hotaru seeing Hotaru's body up close feeling every inch of her. All of Hotaru's wonderful body was hers all last night. She opens her eyes and stretched and it was then she felt someone's breast. She turned seeing Hotaru was sleeping right besides her in her bed. Her heart pounded happily as she was happy that it wasn't a dream. All of last night was real! Hotaru and her were in a girlfriend relationship. Upon feeling Ashley's hands on her breasts Hotaru woke and saw her lover whom smiled kissing Hotaru's lips "Morning Hotaru!"

Hotaru smiled "Morning Ashley!"

Ashley sat up with Hotaru following her movement and the two girls stared at each other happily admiring each others bodies. Ashley loved every inch of her Hotaru and Hotaru felt the same for her. Ashley wondered if she and Hotaru would stay this way until at least college where they could marry. She blushes red at the thought of marrying Hotaru, that could be a possibly but it was too early for those type of thoughts.

"Want to shower with me Hotaru?" Ashley asked.

"Might as well" Hotaru answered.

The two girls head to Ashley's bathroom to take a shower together. After their shower together the girls dry off, get dressed, have breakfast, then after watching Ashley fail to undo Loveria's petrification, the two head out to their school bus stop.

As they were waiting for the bus Ashley asks Hotaru "What am I doing wrong Hotaru? I feel I'm doing everything right but nothing works for Loveria."

"Good question" Hotaru admitted "All I can think of is that whatever Cipher did might be impossible to undo but I want us to be able to do something in the end."

Ashley agreed "Right. It's just sad what they did to her."

The two girls see the school bus coming towards their stop. Once it came to a complete stop the girls got onto the bus, unknown to them two of Queen Venomica's subjects had spied on the two girls from the events of last night till this morning. An evil grin was scene on both of their faces, like all demons they loved any type of sex including gay or lesbian sex. Unlike god, demons could care less about whom was having sex especially when it involved a sex that God forbid.

"Jussst wait till our Queen hearsss about thisss! Her favorite prey item Hotaru has a girlfriend in that blond girl!" the first one said.

"Indeed, Queen Venomica will be able to hatch her latessst plan!" the second subject said.

The two slither off to report to Queen Venomica and Erdos.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Cipher taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Queen Venomica was up sense dawn waiting for her spies. Erdos had just gotten up and walked towards her. The Succubs Naga Queen was at full strength now and had feasted on two to three other girls in the night before. Mostly all female Cipher soldiers that Erdos was forced to let her devour but the third girl was a girl that had went to Hotaru's school curtisy of Ardos setting that up in secret. Her stomach was full with the three eaten girls inside her. For now she was sluggish but still wanted the ulitmate prize to devour Hotaru Hatsumi, now that was a meal worth fighting to get in the Succubus Naga Queen's eyes.

"If I eat her again...I'll make sssure she never essscccapesss again!" she hissed venomously she heard her spies arriving as did Erdos "Ah...My subjectsss return!"

The two male Succubus Nagas bow before their queen upon knowing she had caught sight of them. She turned "What have you two have to report?"

The first rose "My Queen, my brother and I have watched our foe Hotarumon 14 and Ashley all night long. And boy do we have some juicy knowlege for you!"

"Yeah!" the second said "Those two mated! And are together!"

Erdos blushes red at this information and the image of two naked girls mating with each other not because he didn't like it which he did it just gave him perverted thoughts which he didn't need at the moment "Please say that I didn't hear that right...Now I can't get that image out of my head. Curse you two for revealing that!"

Queen Venomica on the otherhand grinned "You don't say? Hotarumon 14 and Assshley are together hugh? Oh wonderful!"

"Should've known you'd like it" Erdos muttered "Being demons."

"Any sin humansss create is loved by any demon" Queen Venomica told him "But this information can help us and has allowed me to hatch a plan!"

Erdos turned towards her "A plan?"

She nods "Yes, and little Assshley will once again be the key to it. We kidnap her and force Hotarumon to come for her girlfriend alone where we can lead her into a trap which she'll suspect none-the-less but if she comes alone...We'll have her in our grasps and I'll devour her first in front of Ashley."

"If she doesn't come for Ashley?" Erdos asked.

"Oh she'll come" the first male Succubus Naga said "That much is cccertain!"

"But if she doesssn't...She'll lose Assshley."

Queen Venomica's forked tonuge flickers as she agreed "Indeed...If she doesn't come, I'll eat Assshley and ssshe'll lossse her first ever lover."

Erdos understood now "Oh!"

Queen Venominca nods "Sssurely if Hotarumon 14 cares for Assshley ssshe'll come to sssave her, and will follow our termsss to come alone."

"Fine" Erdos admitted "But how are we gonna kidnap Ashley when she's in school?"

Queen Venomica hums "Oh there are several waysss. Ardos could lead Ashley towards me or knock her out and give her to me. Or...I can ssshape ssshift into Hotaru and cccapture her that way."

Before Erdos could ask how that was possible the Succubs Naga Queen shapeshifted into Hotaru. Erdos smirks "Oh? Both plans can work."

"Indeed but capturing Assshley is just part one of the plan, part two of the plan is to get Hotaru to come to our location...Alone then kill her in your eyes or I'll eat her."

Erdos nods "And to pick out a Shadow Pokemon for the job of killing her."

"Use ether a Poison or Steel Type" Queen Venominca said "For Hotaurmon 14 will be using Sylveon."

Erdos thinks on it "She will?"

"Oh she will Erdosss" the second naga said "She'll use her best transformation or the one she has the most practice with. Even a fool wouldn't realize she'd wouldn't use her Fairy Type form."

Queen Venomica flicks her tonuge "And I'll eat her in that form! I just wisssh I could chew up her feet for she used her claws to nearly slash my eyes out when she rescued her mother and Loveria, but oh well."

She goes off to complete phase one of her plan

Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru had arrived at their school and was having a great day. The teachers even Ardos welcomed Hotaru back with opened arms. Hotaru still didn't expect Ardos to be a part of Cipher and neither did Ashley or Darnel. Erdos had informed Ardos of Queen Venomica's plan and Ardos was waiting for his chance to help Queen Venomica capture Ashley.

As the day continued things seemed to go smoothly for Hotaru and her two friends. That was until they were about to go into PE. Ashley was heading towards the restroom while the real Hotaru was heading towards her PE classroom. Ardos watches the blond girl just as he sensed Queen Venomica approaching. He turned towards her "Queen Venominca..." he muttered silently.

She nods shapeshifting into Hotaru "It'sss me...Where isss Assshley?"

"Heading towards the restroom" Ardos answered "School's just too crowded for me to try to capture her. Plus too many witnesses."

"No worriesss! Demonsss have waysss of getting away with captivesss."

The Succubus Naga Queen followed Ashley silently unseen. Then once Ashley went into the restroom, Queen Venominca followed too and was now inches away from Ashley. Ashley saw what appeared to be Hotaru in the mirror "Hotaru?"

Ashley recalled Hotaru had told her she was heading to PE. Ashley turned towards the fake Hotaru then screams as the fake Hotaru lunges at her revealing herself to be Queen Venomica "QUEEN VENOMICA!

Queen Venomica smirks "We meet again Assshley"

Ashley gulps scared of being eaten now even as the Succubus Naga Queen constricts her. Ashley gasps for breathe "Nuts! Right after I've confessed to Hotaru!"

"Oh don't worry your little head off" Queen Venominca said to Ashley "After all, I'm not gonna eat you yet...You're worth keeping alive for now, but for now I need you unconsious so no one ssseesss your abduction."

Queen Venomica continued to squeeze Ashley till she is rendred unconsious. Then the Naga Succubus Queen puts Ashley under her arm and after a puff of smoke vanishes with her captive. No one saw them disappear.

Queen Venominca arrived at their location putting Ashley their captive in a chair. Erdos arrived "Good work"

"Thanks...Now we contact Hotarumon 14 and send her on her way. Once Assshley come around."

Ashley would come around two hours later finding herself tied and in Cipher and Queen Venomica's custody.

"Now Ashley" Erdos said "We meet again."

Ashley eyes him trying not to look at them fearfully "What are you gonna do with me?"

Queen Venomica smirks "You're gonna help us lure Hotarumon 14 here. You're being held for ransom."

Ashley grits her teeth "Of course you sickos will want to kill my Hotaru using me!"

Erdos puts a hand on her shoulder "Don't you touch me!"

He smirks "Oh? You're in no demand to say that." he gags her with cloth "Now to send a message to Hotaru."

Ashley's eyes filled with tears as she was a hostage now "Hotaru...Please don't get yourself killed trying to save me."

"Oh if ssshe caresss for you ssshe will" Queen Venominca teased Ashley.

Ashley hung her head sighing hating to be used as bait to lure Hotaru towards her attackers.

At Hotaru's school, Hotaru and Darnel were searching for Ashley whom had gone missing. They had looked everywhere once Gym class was over and they were at lunch. Hotaru was worried about her girlfiriend, it wasn't like Ashley to skip classes. Hotaru even checked the girls' bathrooms with no avail. She sighs walking back to Darnel. Darnel turned to her "Any luck finding Ashley?"

"Sadly no, and I'm worried" Hotaru admitted.

Darnel nods "I am too!"

Hotaru sat down with him to try to eat. It wasn't long before Hotaru was confronted by Miror B whom made his way towards her unstopped.

"Miror B!" Hotaru shouts.

"What is he doing here?" Darnel asked "And why hasn't the school stopped him?  
Hotaru shrugged as Miror B turned towards her "Hotaru Hatsumi!"  
Hotaru glared at him "What is it?!"

Miror B held up the randsom note "Message for you!"

He tosses it over towards Hotaru then just as mysterious as he had arrived he seemed to vanish. Hotaru caught the note and revealed it, read it then gasped "They have Ashley!"

"Who?" Darnel asked.

"Cipher and Queen Venomica have her!"

"Nuts!"

Hotaru read the note more "If I want to see my beloved Ashley again...They want me to come to this location alone! If I don't...Queen Venominca will eat her!"

"This is a trap if you go alone Hotaru" Darnel told her.

Hotaru agreed with a frown on her face "You're right...It smells trap all over it...However, I can't allow Queen Venominca to eat Ashley. I won't allow it...Trap or no trap...I'm gonna save her."

Darnel frowned too "I might tag along then."

"Please don't" Hotaru told him "Even though it would be good having backup, I don't want the enemy to kill her for me not compling with their order. However...Maybe there is a way we can fool them."

Darnel turned to her "I'm listening."

She thinks of one "First I'll go alone as planned. Before they spring their trap, I'll make a dash to Ashley to free her and then tell her to make a break for it. No matter what she shouldn't stop until she's safe and sound and this is where you can come in, to make sure she stays safe and out of the way. I'll make sure their attention is on me while you and Ashley get away."

"I'm sure Ashley will be a bit stubborn leaving you behind" Darnel told her.

Hotaru blushes "Oh she will be...But I want her to be safe. No matter what I need you to get her out of there. If I start worrying about her safety, I'll get injured badly, and Queen Venomica will certainly take that to her advantage."

Darnel agreed "Alright then. So do you know where?"

Hotaru checked the note "It shows me where she's being held."

Hotaru turned to Darnel "I'm gonna go after Ashley after school first thing when school gets out."

Darnel nodded towards her "Okay."

For the rest of the day Hotaru went to her classes still worried for her Ashley. Once all classes were over, Hotaru was true to her word, choosing Butterfree to fly to the area. Once she had flown she transforms back to normal as she heads into the building looking for Ashley. Once in she saw Ashley in a chair and the blond saw her worried with eyes that told Hotaru this was a trap!

Hotaru didn't care and she ran over towards Ashley and rapdily tries to untie Ashley. The first to come off was the gag. Ashley shouts "HOTARU! THANKS FOR COMING FOR ME BUT, IT'S A TRAP!"

Hotaru smiled warmly and kisses her although Ashley could tell Hotaru knew that it was but came to save her anyway plus she was scared too, but she still came to save her lover. Hotaru looks at Ashley untying her "Once I get you freed, I want you to run. No matter how bad it may look on my end, run as far as you can!"

Ashley looked deep into Hotaru's own worried eyes then nodded. She'd let Hotaru fight this battle no matter how bad it may look. Suddenly she shouts "HOTARU BEHIND YOU!"

Hotaru heard slithering and backflips out of the way landing oddly on a wall almost like Spiderman as she looks at Queen Venomica "Queen Venominca!"  
"Hotarumon 14!" Queen Venomica hissed "We meet again."

"Indeed" Hotaru said seeing Queen Venominca guarding Ashley with Cipher Soldiers filling in the room with Erdos approaching "The gang is all here."

Erdos smirks "Ready to die for your lover?"

Hotaru growls "Only you and Venomica will kidnap the one I love!"

Erdos aimed a gun at Hotaru "Maybe but you will die!" he pulled the trigger.

Hotaru heard the gun firing and somehow managed to avoid being shot falling onto the ground. As she was doing so she was turning the Rototrix to the Pokemon she wanted which was indeed Sylveon. Just as she hit the ground safely she growls "Shooting at me before I transform are we?"

She dodged another tail swipe from Queen Venomica then slaps her Rototrix down "I'm not running away!"

. White light shown around Hotaru's body as she lost her clothes, White fur, sprouts pink hair with Sylveon's pink ears filled with a blue color inside the ears, she gain all of Sylveon's ribbons with two wrapping around her head with a bowtie attaching to her head, the ribbons are blue and pink at the end, she also gains another two ribbons attached in a bowtie around her neck, grows a pink Sylveon tail, along with pink hands and pink feet. When the transformation ended Hotaru was "**Sylveon!**"

Seeing her girlfriend as Sylveon was turning on Ashley wanting to bang it but right now this wasn't the time for having sex with Hotaru as Sylveon. Hotaru now looks at all of her foes determined to save her girlfriend glaring trying to make her glare as hard as if she was the Batman. Amazingly somehow it did intimidate some Cipher Soldiers those that were slightly new to being Cipher members. Queen Venomica and Erdos however weren't intimidated by the glare. Queen Venomica smirks at Hotaru "Being brave are you? You've chosen whom we thought you would...And when you are beaten and taken captive I'll eat you!"

Hotaru eyes them "You have my girlfriend as your prisoner! I will not allow you to take Ashley and hold her hostage! I will save my girlfriend...Even if it costs me my life! Here I come!"

Hotaru prepares to fight her foes as she charges forward Ashley extending the claws in her hands to cut Ashley's ropes off.

Erdos held up a Pokeball "Then you shall die today Hotarumon 14!" he throws the Pokeball to unleash the Shadow Pokemon.

The ball comes forward, bursts opened and out comes a four blue legged steal type Pokemon with two red eyes "METAGROSS!"

Erdos holds back a small smile with Queen Venomica having stolen a Mega Stone from a female Pokemon Trainer "It won't be long Queen Venomica, she'll die."

"Oh I look forward to ssseeing her sssurprisse when we reveal a ssspecial trick."

Hotaru glared at the Metagross seeing it was a Shadow Pokemon feeling a bit intimidated knowing she was at a mismatch against this thing could she beat it as Sylveon as well as fight against Queen Venomica? She was gonna see for herself for she knew that if she didn't, she was dead and most likely eaten she looked at the Shadow Pokemon muttering to herself the popular line she heard from Yoda when watching Star Wars one night when she was recovering at home before charging into save Ashley "Do, or Do not, there is no try."

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Hotaru was charging her foes to save her lover whom was still tied to the chair. As she was charging she mentally asks her Rototrix _What Pokemon is that?_

As if reading her thoughts the Rototrix answered "THAT'S A METAGROSS! THE EVOLVED FORM OF METANG! A STEEL AND PSYCHIC THAT SMASHES THROUGH ANYTHING IT WANTS! IT'S BRAIN IS SAID TO BE AS POWERFUL AS A SUPERCOMPUTER!"

"A Steel and Psychic Type?" Hotaru whimpered lowering her Sylveon ears not liking the Steel type revealment as that was a weakness she had as Sylveon.

She took a good look at the Shadow Pokemon's body getting the vibe that it would only take one good hit to damage her badly. This only meant one thing, KEEP HER FOE AT A DISTANCE! And she knew there were two main foes to defeat this Shadow Metagross and Queen Venomica. She oddly knew she could handle Queen Venomica as Sylveon thanks to her Ribbons but that Metagross's body just screamed to her it was death if it hit by a close ranged combat attack.

Queen Venomica hisses "KILL HER!"

Cipher Soldiers took aim and fired at Hotaru. Hotaru used her ribbons to deflect each bullet back Wonder Woman style even back to some soldiers. Ten soldiers fell five were wounded and five others were killed by the deflected bullets. Hotaru heard Queen Venomica coming towards her, and wrapped her ribbons around her foe's fangs and managed to pick up Queen Venomica then sensing the Shadow Metagross was coming towards her she picked up the Succubus Naga Queen somehow and threw her onto the Shadow Metagross taking both down.

"This won't be easy taking on a Shadow Metagross as Sylveon" Hotaru muttered.

The Shadow Metagross growls as Queen Venomica gets off it hissing "That was a lucccky escape."

Hotaru saw Cipher Soldiers still guarding Ashley and she rushes towards her "Make way I'm coming through to save her!"

She charges in using her ribbons to deflect bullets left and right till she gets over to Ashley. Once close she attempts to slash Ashley's binds but found herself frozen in midair "WHAT THE?"

Erdos smirks "Feel the power of of a Psychic Type Pokemon using **Psychic!**"

Hotaru felt the Shadow Metagross's mind lift her frozen body but she still managed to stretch out two claws slashing two ropes that were holding Ashley captive. It was two slight slashes because the Shadow Metagross sent Hotaru towards a wall slamming her with enough force to nearly snap anyone else's back due to the high speed impact. Instead of her back being broken, she was in pain fighting while using her ribbons to deflect bullets, she eventually gets on all fours, leaps up flipping right back onto her feet glaring at her enemies growling determined to save the one she loves no matter what happened to her, and no matter how MUCH pain they were gonna deliver to her.

The bullets kept on coming towards her but she deflected them back towards her attackers. Erdos smirks "Let's see you deal with this...Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

Hotaru heard the order but was unprepared for what happened next. Well she could've done something but currently her ribbons had wrapped around Queen Venomica's fangs preventing them from biting her, but she took a tail whip from the Succubus Naga Queen which whipped Hotaru backwards a bit then WHAM! Hotaru coughs up blood as the Shadow Metagross's fist slams into her like a high speed bullet nearly breaking her chest wide open as the attack connected. Hotaru goes flying landing hard coughing up more blood while struggling to breathe with her chest injury so bad.

"Hotaru!" Ashley calls out fearing Hotaru was near death, she even had tears streaming down her face fearing this.

Hotaru struggled to get back onto her feet but she does still coughing up blood thinking _I was right! Shadow Metagross isn't a foe I can beat in close combat! One more super-effective move like that and it's most likely I'll not just faint but die as Sylveon!_

Despite the constant pain she was in in her chest she gets back up bravely and Ashley could see how much pain her girlfriend was in but blushes in love with her seeing Hotaru determined to save her, no matter what.

Erdos smirks "Almost dead are you? Well, don't worry a **Meteor Mash **is coming your way!"

Hotaru stood up seeing the Shadow Metagross's shadow coming from the sky one huge claw glowing like a meteor. Hotaru looks up at the shadow of her attacker, senses Queen Venomica coming right behind her. She coughs up more blood knowing she had been hurt really bad. With all her available strength she managed to grab hold of the Shadow Metagross's arm then she hurled it right at Queen Venomica so that she took the Meteor Mash to the face dazing her and the result sent the two crashing into the ground below. Hotaru's brain was racing for answers she had very little time to react when the Shadow Metagross grabs her with Psychic and brings her forward it and Queen Venomica. Both prepared to strike her once she got to close range. Hotaru grits her teeth trying to resist the psychic grip on her body and managed to do so slowly gathering in ghostly energies in a ball and unleashed Shadow Ball at point blank range just as it seemed that the Shadow Metagross was about to strike her down alongside Queen Venomica. The Shadow Pokemon took the most of the blow with Queen Venomica resisting the move but it did what Hotaru wanted it to do, free her from the grip sending her in midair still deflecting bullets. All except for one as she landed on all fours which got her in the leg causing her to yelp and briefly bring one of her ribbons to feel her blood flowing from the wound. Luckily the bullet got her in the kneecap but it still hurt. Growling heavily she focused all her might forming stars around her body then she hurls a Swift Attack at all opponents. The stars were even sharper than ever before striking the Cipher Soldiers, Queen Venomica and the Shadow Metagross with the Shadow Metagross resisting it while the rest took enough damage to ether stop them or daze them. She huffs heavily damaged already when she heard clapping sounds coming from Erdos "Well done Hotarumon 14, well done so far...but" he reveals the Mega Stone in his hand and Hotaru saw the other one in Metagross's "But things are far from over!"

He presses the button and Hotaru saw energies forming around Metagross and it litterally now became bigger with two Metagrosses on each other upright.

"NOW IT'S MEGA METAGROSS!" the Rototrix shouts in alarm.

Hotaru grits her teeth more her ears lowered again and her tail was tucked between her legs giving the enemy the knowledge she knew she was in greater trouble now "Great..."

Erdos commands it "Now face off against Mega Metagross's **Bullet Punch**!"

Hotaru watches as Mega Metagross came at her this time she saw it's claws lengthen as it came at her like a bullet. "TOUGH CLAWS ABILITIY! Improving the power of physical contact moves except Earthquake and Bulldoze!"

Then before Hotaru could react, Queen Venomica spat venom, right into her eyes blinding her "AHHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

Hotaru falls back onto her butt rubbing at her eyes which were burning with pain. Now this would make it harder for her to fight back. Ashley sees this gasping while moving her hands freely "Hotaru!"

Hotaru couldn't see the Mega Metagross coming at her however she managed to raise a ribbon catching one of it's claws stopping the attack by mere luck. She growls knowing things weren't in her favor she had to rinse her eyes out. However Erdos smirked "Now Mega Metagross! **Meteor Mash **her!"

Hotaru heard this and tried to use her ribbon to stop the attack but Venomica whips out her long tail intercepting the ribbons "That'sss enough of deflecccting!"

Hotaru grunts trying to free herself then she was forced to be pounded into the ground with the Mega Metagross using Meteor Mash on her continously.

"HOTARU!" Ashley calls out to her.

Queen Venomica smirks "Don't let up Mega Metagross! Keep pounding till ssshe ssstopsss moving!"

Ashley couldn't afford to watch this any further. She broke free and ran towards Hotaru whom was in a bloody hole nearly broken all over "HOTARU!"

Amazingly Ashley avoided the Mega Metagross's attacks and summoned a barrier to see Hotaru. Hotaru was pretty much banged up "Hotaru..."

Hotaru barely had enough energy to open her eyes, her body in so much pain, heck she couldn't move her legs or arms due to the intenisdy of her injuries the Shadow Mega Metagross inflected onto her "Ashley...Run...Get away while you can!"

"I won't leave you!" Ashley told her hugging her girlfriend's bleeding and highly injured body "Not like this!"

Ashley wipes the venom out of Hotaru's eyes with one of her dress's sleeves.

"KILL THEM!" Erdos ordered "**Meteor Mash!"**

Queen Venomica hisses coming straight at the couple with Mega Metagross doing the same. Ashley turned her head towards the attackers, anger boiling over seeing her girlfriend in bad shape because she allowed herself to fall for Venomica's trap and get captured. She lost her parents most likely from Cipher...She wasn't going to lose Hotaru, not like this, if Hotaru were to die and by judging the damage state Hotaru was in now, she'd die alongside her. She focused in her energies and summoned a barrier of light energy which repelled both Queen Venomica's attack as well as Mega Metagross's attack. The barrier held with Ashley maintaining it looking at Hotaru's damaged body. Hotaru didn't have much left in her, but amazingly she was still finding the urge to stand despite her injuries "Hotaru...Don't push yourself..."

Hotaru watches as Erdos ordered a new move "Mega Metagross destroy that barrier with **Brick Break**!"

The Mega Pokemon comes at Ashley and Hotaru whom was trying to get onto her two feet but failing rapidly. The Mega Evolved Pokemon unleashed it's fist trying to break Ashley's barrier with Queen Venomica spitting actual acid at the barrier. Ashley's barrier was holding but Hotaru heard Ashley grunting meaning it was weakening. Ashley looks at Hotaru "Hotaru...I can't bare to watch you die, if you die, then I'll die alongside you!"

Just as Ashley stated this Mega Metagross unleashed one last Brick Break shattering the barrier and actually striking Ashley on her shoulder causing the blond the scream and kneel feeling her right shoulder.

"Ashley!" Hotaru shouts.

Ashley grunts on the ground with a broken arm "I'm okay...At least compared to you..."

Queen Venomica now comes at both girls fangs producing venom with Hotaru grunting and despite the pain she was in managed to wrap her ribbons around the huge fangs stopping them.

"Perfeccct trap! Now Mega Metagross...**Meteor Mash **them both!"

Hotaru glared at them feeling Ashley's love for her build into her vowing as the Mega Pokemon came at them readying itself for the kill shot. Light filtered around Hotaru "I won't die...And neither will Ashley on this day! We'll survive because love is greater than hatred!"

The light focused around Hotaru and she felt new power flowing through her vains.

"What'sss this light?" Queen Venomica asked "It can't be...The power of Love mannifesting itself in her!"

Hotaru stood up believing in herself and just as the Mega Metagross came to smash her, she blocks it with her ribbons and threw the Shadow Mega Metagross towards Queen Venomica taking both down. Hotaru stood upright feeling Ashley's love for her fuel her on. With two thrusts of her ribbons Hotaru wrapped them around the Shadow Metagross and Queen Venomica. The two attackers try breaking free but Hotaru managed to vibrate her ribbons with so much force that she actually set both Queen Venomica and the Shadow Mega Metagross on fire before throwing them.

"Imposssible!" Queen Venomica shouts "She's gotten stronger!"

Hotaru was still in pain "You demons don't know anything about true love! As long as I have Ashley with me and Darnel at times... You won't ever succeed in your hatred! Love will always prevail!"

She preforms Double Team making copies of herself.

"Enough of this!" Erdos shouts "Mega Metagross...Use Psychic on all of them!"

The Shadow Mega Metagross prepares to do so and unleashes it. The blast hit all the clones but misses the real Hotaru whom injured as she was mananged to get behind it then gathered a huge Shadow Ball and unleashed it striking it and it caused the Shadow Mega Metagross to fall to the ground defeated.

"One down!" Hotaru announced in front of a shocked Erdos "NO WAY! SHE BEAT A MEGA POKEMON!"

"I'll kill her!" Queen Venomica shouts coming for Hotaru's back.

Hotaru turned her head "You'll be blasted!"

She focused in her energies and unleashed a Moonblast at Queen Venomica whom took the blast sending her flying in an star finish "I'LL KILL YOU HOTARMON 14 YET! JUSSST YOU WAIT!"

Once Queen Venomica was gone, Hotaru breathe in and out "Want some more Erdos?!"

Erdos growls "You won this one!"

He retreats defeated.

Hotaru watches as the Shadow Mega Metagross turns back to normal still fainted. She coughs out blood still bloodied from her battle before hand. She walks over towards the fainted Shadow Pokemon "Shadow Pokemon defeated...Awaiting purification!"

"On it!" was the Rototrix's reply.

She waits for the Rototrix to purify the Shadow Pokemon and soon it was confirmed "Shadow Pokemon...Purified!"

"Thank goodness" Hotaru breathes out.

She picks Ashley up "Let's head out. You're hurt"

"Only a broken arm Hotaru" Ashley told her "Nothing compared to you..."

Hotaru heads out with Darnel rushing in "Hotaru! I'm sorry but I've been waiting for Ashley to run away just as you asked of me and...Oh my gosh you're bleeding badly, while seemingly have tons of broken bones and Ashley's got a broken arm!"

"Things got complicated" Ashley said.

Hotaru turns back to normal "Great...First a Totem Pokemon the night before and now a Mega Pokemon."

Darnel helps Hotaru by taking Ashley to Hotaru's house. Where Hotaru's mother gasps seeing Ashley's broken arm. Hotaru looks at her mother and father Kenshin explaining. Both parents were more worried at the damage Cipher had inflicted on Hotaru but were glad she prevailed. Hotaru's mother was casting Ashley's broken arm "Cipher is getting out of hand, kidnapping Ashley to lure our daughter into a trap which nearly killed her..."

Kenshin sighed "You're not wrong honey, but at least Hotaru succeeded."

"There sending stronger foes" Hotaru muttered to her parents and friends "First that escaped Totem Pokemon and now that Mega Metagross."

"That's the nature of enemies" Kenshin told his daughter "They'll send stronger foes. Hotaru, you're gonna need Ashley and Darnel even more than you know."

Hotaru nods " Indeed."

Hotaru turned to her mother "How's Ashley mom?"

Hotaru's mother frowned "Oh her arm is broken near the shoulder and she's lucky it's not completely fractured like poking out her. She should heal providing a doctor looks at it and she doesn't use this arm. "

"Thank goodness" Hotaru sighed with relief.

Hotaru's father Kenshin nods "Things may not look well Hotaru but you're mother and I support you."

"Thank you."

Darnel turned to her "You have me and Ashley supporting you as well."

Hotaru smiled "Thanks everyone...Maybe Darnel we can think of Cipher's next move."

"We should try to do so." Darnel said with Ashley nodding feeling horrible still that she had caused Hotaru to get badly injured...Still she realized their love for each other would carry them through. For now they could rest and prepare themselves with Hotaru knowing she'd have to do more than just sit around but after what happened today she felt as if she could do this. No matter how much pain she was in. She would never give up to stop Cipher. She had to in order to live with Ashley peacefully.

**End of chapter, long chapter but I hoped you all liked this. I'm sadly still using Wordpad which is why there might be words misspelled. Next chapter is Chapter 23: Fossil Pokemon Fight: **_**It's a race against time when a T-Rex Fossil Pokemon appears in Manassas and rampages downtown can Hotaru find the Pokemon before Cipher does or will Cipher turn it into a Shadow Pokemon?**_


	23. Episode 23: Fossil Pokemon Rampage

Chapter 23: Fossil Pokemon Rampage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashley and Queen Venomica.**

It was a peaceful night in the city of Manassas. While nearly every human was sleeping, no one ever heard a creature enter a park. There were only two humans staying out late at the park in their car. They were teenagers much older than Hotaru and in high school. They were all alone and were about to start making out when the ground shook. In a panic the two were shaken to their feet and turn to see a dark creature lurking in the darkness. It was huge and with a madden roar it came closer to the car. In a panic the two teens screamed, turned the car on and floored it for dear life unsure what they saw. The teens never looked back as the creature gave up chase with ease staying in it's place after all it wouldn't be the first time it had scared off potentual prey for now it had made up it's mind to stay in one place.

Morning rose and Hotaru woke in her room. She stretched her arms and legs to get up and dressed. It was another schoolday and she was gonna make sure nothing happened to Ashley. Once she got up and dressed she heads out of her room. She walks downstairs where her parents were up. They heard Hotaru come down.

"Hey sweetie" Kenshin told his daughter.

"Morning mom and dad" Hotaru said.

"Sleep well last night?" Hotaru's mother asked.

"For the most part, yes," Hotaru admitted as she sat at the table.

Hotaru's mother was looking at the news "Hotaru...May I suggest you check out the park after school?"

"I can do that" Hotaru admitted "Why?"

Hotaru's mother pointed to the news which was on the tv, "There was something spotted at the park last night. No one knows what exactly it looks like, but...Maybe you could look into it."

Hotaru thought about it, ever sense her parents found out everything about her, they had been much more supportive of her even going so far as to give her some tips to try to give her a heads up "Do you think this could be a Shadow Pokemon mom?"

"If it isn't" Kenshin told his daughter "It probably will be once Cipher gets to them."

Hotaru bit her lip knowing that was true, once Cipher got word of a creature wandering around somewhere they'd come to get it "I'll do it then, but after school."

Hotaru's mother giggled "I wish you luck sweetie."

Hotaru gets up and leaves her house towards the direction of her bus stop brain already thinking what it could be. While their daughter was leaving Hotaru's mother turned to Kenshin "Isn't there anything we can do to help her further?"

Kenshin put his hand under his chin "She wouldn't last for some training with boss...I could think of something giving time. I'll think on it while at work today myself."

"Good" Hotaru's mother said wanting to give her daughter some type of training that could help her in someway honestly she wanted to do something to help her daughter be better so she could avoid any more defeats that could bring her to the verge of death, especially sense the previous nights had given her daughter a hard time especially her battle against the Shadow Mega Metagross which as Ashley told her nearly killed her daughter.

Hotaru manages to get on her bus and sat with Ashley and Darnel. as it made it's way to school. Hotaru watches out of the schoolbus's window trying to see anything about what appeared at the park. She kept her eyes looking out of the window looking for any signs of this creature. Ashley and Darnel kept quiet watching Hotaru knowing she was looking for something and they figured was important.

**Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Cipher taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Erdos was furious! He had lost a great Shadow Pokemon to his foe Hotarumon 14. What made him even more angry, was that it was the RIGHT Pokemon for the job against his foe whom had used Sylveon. He was unable to see how and why he had lost that battle. He should've won that battle with Hotaru dead and eaten by Queen Venomica. He banged his fist angrily on the wall "HOW?!" he raged as this was the angriest he had ever been "HOW COULD THIS BE? LIKE QUEEN VENOMICA THOUGHT SHE'D USE ON US, WE USED THE RIGHT POKEMON FOR THE JOB! YET HOTARUMON 14 LIVES? UNDER NO CONDITION COULD SHE HAVE BEATEN SHADOW MEGA METAGROSS! YET SHE DOES!"

There was no answer as Erdos might have been just yelling at himself. Not even Miror B was around to answer. He breathes in and out in anger. Ever sense Hotaru had opposed them, Cipher had been on a losing state. He looked around and was listening to a news report on the radio. Once he heard about a strange creature lurking around the park he had a feeling what it was. He turns dialing in "Cipher agents...Report."

Cipher Soldiers ran into the room with Queen Venomica slithereing in also.

Erdos tried to remain calm as the Cipher agents knew he wasn't all to happy at the moment.

"You all know me too well" Erdos muttered "Anyway there seems to be a creature lurking around. Your mission is to find it and bring it back here."  
"Sssoundsss sssimple. But why hunt for this cccreature?" Queen Venomica asked.  
"It could be a Pokemon" Erdos answered "If it is...We'll be able to turn it into a Shadow Pokemon."

"Oh, I sssee now" Queen Venomica said.

Erdos nods "I'm pretty sure Hotarumon 14 will be searching for it too once school gets out. So by going out early we get an early advantage, and we could finally set a trap for her too if our forces and her collide. Or..."

Queen Venomica smirks "Or...We can catch her while she's battling that Pokemon and force her to fight against not only it but Cipher as well."  
"Precisely." Erdos said even texting his brother Ardos about it.

In Hotaru's school Ardos got the message and was going to try to plot Hotaru's demise. After all he was setting up an all day field trip at the park. That would be all day till the schoolbuses arrived back at school. Perhaps he could seperate Hotaru along with her two friends Ashley and Darnel so that they could quote and quote 'accidentally' run into the Cipher agents.

He nods that was the course of action and as a teacher he'll keep an eye on his students from a safe distance so that he wouldn't exactly blow his cover. After all he still needed to act the part as a teacher as he supervised all of his students. When all of his students came in he took role call, then after morning annoucements he told his students where they'd be going for the entire day.

While they were walking to get onto the bus to get to the park, Darnel turned to Hotaru "I know this was a planned field trip but for the entire day?"

"I did tell my mom I'd check it out anyway after school so it beats having to wait till after school" Hotaru admitted.

"What do you suppose is down there that she thinks there is a problem?"

Hotaru answers in a whisper "She thinks it could be a Pokemon of somesort...Not sure why though but she asked me to check it out so why not?"  
"She maybe onto something there" Darnel admitted "After all her parents have been much more supportive of her once they discovered her secret."

"That they do" Ashley admitted.

The trio with the rest of the class got onto the bus.

When the bus arrived. Ardos had called Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru towards him.

"You wanted to see us?" Hotaru asked him still not expecting Ardos to be her enemy.

"Yes" Ardos told her "I want you and your friends to stay together as a group and search around here."

"Yes sir" Hotaru said.

Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru spread out searching for that creature. Hotaru looks everywhere in the area and it was Darnel that spots a foot print "Ashley, Hotaru, over here!"

The two girls look ahead and ran over towards Darnel. When they got there they stopped in their tracks for in front of them was a large footprint that represented a tyranosaurous rex's. What freaked the girls out as this footprint seemed realatively huge and fresh.

"Well" Darnel muttered to the girls "Looks like something was here last night."

"And it's not a fossil" Ashley admitted.

Hotaru put a hand under her chin as she now was trying to figure out if this was a Pokemon. If it was she'd have to figure out where it was going...She was gonna get that answer when she saw actual tracks. She walked closer to the tracks seeing that it was identical to the footprint she saw before and it was leading towards...The city of Manassas!

"Nuts" Hotaru muttered.

Darnel also knew the urgancy "If whatever was in the park during last night is now walking towards the city..."

"Then it could cause terror!" Ashley said looking at Hotaru "Hotaru...What are we gonna do?"

Hotaru heard Cipher agents arriving too "And Cipher is here too searching for it..."  
She had to do something to delay the Cipher Soldiers and she had the solution "Cover me Ashley and Darnel! I'm going Butterfree!"

She was about to go Butterfree but then a madden roar echoed. causing everyone to look around. Hotaru then saw the shape of a T-Rex making a mad dash to the the city. Hotaru didn't have much time to act as she needed to do something now that the roar gave away the creature's position.

Hotaru checked her Pokemon wanting to use Butterfree, but sure she could put to sleep the Cipher Soldiers but something told her this T-Rex possibly was indeed a Pokemon but she sensed it was part Rock Type a weakness Butterfree couldn't withstand. She'd have to use something else. She turned her Rototrix to what appeared to be a diplocus or any long necked dinosaur "Well, other than me turning myself into prey...This might have to work."

Ashley turned to Hotaru "Hotaru...Let me remind you with a certain enemy that you fight you're almost always prey."

Hotaru blushes red "Yeah well, this time I'm about to feel teeth for sure and not be injected by venom..."

She takes a deep breathe, turned it to that Pokemon, then slammed the Rototrix down. White light filled the air while she grew gigantic her back became Dark Blue blue diamonds on it, she has a light blue frontal body, the lower part of her head becomes dark blue with the top being white with a light blue diamond on it as well, she gains blue eyes, and grows yellow sails from her head with the neck being slightly taller than most humans and the sails extend to the bottom of her neck, while her feet are mostly blue as well as her hands, her legs and arms increase in size to match that of a longed neck dinosaur her toes and fingers are white. When the light finished, Hotaru emerges as "**Aurous!**"

Hotaru somehow got on all fours as she found it very hard to stand on her two legs now that they were bigger than normal...And they felt heavier too. She manages to charge down towards her opponent with Ashley and Darnel following. Several Cipher Soldiers saw her running down aiming their weapons to shoot her down and begin firing.

"I'm not going to be detoured!" Hotaru told them as the bullets came towards her.

Bullets came towards Hotaru mercilessly with intent to kill her. She remained calm as ever and she timed it right then swung her tail using it like a bat to smash the bullets back at the shooters. Several Cipher Soldiers fall injured by their deflected bullets as she continued her charge. Some of the soldiers that had fallen didn't have enough time to react when Hotaru's huge feet crushed them "You all aren't stopping me!"

Those she stepped on she managed to just stomp on their arms or legs breaking them. She wasn't trying to be fatal. If she was, she'd be stomping on their heads or stomachs. Despite this more soldiers arriving but she gathers in energy around her body as she goes for a Take Down. The Soldiers had no time to react as her Take Down plows through their ranks easily somehow freezing them as she makes her way through their ranks.

"What is that?" Ashley asked Darnel.

"That must be her refrigerate ability, it turns Normal type moves into Ice type moves."

"Interesting" Ashley said amazed at this.

The two continued to follow Hotaru whom was making her way towards the T-Rex. She smirks seeing the chaos unfold. Ardos watches from a safe distance disappointed in the Cipher Soldiers' inability to defeat Hotaru even though she was using a form she never used before.

Hotaru does her best to run down the area towards her opponent. She finally gets towards her opponent, clearly seeing it wasn't a Shadow Pokemon...Just yet.

"Great..." Hotaru said as the T-Rex saw her "It isn't a Shadow Pokemon...What is it though?"

"_Tyrantrum! The evolved for Tyrant! A Rock and Dragon Type, it is one of ten Pokemon thought to have died out but it can be brought back with the use of a Jaw Fossil!"_ Hotaru's Rototrix answered.

The Tyrantrum had been on rampage looking for fresh meat, it then caught sight of Hotaru whom had her eyes locked onto it. With a roar the Tyrantrum charges her hungry for fresh meat. Hotaru watches it "Must we fight?"

It roared coming at her and Hotaru sighed "I don't usually fight non-Shadow Pokemon but if we must fight, then we shall!"

Hotaru prepares to defend herself unaware more Cipher Soliders were now closing in on the area.

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Ashley and Darnel reach the area too and saw the T-Rex prepare to square off against Hotaru. They also saw what Hotaru didn't and that was more Cipher Soldiers appearing. Some with heavy net guns to pin Hotaru down while she was facing off against the T-Rex. The Tyrantrum roared coming at Hotaru with a massive bite. Hotaru avoids the bite then just like any long necked dinosaur would do she turned herself and whipped out at it with her tail. Wham! Her tail acted like a battering ram wiping her foe off it's feet. The Tyrantrum fell onto it's back but gets up roaring.

Hotaru glared back with Ashley turning to Darnel "If they pin Hotaru...That Tyrantrum won't just bite her badly but Cipher could get their hands on Tyrantrum!"

Darnel agreed "Then let's do something about it for her."

Ashley turned to him "What shall we do?"

Darnel got an idea "Do you have any freezing spells?"

"My blizzard spell if I work on it cou ld do that. However...What if I could swallow them up in the Earth?"

"Like make a sink hole?"

"Yeah!"

"I suppose that could help...But we need to act quickly"

Ashley agreed nodding "Right."

Hotaru watches her foe and swung her tail once again this time missing Tyrantrum by mere inches. With it's jaws seemingly getting wider it mananges to get right in and using Bite bit her in the neck causing her to gasp before it sank it's teeth deeper into her neck trying to strangle her. She growls gasping for breathe and in pain feeling it's sharp tyranosaurous rex teeth digging into her flesh which felt like sharp steak knives into her neck. Honestly this pain was a bit worse than being bit by Queen Venomica's huge basilisk fangs as once the fangs were in her they just pumped venom into her instead of the teeth trying to remove her head like Tyrantrum was trying to do. She gathers in a powerful beam unleashing Hyper Beam at point blank range right onto the Tyrantrum's chest. Several things happened all at one time. There was a giant roar then an explosion as Hotaru's attack hit home unable to miss her target at close range. The explosion rocketted both Hotaru and Tyrantrum off their feet and onto their backs.

The Tyrantrum was more damaged than Hotaru was due to her Hyper Beam turning into an Ice Type Move and with Tyrantrum's Dragon Typing was a super-effective hit but Hotaru was still realing in pain from the T-Rex's teeth that was in her neck prior to the explosion so she stayed on her back trying to let the pain go away bleeding from the teeth holes in her neck.

"Hotaru..." Ashley muttered.

"She'll be fine Ashley" Darnel told her "We've gotta act before Cipher manages to pin her with a net! Then she'll certainly be in danger."

Ashley nodded seeing Hotaru give her a small smile and thumbs up giving Ashley the courage to do her part "Right! Hotaru's always putting her life on the line almost every day. I can't allow Cipher to get in the way between their newest Shadow Pokemon target and Hotaru!"

Ashley watches as more Cipher Soldiers try to get into the area. She starts building up her magical powers needing to swallow them up into a sinkhole. She had to do this for Hotaru. Hotaru gets up but so did the Tyrantrum, with a blood curling roar it comes at her with it's head lowered and using Head Smash smashes it into Hotaru's chest causing her to cough up blood and she was on her back yet again with a massive thud. For Hotaru she was reliving the fight of prehistoric times when dinosaurs roamed the Earth specifically a herbavoir Sarapod dinosaur vs. a massive meat eating T-Rex. She was determined NOT to be a meal to anything ever again, especially a T-Rex.

Hotaru was still lying on her back unable to move regretting using Hyper Beam at this time as she couldn't. The Tyrantrum was onto her digging it's claws into her legs. It prepares for another Bite to the upper neck, but at this point Hotaru managed to move her tail whipping it upward hitting the Tyrantrum right between the belt causing it to roar in pain. She then slammed her own head into the Tyratrum blowing it backwards and onto it's back. Hotaru slow gets back onto her four feet glaring. Both combatants just glare both in massive pain. For Hotaru she just had to beat this thing causing it to faint, while avoiding becoming a meal to it. Then it was the matter of how to get it back safely to the Pokemon World.

She heard Cipher Soldiers arriving but they found themselves tripping over wires that Darnel managed to lay. They stumbled over the wire. Some fell while some easily regained their footing. They saw Darnel aiming their guns but before they could do anything, Ashley unleashed her spell. The earth started to shake beneath their legs and a massive sink hole appeared sending almost all Cipher Soldiers screaming into the hole. Erdos was viewing this from the safety of his helicopter knowing those soldiers won't be able to get out any more. He shook his head "If you want something done, right you must do it yourself!"

He pulls out a bazooka aiming it at Hotaru's back "Time to blow up!"

He pulls the trigger. BOOM! The weapon fired. Hotaru was too busy fighting the Tyrantrum that she didn't see the blast until it was too late. The projectile smashes into her exposed back causing her to gasp in surprise. Erdos fired two more blasts from his weapon. Hotaru took the second but manages to avoid the third blast which strikes Tyrantrum instead. Regardless both go down with Erdos approaching.

"Cowardly" Hotaru muttered seeing Erdos.

"You left your back exposed" Erdos told her smirking "And now"

He pulled out another gun and Hotaru saw a net in it. She was still was in pain but she watches as a heavy net came out at her. Instead of waiting till the net got to her, Hotaru focuses in her energies and unleashed a Thunder Bolt at the net. The attack strikes the net forcing it back towards Erdos. Erdos watches in disbelief that Hotaru's Thunder Bolt attack which was non-stabbed was enough to do this to his net. She continued pressing onto her attack but just when it was about to Erdos in his helicopter, Queen Venomica's tail managed to grab him out of the helicopter in time and the electrical net hits his helicopter destroying it. Had he had been staying inside the aircraft he'd have fallen perhaps to his death.

He sighed as he turned seeing the Succubs Naga Queen whom had safely brought him back to his base "Good try Erdosss, but it'sss a lost cause."

Erdos sighed "I swear Cipher is surrounded by idiots...Only my brother seems to do things right."

"There will be a next time Erdosss...For now it's best to withdraw."

Erdos agreed reluctantly.

Hotaru managed to get onto her four feet as she turned to address the Tyratrum whom roared now that it was back to the two of them.

Hotaru had to finish this and quick. The Tyrantrum comes at her this time with a powerful Crunch attack. Hotaru focuses in her energies then whipped out her tail at it. This time the Tyrantrum was ready for it. Just as the tail was about to strike it, the T-Rex manages to weave backwards a bit then bites her tail almost ripping it out of her body in fact it is torn out of her body. Hotaru screams in pain but fights through it and uses one final Hyper Beam. The attack strikes home sending the Tyratrum flying and landing on it's back. Hotaru grunts in pain unable to move from using a second Hyper Beam hoping this was enough to stop her opponent from going rampage and the torn out tail was still causing her pain. She watches as the Tyratrum gets back up glaring at her it gave one more hungry roar before falling to the ground fainting.

"That...Did...It..." Hotaru breathed out.

Ashley and Darnel ran over to her with Ashley wincing "That torn out tail had to hurt."

"IT DID!" Hotaru told her "Now the big question is how to get this thing back? I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ROUND WITH IT! It was gonna make a meal out of me!"

Just as she finished her question Latias and Latios appear.

"Latias! Latios!" Ashley shouts.

The two nod as if giving Hotaru the information that they'll take the Tyratrum back. Hotaru gives them a nod as the two levated the Tyrantrum with their psychic energies and took it with them back to the world of Pokemon. Once this was done Hotaru returned back to normal and the three head back to the park for their fieldtrip. Hotaru huffs glad to have won that battle even if it was the first ever non-Shadow Pokemon Battle she fought in. She hoped there would be no other encounter like that ever again.

**End of chapter**

** I know this is late, as I meant to upload this chapter yesterday but I ran out of time so I finished today. Hopefully you all liked it. Next chapter is Chapter 24: Training with Dragons P1: **_**When Hotaru's cousin arrives her father sets her up to train alongside him, but her cousin and his grandfather has a secret one that has Cipher has plans to use for their own game to destroy Hotaru.**_


	24. Episode 24: Training with Dragons P1

Chapter 24: Training with Dragons P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Hotaru, Darnel, Ashley and Queen Venomica. I also don't own any of the characters from American Dragon Jake Long whom makes a two or three part camo appearance starting in this chapter. American Dragon Jake Long and it's characters belong to Disney.  
**

It was like any other evening for Hotaru. Once more she was in an engagement with Cipher and Queen Venomica. Hotaru was in the form of once again Sylveon, her best form! She ducked, or weaved in and out of attacks left and right to avoid attacks which came at her like rain. Mostly she was dodging bullets from Cipher members, as well as every so often an attack from the Shadow Pokemon she was up against and of course lethal strikes from Queen Venomica. She was on all fours and after dodging one last bullet and dove behind a rock.

"Hiding are we Hotarumon 14?" Queen Venominca hissed out laughing.

Hotaru was catching her breathe coming up with a plan. Not that she had been injured yet. She had done quite well running and avoiding attacks. She heard Queen Venomica slithering closer up until Hotaru looked up and saw her on top of the boulder whom was flicking out her snake-like tongue "Nice rear end!"

Hotaru blushes red as this was a comment that she'd let Ashley slide, however coming from the Naga Succubus Queen only meant one thing, and it meant being devoured. Hotaru prepared herself for the lunge that was most likely going to come at her. Hotaru gathered in all her strength, wrapped her ribbons around Queen Venomica's fangs and used the Succubus Naga Queen's own lunge against her and to propel herself swiftly into the air "I don't know if I'm supposed to be flatttered a demon told me that or creeped out!"

THUD! Was the sound of Queen Venomica crashing into a group of Cipher soldiers as Hotaru had used her own weight not only to propel herself but throw her as well. Hotaru was still in midair watching as she zoned in on the Shadow Pokemon Zekrom. Zekrom took notice of Hotaru coming at it then used it's Fusion Bolt attack to come straight at her in midair! Hotaru braced herself taking a risk to tank the attack head on! From the onlookers, which were Ashley and Darnel they watched as there was a burst of electricity coming from the collision the two could hear Hotaru's screams as the attack electrocuted while sending her backwards but she wasn't the only one that was being flown backwards the only reason why Hotaru was willing to take Shadow Zekrom's Fusion Bolt paid off. Her ribbons wrapped around the black electric dragon taking it with her. She then used a Moonblast at point blank range striking the Shadow Zekrom scoring the direct hit which not only did super-effective damage to it but stunned it but only for a little. While it was stunned by her attack she prepared to throw her Shadow opponent right back onto Queen Venomica when Zekrom lifted up it's claws and grabbed her ribbons.

"Uh-oh!" Hotaru muttered trying to pull her ribbons free of Zekrom's mighty grip.

With one tug the mighty Shadow Pokemon pulls a screaming Hotaru foward "I CAN TELL THIS WAS A MISTAKE!"

As she was being realed towards the Shadow Zekrom like a fish caught on a fishing rod both Hotaru and Zekrom prepared for one final attack as Cipher soldiers and Queen Venomica now get up to help the Shadow Pokemon. Zekrom prepared itself with it's head glowing gray and Hotaru knew it was using Iron Head and actually let out a tiny Sylveon wimper muttering to herself "This is gonna hurt!"

While Zekrom was preparing to deliver it's Iron Head attack to take an upper hand, Hotaru prepared herself to use Moonblast. Two things happened at once, both Hotaru's and Shadow Zekrom's attack hit each other clean on. Zekrom's Iron Head caught Hotaru once more in her chest breaking it wide open sending Hotaru painfully crashing into the ground right into Ashley's arms while Hotaru's Moonblast struck Shadow Zekrom right in it's own chest. Both Zekrom and Hotaru were badly injured and Ashley was amazed that Hotaru was somehow still alive even with a broken and exposed chest but by how Hotaru was trying to get on all fours and bleeding badly from her injury she doubted this fight could last much longer. Zekrom was down as well with both Hotaru and Zekrom taking their time to get back up.

To Ashley and Darnel's eyes it looked like Hotaru and Zekrom were going to fight more where even if one did survive that one was most likely to die.

Fortunately Erdos had gotten a message from his father stating there was some more information that he was willing to give Cipher...And rather than losing Zekrom this early, there was a better plan.

Erdos radios a speech to Queen Venomica through a special headset she was wearing"We must withdraw."

"No! We have her on the ropesss! One more attack and we cccan finally finisssh the fight!"

"As much as I want to finish this off, right here and now it's best we return to the base...Father has a better plan...Besides can we garante that we'll get the win here tonight? You know how resourceful Hotarumon 14 can be, sure what may look like she just needs one more attack, may mean she can tank some more hits or get extremely lucky again and turn the tables and we lose Zekrom...I don't want to lose this Shadow Pokemon this early on. Besides, I think I may know what father has in mind, brother has told me he's been in contact with him for quite a while and has said to me some new ninja organization has bought a Shadow Pokemon and I have a feeling it's Shadow Resheram."  
"Shadow Zekrom'sss brother?!"

"Indeed" Erdos told her "So would you rather we lose Zekrom now or wait till we can use both legendary dragons against her?"

Queen Venomica hisses frustrated, knowing they had Hotaru on the ropes but, Erdos did speak the truth Hotaru was resourceful enough to turn this battle around even when badly injured, then the realitiy hit her, if Hotaru was struggling against Shadow Zekrom she had no chance against Shadow Reseram ether, the Succubus Naga Queen smirks as she addressed Hotaru while pulling out a Pokeball "Return Zekrom!"

"What?!" Hotaru demanded never seeing this before while she wasn't just bleeding from her chest but also coughing up blood.

Ashley and Darnel while relieved that Hotaru was gonna survive this encounter felt something was off, like a new plan Cipher was having. Sure in this battle they or rather Hotaru had tried to take them by surprise only for Cipher to actually be waiting for this, it was as if this time Cipher was ahead of them and turned Hotaru's own ambush into their own ambush.

Hotaru watches as Zekrom now returned to it's Pokeball. Cipher soldiers stood ready to shoot Hotaru dead on and the Succubus Naga Queen raises her hand "Ccceassse!"

The soldiers knew better than to disobey her, it would surely mean death if they did and they lowered their weapons. Queen Venomica stares at Hotaru's eyes "You're lucccky, that Cccipher has a meeting with their president-"

"They have a president?!" Ashley, Darnel and Hotaru asked with Hotaru's eyes widening with shock and surprise to learn that Erdos wasn't the boss of Cipher and this scared her completely in the inside, but she tries not to show it on the outside.

Queen Venomica raises a smokebomb "Enjoy your life Hotarumon 14 while it lassstsss...Be cccertain that the nexxxt time we meet, you'll be dead!"

She throws the smokebomb onto the ground, the smoke erupts covering the area. After Hotaru with her friends coughed a bit, the smoke vanished as did Queen Venomica and Cipher. Hotaru made sure there wasn't no holes in the ground though to hope there wasn't gonna be a surprise attack.

"Darn it!" Hotaru muttered feeling a bit weak in Slyveon form coughing up more blood, she decide to return back to normal and due to transforming back freely she didn't appear to be injured "I was so close..."

"So close in nearly dying!" Ashley told her "The way that fight was going between you and Shadow Zaping Dragon-"

"Zekrom!" Darnel told her "I don't think legendary Pokemon should be made fun of like that."  
"WHATEVER!" Ashley shouted at him ""YOU KNEW WHAT I MEAN!"

Hotaru knew where Ashley was going "I know I was in bad shape Ashley but how was I supposed to know it had Iron Head?"

Ashley sighed "Right...We don't know what movepool Cipher gave their Shadow Pokemon..."

"We should get out of here and get Hotaru home" Darnel said.

"Right!" Ashley said.

As the trio leave the area Hotaru couldn't help but feel as if they had barely escaped with their lives. This first match against her and Shadow Zekrom went undecided she tried to look on the positive side of things, one at least she survived, and two perhaps she had the strength needed to take Zekrom out and purify it.

***Intro-** _**Latias's voice- Three years ago, my brother Latios and I made our escape from Cipher taking the Rototrix with us. For three years we had avoided being captured and turned into Shadow Pokemon as well as keeping the Rototrix safe from Cipher whom were making plans to use it for their own evil needs. Three years later, Cipher has remerged selling Shadow Pokemon to Earth in a bid to take over the universe. Luckily my brother and I managed to save a girl in need and gave her the Rototrix a device that transforms the wielder into a Pokegirl or Pokeboy of 14 different types of Pokemon. Now she has the difficult task in not defeating Cipher but purifying all of the Shadow Pokemon. Hotaru certainly has a difficult task to do but she's the only chance two worlds have and I have a feeling, Hotarumon 14 is going to stop Cipher's plans once and for all.**_

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

_**New York City**_

Nearly at the exact same time Hotaru had been fighting against Cipher in Manassas Virgina, a red dragon with black hair was fighting against his own nemeses armed ninjas.. Honestly at this point in his life similar to how Hotaru could breeze through most Cipher agents with ease, he too was making it all too easy to deal with these ninjas whom threatened all magical creature's existence. This dragon was none other than Jake Long, the Amdrag of New York, in other words it's guardian to all the magical creatures living there. With the majority of the ninjas defeated the dragon was now facing off against two other ninjas, one a taller ninja that might've rivaled the Batman villain Bane in compassion of size and the other a female ninja with long blond pig tailed hair. These two were nearly always the last ones he had to face on a day-by-day bases.

"You know we gotta stop running into each other like this!" Jake told the blond.

"You out of all beings must know our paths are always destined to clash!" the girl warned him.

She kicks at him actually getting him in the chest but just as the kick connected he used his dragon tail to retaliate. Both tanked the blows as the force of Jake's tail slap caused the girl to back flip in order to regain posture landing perfectly on the ground on her two feet almost as if she were part cat, key word being almost. She prepared herself for a second round with him when the big male tried to sneak up on him but Jake's Eye and ear of the Dragon picked him up without any problems. The big male attempted to hammer him with a huge warhammer which Jake blocked "Thought I didn't see you did you but looks like you failed!"

"Only a matter of opinion dragon!"

Suddenly without warning a huge fire ball came crashing down onto Jake. Being a dragon he withstood most of the blow but it still hurt him. He kneels "What the?"

Before he could say anything else both the huge and girl ninja came at him. The big man struck first with his hammer dazing the boy as the girl gave him a flying kick sending a stunned Jake Long falling down the building's rooftop he had been fighting on. As he's falling down he saw something white in the distance nearby. He couldn't make it out fully as injured while still stunned as he was but he still barely able to make it out.

He lands on the ground hard with a thud. The girl tries to run after him but the man stopped her "No need to peruse him yet."  
"We have him on the ropes!"

"I know, it pains me to abandon our fight for now, but our gift has arrived. Our mission was just to stall out till it arrived. Besides after all he must not find out about our gift just yet. Let's go and take it to our hideout before he gets towards it."

"Right!"

Despite getting totally owned just now thanks to that surprise attack, Jake managed to get back onto the roof tops but by then his opponents had vanished and that white object in the distance he had saw from falling down the building had also vanished. He looked around "Oh great, I get in a rythem totally defeat you all and with one surprise attack you all vanish! Oh man, when I tell grandpa this, he's gonna scold me for not watching my back for a sneak attack, and double my training."

He checks the time sighing flying off to inform his grandfather about this.

_**Manassas Virgina**_

The next morning, Hotaru woke up still wondering why Cipher didn't press on their attack. She had a feeling it wasn't going to end well for her. She rubbed her chest as the memory of having Shadow Zekrom breaking it wide open when she was Slyveon never left her. That blow should have killed her immediately but she was glad it didn't. She sighs hoping that she would get some kind of training that could help her, sure her gymnastic skills allowed her to avoid many attacks but gymnastics really wasn't the type of training she needed to fight back.

She heard a knock on her door "I'm awake! You can come in."

The doornob turned and her door opened so Hotaru could see her father Kenshin. He looked at his daughter sitting upright troubled. He sighs sitting at her side "Ashley and Darnel told me and your mother about your battle with Cipher, and that it didn't go as you had planned."

Hotaru pouted "I wanted to ambush them, but instead they turned it against me and attacked me with some powerful Shadow Pokemon..."

Kenshin watched as his daughter brought a hand to her chest muttering "I'm still puzzled why they retreated..."

Kenshin sighed "That is troubling. But hey, we're expecting guests today."

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

"Your cousin Jake Long"

Now Hotaru was confused "Doesn't he live in New York City?"

"He does but he will be visiting us this weekend."

"That's good" Hotaru said "I do hope Cipher doesn't put their plan in action."

Kenshin saw her point "Perhaps, but I think you'd might want to reconsider."

"Why's that?"

"Jake and his grandfather maybe the key you need to fight against Cipher."

This got Hotaru's attention "I'm afraid I'm confused."

Kenshin rather than spoil his daughter completely smiled at her "Just trust me sweetie. When the time is right you'll find out. That is if I am correct."

Hotaru was even more mystified on this, but she trusted her father "I'll keep that in mind and is it only Jake?"  
"It's him and his grandfather mostly. His parents and little sister didn't weren't able to make it on short notice."

"Oh" Hotaru said wondering how just two guests were visiting.

So she would wait for Jake to arrive.

Back in the secret Cipher HQ. Master Greevil was watching his son Erdos and Queen Venomica meet with the ninja clan that received their gift. Upon seeing her the two ninjas froze as Queen Venomica's huge image. The Succubus Naga Queen was eyeing the female ninja with devilish delight at the small morsel. The girl whom never feared much beings literally froze up, knees shaking in fear. Oh she heard of this demon Queen Venomica and she knew why the Succubus Naga Queen was eyeing her, to the Succubus, she was nothing but a delightful meal! She would have to make sure she'd never fail her if she was around to find her.

The huge man turned towards them "We've got your surprise gift, and the plan for once worked exactly as it was predicted."  
"Figures it would be the best surprise attack on your end" Erdos admitted "You don't have anyone to worry about that can actually combat Shadow Pokemon, we do."

"Really?" both ninja asked "Who?"

Queen Venomica hissed as Erdos brought out a switch and pressed a button. No sooner had he pressed the button did Hotaru in her Sylveon form appear. In the images both Erdos and Queen Venomica shown each of Hotaru's battles as Sylveon, including her battle last night against Shadow Zekrom. Now this battle's results came to be undecided as they had to withdraw just like the two ninja.

"What was that black dragon?" the girl ninja asked.

Master Greevil answered "The black dragon was Shadow Zekrom, Shadow Reshiram's brother."

"Brother you say" The man ninja inquired "That gives me an idea."

Erdos agreed "This girl that has fought us in those clips is our own foe, what we call her Hotarumon 14 sense she can turn into fourteen different types of Pokemon."

"That Sylveon form of hers is her favorite one to ussse" Queen Venomica said "We came clossse in defeating her lassst night but we had to withdraw to meet with you two."

"Again you can't be sure if we would've won that battle or not" Erdos reminded her "Sure Shadow Zekrom delivered a beating to her but who knows? She might've been able to turn the tide."

"Agreed" Master Grevil admitted "That girl is resourceful enough to turn any fight...As demonstrated when we tried to eliminate her at NCIS."

"I STILL CALL HACKSSS ON THAT ONE!" Queen Venomica hissed venomously recalling how she and most of her subjects were frozen in the end of that encounter.

"Regardless" The man ninja said "Perhaps our paths were supposed to cross this way. We both have heroes that oppose us. Thanks to Cipher, we both have Shadow Pokemon that are brothers."

"Not just any brothers" Master Greevil told them "Legendary Pokemon brothers."

"Legendary Pokemon are Pokemon that are stronger than most Pokemon that a trainer would fine" Erdos admitted.

The male ninja got the idea "Then perhaps we can use both Shadow Pokemon against our foes in a surprise attack. Lure them together with our forces then crush them with both legendary Shadow Pokemon."

"Then we'll finish them off" Erdos said catching on.

"Indeed" the girl ninja said rubbing her hands in anticipation.

"Sounds like a plan" Master Greevil said "Begin this operation at once!"

"As you wish" Erdos said.

Once then Master Greevil's image disappeared leaving the two villain forces to get to work. With one look at the Succubus Naga Queen, Queen Venomica leaps then dove into the ground to begin watching over her target Hotaru leaving Erdos and the two ninja to speak in more detail in setting up the trap. For this mission, they needed Queen Venomica's expert survalliance. It was important to watch over their foes so that when it came for a newer ambush with their foes back-to-back then finish them off with both Shadow Pokemon. Their heroes would never see this coming.

That following afternoon, Hotaru was with Ashley and Darnel all three were waiting for her cousin to arrive. Hotaru had some pleasent memories with her cousin even though his mother was Chinese, but Jake's father was her uncle on her father's side. She was still thinking on what her father meant about Jake. He didn't give off anything special when they last met, then again she was certain she didn't have her Rototrix ether back then ether. Ashley turned to Hotaru "I'm sure all will be revealed eventually."

"Let's hope so" Hotaru admitted.

Soon Jake Long along with his grandfather had indeed arrived. Jake wore a red jacket had and blue shorts, black hair with green at the tip of it. His grandfather on the other hand seemed to be bald, and wore a blue robe. Alongside them however was a bull dog that somehow was walking on two legs as if it were a human being which Hotaru found slightly odd. Jake waved to her and Hotaru waved back. Jake turned to his grandfather whispering to him "So are you certain she's like me? I mean she is from Japan so there should be a dragon there too."

"True there, but I'm pretty certain Hotaru isn't a complete dragon like you Jake, however, she could have something that could make her into one or something else that is magical. Regardless, her father seemed to have begged for me to help her out. Thing is we have to see what her secret is first to really know what is going on."

"Yeah kid, besides, things have also been happening down here in Manassas Virgina and someone keeps stopping evil attacks here" the dog replied.

Jake looked confused as the bulldog pulled out a newspaper that he had somehow gotten online in the Mannasas region. On it was a beautiful white and pink furred catgirl like creature with ribbons around her body. She looked halfway as that catgirl but also stood upright like a human "Odd, I never heard this happening at my school."

"How could they when it's in another state?" Jake's grandfather asked his grandson "States don't communicate with each other when there is something going on wrong...Honestly if we hadn't been browzing the Internet we wouldn't have seen this picture and my gut is saying that Hotaru is that catgirl."

"She looks nothing like this catgirl!" Jake said trying to defend his cousin.

"True, but things may look deceiving, no one expects you to be that dragon that happens to be everywhere in New York City" the dog pointed out.

"You got me there" Jake said.

"If she is that girl in the photo" Jake's grandfather said "She could be an ally to you. That and I'll help her in training."

The three walk towards Hotaru and her friends. Along the way Jake notices Hotaru's Rototrix on her wrist mystified he rubbed his chin thinking to himself _Wonder what that thing is? Hotaru wasn't wearing it the last time __we met__. Guess I'll have to find out._

"Hey cousin Hotaru, how's it been in the US? I bet it's far different than in Japan."

"I'm still learning" Hotaru said to him.

"These are your friends?" Jake asked looking at Ashley and Darnel.

"Yeah" Hotaru said turning to Ashley giggling "This is Ashley."

"Hello!" Ashley said waving.

"And I'm Darnel" Darnel said.

"Nice to meet you two!" Jake said.

"What brings you two over here?" Hotaru asked.

"You're father asked us to come" Jake's grandfather said to her "Said you may need some training."

"She does need it" Ashley recalled muttering the words causing Hotaru to sweatdrop.

Darnel sighs patting Ashley's back "There, there"

Ashley nods "Right, Hotaru, have fun with your cousin, I'm going home to check on something."

"Okay, I'll catch you latter Ashley!" Hotaru said.

Darnel also turned to Hotaru "And I better go off to practice."

"Have fun!" Hotaru said.

Hotaru's two friends left her. Once Hotaru, and Jake were together, Jake's grandfather turned towards Hotaru "Well now Hotaru, this is the first time you and I ever met if I recall."

"It is" Hotaru admitted.

"It's an honor to meet you" Jake's grandfather told Hotaru "Now what exactly is going on that you need my training?"

Hotaru wasn't sure if she should tell them the truth when the four heard Ashley's screams.

"Ashley!" Hotaru shouts.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

The three humans and one dog ran to the area where Ashley's screams were coming from. Once there they didn't see the blond girl. They stopped and Hotaru saw footprints knowing Ashley had gotten herself kidnapped again. Hotaru snaps her fingers "Darn it they caught her again."

"Who?" Jake asked.

Hotaru answered but under a low tone "Maybe...It could've been Cipher?"

"Whose Cipher?" Jake asked.

As Hotaru was trying to think on her answer, the bulldog and Jake's grandfather saw that it could've been someone else and they had a feeling whom.

"Whoever this Cipher is, it wasn't them" Jake's grandfather said looking at the tracks "Whoever kidnapped your friend did it in a stealth way."

"You can see tracks?" Hotaru asked them.

"I can" Jake's grandfather said.

"And I can smell the tracks" the dog "Hotaru, you should stay behind."

"I'm not leaving Ashley in anyone's captivity" Hotaru bravely said.

"Well put cousin!" Jake said giving her a high give, it would've been the same words he would've said if one of his friends were abducted.

"Alright then" Jake's grandfather said "But if things start to get bad we may need to withdraw."

"As long as we get Ashley freed I'll be glad to withdraw."

The bulldog starts sniffing the ground taking up the scent of the kidnappers.

The bulldog leads Jake, his grandfather and Hotaru towards the building. Inside it Queen Venomica rose smirking as the two ninja had grabbed Ashley to use as bait. Ashley growls at the Succubus Naga Queen "Figures..."

The two ninja turned to the Succubus Naga Queen "We have returned."

They tie Ashley onto a wall chaining her to it even. Queen Venomica approved of this, this timee Ashley wasn't gonna get free, the last time she captured Ashley she had figured out that Hotaru's claws were able to shred the ropes off her. This time with Ashley chained up she wasn't going to interfere on this.

"You've got a good eye on spotting the foe. They had just met up" the girl ninja said.

"Why thank you" Queen Venomica said taking the compliment. "Eyesss are essspecccially good at ssspying onto our enemiesss."

She turned her attention to Ashley "And she'll lose her lover for good thisss time."

"Hotaru will prevail!" Ashley told her bravely "She'll not lose to any of you!"

Venomica rolls her eyes smirking "We'll see then I'll devour you just when we slay Hotaru and her cousin."

Ashley's eyes widened this was a trap for her Hotaru and her cousin! What did Jake have to help Hotaru?

Venomica smirks turning towards her allies "They ssshould be approaching placesss everyone!"

With this and their prisoner secured, the ninjas, Cipher soldiers and Queen Venomica slidely slide into the darkness. Queen Venomica was right about their foes, Hotaru, and Jake had arrived at the location noticing it to be in an abandoned factory. Hotaru had a bad feeling about this looking at the scene. Hotaru was wise to keep her guard up and Jake notices Hotaru moving her right hand on top of her Rototrix just in case this was gonna lead into a fight. She wanted to transform the moment Cipher or whoever kidnapped Ashley was gonna make their move. The two walk into the factory and saw Ashley chained to the wall. Jake was about to rush in to be a knight in shining armor for his cousin's friend but Hotaru learned from her mistake about rushing into save Ashley last time. After all her encounter with the Shadow Mega Metagross nearly killed her right then and there and she didn't want a repeat of the same thing happening to her at least not in that way.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" Jake asked noticing Hotaru's arm around his chest.

Hotaru answered "We shouldn't be too hasty and quick to act...I've had an encounter where Cipher kidnapped Ashley and used her to lure me too them..." she hung her head "I barely made it out alive."

Jake was about to ask for more when Hotaru felt something coming. She knew this darkness "Curses...It's her!"

Jake and his grandfather were also sensing this darkness, it was a darkness that Jake hadn't encountered yet. Hotaru and Jake looked upward to see Queen Venomica with Jake asking "Uh, grandfather...Who is that?"

Hotaru answered "Queen Venomica! The Succubus Naga Queen!"

Jake was confused "A Naga? As in a snakegirl? And a demon?"

"Indeed!" Queen Venomica hissed flicking out her tonuge in and out smelling Hotaru "Dragon-boy"

"How'd you know about that?" Jake demanded "We never met!"

"Her tonuge Jake" The dog answered with his grandfather frowning "He's right...The Naga Succubus Queen has used her tonuge to detect your our secret Jake."

"Plus she has us on her side!" a familar voice to Jake sounded.

The four look up more to see the two ninja.

"Ah come on! You've gotta be kidding me" Jake complained "You're in league with her?!"

Hotaru then notices Cipher Soldiers appearing behind them "Cipher is with them too..."

Before the two could react Venomica held up a Pokeball "Oh Hotarumon 14...I have a friend whom will want to meet you."

"As do we" the male ninja said holding up his own Pokeball.

Jake blinks "What are those balls?"

"Pokeballs" Hotaru answered then she wimpered "And I can only think of what they are gonna bring out of them...Shadow Pokemon..."

"Correct!" Queen Venomica said tossing hers out "Come on out."

The male ninja also tossed his "We need you're help as well!"

The two Pokeballs burst open and both Zekrom and Reshiarm appeared.

"Zekrom!" Hotaru gasped out remembering it from last night.

"Not him again!" Ashley muttered.

Jake got a good look at the other one, a pure white dragon "Grandpa, that's the dragon I saw last night briefly...What is it?"

Hotaru shrugged but the Rototrix answered "**Reshiram**! _The Vast White Pokemon! A Dragon and Fire type, this Pokemon is Zekrom's brother! When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather._"

Venomica smiled evilly "You're eyesss don't decccieve you Hotarumon 14, last night you might've fought against Zekrom, but your cousin briefly entangled Reshiram! With both legendary Dragons together, you and your cousin are finished. Go Zekrom...**Fusion Bolt!**"

The male ninja gave Reshiarm it's order remembering it's movepool from his discussions with Erdos earlier. "**Fusion Flare!**"

"_NOT THOSE ATTACKS TOGETHER!_" the Rototrix shouts in alarm "THOSE ATTACKS WILL POWER THEIR USERS UP WHEN COMBINED!"

The two legendary Dragons roared unleashing their signature attacks, Fusion Bolt for Zekrom and Fusion Flare for Reshiarm. Both Hotaru and Jake managed to avoid the attack by rolling forward with Jake's grandfather and the bulldog rolling backwards to avoid the attack. There was a huge pulse of electricity and fire as the two attacks connected and erupted like a bomb.

"Okay Hotaru, what's going on?" Jake asked her.

"I wasn't expecting this, but can we talk about this later?" Hotaru asked him "Right now we need to save Ashley and FIGHT LIKE OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT BECAUSE IT DOES!"

"Right!" Jake said "Not sure how you're gonna help but I'll cover ya! Dragon up!"

Dragon flames erupted around the boy as he turned himself into his dragon form which was red mostly although his back scales were green and his whole neck, chest and stomach area was yellow. He looks at the attackers "You may have us called for but we're not leaving till we get Ashley freed!"

Hotaru looks at the two Pokemon wondering what she could use then it dawned on her perhaps Flygon could get them out of this one. She reaches for her Rototrix about to activate it and turn it to Flygon when she remembered that Flygon was also part Dragon, sure she'd shrug off the Fusion Bolt attack with no injury and resist Fusion Flare, but, Dragon was weak to Dragon and she was certain her foes had Dragon Type Moves, regardless she had to try as she wasn't gonna get her chest ripped opened again by Zekrom's Iron Head technique. She thought about it and goes for it "Here goes nothing! Here I go!"

She turned the Rototrix to Flygon taking the risk that she'd get beat up by Dragon Type moves, plus if her cousin was a dragon why not learn from him that way she then selected her Flygon form and smashed her Rototrix down, to Jake's eyes bright light Hotaru became naked causing him to blush seeing his cousin naked for once, Hotaru's skin turns light green scale like in most areas except for the upper leg areas and the souls of her feet. She has red Flygon eyes, sprouts Flygon's Dragon wings which are light green and red near the edge, then she grows a tail which is light green and green with the last part of it being light green with red edgings. She loses two fingers on each hand as they became sharp dragon claws. When the light show ended Hotaru was "**Flygon!**"

Jake stared at his cousin oh he loved one girl in his state but Hotaru was very sexy in that form...So irresistible that he couldn't help but give out a small love growl at her causing Hotaru to blush. He blushes too "Uh, sorry cousin! But you look hot! Altough you might want to look a bit more dragon like me next time, but don't worry, grandfather will help you out completely."

"Hmm..." Jake's grandfather said looking at Hotaru's Flygon form "I must've mistaken you for someone else Hotaru, we saw this pink and white catgirl-"

"Short story..." Hotaru said "That was me."

"How could you be her and this cute sexy Dragon girl?" Jake asked her.

Hotaru answered "I'll answer this in due time...But short answer the object on my wrist is known as the Rototrix, it allows me to transform into fourteen different types of Pokemon, that catgirl and this Flygon form being one of the two possible forms."

"Good enough!" Jake said he turned his attention to Queen Venomica and the two legendary Dragons "Prepare for a good old beat down! Ashley hang in there, Hotaru and I are coming for you!"

Ashley looked at her rescuers "Do be careful when doing it! Hotaru you should've used Sylveon."

"And get walloped by an Iron Head to the chest which broke my chest open last time? No way!" Hotaru said.

Queen Venomica hissed with enjoyment "Goes to see how sssmart you are Hotarumon 14..."

She begins to sweat nervously and the male ninja asked her "What's wrong?"

She whispers back "Hotaru's Flygon form is a form we shouldn't forget about...Sure she's Dragon which meansss ssshe'sss weak to Dragon but...She's also Ground Type meaning Reshiram and Zekrom will take more damage from those...And if she has Earthquake, she'll hit both our Shadow Pokemon for huge damange."

"Then we'll have to join in and make sure she doesn't use those attacks!"

"Right! Everyone attack!"

The ninjas, Cipher soldiers and the two Shadow Pokemon prepare for their attack.

Hotaru and Jake charge headlong with one goal in mind to save Ashley, full out knowing that the possibility of beating these two legendary Pokemon in this type of situation wasn't high, they'd have to settle for grabbing Ashley, retreat and then try to fight another day together when they could fight them off if possible. The two came at their enemies.

Too be continued.

**Will Hotaru and Jake be enough to save Ashley from Shadow Zekrom and Shadow Reshiram? Continue to read the chapters to find out! Next chapter is Chapter 25: Training with Dragons P2**: _**After barely escaping with Ashley, Jake's Grandfather begins to teach his nephew and Hotaru to fight as one, but will his training payoff when Shadow Resheriam and Shadow Zekrom attack the City of Manassas?**_


End file.
